Sangs, premier trimestre
by Lychee
Summary: Septième année de Harry. L'entrée en scène de l'adorable fiston de Voldemort, au passage amant de Snape, et le bazar qui en découle. Ceci est sensé être une fic serieuse si-si...
1. Passés

Titre : Sangs, premier trimestre.

Auteur : Lychee

Source : Harry Potter, tomes I, II, III et IV (et le V, c'est quand qu'y vient ?)

Genre : Beuh… tout. Parfois sérieux, parfois pas du tout… Du sang, de la baston… quelques pitits lemons… pas mal de persos originaux (à moaaaaaa !)… ça sera un peu long. Et longue vie à Severus Snape !!! *_*

Disclaimer : Pour commencer, tous ces charmants et moins charmants personnages appartiennent à J.K.Rowling, je fais pas de sous avec, pas de procès SVP surtout qu'elle les gagne tous. J'ai piqué (emprunté… ) l'idée des vacances chez Snape dans une superbe fic trop sympa sur l'Ecurie (veux suiteuh !), j'espère sincèrement que ça ne gènera pas son auteur (l'idée était vraiment trop excellente ^_^ tu m'en veux pas dis ?), enfin c'est juste pour les deux premiers chapitres…

Sangs.

Premier trimestre.****

Chapitre un :

Passés.

            _Dumbledore :_

_            ''Il est vrai que Severus était un Mangemort. Il a cependant rejoint notre camps avant la chute de Voldemort et il s'est mis à notre service comme espion, en courant de grands risques personnels. Aujourd'hui, il n'est pas plus Mangemort que moi.''_

§§§§§

- Entre mon jeune serviteur.

L'adolescent pénétra calmement dans la pièce, impassible comme à son habitude. Il y était forcé, après tout sa vie dépendait de sa froideur et de son calme. Il s'arrêta à quelques pas du fauteuil –du trône ?- et mis un genou à terre, respectueusement, ses cheveux noirs balayant son visage baissé.

Voldemort observa pensivement son disciple. Jeune, terriblement jeune. Mais ô combien talentueux, et ambitieux, avide de pouvoir. Et froid et méthodique, sans scrupules. Ses lèvres s'étirèrent lentement en un sourire hideux. De plus, sa langue acérée lui plaisait. Oui, une bonne recrue.

- Lève-toi, ordonna-t-il à la forme qui patientait, immobile.

L'adolescent déplia gracieusement sa longue silhouette et se tint debout, ses profonds yeux noirs fixés avec adoration dans les pupilles écarlates de son maître.

- Et bien ?

- Windley s'est joint à nous, Maître, ainsi que Ford et Simsey. Farrocks a encore refusé.

- Fais en sorte qu'il ne le puisse plus.

- C'est fait, Maître.

Voldemort lui fit l'offrande d'un léger sourire appréciatif. Bien, très bien. Cet enfant était décidément très doué. Il progresserait vite.

Il ne pouvait deviner la haine qui remplissait le jeune homme, son envie de hurler son dégoût à son 'Maître', de lui jeter à la figure tout le mépris qu'il ressentait, pour le mage noir, ses serviteurs… et lui-même. Mais l'adolescent se maîtrisait : la comédie ne venait que de commencer, et même si elle devait s'achever dans la douleur et le sang, il fallait qu'elle dure le plus longtemps possible. Son visage n'exprima donc que gratitude et profond respect.

- Suis-moi.

Le mage sombre s'engagea dans un couloir, son serviteur derrière lui.

- Je veux que tu convertisses les professeurs de Poudlard à ma cause.

L'ordre était tombé brutalement, sans une explication. L'adolescent ne tressaillit même pas.

- Ce sera difficile, Maître. Dumbledore les surveille de près.

- Tu n'es pas là-bas pour te tourner les pouces.

La voix était douce, sans colère. Simplement mortelle.

- Bien Maître.

Le jeune homme mit toute l'humilité qu'il put dans sa réponse. Voldemort avait l'Endoloris facile, et il n'avait que 15 ans – un peu jeune pour mourir.

Une grande porte s'ouvrit devant eux. A l'entrée de Maître, toute l'assistance –des femmes principalement- se levèrent précipitamment et saluèrent. Tous sauf un enfant, presque encore un bébé, jouant tranquillement avec un chat.

- Mon fils, annonça Voldemort.

Aucune tendresse, aucun orgueil dans sa voix. Rien qu'un ton froid, calculateur, supputant déjà les avantages et les inconvénients qu'il tirerait de ce nouveau pion entre ses mains.

L'adolescent s'approcha et s'accroupit près de l'enfant. Il enregistra aussitôt son petit visage fin, les oreilles délicatement pointues et les cheveux châtains où brillaient des reflets verts mousse tout à fait naturels. Puis l'enfant abandonna le chat ronronnant et planta ses yeux dans les siens : un regard de chaleur et de glace, joyeux et insensible, émerveillé et blasé à la fois. Dans ses iris se mêlaient les tons chaleureux d'un bois brun, et l'argent glacé d'une source de montagne. L'adolescent se redressa, un peu secoué. Un elfe, ou plutôt un demi-elfe, puisque fils de Voldemort. Ainsi les rumeurs disaient vrai.

- Et bien ?

Voldemort n'attendait certainement pas des félicitations.

- Je pense qu'il pourrait devenir un mage terrifiant, Maître.

- Oui. Il va m'être utile.

Le jeune homme n'écoutait plus, à nouveau plongé dans ce regard double, si jeune et si vieux, si enthousiaste et si sage. Il avait déjà vu des elfes, mais pas aux yeux aussi intenses. Machinalement il s'agenouilla, se rapprochant à nouveau, et effleura doucement la joue de l'enfant – ou du bébé, il ne paraissait guère plus de deux ans. Celui-ci lui sourit alors, d'un sourire tellement **_compréhensif_ **que le sorcier sentit sa gorge se serrer. Par le Diable…

- Je veux lui donner un nom marquant, dont les gens se souviendront.

L'adolescent se releva, à nouveau attentif. Le bébé lui jeta un dernier coup d'œil et recommença à papouiller le chat. Des mèches fines et légères voletaient autour de son visage.

- Plume, dit brusquement le jeune homme.

C'était sorti tout seul et il le regretta aussitôt.

Voldemort fronça les sourcils, amusé malgré tout : qu'est-ce que son disciple allait encore lui pondre ?

- Ce n'est pas à proprement parler un nom terrifiant.

- Excusez-moi, Maître. Je pensais aux antiques épées d'argent, en forme de plume, forgées par les Elfes du Nord il y a une dizaine de siècles. Belles, douces, terribles et tranchantes.

Voldemort considéra son fils quelques secondes, puis sourit.

- Pourquoi pas ? Je ne veux pas dissimuler ses origines, elles pourraient me servir. Oui, pourquoi pas…

Puis il se tourna vers son serviteur.

- Très bien. Ce sera Plume. Peut-être te nommerai-je son parrain. Maintenant retourne à Poudlard.

- Bien Maître.

Severus Snape s'inclina et quitta la pièce – calmement – après un dernier coup d'œil au bébé.

Celui-ci regarda d'un air songeur la porte se refermer sur cet homme étrange, au regard noir si profond et si désespéré.

§§§§§

- Pourquoi t'es triste ?

Severus baissa les yeux sur le petit bout qui le regardait tranquillement, mains dans le dos, immobile dans sa robe noire. Les mèches châtains partaient en tout sens, comme d'habitude, et ses grands yeux palpitaient doucement. Le contraste entre cette fragile silhouette et l'imposant château qui se dressait derrière était saisissant. Severus écrasa sa cigarette et répondit calmement.

- Pourquoi dis-tu que je suis triste ?

- Tes yeux sont tout tristes.

Le jeune homme se pencha.

- Tu sais que si tu dis à ton père que je suis triste, il me tuera ?

- Je sais. Mais j'vais pas lui dire !

Seigneur ce regard…

- J'peux m'asseoir à côté de toi ?

Severus se décala pour lui faire une place sur le banc, et le gosse se blottit contre lui.

- Alors pourquoi t'es triste ?

- Pourquoi veux-tu savoir ?

- Les autres ils sont méchants et ça les rend content. Mais pas toi.

- Moi aussi je suis méchant.

- Nan. C'est pas vrai. Mais t'inquiètes pas, je le dirai à personne.

Malgré lui Severus sourit. Etrangement, il avait toute confiance dans le gamin. Elevé par les MangeMort, éduqué par Voldemort lui-même, maîtrisant l'Avada Kedavra à cinq ans, il restait un enfant malgré tout, d'une incroyable pureté d'âme. Bien plus pur qu'il ne l'avait jamais été lui-même… Cela faisait longtemps qu'il avait perdu toutes ses illusions.

- Si t'aimes pas mon père, pourquoi tu lui obéis ?

- Pour sauver des gens.

L'enfant fronça les sourcils.

- Mais comment on peut sauver des gens en les tuant ?

L'imparable logique des enfants…

- Tu sais, parfois il faut sacrifier une personne pour en sauver dix.

Comment un gosse de six ans pouvait-il comprendre ça ?

- Ah… C'est quand même pas drôle pour celui qui meure… Tu peux pas les sauver tous ?

Severus lui effleura la joue – le seul geste d'affection qu'il se permettait, ce qui était déjà incroyable pour lui. Il devait admettre qu'il l'adorait. Mais sa phobie des contacts physiques gardait le dessus. 

/ Des coups qui pleuvent… J'ai mal, j'ai si mal, stop, par pitié… « Sale gosse ! Où t'étais encore passé, hein ! Va te mettre au travail ! » Maman, arrête Maman…/

- Non. Pas toujours.

- Mais t'essayes, hein ?

- Oui.

L'enfant resta silencieux quelques instants.

- Alors t'as pas à être en colère.

- En colère ?

- Ben oui, t'es en colère contre toi. Mais t'es gentil, alors t'as le droit d'être triste, passke les gens meurent, mais pas d'être en colère. Passke tu les sauves.

Severus le fixa avec stupéfaction. Personne, personne n'avait jamais deviné ça – sauf Dumbledore peut-être, mais il y avait peu de choses que Dumbledore devait ignorer sur Terre.

- Plume…

L'enfant ne répondit pas, la tête posée sur ses genoux, les yeux fermés. Il aimait bien cet homme silencieux et moqueur, ô combien différent des autres serviteurs de son père, vantards et imbus d'eux-mêmes, qui le saluaient bien bas en lui donnant du 'monseigneur'. Lui l'appelait Plume, de sa voix profonde, un peu rauque, et bien timbrée.

- Plume…

Encore.

- Plume…

§§§§§

- Vous-savez-qui a disparu !

- Quoi ?

- Il paraît que le jeune Potter l'a mis hors d'état !

- Mon Dieu !

- Mais comment ?

- Un sort qui s'est retourné sur lui…

- L'Avada Kedavra ?

- Impossible !

- Alors il est mort ?

- Pour de bon ?

- Enfin…

L'agitation régnait sur le Chemin de Traverse. Voldemort disparu ! Réduit à néant par un bébé ! Le monde sorcier n'osait y croire.

Severus se frayait un chemin à travers la foule, jouant des coudes. Les idiots. Dire qu'ils tremblaient comme des feuilles la veille encore… Comme ils étaient prompts à se redresser et à clamer leur assurance une fois le danger écarté ! Comme si un nourrisson pouvait tuer Voldemort… Même le fils de Potter.

Il franchit la grande porte de Gringotts et s'enfonça dans les quartiers administratifs, à l'écart du public. Il poussa enfin une porte anonyme, pénétrant dans une petite salle de conférence, qui abritait une grande table en bois autours de laquelle bavardaient Dumbledore et le Pr MacGonagall, Octavius O'Connor, ministre de la magie, Grimms Gringotts, directeur de la banque, Thomas Liner, actuel chef des Aurors, ainsi que cinq ou six autres personnes aux responsabilités importantes dans le pays.

- Ah, Snape, l'accueillit O'Connor. Asseyez-vous.

D'origine irlandaise, c'était un homme paisible et solide sur qui on pouvait compter, vieil ami de Dumbledore. Severus le salua d'un signe de tête et prit un siège.

- Bien. Dumbledore, veuillez commencer.

Le vieil homme s'éclaircit la voix.

- Sirius Black a trahi, dit-il simplement. Il a livré le Secret et révélé la cachette des Potter. Voldemort s'y est rendu lui-même, a tué James et Lily, puis s'est tourné vers l'enfant. Et là…

Dumbledore haussa les épaules. Il paraissait exténué.

- … il semblerait que le sort ait 'rebondi' sur Harry et ait frappé Voldemort.

Personne ne posa de questions. Ils étaient déjà au courant.

- Et l'enfant ? demanda O'Connor.

- Chez son oncle et sa tante. Protégé.

- Et Black ?

- Nous l'avons capturé, répondit le chef des Aurors. Il a… il a tué une dizaine de Moldus et … Peter Pettigrow, qui essayait de l'arrêter.

- Pettigrow ! s'exclama MacGonagall.

Les yeux de Dumbledore s'écarquillèrent et Severus tressaillit.

- Oui, confirma l'Auror.

L'assemblée resta quelques secondes silencieuse.

- Qui aurait cru… murmura à nouveau MacGonagall.

- Oui, la coupa O'Connor. Nous aviserons plus tard. Dumbledore. Il ne faut SURTOUT pas qu'il arrive quelque chose à Harry. C'est le dernier Potter.

- Je sais.

- Bien. Snape ?

Severus se redressa sur sa chaise.

- Il semblerait que Voldemort ait bel et bien disparu, commença-t-il. Rien, aucune nouvelle. Ni bonne ni mauvaise.

- Expliquez-vous, grinça l'Auror.

Snape avait beau être un espion, il était et resterait un MangeMort.

- Ce que je veux dire, c'est qu'on a retrouvé ni son cadavre, ni une preuve quelconque de sa mort, expliqua froidement Severus. Et pourtant ses fidèles ont fait tout leur possible.

- En parlant de fidèles…

- Je sais à peu près où se trouvent tous les MangeMorts actuellement. Mais il faudra faire vite, ils ne vont pas tarder à paniquer et s'enfuir.

- Bien, conclut O'Connor, je crois que nous avons fait le tour, du moins en ce qui concerne le plus pressé. Chacun sait ce qu'il lui reste à faire…

Severus hésita.

- M. le Ministre…

- Snape ?

- En ce qui concerne le fils de Voldemort…

Le silence s'établit à nouveau dans la pièce.

- Certains MangeMorts vont rapidement penser à lui comme nouveau chef, ajouta-t-il.

- Ce n'est qu'un gosse ! s'exclama l'Auror.

- Je ne pense pas que ce soit un enfant ordinaire, Thomas, l'interrompit poliment Dumbledore.

- Il peut vous tuer avant que vous n'ayez eu le temps d'ouvrir le bouche, précisa Severus avec un sourire sardonique.

L'Auror frémit et se tut.

- Snape… commença O'Connor. Il n'y a que vous qui le connaissiez. Peut-il représenter une menace ?

Le jeune homme ferma les yeux. Un regard double… Innocent et terrible.

- Il dispose d'un pouvoir extraordinaire, il est remarquablement intelligent. Il n'a que neuf ans et je doute de pouvoir faire le poids face à lui. Mais… il est très différent de Voldemort. Il n'a jamais aimé son père, je ne l'ai jamais vu faire le mal pour le plaisir. Aussi bizarre que cela puisse paraître, c'est un enfant profondément bon et gentil, qui refuse toute idée de violence.

Il s'interrompit un instant.

- Mais comme je l'ai dit, il n'est pas bête, il sait ce qu'il représente et de quoi il est capable. Il est… exceptionnel.

Nouveau silence.

- Que conseillez-vous, Severus ? demanda Dumbledore.

Le jeune homme sursauta, tiré de ses pensées.

- Il faut le tirer des pattes des MangeMorts, et le confier à quelqu'un qui soit capable de le… contrôler un tant soit peu. Une famille puissante.

- S'il est dangereux, pourquoi ne pas simplement l'enfermer ? demanda l'Auror. Peut-être pas à Azkaban mais…

- Je pense que M. Liner n'a pas compris, le coupa doucereusement Severus. C'est un enfant, donc très émotif. L'enfermer ne fera qu'engendrer chez lui de l'incompréhension, puis de la colère. Il détruira le prison en même temps que ses gardiens, et se retrouvera dans la Nature, en totale liberté…

De quoi se mêlait-il celui-là ? Plume en prison, et puis quoi encore !

- 'Détruira' ? Vous allez peut-être un peu loin, Snape, commenta O'Connor, vaguement amusé.

- Ah oui ? En colère, il faisait même peur à son père, murmura le jeune homme. Ce qui n'est pas peu dire, je pense.

- A ce point ?

Severus se contenta de hocher la tête, tentant de ne pas se souvenir, ne pas se souvenir, ne pas…

/ Des murs couverts de sang, des corps déchiquetés… comme déchirés par des griffes et des crocs, atroces, exposant leurs entrailles encore fumantes, tant, il y en a tant… Et au milieu de la pièce, un enfant de sept ans, poisseux de sang (encore du sang), la bouche écarlate (encore), les doigts rouges, rouges (encore), les ongles éclatés… Il tient le cadavre d'un petit chaton battu à mort, un tout petit chat, immobile, insignifiant, un petit corps tout raide… et il pleure, mon Dieu comme il pleure, il pleure sur ce chat, sur les autres corps – dont il est responsable-, il pleure sur lui, sur ce qu'il est… oh Plume, viens-là , ce n'est rien, ce n'est rien, viens, pleure, oublie tout ça, je suis là, tout va aller bien, je sais que ce n'est pas vrai, mais faisons comme si, je reste là… et il l'avait bercé, longtemps, longtemps, longtemps, longtemps…/

- Bien. Mais à qui le confier ?

- Pourquoi pas à la famille de sa mère ?

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Dumbledore.

- J'ai mené des recherches, dont je ne vous dévoilerai pas les résultats. Sachez cependant que c'est l'arrière-petit-fils de Griffe Percevent.

L'assemblée s'exclama bruyamment. Griffe Percevent était le grand dirigeant des Elfes de Grande-Bretagne, c'est lui qui menait réellement le politique elfique de pays. Agé de deux cents ans, c'était un vieux renard, ancien combattant, qui connaissait toutes les ficelles du pouvoir.

- J'avais prévu votre conseil, Severus, et je l'ai contacté. Il accepte de se charger de l'enfant. Je ne vois pas qui en serait davantage qualifié.

O'Connor hocha la tête.

- Ca semble raisonnable. Le tout sera de rester en contact avec lui.

- J'y veillerai, assura le vieil homme.

- Bon ! Autre chose ? Alors au travail !

La salle se vida rapidement, chacun ayant trop à faire pour bavarder. Severus s'apprêtait à partir quand Dumbledore le retint. Le vieux magicien souriait.

- Severus ? Qu'allez-vous faire maintenant ?

Le jeune homme eut un sourire désabusé.

- Je ne sais pas. Qui voudrait d'un type qui a servi Voldemort pendant sept ans ? Même si je crie haut et fort que je l'espionnais…

- Ecoutez. Le poste de Professeur de Potions s'est libéré. Cela vous intéresse-t-il ?

- Mais… je suis beaucoup trop jeune ! Je n'ai que vingt-deux ans ! Mes études…

- Tut tut ! Vous êtes bien plus compétent que bon nombre d'imbéciles que je connais, dont quelques uns de vos professeurs… Alors ?

- Je… rien ne pourrait me faire plus plaisir !

Dumbledore rit doucement.

- Vous devriez sourire plus souvent, Severus, ça vous va bien. Bon, je vous attends à la réunion du15 Juillet, alors. Reposez-vous entre-temps.

Dumbledore se dirige vers la porte, plantant là un Severus Snape fou de joie.

- Oh… Severus ?

- M. le Directeur?

- Je vous en pris, n'essayez pas de revoir le petit Plume. Je sais combien il compte pour vous, mais cela ne lui apporterait rien de bon, et à vous non plus.

Le jeune homme sentit sa joie s'évanouir et se demanda qui donc pouvait bien s'amuser à lui tordre les ainsi boyaux.

- Mais…

- Je vous le demande.

Un regard double… glace et châtaignier.

- Très bien.

Sur un dernier signe de tête, Dumbledore disparut, et Severus resta seul. C'était vrai. Il ne ferait que lui rappeler de mauvais souvenirs. Autant le laisser tranquille avec sa nouvelle famille.

Quant à lui, et bien… il l'oublierait, voilà tout.

_/ Pourquoi t'es triste ?…/_

§§§§§

Et voilà en guise d'introduction…

Plume est choupinou, non ?

Conseils, avis, critiques, bonnes idées… Ca me ferait super plaisir ! ( lychee.ln@libertysurf.fr )

Maintenant je vais rêvasser un peu sur Sev'…

                             Lychee


	2. Rencontres

Titre : Sangs (je précise que ce n'est pas une erreur, il y a bien un 's' à Sangs ici. Même si je sais pas si ça se dit…), premier trimestre, et donc chapitre II.

Auteur : Lychee (que dire sur moi ? j'ai honte j'ai rien foutu pendant les vacances mes profs vont me tuer… z'en sont capables, vous pouvez pas imaginer, sont près à tout pour dégoûter les élèves et diminuer les effectifs des classes…vive la prépa véto, youpi… _ )

Source : Harry Potter les quatre premiers tomes… d'ailleurs si ça continue toutes les fics HP seront inspirées des quatre premiers tomes… ON VEUT LE CINQUEUH !

Bla-bla : Bon voir le premier chapitre hein… Super truc compliqué et pas drôle (enfin si là y'a des passages rigolos ^_^).

Disclaimer : Snif… pardon si j'ai copié PAS TAPEEEEERRR !!!! Ch'peux avoir Severus ?

Sangs.

Premier trimestre.****

Chapitre II :

Rencontres.

_''A bien des égards, Harry Potter était un garçon des plus singuliers. Tout d'abord, il détestait les vacances d'été, c'était la période de l'année la plus déplaisante à ses yeux.''_

§§§§§

- Harry, passe l'aspirateur ! Harry, prépare à manger ! Harry, met la table ! Harry, ne traîne pas dans mes pieds! Harry, dépêche-toi un peu ! Harry…

* Et gnagnagna, et gnagnagna… *

Avec un soupir, Harry Potter balança sa dernière pomme de terre dans la casserole, posa celle-ci sur le feu, jeta ses épluchures et partit mettre le couvert. Les vacances avaient commencé la veille…

Quelle joie de revenir chez soi ! De retrouver sa charmante Tante Pétunia, son bon et sage oncle Vernon, et son cher cousin Dudley, compagnon de son enfance… Est-ce qu'on pouvait mourir d'être en vacances ?

- Harry, sort la poubelle !

- J'y vais Tante Pétunia…

Il sortit, ramassant le sac poubelle plein au passage. Dehors la nuit tombait, et il demeura quelques instants immobile à observer le Soleil d'un rouge de sang disparaître derrière la maison voisine. C'était bientôt son anniversaire… encore un an et il serait majeur. Et il pourrait enfin partir d'ici. Quitter les Dursley, ne plus dépendre d'eux et vivre sa vie de sorcier…Ragaillardi par cette idée, il empoigna la lourde poubelle et l'amena au bord de la route.

Ce fut alors qu'il se frottait les mains, satisfait, que la maison explosa.

Il n'y eut pas un bruit. Simplement les murs tremblèrent, le toit vacilla et tout s'effondra. En silence, doucement, comme une feuille tombe et se pose à terre délicatement. Harry demeura immobile, fixant le parquet qui explosait planche par planche, les murs qui se fissuraient et le premier étage qui terminait de s'affaisser – mais toujours sans un bruit.

Pourquoi… comment…

Une hallucination ?

Une main bien réelle lui agrippa l'épaule.

- Venez Potter.

- Pr Snape…

Harry n'était même pas étonné. Juste anéanti.

- Ma famille… ?

Sa seule famille. C'était la première fois qu'il pensait à eux ainsi.

- Ils vont s'en sortir. Venez.

Harry remarqua vaguement que Snape le regardait avec presque sympathie, puis, avant qu'il n'ait pu s'interroger davantage, son professeur lui saisit le poignet et ils se retrouvèrent dans le bureau de Dumbledore.

- Assied-toi Harry.

Le jeune homme se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil, tentant de remettre ses idées en place. Snape avait empoigné une carafe de brandy et s'était déjà enfilé deux verres cul-sec. 

- Je peux en avoir ? demanda Harry.

Son professeur lui jeta un coup d'œil, hésita, puis remplit un verre a raz-bord et le lui tendit, sous le regard amusé de Dumbledore.

- Merci.

Harry avala quelques gorgées. L'alcool lui brûla la bouche, la gorge, l'œsophage, puis se répandit doucement dans son estomac. Il n'adorait pas spécialement boire, mais qu'est-ce que ça faisait du bien… Bon.

- Comment vont…

- Ils sont hors de danger, ne t'inquiète pas. Nous avons eu du mal mais tout est arrangé.

Dumbledore parlait doucement, d'un ton rassurant. Harry fut une fois de plus surpris de constater la confiance qu'il portait au vieil homme.

- C'est Voldemort ?

- Oui. Tu sais sans doute que le Pr Snape…

Harry hocha la tête.

- Il a eu vent du projet, et a juste eu le temps de nous prévenir avant de partir là-bas. Sans lui tu ne serais pas là.

Harry maugréa un vague 'merci' peu convaincu, auquel Snape, observant pensivement par la fenêtre, ne répondit même pas.

- Par contre tu ne pourras plus retourner chez eux.

- Je m'en doute…

Harry ferma les yeux. Il y a une heure seulement, il aurait hurlé de joie en apprenant qu'il allait les quitter. A présent… Après tout, c'était eux qui l'avaient élevé – mal il est vrai - , et le départ était si brusque… Il regarda à nouveau Dumbledore.

- Je vais rester à Poudlard ?

Le vieil homme secoua la tête.

- Il n'y a personne l'été. Je ne peux pas te laisser là. Je t'aurais bien emmené avec moi, mais j'ai beaucoup de projets…

Un été avec Dumbledore… Quel rêve ! Tant pis.

- Alors chez Ron ?

- Tu les mettrais en danger, Harry.

C'est vrai, quel idiot. Harry se mordit les lèvres.

- Idem pour Hermione ou Sirius, je suppose…

- Surtout que Sirius est toujours recherché.

Harry baissa la tête. Tous ces problèmes à cause de lui… Mais POURQUOI ne pouvait-il pas vivre normalement, pour UNE fois ?!

- Severus…

Snape se détourna de la fenêtre.

- … pourriez-vous garder Harry, du moins pour quelques semaines ?

Les deux intéressés se regardèrent, Harry au bord de la crise nerf, Snape encore plus pâle que d'habitude. Réflexion faite il y avait **_pire_** que vivre chez les Dursley. Harry allait ouvrir pour la bouche pour protester, mais Snape fut plus rapide que lui.

- Ca pourrait être encore plus dangereux, M. le Directeur…

Quoi ?! Snape allait le tuer ?

Dumbledore n'eut pas l'air trop inquiet.

- Allons, j'ai toute confiance en vous deux pour défendre Harry au cas où. Surtout lui, c'est son métier après tout.

Il semblait même franchement joyeux.

- Désolé de gâcher vos vacances, Severus…

Snape haussa les épaules.

- Je voudrais le prévenir.

- Je vous en prie.

A moitié dans les vapes, Harry observa Snape griffonner rapidement un message, et l'accrocher carrément à la patte de Fumseck qui accepta nonchalamment et s'envola par la fenêtre. Snape n'habitait pas tout seul ? Qui pouvait bien être assez cinglé pour vivre avec lui ? De la famille ?

- Harry, tu devrais aller voir Dobby, on a récupéré ce qu'on a pu chez toi. Tu partiras avec le Pr Snape dès que tu seras près.

Harry partit comme un zombie vers les cuisines. Mais qu'avait-il fait au Ciel… Il avait sommeil, il avait faim, il allait vivre deux mois chez Snape… Y'aurait peut-être même un Snape bis… Seigneur…

Il prêta une oreille distraite aux bavardages de Dobby sautillant partout, et récupéra ce qui avait pu être sauvé du désastre : quelques livres, ses gants en peau de dragon, son sac et Dieu merci sa baguette. Il soupira aussi de soulagement à la pensée qu'Hedwige fût partie en vadrouille ce soir-là. Elle réussirait bien à le retrouver…

Il se traîna jusqu'au bureau de Dumbledore du pas du supplicié grimpant à l'échafaud. Et s'il s'enfuyait ? Il pourrait se planquer quelque part en attendant la rentrée ? Non. D'abord Dumbledore ne le lui pardonnerait pas, et ensuite entre Snape et Voldemort, et bien il préférait Snape. Il avait beau être un salaud, c'était un prof sain d'esprit. Voldemort était un salaud complètement psychopathe.

- Je suis prêt, déclara-t-il d'un ton morne en pénétrant dans le bureau.

Snape se leva souplement de son fauteuil et empoigna son propre sac qui traînait à ses pieds, puis se tint immobile. Harry jeta un dernier regard suppliant à Dumbledore (*Vraiment **_obligé _**?*). Le vieux sorcier lui sourit.

- Bonne chance, Harry.

Il passe sa vie à me dire bonne chance, pensa distraitement Harry. Puis Snape lui saisit à nouveau le poignet, et ils disparurent.

Harry manqua trébucher à l'arrivée, et ne fut retenu que par la poigne solide de son professeur, qui l'entraîna ensuite dans l'obscurité. Courant presque, le jeune garçon trouva encore le courage de se demander ce que Diable ils pouvaient bien foutre dans une forêt, sous la pluie, et quelle heure il pouvait être… Tout cela semblait si irréel…Il était si fatigué… Il aperçut avec soulagement une lueur percer à travers les arbres.

Ils émergèrent sur un sentier battu, au bout duquel se dressait la masse sombre de ce qui semblait être une grande et vieille maison. A reconsidérer plus tard… Pour l'instant il ne pensait qu'à se laisser tomber par terre et à dormir. Il parcourut le reste du chemin à demi remorqué par Snape, se laissant conduire, prêt à tout pourvu qu'on le laisse se coucher.

Snape gravit vivement le perron, faiblement éclairé par la lumière filtrant à travers les rideaux des fenêtres. Il ouvrit doucement la porte et pénétra à l'intérieur, Harry toujours à la traîne.

- Plume ?

Un coin du cerveau de l'adolescent se remit péniblement en marche. Snape ne vivait pas seul… Plume ? Ch'était quoi, ça, sa femme ?

- Sev'…

La voix était d'une douceur incroyable, et débordante de joie.

- … tu compte laisser la porte ouverte toute la nuit ?

Snape eut un sourire d'une étonnante tendresse, puis son visage reprit son expression impassible habituelle et Harry se dit qu'il avait du rêver.

- Aide-moi.

- Je vais le coucher en haut.

Deux mains le prirent délicatement aux épaules et le guidèrent vers l'escalier, qu'il escalada en trébuchant. Une porte s'effaça devant lui, un lit se présenta et il s'y laissa tomber, n'emportant dans son sommeil que la vision d'un regard troublant, bizarrement double, fixé sur lui avec inquiétude.

Lorsqu'il émergea enfin, un temps indéterminé plus tard, il lui fallut quelques instants pour se rappeler où il était et ce qui s'était passé. Il resta allongé, sur son lit, à faire le point. Les Dursley étaient sains et saufs et il ne les reverrait peut-être jamais. Toutes ses affaires étaient perdues, mais il était vivant. Il retournerait à Poudlard à la rentrée, mais il devait rester chez pour l'instant…

Mouais. Du bon et du moins bon.

Il se dit qu'il serait temps d'aviser plus tard. Pour l'instant, il mourrait de faim. Et Snape était sensé le nourrir, quand même…

Il fut surpris en voyant un jean et un T-shirt propre l'attendre au pied de son lit. Bon. Au moins on s'occupait de lui… Il s'habilla en faisant le tour de la chambre. Sous les toits, de petite taille, elle était très accueillante avec ses meubles en bois bien cirés, et son vieux tapis confortable. Et pour la première fois de vie, il bénéficiait pour lui tout seul d'un grand lit double. Il ouvrit les rideaux de velours d'un coup sec : il avait vue sur la lisière d'une grande forêt sombre, avec des collines à l'horizon. Dans quelle région de l'Angleterre pouvaient-ils bien être ?

GROOUUUUIIIIIIIKKKKK !!!!

Manger.

Il sortit de sa chambre et descendit un escalier avec hésitation. Il aurait peut-être dû attendre dans sa chambre ? Mais il avait vraiment trop faim… Il grimaça à l'idée de tomber sur Snape dès le petit déjeuner. A moins que ce ne soit l'autre… Plume, c'était ça. Pas bien vu, hier.

Premier étage. Harry jeta un coup d'œil sur le palier : quelques portes, une mezzanine qui avait l'air de donner sur un grand salon… Rien d'intéressant… Snape avait bon goût quand même. Il continua sa descente.

Il arriva dans l'entrée – par où il était arrivé la veille. Sur sa droite s'ouvrait une salle de séjour, et dans l'enfilade une bibliothèque. Sur sa gauche… ah ! Une salle à manger ! Et cette porte un peu plus loin… Une bonne odeur de toast s'en échappait.

Il poussa timidement le battant : quelqu'un s'activait devant les fourneaux avec un manque de conviction impressionnant, pestant et râlant. De dos, on aurait dis un adolescent, de taille moyenne, mince et fin, aux cheveux châtaigne ébouriffés. Harry ne put s'empêcher se sourire, puis demanda timidement:

- Euh… Excusez-moi ?

Le jeune homme se retourna vivement. Harry s'aperçut qu'il était plus vieux qu'il ne le pensait, peut-être vingt-cinq ans… Son visage fin était éclairé par deux magnifiques yeux étrangement colorés. L'inconnu sourit – avec une telle gentillesse que l'adolescent sentit son cœur bondir.

- Hello ! Bien dormi ?

Harry rougit.

- Oui… oui, merci.

- Bien ! Entre, entre, je suppose que tu meures de faim…

Harry obéit, pendant que le jeune homme disposait devant lui quelques toasts et un pot de marmelade. Puis il s'assit face à lui.

- Et voilà. On fait les présentations ?

Harry acquiesça.

- Je m'appelle Plume Percevent… et j'habite ici.

- Je suis Harry Potter… Le Pr Snape a dû vous expliquer…

- Je suis au courant. 

- Je suis vraiment désolé de…

Percevent l'arrêta d'un geste.

- Pas la peine. Je me doute qu'à choisir, tu aurais préféré éviter de terminer tes vacances comme ça… Café ou chocolat ?

- Chocolat, s'il vous plaît, répondit un Harry un peu perdu.

'' J'habite ici'' ? Qui était ce type ? Il l'observa attentivement. Le jeune homme, pieds nus, était vêtu d'un grand jean noir confortable, et d'un large T-shirt blanc roulé aux épaules. Il avait une boucle d'oreille, une petite perle qui scintillait délicatement à son oreille gauche. Vraiment sympa. Si l'on excluait le poignard glissé dans une poche contre sa cuisse, bien sûr.

- Ah ! J'ai trouvé le chocolat ! Même pas périmé, tu as de la chance…

Le type commença à verser généreusement la poudre brune dans un bol, ajouta du lait chaud, puis l'apporta à Harry, toujours souriant.

- Monsieur est servi ! Gaffe c'est chaud…

- Merci…

Percevent ne répondit pas et s'assit sur la table en tailleur.

- Alors raconte-moi… Est-ce que Sev' est toujours aussi horrible en classe ?

Harry lui adressa un regard surpris, et se noya à nouveau dans ces yeux pétillants et provocateurs. Un océan de gentillesse.

- Plus ou moins…

- …

- En fait c'est le cauchemar des élèves. On ne peut pas dire que je l'adore…

- C'est ce qu'on m'a raconté, oui…

Percevent pencha la tête sur le côté.

- Allez, tu vas survivre !

- J'espère… Il est pas là ?

- Il se repose encore. C'est très fatigant de faire transplaner quelqu'un… en plus dans Poudlard même…

Harry réalisa soudain ce que Snape avait fait pour lui : risqué sa place près de Voldemort, mis sa vie en danger, et abandonné ses vacances… L'adolescent se sentit un peu honteux.

- Je suis désolé…

Percevent lui sourit et lui ébouriffa les cheveux.

- Pas grave, je te dis ! Comme ça il ne pourra pas critiquer mon bacon pour une fois. Et puis…hum…il a d'autres raisons d'être fatigué…

Il eut un sourire béat. Harry tenta vainement de comprendre puis laissa tomber.

- En fait… vous êtes de sa famille ?

Le jeune homme le regarda avec des yeux ronds avant d'éclater de rire.

- Et bien… disons que si j'étais une fille, je serais sa… petite amie ? laissa-t-il innocemment tomber en faisant mine de s'inspecter les ongles.

Harry digéra l'information.

Et recracha son chocolat.

QUOI ?!

- Vous…vous…vous…**_et le Pr Snape ?_**

Percevent le regardait d'un air espiègle.

- Mh-mh. Ca te choque ?

- Nan mais j'avais déjà du mal à l'imaginer avec une femme alors...

Le jeune homme en dégringola de la table tellement il riait.

- Mais comment… je veux dire vous ne lui ressemblez pas du tout… vous êtes vachement gentil…

- Je ne suis pas gentil, dit doucement Percevent après s'être calmé. Quant à Sev'…

Son visage s'illumina.

- Oh, il a un caractère de chien, il est insensible, cynique et ironique et il adore écraser les gens… Mais il est étonnement juste et courageux.

Il souriait avec douceur, les yeux pensifs, et Harry fut presque jaloux de son professeur. Est-ce qu'un jour quelqu'un sourirait pour lui comme cela ?

- C'est qui le type cynique et insensible au caractère juste et courageux ?

Snape venait de pénétrer dans la cuisine, en jean et chemise, de grosses cernes sous les yeux. Le regard qu'il échangea avec son amant fit qu'Harry se sentit vraiment de trop, et qu'en même temps il comprit **_pourquoi_** Snape n'avait pas beaucoup dormi cette nuit-là…

- Un type qui s'appelle Severus Snape, répondit gaiement Percevent.

- 'connaît pas. C'est quoi ce bacon carbonisé ? 

- Sev', tu vas te prendre une poêle sur la tête…

Snape avala tout rond sa tranche de viande, marmonnant un vague 'Bonjour Potter' auquel Harry répondit par un grinçant 'Bonjour Professeur'. Percevent leva les yeux au ciel.

- Faites un effort… Vous allez vivre plusieurs semaines ensemble, enfin !

- …

- …

- D'accord… Je vous laisse seuls un instant, tâchez de ne pas vous entretuer, hein ?

Percevent quitta la pièce en secouant la tête. Le silence s'installa. Evitant de regarder Snape, Harry finit posément ses tartines, puis rinça son bol. Il allait quitter la pièce quand Snape ouvrit le bouche.

- Potter.

Harry s'immobilisa et se retourna. Snape le regardait, le visage froid.

- Juste un conseil, et ne me regardez pas de cet air de merlan frit. Ne mettez jamais Plume en colère. Jamais, vous m'entendez ?

Le reste de la journée et le lendemain s'écoulèrent à toute vitesse. Harry découvrit la vaste maison - deux étages, un laboratoire au sous-sol, véranda, bibliothèque, salle de bain immense… ça devait rapporter professeur à Poudlard – et le vaste jardin  – la jungle plutôt, ses hôtes semblant légèrement allergiques au jardinage – en lisière de la forêt il écrivit à Ron, Hermione et Sirius pour les mettre rapidement au courant des derniers évènements et de l'endroit où il passait ses vacances, leur envoyant Hedwige qui avait entre-temps débarqué comme une fleur dans sa chambre Percevent était allé lui acheter quelques vêtements – pantalons, T-shirt, deux-trois pull-overs, des sous-vêtements et une bonne paire de chaussures – en attendant qu'il puisse reconstituer sa garde-robe il lui avait également prêté de quoi travailler et faire un minimum de devoirs, jusqu'à ce qu'il rachète son matériel scolaire à Londres.

Bref, bref, bref, tout avait été très vite.

Harry avait un peu de mal à s'habituer – beaucoup même. Il n'aurait jamais pensé que ses vacances chez Snape puissent être si occupantes. De toute manière, il n'aurait jamais pensé passer ses vacances chez Snape. Ou même que Snape puisse avoir des vacances. Ou encore que Snape ait une vie privée. Les rares – trèèèèèèèèèès rares – fois où il s'était interrogé sur son professeur, il avait rapidement conclu que celui-ci avait un trop sale caractère pour pouvoir partager quelque chose avec quelqu'un.

Ben si. Il y avait quelqu'un. Et en plus un type débordant de joie et de gentillesse, et d'au moins dix ans plus jeune que son professeur ! Comment avaient-ils bien pu se retrouver ensemble ? Ils ne formaient pas…hum…un **_couple_**, pas dans le sens ''ça va mon chéri ?'' ou ''je t'aime mon cœur''. De toutes façons Harry doutait fortement – cette idée même lui soulevait le cœur – que Snape puisse **_physiquement_** prononcer de telles paroles. Ce type possédait le gène de la froideur et du mauvais caractère. Non, non, pas de petits mots sucrés. C'était comme deux amis, ou deux frères, à l'entente si totale et parfaite qu'il leur suffisait d'un regard ou d'un haussement de sourcil pour se comprendre. Certaines personnes éprouvent le besoin de se rassurer en parlant constamment avec ceux qu'ils aiment. Snape et Percevent n'en avaient même pas besoin. Quelques questions, quelques piques, quelques remarques leur suffisaient pour échanger leurs impressions, pas plus. Du moins en public.

Parce que parfois Harry surprenait les regards qu'ils échangeaient – et **_ça_** c'était autre chose.

A part cette petite bizarrerie, Percevent était sympathique, spontané, toujours prêt à rire, et savait écouter avec intérêt et raconter des choses passionnantes. En deux jours Harry avait été définitivement conquis.

Après une deuxième journée éprouvante, ils se retrouvèrent tous les trois pour le dîner, préparé comme toujours par le jeune homme – ce qui n'était pas forcement une bonne chose.

Harry reposa sa fourchette.

- C'était… très bon, M. Percevent.

- Merci !

L'opinion de Snape était plus tranchée.

- C'est dégueulasse.

Percevent soupira, un peu énervé.

- Merci, Severus. J'ai failli y croire.

Son amant eut un grognement ironique, puis repoussa sa chaise et se leva.

- Tu m'excuses, j'ai du travail à faire.

- Vas-y. Faut pas faire attendre tes chères petites potions…

Le ton était un rien agressif.

*Il y a de l'eau dans le gaz…*, pensa Harry. *Moi à sa place j'aurais déjà éclaté*. Son professeur avait été infect tout le repas.

Snape, sur le point de sortir, se retourna, le visage figé. Percevent haussa les épaules, lui tira la langue, puis entreprit de débarrasser la table. Le sorcier hésita puis quitta la pièce.

Il y eut un silence légèrement embarrassé. Harry ne put se retenir.

- Mais COMMENT vous faites pour le supporter ?!

Le jeune homme sourit bravement.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, va. On règlera ça tout à l'heure et ça se terminera par une folle nuit de passion !

Il avait dit cela d'une telle manière que Harry ne put s'empêcher de rire.

- Vous êtes vraiment courageux…ou fou furieux. Comment vous l'avez rencontré ?

- Houlà… C'est assez compliqué. On finit de ranger ça et je te raconte, ok ?

Ils expédièrent rapidement la vaisselle, puis Percevent saisit une boîte de carton.

- J'avais acheté des gâteaux… Tant pis pour Sev', il n'en aura pas. On va les manger dehors ?

Ils s'installèrent sur les marches de la terrasse et commencèrent à piocher dans les millefeuilles et les éclairs au chocolat.

- Moi et Sev'… C'est toute une histoire. Je le connais depuis longtemps, en fait c'est lui qui m'a donné mon nom…

- Quoi ?!

Percevent rigola.

- Vi. C'est un peu mon… parrain. Enfin si on veut.

Il resta quelques instants silencieux, séparant son millefeuille en deux d'un air concentré.

- Il a été là toute mon enfance. C'était la seule personne… pas gentille, Severus n'est **_pas_** gentil… mais présente pour moi. Le seul à me considérer comme moi-même. Et je crois que j'étais aussi le seul à compter pour lui, même s'il ne me l'a jamais dit.

L'adolescent écoutait, silencieux. Snape lui apparaissait sous un tout autre jour, comme quelqu'un avec des sentiments, s'inquiétant et se préoccupant pour une personne chère.

- On a été séparé l'année de mes neuf ans. Puis on s'est retrouvé longtemps après. Et quand j'ai réalisé à quel point je tenais à lui… je lui ai mis le grappin dessus ! conclut gaiement le jeune homme le bouche pleine de crème.

- Mais pourquoi lui ? s'obstina Harry.

- Halàlà, est-ce que je sais moi ? Parcequ'il me fait confiance, qu'il tient à moi ?

- Mais il y a des milliers de types… ou de femmes… cent fois plus sympas que lui !

Percevent s'assombrit.

- C'est ce que tu crois…

Harry le regarda, surpris du changement de ton.

- Comment ça ?

Le jeune homme repoussa ses cheveux, dégageant son oreille où la petite perle brillait doucement.

- Regarde. C'est moins frappant que quand j'étais plus jeune, mais ça se voit encore. Et mes cheveux… J'ai du sang elfique, expliqua-t-il à l'adolescent qui ne comprenait pas. Pour de nombreuses personnes, je suis… mmh… un bâtard.

Il eut un sourire un peu triste.

- Toi, ça ne te choque peut-être pas mais…

- J'ignorais même que les elfes et les hommes pouvaient se croiser ! Et je ne vois pas où est le problème !

- Merci… Toutes les races peuvent se croiser, mais les enfants sont souvent très mal acceptés.

Harry repensa à Hagrid, dissimulant son origine plutôt insolite.

- Et puis j'ai d'autres raisons… enfin bref. Severus est le seul à s'en foutre totalement. Voilà, voilà… Hé ! T'as bouffé toutes les boules meringuées au chocolat !

- **_Vous_** les avez mangées en parlant ! protesta Harry. Moi j'ai juste tapé dans les éclairs !

- Ah bon ? Faudra que j'en prenne plus la prochaine fois alors…

- Mais… excusez-moi une dernière question… vous ne voyez le Pr Snape qu'aux vacances ?

- Parfois le week-end… Je ne pense pas que je pourrais le supporter à longueur de temps, dit joyeusement Percevent.

- J'étais persuadé qu'on le rangeait dans un placard après les cours, murmura pensivement l'adolescent.

Leurs rires résonnèrent dans la nuit.

- Bon… On va se coucher ?

- Pas de refus.

Ils se séparèrent en se souhaitant bonne nuit. Harry monta dans sa chambre et peu après se glissa entre ses draps. Percevent était vraiment étrange… Il réalisa soudain que le demi-elfe avait habilement détourné la conversation, puisqu'il ignorait toujours comment Snape et lui avaient fini ensemble. Enfin… Ca ne le regardait pas.

Quand même il aimerait bien savoir…

Il se réveilla un peut plus tard dans la nuit, dérangé par des cris qui… et bien qui n'étaient pas des cris de colère ou de tristesse, au contraire. Visiblement Percevent et Snape n'étaient plus fâchés. Il se rendormit, stupéfait, gêné et amusé à la fois.

- WOUH ! I FEEL GOOD, LALA LALA LALALA…

Percevent avait décidé de faire des crêpes.

Harry referma son bouquin en souriant. Impossible de continuer à étudier. Il se laissa aller dans son fauteuil en rêvassant. 

Cela faisait trois semaines qu'il logeait chez Snape maintenant. Et il ne le regrettait plus du tout. Certes, ses relations avec son cher professeur n'avaient pas progressé pour deux sous – lui-même ne faisait pas beaucoup d'efforts – cependant à lui tout seul le jeune demi-elfe suffisait à agiter la maison. Toujours joyeux, un peu surexcité, il ne se vexait jamais des mots parfois blessants de Snape, mais au contraire les acceptait avec le sourire et en profitait pour le taquiner. Taquiner Snape… Il y a des choses qu'on arrive pas à croire tant qu'on ne les a pas vues… Harry n'en revenait toujours pas que le jeune homme puisse aimer un homme pareil. Aussi bien moralement que physiquement d'ailleurs… l'adolescent avait eu le plus grand choc de sa vie le jour où, entrant par inadvertance dans le salon, il était tombé sur un Snape fort occupé à déshabiller son compagnon qui ne semblait pas trop réticent…

Quant à savoir qui était vraiment Percevent et d'où il venait… Malgré toute sa gentillesse, son hôte devenait muet comme une tombe dès qu'on parlait de lui.

Enfin, c'était sans importance. Harry n'avait pas le temps de s'ennuyer. Quand il ne faisait pas semblant de réviser sous l'œil soupçonneux de son professeur, il bavardait avec Percevent, l'aidait à la cuisine ('pourquoi vous cuisinez si vous détestez ça ?' 'T'as déjà goûté la cuisine de Severus ?'), ou partait se balader dans la forêt pendant des heures (un passe-temps qu'il avait agréablement découvert sous la tutelle du jeune homme, qui lui avait apprit bon nombre de choses concernant la faune et la flore des bois, magiques ou pas).

Harry se leva et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Il y trouva Percevent battant allègrement sa pâte à crêpe en chantant à tue-tête.

- SO GOOD ! Pam-pam ! SO GOOD!... Tu viens m'aider?

- Euh... Vous faites un peu peur là...

Percevent, plein de pâte, ressemblait à une vague chose des marais.

- Allez au boulot !

Le jeune demi-elfe lui refila un tablier qui, devina Harry, n'allait strictement servir à rien, puis lui colla un saladier dans les bras.

- C'est parti ! Tu en as déjà faites ? Tu vas voir, c'est facile, déclara-t-il, ses yeux pétillants de gaieté.

Impossible de travailler dans ce vacarme. Snape reposa sa fiole avec un soupire excédé, ôta ses gants, et se précipita dans l'escalier reliant son laboratoire à l'entrée. Non mais quelle bande de zouaves…

Il s'approcha de la porte de la cuisine, bien décidé à leur passer un savon.

- Vous êtes SUR qu'il faut verser une demi-bouteille de rhum ?

- Sûr. Vu qu'on a déjà bu l'autre moitié.

Hurlements de rire.

Snape secoua la tête et pénétra dans la cuisine. Réflexion faite le champs de bataille. Il faillit pousser un cri d'horreur à la vue de deux trucs immondes se tordant sur le sol, avant de réaliser qu'il s'agissait de son amant et de son élève, s'étranglant de rire.

- C'est pas vrai…

- Sev' ? T'es venu nous aider ?

- Vous avez l'air de très bien vous en sortir tous seuls, répondit-il d'une voix glaciale. Baissez juste un peu le volume sonore.

- Oh Snapou… T'es fâché?

L'homme tenta de repousser la chose gluante qui se collait à lui.

- Tu pues l'alcool, soupira-t-il.

Percevent ronronna.

- On t'en a gardé si tu veux…

- Non merci. Maintenant, si tu veux bien me lâcher, j'ai des choses importantes à faire.

Percevent le laissa aller à contrecœur. Pris de pitié, Harry lui tapota le bras en lui tendant innocemment le saladier. Snape allait sortir quand…

SPLASH !!!

… il se retrouva coiffé d'un saladier récemment plein de pâte à crêpe.

- Mince alors j'ai glissé.

Snape ferma les yeux, inspira profondément, puis posa doucement le saladier sur la table.

- C'est pas grave…

Et il lui balança le paquet de farine à la figure.

L'elfe l'évita avec un cri d'indignation, ce qui fit que Harry se prit tout en pleine face. Tous deux bondirent derrière la table et commencèrent à le bombarder avec tout ce qui leur tombait sous la main – œufs, sucre, briques de lait, rouleau à pâtisserie…

- Aïe !

- Bien fait !

Harry s'en donnait à cœur-joie, jamais au grand jamais il n'aurait pu faire cela chez les Dursley sans risquer trois semaines de pain sec… Et il n'allait pas rechigner à bombarder Snape. C'était vraiment chouette les crêpes, il n'imaginait pas tout à fait que ça se passait ainsi…

Ils s'arrêtèrent, à court de munitions, d'autant plus que le professeur avait saisi sa baguette et détournait l'eau du robinet pour les asperger.

- Tricheur !

Puis tout se calma…

Tandis que Harry récupérait, hors d'haleine, Percevent se glissa à quatre pattes sous la table et contourna le plan de travail derrière lequel gisait Snape, ses jambes seules dépassant.

- Severus ? Ca va ?

- Tu m'as tué avec ton rouleau…

Harry ne pouvait pas les voir – et il ne le désirait pas.

- Ooohhh… Tu vas mourir alors ?

- Crétin.

Un silence.

- Toute cette bonne pâte gâchée…

- Pourquoi gâchée ?

- Mmh… C'est du sucre que tu as dans le cou ?

Harry s'éclipsa discrètement.

On raya donc les crêpes du menu.

- Des raviolis…

Percevent fixait l'innocent petit plat qui gisait au centre de la table, en pleurant presque.

- Mais non, c'est très bon les raviolis vous savez…

- OUIIIIIIIINNNNNN !!!!!! Mes belleuh crêpeuh !

- La faute à qui ? marmonna Snape.

Le jeune elfe allait lui balancer le plat de raviolis à la tête quand un 'Pouf !' retentit dans la cheminée.

- Et bien, et bien, je vois que vous vous amusez bien ! s'exclama gaiement Dumbledore.

Harry dut reconnaître qu'en effet, il s'amusait vraiment bien et en fut une fois de plus stupéfait.

- Bonjour Harry, ça va ? Bonjour Severus… Bonjour Plume.

Le jeune homme lui répondit par un de ses grands regards lumineux.

- Comment allez-vous, Albus ? demanda-t-il joyeusement. Asseyez-vous… Vous prendrez bien des raviolis ?

Snape s'étouffa dans sa serviette pendant qu'Harry se mordait sauvagement les lèvres. Dumbledore leur jeta un regard surpris puis accepta poliment.

- Je m'excuse de vous déranger, mais j'ai des nouvelles importantes.

Les trois autres reprirent leur sérieux.

- Les Dursley vont très bien, Harry, ils sont persuadés que tu es en vacances chez un ami.

*Tu parle d'un 'ami'…*

- Merci…

- D'après ce que nous avons entendu, Voldemort n'a pas eu vent du … rôle de Severus dans l'affaire.

- Je pense que dans le cas contraire je ne serais plus là, répliqua impassiblement le sorcier.

- Certes. Cependant cela devient vraiment dangereux, et je comprendrais parfaitement que vous hésitiez à…

- Ne dites pas de bêtises.

Harry vit Dumbledore se détendre imperceptiblement. Visiblement le rôle de Snape était assez important.

- Bien. En tous cas, je suis venu vous annoncer que Harry pourra partit dès demain chez les Weasley.

- Quoi ! s'exclama l'adolescent.

- Des sorts de protection ont été mis en place, il n'y a plus aucun problème.

- Vous êtes sûr ? Il y avait aussi des sorts chez les Dursley et…

- Potter ! l'interrompit sèchement Snape. M. le Directeur sait ce qu'il fait.

Harry se tut, réalisant son égoïsme. Cela faisait trois semaines qu'il était ici, il n'allait pas rester plus longtemps… Snape avait le droit de vivre tranquille aussi. Mais il ne voulait pas partir… Ces derniers jours avaient été si étranges, et amusants ! Il voulait rester encore un peu. Mais il ne fallait pas abuser, non plus.

- Excusez-moi, dit-il à Dumbledore, je ne veux pas qu'il arrive quelque chose aux Weasley, c'est tout.

Il réalisa trois secondes après que sa réponse était plus qu'insultante pour Snape et Percevent : il n'avait eu aucun scrupule à rester chez eux… Mais le demi-elfe lui fit un petit sourire compréhensif, comprenant parfaitement que sa réponse ne les visait en aucun cas. Ce type était décidément trop gentil. Quant à Snape, il s'en foutait.

- Ne t'inquiète pas. En tous cas ils t'attendent impatiemment !

*Tu m'étonnes… Ron a dû leur dire où j'ai passé mes vacances…*

- Je pars quand ?

- Dès demain, si tu veux. Je peux ravoir des raviolis ?

Ils discutèrent ensuite pendant une bonne heure, de tout et de rien. Harry suivit la conversation avec intérêt : c'était la première fois qu'il assistait à un repas entre des adultes impliqués de près dans la lutte contre Voldemort, et leurs réflexions étaient passionnantes. Il ne put s'empêcher de poser de nombreuses questions, et apprit ainsi que de plus en plus de sorciers quittaient le Ministère pour se joindre à Dumbledore, mais encore trop peu hélas… Mais la guerre se préparait, ce qu'il n'avait nullement soupçonné auparavant.

Le repas s'acheva devant un café pour les deux puissants sorciers, et une tisane pour Harry et Percevent. L'adolescent ne put retenir un énorme bâillement.

- 'ardon. 

- Tu peux aller te coucher, si tu veux, lui dit Dumbledore. Avant ça… je voudrais que tu ne parles pas de cette conversation, certaines informations sont secrètes…

- Bien sûr.

- Dans ce cas bonne nuit et… ne mène pas la vie trop dure aux Weasley !

Snape marmonna un vague truc comme quoi le jeune garçon n'avait pas hésité à lui mener la vie dure, **_à lui_**, et que tout le monde s'en foutait, pendant que Harry se levait.

- Au revoir Professeur. Bonne nuit Professeur, bonne nuit M. Percevent.

- 'nuit.

- Dors bien !

L'adolescent quitta la pièce au moment où Dumbledore reprenait la parole.

- Plume, j'ai quelque chose à vous proposer…

Comment diable se faisait-il que Dumbledore connaisse si bien Percevent ?

Douze heures plus tard, Harry se tenait face à la cheminée, ses maigres affaires regroupées dans son sac.

- Bon, et bien… c'est ici que l'on se dit au revoir…

Percevent lui tendit un paquet.

- Tiens, y'a quelques trucs là-dedans. Une lettre pour M. et Mme Weasley, une pour Charlie et Bill…

Snape eut un reniflement.

- Et un paquet pour toi. Tu l'ouvriras là-bas…

Harry sentit sa gorge se serrer. 

- Je… Vous savez… Merci beaucoup. Merci vraiment.

Percevent pencha la tête sur le côté et Snape haussa les épaules.

- Vous avez fini ?

- Il est ému en fait, souffla Percevent à l'oreille de l'adolescent. Allez, vas-y maintenant.

- Au revoir Professeur. M. Percevent, je suis vraiment content de vous avoir rencontré.

- On se reverra peut-être, qui sait ? répondit Plume avec un sourire espiègle.

Harry hocha la tête, puis jeta la Poudre de Cheminette dans les flammes et s'y engagea. Un instant après, il avait disparu. Severus et Plume restèrent immobiles quelques instants face à la cheminée.

- J'ai du mal à croire que c'est lui qui a défait mon père, dit Plume pensivement.

- Il n'est pas comme toi, il a été élevé à l'écart par des Moldus.

- C'est quand même l'Héritier. Le fils de Potter…

Severus fit la grimace.

- Qu'est-ce que tu marmonnes ? demanda malicieusement son amant.

- Rien. Tu vas accepter la proposition de Dumbledore ?

- Pourquoi pas ? Ca te dérange ?

Severus s'approcha et lui saisit le menton.

- Terriblement, murmura-t-il.

Sa main glissa le long de sa joue, disparut dans ses cheveux. Il détailla les lèvres entrouvertes, les grands yeux troubles qui palpitaient doucement, et sentit un petit frisson bien connu lui parcourir l'échine. Plume… Je ne te mérite pas…

- Tant pis pour toi, chuchota le jeune homme.

Severus le fit taire d'un baiser, ses mains s'attaquant déjà à ses vêtements.

BOUF !

Harry sortit en titubant de la cheminée du Terrier, étourdi et nauséeux, pour être aussitôt pris d'assaut par Ron, Hermione et les jumeaux.

- Harry ! Tu vas bien ?

- Alors comme ça tu as passé trois semaines chez Snape ?

- Raconte, raconte !

Mrs Weasley intervint avec autorité.

- Mais voyons, laissez-le respirer ! En plus vous allez mettre de la suie partout !

Elle entreprit d'épousseter Harry devant ses amis qui piaffaient d'impatience. Tous les Weasley étaient réunis dans le salon : M. Weasley, qui semblait bricoler une prise électrique quand il était arrivé, Percy, un énorme dossier disposé devant lui, Ginny, maintenant une jolie fille de quinze ans, Fred et George, qui avaient enfin monté leur boutique de farces et attrapes. Même Charlie, bricolant un harnais de cuir, et Bill, les cheveux plus longs que jamais, étaient présents. Ainsi que bien sûr Ron et Hermione.

Mme Weasley tapota une dernière fois son pull.

- Voilà, c'est mieux comme ça.

Elle avait à peine fini sa phrase que quatre fauves se jetèrent sur lui et l'abreuvèrent de questions.

- Allons, allons, laissez-le parler, dit gentiment M. Weasley.

Harry salua toute la famille, heureux d'être là. Ils étaient tellement sympathiques avec lui ! C'était bon de les retrouver tous, même Hermione et Ron qu'il voyait toute l'année. Il se rendit compte à quel point cette atmosphère chaleureuse lui avait manqué depuis un an.

Sur l'insistance de Ron – qui ne lui laissait pas le choix – il commença son récit, et bientôt tout le monde l'écoutait captivés. Il en était à son arrivée chez Snape quand il s'arrêta brusquement. Plume Percevent… C'était la vie privée de Snape, et il n'avait pas à en parler. Même s'il en mourait d'envie… Il aurait été d'une ingratitude profonde en criant sur les toits que son professeur avait un amant.

- Je… ça me gêne un peu de décrire la vie du Pr Snape. Il a été assez gentil pour m'accueillir… Ca ne vous vexe pas ?

- Snape GENTIL ? (Ron avait l'air scandalisé) Il t'a nettoyé le cerveau ?

- Ron, voyons ! Ce n'est rien mon canard, tu as raison. La vie du Pr Snape ne nous regarde pas.

Mme Weasley lui sourit et son mari lui fit un clin d'œil entendu, et Harry réalisa qu'il y avait de fortes chances pour qu'ils soient déjà tous les deux au courant. Après tout M. Weasley travaillait pour le Ministère.

Les autres avaient l'air vaguement déçus, s'attendant à des détails amusants. Puis Ron se leva et empoigna le sac de Harry.

- Allez viens ! On va t'installer.

Ils grimpèrent dans sa chambre, sous les toits. Celle-ci était toujours aussi en désordre, amis les trois amis n'y firent pas attention et Ron et Hermione s'installèrent sur le lit, pendant que Harry déballait ses quelques affaires. Il était en train d'échanger des pronostics sur la finale de la Coupe d'Europe de Quidditch avec Ron, quand son regard tomba sur le paquet que lui avait remis Percevent. Intrigué, il le saisit et commença à le déballer.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Hermione, curieuse. On dirait un livre…

Pour toute réponse Harry éclata de rire. Sur la couverture bleue, en lettres argentées, s'étalait un titre plus que prometteur : _101 façons de cuisiner des crêpes_. Il le feuilleta, les larmes aux yeux : une feuille s'en échappa qu'il ramassa délicatement.

                      _Si jamais tu t'ennuies…_

_                                         P.P._

- C'est un cadeau, déclara Harry en rangeant précieusement la lettre.

- De Snape ? demanda Ron plus que sceptique.

- Pas tout à fait…

Ses deux amis se regardèrent, puis haussèrent les épaules. Harry avisa soudain deux autres enveloppes restées dans le paquet.

- Je reviens tout de suite ! C'est pour tes parents, Ron.

Il les laissa en train de feuilleter son livre – son cadeau – et descendit dans la cuisine ou Mme Weasley, préparant le repas, bavardait avec son mari.

- Harry ? Ca va comme tu veux ?

- Oui oui, merci. Euh… on m'a demandé de vous donner ça…

M. Weasley décacheta la lettre et la lut rapidement, pendant que Harry dansait d'un pied sur l'autre, se demandant s'il devait rester. Puis, tendant la lettre à se femme, le père de Ron se tourna vers lui et sourit.

- C'est une lettre de Plume Percevent, il nous souhaite bonne chance pour le reste des vacances… Comment va-t-il ?

Décidément ce type était connu…

- Il… il a l'air heureux. Il est très gentil.

- Il n'y a pas plus gentil que Plume ! s'exclama Mme Weasley. Ce garçon est une perle ! Il faudra lui répondre, Arthur.

- Je ne sais pas s'il y tient vraiment. Merci, Harry.

Harry quitta la pièce et partit à la recherche des deux aînés de la famille, se demandant une fois de plus qui diable était ce type et ce qu'il faisait avec Snape. Il trouva Charlie et Bill dehors en train de mettre la table.

- Harry ! Un match de Quidditch après le déjeuner ?

- Pourquoi pas ? On m'a remis ça pour vous.

- 'On' ?

Charlie prit la lettre avec curiosité et commença à la parcourir, Bill regardant pardessus son épaule. D'abord l'air surpris, ils se mirent ensuite à sourire puis à rire franchement au fur et à mesure de leur lecture. Charlie termina le premier et se tourna vers l'adolescent.

- Alors comme ça tu as rencontré Plume ? Tu n'as pas dû t'ennuyer…

- Pas vraiment, non.

- Il est toujours aussi jeté ?

- Toujours. Vous le connaissez depuis longtemps ?

- On était à Poudlard ensemble en 6ème année. C'était un fou furieux, il ne faisait rien en classe et il avait toujours les meilleures notes… Mais c'était le type le plus gentil que je connaissais.

- Tout le monde me dit ça, il n'y a que lui qui prétende le contraire.

Le visage de Charlie s'assombrit.

- C'est un de ses problèmes personnels, je ne peux pas t'en parler. Désolé. Tu veux lire sa lettre ?

Harry saisit le feuille recouverte d'une fine écriture.

_Pour Charlie et Bill, Bill et Charlie._

_Salut les gars !_

_Vous ne vouliez pas me croire hein ? Et bien je l'ai fait : je vis avec Severus Snape ( du moins pendant les vacances). C'est formidable. On passe la journée à se chamailler, et la nuit à… Enfin bref. Il a un caractère de cochon et je l'adore._

_J'espère que vous êtes heureux, Charlie avec ses dragons et Bill avec ses Gobelins. Finalement c'est peut-être moi le mieux loti…_

_''Vale''_

_                         Plume le fou furieux._

_PS : vous avez le bonjour de Fougère._

- Il l'a vraiment fait, commentait Bill en secouant la tête. Totalement givré. Comment peut-on choisir de vivre avec quelqu'un comme Snape ?

* La grande question universelle…*

- C'est qui Fougère ? demanda Harry.

- Il ne te l'a pas présentée ? Dans ce cas ce n'est pas à moi de t'en parler. Et… C'est juste un conseil, mais ne crie pas partout que tu le connais. Non seulement Snape t'en voudrait à mort…

- Il me hait déjà.

- … mais ça pourrait apporter des ennuis à Plume. Franchement.

- De toutes façons je ne comptais pas en parler.

- C'est ce que j'ai vu toute à l'heure. Merci, Harry.

L'adolescent repartit vers la chambre de Ron avec un sentiment de frustration croissant. Il avait vécu trois semaines chez Percevent, et pourtant tout le monde le connaissait mieux que lui !

Il pénétra dans la chambre et tomba sur ses deux amis qui le fixaient avec des yeux comme des balles de ping-pong.

- Harry. Tu-as-fais-des-crêpes-avec-Snape ?

Harry sourit. Il pouvait peut-être leur en parler un peu…

- Il avait un ami chez lui, incroyablement gentil. En fait on s'est bien amusés…

Petit mensonge par omission. L'effet était comique.

- Snape a des AMIS ?

- GENTILS ?

- BIEN AMUSES ?

- Au moins un en tous cas.

* Et même un peu plus que ça…*

- Mais c'est pas pour ça que Snape m'aime bien à présent…

- Au moins un truc qui reste normal. J'en reviens pas ! Raconte-nous un peu…

Harry leur détailla les trois semaines du mieux qu'il put, omettant d'insister sur l' ''ami'' et ses relations avec Snape…

HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU,

HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU,

HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU, HARRY,

HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOOUUUUUU!!!!!!!

Toute la famille était réunie pour son anniversaire, ne manquait que Hermione, rentrée chez elle depuis trois jours. Sacré Ron… Il s'était conduit comme si de rien n'était toute la journée, le repas s'était déroulé normalement… jusqu'au dessert. Où une énorme chose débordante de crème avait envahi la table. Harry fixait le gâteau avec un visage débordant de joie, bêtement heureux.

- Allez, souffle !

- Nan, il doit faire un vœu d'abord !

Un vœu, un vœu… Un nouveau balai, pour remplacer son cher Eclair de Feu détruit par l'effondrement ? Non… que Snape soit remplacé à la rentrée ? Non plus… Hum. Ho. Que Sirius soit innocenté. Oui. Bonne idée. Et même si ce n'était qu'un bête vœu…

Machinalement l'adolescent souffla ses bougies.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Papa ?

M. Weasley reposa son journal en soupirant.

- Voldemort a attaqué Chaudron-aux-Sources.

Harry regarda Ron d'un air interrogateur.

- C'est un village au Nord de l'Angleterre, moitié sorcier, moitié Moldu. Le seul où les Moldus savent que les sorciers existent, et vivent en bonne entente avec eux.

- Des dégâts, Arthur ?

- Deux morts et trois blessés, heureusement du côté sorcier. Enfin quand je dis ''heureusement''…

Tout le monde se tut, perdu dans ses pensées. Harry repensa à la conversation entre Dumbledore, Snape et Percevent. Voldemort était là pour de bon, plus la peine de se le cacher. Combien de temps leur restait-il à vivre, ou du moins à vivre heureux ?

M. Weasley se leva.

- Allez! C'est l'heure de partir pour la gare.

Ginny, Ron et Harry le suivirent. C'était rentrée à Poudlard, aujourd'hui…

**§§§§§§§**

**Neuf ans plus tôt :**

            - Ce sera tout pour aujourd'hui, je vous remercie.

            Un par un, les professeurs saluèrent Dumbledore et quittèrent la salle de réunion où, pendant trois heures, ils avaient travaillé à planifier l'année scolaire, qui commençait dans deux semaines. Un dernière réunion serait organisée deux jours avant le jour fatidique, et après… à la grâce de Dieu.

            - Minerva, Severus, pouvez-vous rester un peu ?

            Les deux collègues, surpris, hochèrent la tête et se rassirent. Dumbledore attendit que le dernier professeur, intrigué, soit sorti et ait fermé la porte, puis soupira et s'adossa dans son fauteuil.

            - Il s'agit d'un problème un peu particulier. Vous êtes tous deux concernés de par votre présence lorsque nous avons essayé de le résoudre pour la première fois.

            Severus le regarda d'un air étonné – c'est-à-dire qu'il leva un sourcil. Un problème particulier ? A part le retour de Bill et Charlie Weasley à l'école, il ne voyait rien de désastreux à venir au point d'organiser cette petite réunion.

            - Voldemort est mort, ou plutôt a disparu, il y a sept ans.

            Minerva grimaça en entendant le nom proscrit.

            - A cette époque, nous avions envoyé son fils dans le clan des Percevent.

            Plume… Les pensées de Severus se bousculèrent dans sa tête. Que Diable venait faire Plume dans la conversation ? Comme le disait Dumbledore, le problème avait déjà été réglé, non ?

            - Griffe Percevent m'a contacté pour me proposer quelque chose. Il est prêt à nous aider dans notre lutte contre les derniers MangeMorts et à rechercher ce qu'est devenu Voldemort, voire même à nous prêter main forte au cas d'un éventuel retour, ce que je ne souhaite pas. Et pour marquer l'importance de cet accord, il désirerait envoyer Plume effectuer les deux dernières années de Poudlard. Un autre de ses arguments est que puisque Plume est à moitié humain, il se doit de connaître les humains.

* Il en a assez vu pour le dégoûter à tout jamais * pensa amèrement Severus.

- Cela pourrait être intéressant, remarqua MacGonagall. Plume pourrait devenir une sorte d'intermédiaire entre les elfes et les humains.

* Et voilà… Ils pensent déjà à l'utiliser…* Plume était fait pour vivre tranquillement et c'était tout. Et puis de quel droit utilisaient-ils son prénom ?

- Qu'en pensez-vous, Severus ?

- Il est dangereux. D'ailleurs je suppose que c'est pour cette raison qu'ils en ont peur et qu'ils nous l'envoient, n'est-ce pas ?

Percevent n'aurait JAMAIS accepté de se séparer d'un aussi bon sorcier que Plume sans une excellente raison.

- Severus !

- Severus a parfaitement raison, Minerva. C'est en effet la vraie raison. Percevent a beau adorer son petit-fils, il l'effraie aussi énormément. Imaginez l'état d'esprit des autres elfes…

- Ce garçon est donc si terrifiant ?

* Plume est un ange. Et les anges sont terribles. Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte, moi ? *

- D'après ce que m'a dit Percevent, Plume est d'une gentillesse extrême. Et d'une puissance phénoménale. Malheureusement, il lui arrive de… comment dire… des sortes de crises où il perd tout contrôle sur lui-même…

* Du sang…*

- Mais on ne peut pas le laisser entrer à l'Ecole !

- Si nous le rejetons, personne ne voudra de lui, Minerva, et il deviendra un Proscrit. Et pour les Proscrits peu importe le camp auquel ils appartiennent, seul compte le combat. Nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de l'avoir contre nous.

Severus frémit. Les Proscrits ? Les Sangs-Mêlés… Leur réputation était repoussante. Plume en Proscrit ?

- Plume sait de quoi il est capable, continuait Dumbledore, et fait attention. Nous avons déjà connu pire que ça…

MacGonagall soupira.

- Soit. De toutes façons, vous avez déjà pris votre décision, n'est-ce pas?

- Bien, fit le vieux sorcier avec un sourire. Severus ?

- J'espère que l'on pourra le contrôler, répondit froidement le jeune professeur. Maintenant si vous voulez bien m'excusez…

Il les salua, sortit et se prit la direction de ses appartements, marchant à grands pas souples, perdu dans ses pensées.

Plume… Presque dix ans qu'il n'avait pas vu l'enfant. Il se remémora le visage fin et sensible, les cheveux emmêlés, aux reflets occasionnels verts mousse, le gentil sourire et surtout les yeux… Ses yeux. Est-ce qu'il avait toujours ce regard double, insouciance et sagesse mêlées ? Le gosse avait toujours été extraordinaire. Et il allait le revoir… Il s'était parfois – très souvent – demandé ce que le gamin devenait, là-bas. Il avait dû se faire des amis et s'amuser, passé une enfance normale… Normale ? Plume n'était pas normal. En étant honnête, il y avait de fortes chances qu'il ait été mis à l'écart.

Le revoir… Severus s'arrêta soudain. Qu'est-ce que je raconte ? Plume avait à présent seize ans. Tu penses vraiment que c'est resté le même gosse ? Idiot va. C'est sans doute devenu un bête adolescent surexcité, comme ceux à qui il enseignait. Enfin Plume avait toujours été survolté. Mais tendre, toujours tendre et gentil, même avec les MangeMorts, même avec son père qui ne comprenait rien et se fâchait. Ce qui ne le décourageait pas. Enfin… Il avait dû changer… Un bête adolescent de plus.

Severus soupira. Finalement, il n'avait même plus envie de le revoir. Il ne voulait pas être déçu. Il préférait garder intacte l'image du petit garçon aux yeux palpitants, plein d'espoir. Le seul pour qui Severus ressente lui-même quelque chose qui ressemblait à de la tendresse.

A suivre…

**Les blas-blas :**

            Jour !

            C'est ici que je laisse cours à ma folie… gniahahahahahaaaaaaah…

            Non, sérieusement (oui oui je peux) : vous êtes vous déjà demandé pour quelle raison nos chers traducteurs français ont-ils transposé le ''Draco'' de notre choupinou en ''Drago'' ? Moi ch'ais pas. (Si quelqu'un est au courant… ? Merci !)

            Bon, sans chercher très loin, Draco veut dire ''serpent'' en latin (ou dragon… d'où le Drago ?).

            Mais je viens d'apprendre que le radical ''draco'' que l'on retrouve dans ''draconien'' vient en fait d'un politicien grec, Dracon, connu pour ses décrets d'une sévérité absolue et très radicale. D'après mon prof de français (qui nous fait aussi un peu de philo), l'adjectif draconien tel qu'il a ensuite été employé comporterait une part de fanatisme et, encore une fois, d'absolu, et illustrerait la poursuite d'un idéal pur à atteindre à tout, mais vraiment tout prix…

            …

            GNIAAAAAHAAAAAAHAAAAAAAAAAH !!!!!!!! Yerk ! Yerk !

            C'est-y pas trop classe ? On sent tout de suite la patte de Lucius là-dedans, nan ? Déterminé et prêt à tout…

            D'un autre côté… Je trouve qu'il y a une certaine part de pureté… Une pureté féroce et un peu torturée, mais une pureté quand même… TOUT-A-FAIT-DRACO !!!!! (ou Drago, si vous voulez…)

            En tous cas… Je trépignais sur place en entendant ça. (Mes pauvres copines s'inquiètent pour moi… comme toutes les copines de yaoistes, je présume)  J.K.R. met peut-être du temps à sortir ses bouquins, mais heureusement qu'elle existe.

            J'ai pu qu'à tout retaper en mettent ''Draco''.

Lychee ^_^


	3. Rentrées

Titre : Sangs, I, chapitre III.

Auteur : Lychee.

Source : Harry Potter, I, II, III, IV.

Genre : Sérieux (pour résumer).

Disclaimer : Plume à moi… Raven à moi… Killian à moi… mais pas les autres. SEEEEEEEEEEV' !!! (T_T)

Sangs.

Premier trimestre.****

Chapitre III :

Rentrées.

_            Ron :_

_            ''Je me demande ce qu'il enseigne.''_

_            Hermione :_

_            ''Ca me paraît évident. Le seul poste vacant, c'est la Défense contre les forces du Mal.''_

_            Harry, Ron et Hermione avaient déjà eux deux professeurs dans cette matière et chacun d'eux n'était resté qu'une seule année. D'après la rumeur, c'était un poste maudit._

**            §§§§§**

Harry descendit du train tristement. Voilà… Il ne prendrait plus jamais le Poudlard Express pour une nouvelle rentrée. Terminé.

            - Allez, hauts les cœurs, lui souffla Hermione.

Il eut un sourire forcé. Poudlard était sa maison. Et il y venait pour la dernière fois.

            Bon, allez, une longue dernière fois. Il avait un an pour en profiter, après tout ! Surtout maintenant que Hermione était Préfète en Chef… Ils allaient pouvoir faire plein de bêtises…

            Et à la fin il serait majeur. Libre. Il réalisa soudain que dans un an, ses amis et lui seraient… adultes ? Etrange… Pour lui Ron était toujours l'adolescent enfantin et maladroit, et Hermione la petite fille sérieuse et trop réfléchie. Il les regarda attentivement.

Ron. Immense, toujours en longueur et dégingandé. Mais il s'était épaissi. Ses gestes étaient toujours maladroits, mais on devinait un corps solide et bien musclé sous la robe des Gryffondors. Son air éberlué s'était atténué, mais son sourire était demeuré charmant. Un grand jeune homme sympathique. Et séduisant, attendrissant, en fait, avec ses cheveux roux emmêlés et son regard bleu embarrassé.

Hermione. Pas très grande, toute mince. Ses heures d'études ne lui avaient heureusement pas voûté le dos. Harry réalisa soudain combien son amie était bien proportionnée… Ses cheveux ébouriffés, qu'elle avait coupé court, lui donnaient un petit air espiègle. Son sourire était joli, ses yeux chocolat attirants. Une jeune fille vive au caractère bien trempé.

Et moi ? A quoi est-ce que je ressemble ?

Le jeune homme promit de se juger impartialement le soir-même devant un miroir.

- Hey ! Harry !

- Hagrid !

Riant, le jeune homme partit saluer son vieil ami qui rassemblait les premières années autour de lui. Ils s'étreignirent, heureux de se retrouver.

- Harry, je suis désolé pour cet été…

- Ce n'est rien. Les Dursley ont survécu et j'en ai réchappé, comme vous voyez !

- J'étais vraiment soulagé…

Hagrid eut un énorme sourire.

- Et tu t'es bien amusé chez Snape ?

- Et bien bizarrement, oui, avoua Harry.

Hagrid n'eut pas l'air surpris et lui fit un clin d'œil.

- M'étonne pas. Bon, il faut que j'y aille, on se revoit en cour !

Et il le planta là.

* Mais c'est pas possible ça ! Tout le monde est au courant pour Snape et…*

- Harry on y va ?

- J'arrive.

Ils gagnèrent le château en calèche, comme d'habitude. Avant d'entrer, Harry ne put s'empêcher de s'arrêter et de contempler l'énorme bâtisse. Comme il l'aimait ! C'était son foyer. Il ne voulait pas le quitter. Mmmh… Quels diplômes fallait-il pour devenir professeur ? Il se renseignerait…

La Grande Salle était identique à elle-même : des milliers de bougies flottaient sous le Plafond Magique. Harry s'assit en bavardant avec ses camarades retrouvés. Ah… Malefoy était là aussi… berk. Il le chassa de ses pensées et discuta avec Seamus du scandale concernant le dopage de l'équipe de Quidditch d'Australie.

- Je me demande ce qu'on aura comme prof de Défense, cette année, dit pensivement Ron.

- ''Qui'' on aura tu veux dire ?

- L'an dernier on a eu une Harpie… Lupin était un loup-garou… Quirrel abritait Voldemort sur son crâne… l'autre chose de deuxième année nommée Lockheart ne mérite pas le qualificatif d'humain… Non non, je maintiens le ''que'' !

Les autres se mirent à rire.

- En tous cas Snape est toujours là, grommela Neville tandis que l'homme s'asseyait à la table des professeurs.

Tout le monde fit la grimace. Sauf Harry. Etrangement son professeur lui était devenu beaucoup plus… plaisant.

- C'est vrai que tu as passé deux semaines chez lui, Harry ?

- Moui moui…

- Condoléances…

Harry eut un petit gloussement. Dommage qu'il ne puisse pas en parler…

- Ca n'a pas l'air de t'avoir traumatisé ?

- Snape peut être très sympa, vous savez !

Ses amis en tombèrent sous la table.

- Harry tu es vraiment sûr que ça va ? demanda Dean d'un ton sérieux. Il ne t'aurait pas lobotomisé le cerveau ou un truc comme ça ?

- Ca va parfaitement bien, déclara le jeune homme. Je…

Il s'arrêta net. Parce que quelqu'un venait de s'asseoir à la place du professeur de DCFM.

Et que ce quelqu'un, c'était… Plume Percevent.

* Non…*

- Regardez ! Le nouveau prof de DCFM !

L'exclamation de Hermione se perdit dans le brouhaha des premières années pénétrant dans la Salle. Harry ne prêta qu'une vague attention à la cérémonie qui suivit, trop préoccupé par la présence du demi-elfe à la tables des professeurs. Plume Percevent ? En prof ? Et ben ça promettait… Comment un type gentil pouvait-il se retrouver en prof de DCFM ? Minute. Il se rappela Remus Lupin, incroyablement gentil lui aussi, mais très puissant. L'image du poignard que Percevent trimballait partout lui revint en mémoire. Après tout…

Il l'observa attentivement. Le jeune homme suivait la répartition d'un œil intéressé, souriant aux remarques du Choixpeau et à l'enthousiasme des Maisons. Assis confortablement dans son fauteuil, il était légèrement penché vers Snape à qui il lançait quelques remarques de temps en temps. Et auquel le Maître des Potions répondait impassiblement. Harry sourit : si les élèves savaient que Snape et son amant étaient là, tranquillement en train de bavarder sous leurs yeux ! Comment allaient-ils faire pour ne pas l'ébruiter ? Une relation entre deux professeurs – deux hommes, qui plus est – ne serait pas facile à dissimuler… Les autres profs devaient déjà être au courant… Ca devait bien les faire marrer.

Le dernier élève partit s'asseoir sous les cris de joie de sa Maison, et Dumbledore se leva pour le discours traditionnel.

- Félicitation à tous et bienvenue à Poudlard ! Avant de chanter l'hymne de notre école, je voudrais rappeler que l'accès à la Forêt Interdite est toujours strictement prohibé, et qu'il est interdit de se promener dans les couloirs la nuit. J'aimerais également vous présenter votre nouveau professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal… le Pr Percevent.

Le jeune homme se leva et salua aimablement sous le regard curieux des élèves. Beaucoup semblaient étonnés de sa jeunesse, d'autres de son gentil sourire… Il faut dire qu'avec ses minces 1m70, ses cheveux châtains tout à fait ébouriffés et ses grands yeux lumineux, le nouveau professeur ne semblait guère fait pour le poste. Quelques filles – beaucoup en fait – se mirent à chuchoter furieusement : ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'on tombait sur un beau mec comme ça… Harry manqua s'étouffer en entendant Parvati se demander s'il était déjà casé.

- Bien, bien… les calma Dumbledore. Et maintenant si vous voulez bien…

Il y eut une grande inspiration, puis tout le monde entama l'hymne de l'école, chacun à son rythme.

_Poudlard, Poudlard,_

_Pou du lard du Poudlard,_

_…_

Magnifique. Dumbledore chantait avec entrain, Percevent s'écroulait de rire sur sa chaise, et Snape se cachait le visage dans les mains. 

Harry avait hâte d'être en DCFM.

Le lendemain, les trois amis se traînèrent péniblement hors du cachot de Potions : pour le premier cours de l'année, Snape avait été déchaîné. Epoustouflant.

- Tu disais qu'il pouvait être sympa ? agonisa Ron.

- Il a dû épuiser toutes ses réserves pendant les vacances…

La présence de Percevent ne lui arrangeait pas le caractère… bien au contraire. Il fallait dire que, d'après ce que Harry avait pu en observer, le demi-elfe prenait un malin plaisir à l'asticoter. Drôle de relation quand même. Il se demanda pour la 361ème fois comment ce type avait-il pu…

- On va où là ?

- En DCFM, avec les Serpentards… répondit Ron. On est les premiers à avoir cours avec le nouveau prof… Vous en pensez quoi ?

- Je te dirai après le cours, répondit laconiquement Hermione.

Harry ne dit rien. Mais il ne s'attendait pas à s'ennuyer.

Ils pénétrèrent dans la classe où Plume, pensif, assis sur son bureau, regardait ses élèves s'installer. Il fit un discret clin d'œil à Harry, puis se leva et referma la porte derrière les derniers élèves.

- Bien, bien, bien. Je suis donc Plume Percevent, votre nouveau professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal.

Un silence attentif accueillit ses paroles. Harry remarqua alors ses vêtements, assez incongrus : Percevent ne portait pas la classique robe de sorcier, mais un confortable pull noir à col roulé, un jeans noir qui retombait sur de solides chaussures sombres. Des attaches d'argent retenaient une lourde cape noire sur ses épaules, argentées également les boucles de ses mitaines de cuir noir. Son omniprésente dague était invisible, mais Harry soupçonnait la présence d'une lourde ceinture bien pratique à sa taille. Le tout semblait… **_très_** simple. Très pratique. Un peu… menaçant.

Mais il avait la classe, il suffisait de regarder la tête des filles présentes.

- D'après ce que j'ai constaté, vos cours ont été plutôt… perturbés, l'an dernier.

Il y eut quelques rires dans la classe : leur précédent professeur, espion de Voldemort, avait fini bouffé par le monstre du lac, après avoir essayé d'assassiner Dumbledore.

- Laissez-moi vous apprendre que je n'ai jamais enseigné jusqu'ici. Et si le Pr Dumbledore a fait appel à moi, c'est parce qu'il souhaitait que je vous enseigne ce que je sais faire le mieux.

Percevent semblait un peu… fatigué.

- En bref, me battre.

Au moins c'était direct. Les élèves le regardèrent, surpris.

- Vous allez être les premiers à l'apprendre… Mais au moins ce sera clair après. Je suis un Mercenaire du Cercle Ecarlate.

Un immense silence accueillit ses paroles. Harry, maudissant son inculture du monde sorcier, vit avec effarement Ron pâlir et crisper ses mains sur le bord de la table, pendant que Hermione retenait un petit gémissement, le regard fixé sur son professeur. Dean et Thomas ouvraient et refermaient spasmodiquement la bouche. Neville semblait sur le point de tourner de l'œil. Parvati et Lavande étaient beaucoup moins admiratives. Malefoy claquait presque des dents. Par le diable, qu'est-ce que c'était qu'un Mercenaire du Cercle Ecarlate ?

- Il faudra vous y faire, j'en ai peur…

Percevent continua doucement.

- Je suis là parce que Voldemort est de plus en plus puissant, et que Dumbledore ne veut pas qu'il se reproduise la même chose qu'il y a une vingtaine d'année… C'est-à-dire que ses élèves voient leur famille disparaître et risquent eux-même de mourir sans rien pouvoir faire.

Le silence était cette fois choqué. Dieu qu'un silence peut être expressif…

- C'est pour ça que je suis là… pour vous apprendre à faire quelque chose… au moment où il faudra faire quelque chose. Parce qu'il viendra, ce moment, ne vous faites pas d'illusions… Bon…

Le jeune homme soupira et s'ébouriffa les cheveux.

- Si vous restez toute l'année à me regarder comme ça, je ne pourrai pas grand chose pour vous. Alors voilà, vous allez me poser toutes les questions que vous voulez, j'y répondrai comme je pourrai, et après vous me ferez confiance… autant que vous pourrez. Ca marche ?

Pas de réponse. Les vingt élèves le regardaient toujours, tendus et crispés. Même Harry, pourtant ignorant, était mal à l'aise. Les autres avaient l'air si terrifiés. Le nom de Voldemort les avait moins effrayés que l'allusion à ce Cercle Ecarlate…

Hermione leva timidement… très timidement la main. Percevent eut un gentil sourire.

- Oui Melle… ?

- Granger. Je… je croyais que le Cercle travaillait pour Vous-Savez-Qui ?

- Oh…

Le jeune homme eut un soupir.

- Autrefois, oui… Laissez-moi vous expliquer. Moi et mes compagnons sommes donc des Sangs-Mêlés, des… bâtards. Nous appartenons donc à plusieurs espèces, et par là même, nous sommes dangereux : d'abord parce que cela nous permet de maîtriser les magies de plusieurs races, ensuite parce que nous sommes naturellement très puissants, et enfin parce que nous sommes plutôt… instables. Dangereux, quoi. On nous tient donc à l'écart, par crainte. Et pour survivre, nous vendons nos services au plus offrant. En l'occurrence, il y a vingt ans, Voldemort.

- Instables, tu parles, souffla Ron. Ces types sont… sont…

Il secoua la tête sans finir sa phrase.

- Malheureusement pour lui, il a voulut jouer un mauvais tour à mon clan, et s'il y a bien quelque chose que les Mercenaires ne supportent pas, c'est qu'on se moque d'eux. Mes amis ont donc rejoint le Ministère de la Magie. A présent, il n'y a aucune chance pour que nous retournions de son côté. Voilà. Cela répond-il à votre question ? demanda-t-il poliment.

Hermione hocha la tête en rougissant. Dean leva la main.

- M. … ?

- Thomas. C'est… c'est vrai ce qu'on raconte sur vous… enfin les Proscrits, qu'ils se battent comme… enfin… qu'ils… ?

- Qu'ils se battent comme des bêtes sauvages ? Qu'ils mangent leurs ennemis ? Qu'ils aiment le sang ? Tout ça ?

Dean eut un sourire navré, pendant que la classe souriait légèrement. Percevent resta sérieux.

- Je ne peux pas vous nier qu'il nous arrive de… péter les plombs, pour parler familièrement. De devenir fous à en perdre toute mesure. Mais… c'est exceptionnel, et personnellement, je n'ai pas l'intention de vous dévorer. Pas envie de me faire renvoyer…

Il y eut quelques rires, encore un peu gênés. Tout le monde était encore mal à l'aise. Distraitement, Harry se fit la réflexion que, pour une fois, Gryffondors et Serpentards se retrouvaient dans le même bain. Pas de rivalité ridicule cette fois-ci. Malefoy leva la main.

- Draco Malefoy. Pourquoi Dumbledore vous a-t-il engagé **_vous_** ?

Aucune méchanceté dans la question : Draco – et toute la classe – voulait juste comprendre.

La réponse fut faite sans hésitations.

- Parce qu'il me fait confiance. Et parce qu'il va falloir vous apprendre à vous défendre, non pas contre quelque petite bêbête hargneuse et inoffensive, mais contre des êtres intelligents et certainement pas animés de bonnes intentions.

Un silence – stupéfait cette fois. La déclaration de Percevent leur avait brutalement fait prendre conscience qu'ils allaient peut-être **_mourir _**dans les temps qui venaient. Mourir pour de vrai, pas comme dans les histoires. Ne plus vivre. Et ce n'était pas une pensée très agréable.

- Vous me comprenez ? Peut-être que dans trois mois vous ne serez plus là, ou votre famille, ou vos amis, ou votre voisin de chambre. C'est pour ça que je suis là. Vous marchez avec moi ?

Subitement Percevent semblait **_rassurant. _**Il connaissait la mort, le combat, la souffrance. Il allait leur apprendre à se battre contre ça. Tous hochèrent la tête sans exception. Leur professeur retrouva alors son air joyeux et insouciant et frappa dans ses mains.

- Parfait ! Je vais vous expliquer le programme… non pas la peine de noter… Nous avons deux heures le lundi et deux le mercredi après-midi. C'est très peu. Le lundi sera consacré à la théorie : une semaine sur deux, nous étudierons les pires bestioles que vous pourrez rencontrer dans les rangs de Voldemort… ou même ailleurs. L'autre semaine, nous envisagerons la défense contre des êtres animés de **_raison_** : humains, elfes, nains, géants, farfadets et j'en passe. Nous étudierons la théorie et l'ingestion de kilos de formules utiles. Le mercredi…

Il sourit d'un air béat en se penchant vers eux.

- … mise en pratique !

Silence – dubitatif.

- Autrement dit, du… sport.

- Du sport ?!

- Exactement. Excusez-moi de vous dire ça, mais à part quelques cours de balai, vous ne vous bougez pas beaucoup les fesses. Et le jour où un MangeMort voudra jouer à cache-cache avec vous, il faudra courir ! Donc le mercredi, nous ferons du sport. Amélioré, bien sûr. C'est-à-dire que vous vous retrouverez face à quelques petits problèmes en cours de route, qu'il faudra apprendre à résoudre tous seuls… Capito ?

- Gneuh…

- Vous inquiétez pas, ça va très bien se passer. Je vous conseille juste de mettre des vêtements plus pratiques que vos uniformes. Un vieux survêtement, un jeans… de bonnes chaussures… Voilà ! Ca va être super !

La classe semblait peu convaincue et fixait d'un air inquiet leur nouveau professeur de DCFM, Mercenaire du Cercle Ecarlate, qui sautillait partout comme un gamin.

- Si ça se passe bien, j'organiserai peut-être un truc le samedi après-midi… enfin on verra. Bon ! Il nous reste combien de temps, là ? Une heure et demie… je vais vous parler des Orques du Nord. Voldemort les aimait beaucoup il y a vingt ans, il y a de fortes chances qu'ils lui soient restés fidèles…

Percevent leur fit une description précise des bestioles en question, capacité, force, pouvoirs, mentalité et points faibles.

- Ils sont très forts et possèdent une sorte d'intelligence instinctive, donc inutile de les affronter au corps à corps. Non, le mieux est de les faire tomber dans un piège, de les embrouiller ou de les attaquer à plusieurs. L'Orque est très déstabilisé devant plusieurs adversaires, il a plutôt tendance à tuer celui qui se trouve devant lui et à passer au suivant. Attaquez-le tous ensemble, il hésitera, ne sachant pas où se tourner. N'y allez surtout pas un par un. Son point faible : les jambes. Sa tête est très solide et son torse très musclé, mais ses jambes sont courbes et rachitiques. Donc tranchez-lui le jarret, et achevez-le. 

Plusieurs élèves frémirent au ton badin qu'il avait pris pour conclure sa phrase. Percevent ne fit pas attention, et prononça une formule en agitant la main : la craie s'envola et se mit à dessiner à toute allure sur le tableau. Bientôt une sorte d'hybride de loup et de singe apparut sur la surface noire, grotesquement voûtée, une charmante hache à la main.

- L'Orque en question ! Pas très sympa, hein ? D'après des statistiques, il peut donner 40 coups de hache par minute. Vous avez donc une seconde et demi entre deux coups pour porter votre attaque. Si vous n'avez pas été blessé auparavant…

Le jeune homme se tourna vers eux, à nouveau calme et concentré.

- Ce que j'essaie de vous dire, c'est que vous avez intérêt à prendre tout ceci très au sérieux. Et à vous entraîner. Alors ensuite on sait que…

Il s'interrompit quelques minutes avant la fin du cours.

- Voilà. Pour lundi prochain, je voudrais que vous révisiez et que vous me fassiez la liste de toutes les formules d'attaque ou de défense que vous avez apprises et qui pourraient vous être utiles au cours d'un combat. Ce sera tout. Bonne fin de semaine !

Harry rassembla ses affaires et sortit, la tête dans le brouillard. Nom de Dieu…

- Ron ! Qu'est-ce que c'est que le Cercle Ecarlate ?

Son ami secoua la tête, comme tiré de ses pensées, et frissonna.

- Des… êtres de parents de différentes espèces, souvent à moitié humains, qui ne supportaient plus d'être regardés avec dégoût et crainte par les sorciers…

- Il y a environ 700 ans, quelques-uns uns d'entre eux ont décidé de fonder une société, où ils accueilleraient tous ceux qui étaient dans le même cas qu'eux… continua Hermione. Tu sais, à l'époque, il arrivait même qu'ils soient massacrés par les populations… les populations de sorciers, c'est surtout ça qui est horrible.

- Mais, l'interrompit Harry stupéfié, qu'est-ce que ça peut faire qu'ils ne soient pas entièrement humain ?

Ses deux amis hésitèrent.

- Ils peuvent être… fous furieux, déclara Ron. Je ne sais pas si ce qu'on raconte sur eux est entièrement vrai, mais, comme le prof l'a dit lui-même, ils peuvent devenir… pires que des monstres.

- Au début, surenchérit la jeune fille, le but du Cercle était juste de permettre aux Sangs-Mêlés de vivre en paix, écartés des autres espèces. Puis petit à petit, ses membres ont commencé à vendre leurs services de combattants et on acquis une réputation horrible de violence et de cruauté.

- Ah… Et c'est quoi cette histoire de puissance due à leur appartenance à deux espèces ?

Ron haussa les épaules et se tourna vers Hermione.

- Chaque espèce possède des sorts, des spécifications qui leurs sont propres. Appartenir à différentes espèces signifie hériter des pouvoirs de tes deux parents – et donc multiplier par deux ta capacité d'origine. De plus, tu te retrouve du coup beaucoup plus ouvert à la magie des autres espèces. En clair, tu dispose d'un énorme potentiel de possibilités magiques.

- Mouich… J'ai plus ou moins compris.

Ils restèrent un moment pensifs.

- Ce prof… fit Ron. Parfois il a l'air totalement inoffensif, plutôt sympa et gentil… et juste après il me fait froid dans le dos. Je me demande quel genre de vie il a pu avoir…

- Je ne sais pas mais je ne l'envie pas, répondit Hermione.

Harry hocha la tête. Ce n'était pas le même Percevent que pendant les vacances. Enfin oui et non, il avait toujours le même côté enfantin et… pur, mais aussi un air un peu désabusé et vieux, vieux comme le monde. Il passait de l'un à l'autre, comme s'il était double. 

Quel genre de vie avait-il pu avoir ?

            Une semaine plus tard, au premier cours de ''sport''.

            - Bien, bien, bien… Je vois que vous avez tous sorti vos plus vieilles affaires…

            Percevent faisait face à ses élèves curieux et vêtus de larges survêtements ou de jeans, cheveux soigneusement attachés pour les filles. C'était bizarre de voir les autres sans uniformes, songeait Harry. La perte de leur éternelle robe noire marquée de leur maison les… différenciait. Les **_personnalisait_**. Chacun était chacun, et non plus un Serpentard ou un Gryffondor. Pour un peu, il en arriverait presque à considérer ses vieux ennemis comme des êtres humains.

            Ce type – Percevent – était très fort.

            - Suivez-moi.

            Ils lui emboîtèrent le pas en direction de la large pelouse séparant le Château et le stade de Quidditch. Le jeune homme aussi s'était mis à l'aise : un ample pantalon de toile recouvrait ses grosses chaussures, complété par un large T-shirt et ses mitaines. Il se déplaçait d'une démarche légère et souple un peu folle et maladroite, comme un jeune chien encore un peu fou-fou - qui pouvait vous trancher la gorge d'un coup de dent si l'envie lui prenait.

            - Bien.

Le demi-elfe leur fit face, les deux pieds plantés dans le gazon.

            - Aujourd'hui, simple petite évaluation.

            Neville soupira.

            - Rien de très méchant, sourit Percevent. Je vous explique : derrière moi, un magnifique mur de brique de 2.5 mètres de haut, 10 de large et 30 cm d'épaisseur devant moi, vingt charmants élèves de 17 ans. Conclusion ?

            Neville s'en laissa tomber par terre pendant qu'un chœur de protestations s'élevait et que Malefoy remarquait :

            - Il fait un peu plus de deux mètres cinquante, votre mur.

- Oui, ben on va pas chipoter, hein ? Je vous laisse une heure et demi pour le franchir autant de fois que vous pourrez je vous mettrai deux points à chaque fois, cela vous fera une note sur vingt. Vous vous débrouillez comme vous voulez, mais sans baguette et sans allez chercher d'échelle chez le Pr. Hagrid. A la rigueur, vous pouvez aller démonter les gradins du stade si vous le désirer, j'ai la permission.

            - Très drôle, grinça Malefoy. Et à quoi cela va-t-il bien nous **_servir_**, d'escalader ce tas de briques ?

            * Juste, pensa Harry. Il n'a pas tord…*

            Percevent se pencha vers lui aimablement.

            - Je ne vous force pas, M. Malefoy. Je ne force personne. C'est juste pour votre satisfaction personnelle.

            Puis son visage se fit froid.

            - Maintenant si vous êtes assez lâche ou paresseux pour avoir peur escalader un petit mur de rien du tout, admettez-le et cassez-vous de mon cours. Ici les élèves font ce que je dis.

            Le blond lui jeta un regard stupéfait puis plein de défi.

            - Je vais l'escalader, votre foutu mur !

            - Bien, sourit Percevent. Alors top chrono !

            Il s'installa tranquillement sur l'herbe, son bloc-note sur les genoux.

            - Oh… Echauffez-vous un peu, avant faites-moi un petit tour de terrain.

            Les élèves obéirent et après un tour rien moins qu'enthousiasme, s'approchèrent du mur.

            Glups.

            C'est fou comme ça peut être impressionnant, trois petits mètres. Harry se dresse sur la pointe des pieds et leva le bras : il lui manquait encore plus de 50 cm…

            Hermione réfléchissait à toute vitesse.

- Bon, toute magie est à proscrire, il ne nous reste plus que notre force et notre intelligence… qui ne vont pas servir à grand-chose. Qui pourrait facilement grimper sur ce mur ?

- On a pas le temps de penser, Granger, la repoussa Malefoy, si on veut passer dix fois ce p***** de mur dans les délais, il faut se grouiller. Goyle, met-toi là Crabbe, aide-moi à monter sur ses épaules.

            Goyle s'appuya contre la paroi de briques. Crabbe fit le pied au blond, qui monta ''souplement'' sur les épaules de son camarade et se hissa sur le mur, haletant.

- Ok. A ton tour, Crabbe. Quelqu'un peut l'aider à monter ?

            Il le tira lourdement à côté de lui, puis se tourna vers les Gryffondors, qui le regardaient d'un air bovin.

            - Je suis très flatté que vous restiez admiratifs devant le spectacle, mais puis-je vous faire remarquer qu'un quart d'heure s'est déjà écoulé ? Quelqu'un peut remplacer Goyle ?

            Leur cerveau remis en marche, les élèves s'organisèrent rapidement en quatre ou cinq chaînes, alternant les rôles et veillent à ce que tout le monde franchisse le mur équitablement. Il y eut quelques hésitations lorsqu'il s'agit de redescendre, amis Malefoy montra l'exemple en se suspendant et en se laissant prudemment retomber. Il survécut, et les autres l'imitèrent.

            Harry n'en revenait pas : Malefoy était ordinairement **_très_** paresseux – pour parler franchement il ne faisait que le strict minimum, sauf en Potions… A moins que…

            - Alors Malefoy ? haleta-il sarcastiquement alors qu'ils se retrouvaient tous les deux perchés. Tu n'as pas… apprécié… de te faire clouer le bec ?

            L'autre abandonna un moment Parkinson (CHTOMP !) pour lui jeter un regard non seulement dénué d'animosité à son égard, mais également… amusé ?

            - Ca ne m'a pas… énervé… seulement donné envie… de lui montrer… de quoi j'étais capable… Ouf !… Ce type est… sans pitié… mais en même temps… stimulant… très futé…

            Harry ouvrit de grands yeux. Le blond n'ajouta rien et sauta à terre, fit le tour et aida Goyle à remonter. Alors tout ce dont avait besoin Malefoy… c'était qu'on lui botte un peu le cul ? Amusant…

            Au bout de l'interminable et trop court temps imparti, Percevent arrêta son chronomètre, se leva nonchalamment et s'approcha des loques qui lui servaient d'élèves. Quelques-uns uns gisaient au sol, soufflant comme des baleines, pendant que d'ultimes courageux se laissaient tant bien que mal tomber au sol des dernière fois.

            - Et bien ! Encore vivants ? demanda-t-il gentiment en tapotant Ron du bout du pied.

            Un grognement collectif, mi-protestant mi-agonisant lui parvint en réponse.

            - Allez, on fait le bilan. Hop là ! (il rattrapa Lavande qui tombait du mur et la déposa rougissante par terre, puis s'assit au milieu des adolescents qui se redressaient péniblement). Alors… ça va de douze pour M. Goyle à dix-huit pour messieurs Malefoy et Potter… Moui… ça vous fait tous une bonne note pour démarrer l'année !

            Les élèves se félicitèrent mutuellement, satisfaits.

            - Donc c'était très bien pour une **_première_** fois, reprit Percevent quand le vacarme se fut un peu calmé. Maintenant ce que je vais vous dire ne va pas du tout vous faire plaisir. Melle Granger ? demanda-t-il doucement.

            Hermione releva la tête, surprise.

            - Combien de minutes dans une heure et demi ?

            - Et bien… 90 ? répondit la jeune fille un peu interloquée.

            - Je vous remercie. Prenons donc le cas de messieurs Potter et Malefoy (les deux garçons échangèrent un regard hostile), qui ont effectué neuf passages, soit, si je sais encore compter, un toute les dix minutes. Maintenant imaginez que vous ayez un MangeMort aux fesses, et que vous vous retrouviez devant mon ami le mur…

            Plus personne ne bavardait.

            - Combien faut-il de temps au MangeMort pour vous tuer ? Admettons qu'il soit 50 mètres derrière vous, qu'il vienne de faire un bon repas, qu'il soit blessé… 15 secondes pour vous rattraper, 2 pour jeter le sort, ajoutons 3 secondes au cas où je ne sais quoi advienne… Je taille trèèèèèès large. En bref, il aura le temps de vous tuer trente fois. Et encore, il faut savoir que les MangeMorts suivent un entraînement très poussé, aussi bien magique que physique, et qu'honnêtement ils sont parfaitement capables de jeter des sorts à cinquante mètres. De plus, ce jour-là vous serez seuls, sans personne pour vous faire le pied ou vous hisser là-haut… Vous-êtes-dans-la-merde.

            Plume se tut et affronta les regards rancuniers de ses élèves : il savait bien, que cela ne faisait **_vraiment_** pas plaisir. Il est toujours rageant de se faire remettre à sa place – ce qu'il venait exactement de faire. Cela ne lui plaisait pas plus qu'à eux, mais si leur survie était à ce compte, et bien tant pis pour les regards hostiles : les plus cons continueraient à râler, les plus intelligents comprendraient le message.

            - Voilà, c'est mot pour mot ce que mon instructeur m'a sorti le jour où j'ai effectué ce test pour les première fois. J'étais pas content du tout. Mais il avait raison – je m'en suis rendu compte le jour où j'ai failli crever de faim au fond d'un trou, tout simplement parce que je ne pouvais pas en sortir. C'est bien beau, la magie, mais parfois c'est bien utile de savoir sauter haut.

            Il soupira et les regarda avec un petit sourire d'excuse.

            - Je veux que vous compreniez : ce n'est pas pour m'amuser que je vous démonte comme ça, mais pour que vous ayez une petite idée de ce qui vous attend. Un MangeMort peut parfaitement se retrouver à vos trousses. Un mur peut parfaitement se retrouver là. Et faudra pouvoir faire quelque chose…

            - Vous voulez en venir où ? demanda Harry un peu amer. On aurait dû trouver le moyen de grimper là-haut en trois secondes ?

            - Non.

            Percevent secoua la tête.

            - Ca, c'est ce que vous saurez faire d'ici Noël. Avec quelques efforts, bien entendu…

            Il y eut des exclamations incrédules et encore un peu rancunières.

            - Personne ne sait faire ça, dit Ron en haussant les épaules.

            - Ah vouip ?

            Le jeune professeur se leva, s'étira et soudain bondit et se retrouva perché sur le mur. Personne n'avait rien compris.

            - Bon, j'avoue, je triche, dit-il en redescendant. La magie peut être appliquée à un effort physique. En fait ce n'est pas trop difficile…

            - Mais, balbutia Seamus, vous n'aviez **_pas_** votre baguette !

            - Ah… (Percevent eut un soupir)… le rôle complexe de la baguette. La baguette n'est qu'un catalyseur, qui sert à rassembler et diriger votre ''énergie magique'', elle n'est pas indispensable pour un petit tour comme ça. En se concentrant un peu, on peut envoyer une petite décharge de magie à l'aide de quelques paroles, voire d'une exclamation, voire même d'une… pensée. Vous avez déjà sûrement observé le Pr Dumbledore faire un geste négligent pour effectuer je ne sais quel sortilège…

            Tous acquiescèrent, fascinés.

            - C'est la même chose. En fait c'est ça que je vais vous apprendre au cours de ces deux heures de pratiques. Hum…

            Il eut un sourire triste.

            - Un sorcier est censé découvrir cela tout seul, lorsqu'il y est prêt. Malheureusement, je le répète, nous n'avons pas le temps, et je vous… aiderai un peu. Voilà.

            - Et… on va y arriver ? demanda timidement Parvati.

            - Bien sûr ! Vous savez quoi, maintenant que j'ai fini de vous dire les trucs désagréables ? Et ben vous m'avez épaté ! Au lieu de chercher le moyen de passer plus que les autres, vous vous y êtes mis tous ensemble et vous n'avez laissé personne à l'écart : et ça, l'esprit d'équipe, c'est **_le_** truc essentiel pour s'en sortir. Laissez tomber quelqu'un, et vous vous retrouverez tout seuls. Aidez-le, et il y aura toujours quelqu'un.

            Il resta un moment silencieux, un peu rêveur, puis se retourna vers eux.

            - Des questions ?

            - Vous l'avez fait, ce test ? demanda Malefoy après quelques instants d'hésitation.

            Percevent eut une grimace.

            - Oui. C'est la première chose que l'on fait en arrivant au Cercle, ça nous ôte toutes nos illusions.

            - Vous avez eu combien ? continua le blond, les yeux brillants.

            Le jeune homme s'ébouriffa les cheveux d'un air embarrassé.

            - Six sur vingt… On ne se moque pas de son prof ! s'indigna-t-il.

            Ils repartirent vers l'école, les élèves réconciliés avec leur prof – et impatients d'être à la semaine prochaine.

            **§§§§§§§**

**Neuf ans plus tôt :**

            Le jeune homme relut encore une fois son billet, puis poussa un soupir en jetant un regard perdu autour de lui. Voie 9 ¾… Pfff… Qu'est-ce que c'était encore que cette arnaque ? Il avait bien fait d'arriver en avance.

            Allons. Réfléchis un peu. Gare de Londres… aux dernières nouvelles tu y es – à moins que la gare n'ait changé de nom. Voie 9 ¾ maintenant. Ah. C'est là que ça coinçait. Il y avait une voie 9, une voie 10, et entre les deux… le quai. Et pas de train pour Poudlard en vue.

            Une seule explication : un passage caché. Mais où se trouvait ce putain de passage ?

            * Regarde un peu. Tu n'es pas le seul à partir là-bas. Allez, cherche, quelques gosses bizarres…*

            Il n'attendit pas longtemps. Un chariot surchargé de bagages, un chat hautainement perché au sommet, passa bientôt devant lui. Puis un autre, avec une chouette celui-ci. Puis…

            * Et ben voilà…*

            L'adolescent suivit le mouvement, et bientôt vit des familles entières converger vers un mur et… y disparaître.

            * Passage repéré. La question est : y a-t-il une formule à prononcer ? Pas envie de m'écraser là-dessus comme une mouche, moi.*

            Il observa les enfants ''passer'' le mur, nonchalamment. Non. Ils ne disaient rien.

            * C'est parti !*

            Empoignant sa valise et son sac en bandoulière, il marcha tranquillement vers le mur, l'effleura des doigts et…

            Se retrouva voie 9 ¾.

            Ouah.

            La locomotive rouge sifflait gaiement, pendant qu'une foule de parents inquiets faisait leurs dernières recommandations à une foule d'enfants beaucoup moins inquiets.

            - … et promet-moi de ne pas te promener la nuit dans les couloirs !

            - Mais oui Maman…

            Le jeune homme sourit et traversa le quai. Autant monter avant que le train ne soit envahi… Un employé l'arrêta.

            - Excusez-moi, mais les bagages doivent être déposés dans ce wagon.

            - Oh ! Bien sûr. Je peux garder mon sac avec moi ?

            L'employé acquiesça, ne pouvant s'empêcher d'adresser un sourire à ce garçon sympathique. Celui-ci le salua et monta dans le train, après avoir ajouté sa valise à l'imposante montagne de bagages qui attendait d'être embarquée. Il n'y avait encore personne et il s'installa dans le coin d'un compartiment, observant par la fenêtre l'agitation de la gare.

            Un poteau… un autre poteau… encore un poteau… une vache… un poteau… un grand poteau… un petit poteau… un arbre… un poteau… un âne… un poteau…. Un autre poteau… un séquoia géant… un poteau… et un poteau… un éléphant… un poteau… re-un poteau… deux autruches… un poteau…

Quel idiot de ne pas avoir pris de livre. Etrange cette campagne anglaise, tout de même.

            - Salut ! On peut s'installer ?

            L'ado observa les nouveaux arrivants. Deux rouquins, sûrement des frères, à peu près de son âge.

            - Pas de problèmes, répondit-il gaiement.

            - Merci, dit le plus grand.

            Dégingandé, les cheveux mi-longs attachés sur la nuque, un clou d'argent à l'oreille, il semblait sympa.

            - Je t'ai encore jamais vu, t'es nouveau ?

            - Bill, grogna l'autre, il ne t'a pas demandé la couleur de ton caleçon !

            Plus trapu, plus charpenté, il portait les cheveux courts et avait l'ait tout aussi sympa que son frère. L'adolescent sourit.

            - Il n'y a pas de mal. Oui, je suis nouveau, quant à la couleur de ton caleçon…

            - Bleu à rayures, répondit l'autre le plus sérieusement du monde. Bill Weasley, enchanté. Et ça c'est Charlie.

            - Merci pour le ''ça''.

            - Pas de quoi. Et toi ?

            - Je m'appelle Plume Percevent.

            - Ca sonne bien, dit sincèrement Bill.

            - Percevent… (Charlie fronça les sourcils). Il y a un elfe de ce nom-là, non ?

            - C'est mon arrière-grand-père.

            Les deux autres écarquillèrent les yeux.

            - D'accooooord, fit enfin Bill. Ca explique les cheveux... et puis les oreilles, si on regarde bien. Et tes yeux… ils sont bizarres, tes yeux.

            - Aaaah… j'a-do-re qu'on me dise que j'ai de beaux yeux ! minauda le demi-elfe.

            Les Weasley éclatèrent de rire.

            - Blague à part, qu'est-ce qu'un Elfe vient faire à Poudlard ?

            - J'ai du sang humain, expliqua Plume (il s'interrompit et leur jeta un coup d'œil interrogateur : les deux frères lui sourirent, et il continua, rassuré), et ma famille s'est dit que ce ne serait pas plus mal de m'envoyer là-bas quelques temps.

            - C'est classe… fit Bill d'un air rêveur. Moi j'aimerais bien passer quelques temps chez les Elfes…

            - Bof. Y'a rien de formidable, ils ont des caractères de cochons et ignorent même jusqu'au sens du mot ''humour''.

            - Nan ? Raconte !

            - Pas grand chose à dire. Parlez-moi plutôt de Poudlard ?

            Au bout d'une heure, il savait à peu près tout du château, de l'organisation des cours et des maisons, et avait découvert qu'il serait dans la même année que Charlie. Ils parlèrent ensuite de Quidditch, de la nouvelle mode des courses de licornes, à laquelle Charlie était farouchement opposé – ''les licornes sont faites pour vivre en liberté !'' - , de la nomination du nouveau ministre de la magie, Cornélius Fudge, puis avalèrent leurs sandwiches et sombrèrent dans une agréable béatitude.

            Plume était plutôt satisfait : tout ne se passait pas trop mal jusqu'ici. Il s'était fait deux amis avant même d'être arrivé à l'Ecole – enfin peut-être était-il un peu tôt pour les considérer comme ses ''amis'', mais ça semblait bien parti… et ils étaient vraiment sympas, de toute façon il y avait peu de choses moins sympathiques qu'un Elfe qui ne peut pas vous sentir.  Poudlard… Son grand-père – arrière-grand-père – le lui avait annoncé à peine un mois auparavant. Il y avait de la tristesse dans sa voix, et du soulagement. Cela ne l'avait pas choqué : il était habitué à la peur des autres. Il les comprenait même entièrement, après tout, il avait de quoi faire peur - * Je suis très modeste aujourd'hui, ma foi…*. Il supportait même la colère, voire la haine, plus difficilement le dégoût. Mais le pire restait sans hésitation la pitié – Dieu je **_hais_** la pitié ! Comme si ça pouvait me servir à quelque chose. Certains se glorifiaient d'avoir pitié de lui – les imbéciles. C'était tellement… méprisable, d'avoir pitié des gens. Hypocrite. Je hais la pitié.

            Seules quelques personnes le regardaient normalement : trop ouvertes d'esprit pour que ce qu'il était ait de l'importance, ou habituées à la souffrance et à la peur. Souvent les deux à la fois. Mais ces personnes se comptaient sur les doigts de la main.

Et tous cas, à Poudlard, personne ne saurait. Il serait… normal. Enfin presque.

            …

            Poudlard…

            Il se remémora son choc en parcourant pour la première fois la liste des professeurs : surtout devant ce nom, Severus Snape. Snape avait fait partie de ces gens-là. Ses souvenirs de l'homme étaient un peu confus. Il se rappelait de détails incroyablement précis – le calme, la voix rauque qui tombait toujours juste, ironique, les yeux d'encre, imperméables et si tristes parfois, la silhouette grande et mince, … - , mais cela faisait sept ans qu'il ne l'avait pas vu… Severus Snape, le serviteur de son père. Amer et froid. Pas gentil, nan, mais souvent là pour lui. Le seul. Le seul pendant neuf ans. * Il ne doit même pas se rendre compte que c'est lui qui m'a empêché de complètement disjoncter.* Il n'avait pas vraiment été surpris quand Griffe Percevent lui avait appris que c'était un espion : l'homme avait beau ne pas être franchement sympathique, il n'était pas **_mauvais_**. Un peu salaud parfois peut-être.

            Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien donner, comme professeur ?

            Le train s'arrêta avec un sifflement et déversa son flot d'élèves en uniforme sur le quai. Plume suivit Charlie et Bill, préoccupé : qu'était-il sensé faire à présent ? Peut-être devrait-il demander à cet homme immense qui regroupait les premières années ? Il n'eut même pas le temps d'essayer : une sorcière à l'air sévère se dirigeait vers lui.

            - M. Plume Percevent ?

            Plume hocha la tête.

            - Bienvenue à Poudlard. Je suis chargée…

            - Pr. MacGonagall !

            La femme eut un sourire.

            - Messieurs Weasley… Que nous avez-vous préparé pendant les vacances ?

            - Nous ? Nous avons sérieusement étudié ! protestèrent-ils en chœur.

            - Nous verrons cela demain, je débute avec vos deux classes… (les deux frères firent la grimace) Je vous souhaite un bon appétit ! conclut-elle en les congédiant d'un geste.

            Bill et Charlie la saluèrent, firent un sourire à Plume et s'éloignèrent.

            - Et bien, je n'ai plus à me présenter… Le Directeur souhaiterait vous voir avant le dîner, veuillez me suivre, je vous prie.

            Ils quittèrent la gare et s'engagèrent sur le sentier menant au Château qui se dressait au-dessus du lac, gigantesque.

            - Je suis donc le Pr. MacGonagall, et je vous enseignerai les Métamorphoses. Avez-vous fait bon voyage ?

            Le ton était plutôt distant, voire prudent. Plume comprit aussitôt qu'elle savait qui et ce qu'il était vraiment.

            - Je vous remercie, répondit-il gentiment. Bill et Charlie sont très sympathiques, même s'ils ont l'air un peu… turbulents ? Vous êtes leur directrice de Maison, n'est-ce pas ?

            La femme se détendit un peu et afficha même un léger sourire.

            - C'est exact, je m'occupe des Gryffondors. Même si la tâche n'est pas toujours de tout repos… Vous êtes au courant de l'organisation des maisons ?

            Plume acquiesça. Visiblement, le fait qu'il ait lié connaissance avec des Gryffondors et non des Serpentards semblaient la rassurer. Plutôt normal, tout le monde devait s'attendre à ce que le fils de Voldemort se retrouve dans la Maison de son père…

            - Au fait, comment serai-je reparti ?

            - Comme tous les autres, avec le Choixpeau. Nous y voici.

            Ils avaient dû prendre un sacré raccourci, vu qu'en effet l'entrée du Château se dressait à une trentaine de mètres devant eux. MacGonagall le mena par un labyrinthe de couloirs interminables et d'escaliers mouvant (* Oh que je vais m'amuser ici !*) jusqu'à une adorable et hideuse gargouille qui s'effaça pour laisse apparaître un escalier, en haut duquel se trouvait ce qui devait être le bureau du Directeur.

            - Asseyez-vous, lui indiqua la sorcière en lui montrant une chaise. Le Pr Dumbledore ne devrait pas tarder.

            Sur ces mots, elle disparut.

            L'adolescent regarda autour de lui avec intérêt : la pièce était encombrée d'objets plus étranges les uns que les autres, semblant vous chuchoter des invitations à les toucher et à les admirer. Aux murs, des dizaines de sorciers plutôt âgés dormaient dans leurs cadres. Des milliers de livres splendides s'étendaient parfois jusqu'au plafond, et Plume, qui adorait les livres, dut se retenir de ne pas bondir pour se plonger dedans. Avec un soupir, il se rencogna dans son fauteuil et laissa son regard vagabonder sur le bureau. Oh… Un pot de jacinthes. Il sourit : si Dumbledore ressemblait à son bureau, il l'adorerait. Il se pencha et caressa les pétales d'un rose violent qui s'écrasaient les une contre les autres.

            - Vous aimez les jacinthes ?

            L'adolescent releva la tête et jaugea le vieux sorcier qui le regardait tranquillement : vieux – et incroyablement puissant. Un peu son grand-père en plus gentil. Grand-père était bougon…

            - C'est peut-être ma fleur préférée, avec les glaïeuls.

            - Pourtant ce n'est pas une très belle fleur, remarqua le vieil homme en s'installant dans son fauteuil de l'autre côté du bureau.

            - Non. Elle est même assez disgracieuse. Mais cela la rend sympathique, je trouve. Et son odeur est époustouflante, et… (Plume sourit) elle est très facile d'entretient, ce qui est un argument de taille pour un piètre jardinier comme moi.

            - Opinion que je partage pleinement, approuva Dumbledore amusé. Et les glaïeuls ?

            - Pour leur beauté modeste et fière, dit simplement le demi-elfe avec un dernier effleurement pour la fleur.

            Il releva la tête et laissa Dumbledore le dévisager. Tout le monde le dévisageait, et le sorcier n'échappa pas à la règle. Plume connaissait le pouvoir presque hypnotique de son regard, et ne s'en plaignait pas : il s'était plusieurs fois révélé assez utile pour échapper aux emmerdes… Finalement Dumbledore poussa un soupir. Et voilà. Maintenant il allait dire ''incroyable…''.

            - Etonnant…

            Ah. Presque.

            - Je suis heureux d'enfin vous rencontrer, M. Percevent. Il faut que vous sachiez que c'est moi qui vous aie confié à votre arrière-grand-père il y a sept ans.

            Normal. Qui d'autre ? Griffe ne cessait de lui parler de lui.

            - Grand-père ne cessait de me parler de vous.

            Dumbledore haussa un sourcil.

            - Oh ! En bien, j'espère ?

            - Pour être honnête, il vous traitait de vieil illuminé ! dit gaiement Plume.

            - Comme quoi il est très perspicace, fit l'homme avec un petit rire, avant de reprendre son sérieux. M. Percevent…

            D'accord. Pas du genre à se laisser se détourner de son sujet.

            - Je connais votre problème. **_Vos_** problèmes.

            - …

            - Je ne veux pas qu'il arrive quelque chose à cette école ou à ses occupants.

            - Je sais. Je passe ma vie à empêcher qu'il se passe quelque chose. Je ne peux rien promettre.

            Dumbledore secoua la tête.

            - Non. Ce que je veux vous proposer, c'est d'accepter que quelques professeurs et moi puissions vous surveiller. Ce qui ne signifie pas être perpétuellement sur vos talons, mais garder un œil sur vous. Ainsi en cas d'accident… les responsabilités seraient partagées.

            Il fallut quelques secondes à Plume pour digérer l'offre : d'ordinaire, tout le monde s'écartait de lui, personne ne s'était jamais proposé pour l'**_aider_**. C'était un cadeau surprenant.

            D'un autre côté ne jamais se sentir seul…

            - Qu'entendez-vous par ''quelques professeurs'' ?

            - Moi-même, le Pr MacGonagall que vous venez de rencontrer, ainsi que le Pr Snape, que vous connaissez déjà je crois…

            Snape…

            - Les autres professeurs ne sont pas au courant.

            Snape avait accepté de l'aider ? Il se rappelait encore de lui ?

            - Qu'en dites-vous ?

            - Cela semble raisonnable.

            Dumbledore l'observa encore un instant, comme attristé qu'un gosse d'à peine seize ans puisse être si grave. Mais il n'en laissa rien paraître et finit par se lever.

            - Si l'affaire est réglée, allons manger !

            Plume lui répondit d'un sourire joyeux et d'un grondement de ventre, se rendant subitement compte qu'il mourrait de faim. Il suivit le Directeur à travers un nouveau dédale de couloirs, bavardant, un peu surpris, de confiseries et de pâtes à la carbonara sur lesquelles le vieil homme semblait en connaître un rayon. Puis ils s'arrêtèrent devant une porte et Dumbledore se tourna vers lui.

            - Vous serez reparti à la fin, après les premières années. Entre-temps je vous demanderais de bien vouloir rester près de la porte.

            Comme Plume hochait la tête, il poussa le battant et en franchit le seuil. Le jeune homme le suivit. Charlie lui avait parlé de la Grande Salle, mais il ne s'attendait certainement pas à cela. Il eut l'impression de pénétrer dans une immense cathédrale occupée par deux milliers de poulets surexcités. Puis constata que la volaille en question n'était autre que ses futurs condisciples, installés autour de quatre gigantesques tables des centaines de bougies flottaient dans les airs les étoiles scintillaient au Plafond Magique, à des kilomètres au-dessus de sa tête. Rabaissant les yeux, il aperçut Bill et Charlie lui faisant de grands signes, et il agita la main dans leur direction avant de se tourner vers l'estrade qui dominait le reste de la Salle, soutenant la table des professeurs où était parti s'installer Dumbledore.

            Il sentit son cœur se manifester brutalement. La table des professeurs… Où était-il ? Là. A l'autre bout de la table. Il aperçut un visage impassible – mais l'homme était trop loin, et à moitié caché par son voisin de table.

            * Shit !*

            Tant pis… Plume reporta son attention sur le Pr MacGonagall, tenant un vieux chapeau à la main. Ce devait être le Choixpeau. La femme le posa sur un tabouret et… le Choixpeau chanta.

_J'ai peut-être l'air d'une vieille chose,_

_Mais si jamais l'un de vous ose_

_Me nommer chiffon à poussière,_

_Qu'il fasse gare à son derrière._

_Car quand quatre puissants sorciers,_

_Après avoir fondé Poudlard,_

_Se retrouvèrent bien ennuyés_

_Sur la bonne façon de savoir_

_Comment repartir les élus,_

_C'est à moi qu'ils firent confiance_

_Afin d'assurer la relève_

_Et de donner à tous sa chance._

_Si vous êtes courageux et fort,_

_Attendez-vous à Gryffondor._

_Efforts, recherches et travail,_

_Irons à Poufsouffle vaille que vaille._

_L'intelligence et la sagesse,_

_De Serdaigle sont les vraies richesses._

_Enfin les fiers, les ambitieux,_

_A Serpentard seront le mieux._

_Pour le savoir qu'une chose à faire,_

_Prenez le chiffon à poussière,_

_Et posez-le sur votre tête,_

_Vous saurez où vous devez être._

            La Salle éclata en applaudissements, et Plume lui-même rit aux éclats. Et bien ! Cela promettait…

            Les premières années, timidement, défilèrent les uns après les autres et partirent ensuite s'installer à leur Table, accueillis par de véritables ovations. Plume remarqua que le nombre de nouveau de chaque Maison était sensiblement le même.

            Enfin le Choixpeau envoya ''Zimilli, Chloé'' à Serdaigle, et après quelques secondes de folie Dumbledore fit sonner son verre pour réclamer le silence.

            - Félicitation à tous, et bienvenue dans vos Maisons respectives ! Avant de commencer le baratin officiel, j'aimerais que vous accueilliez tous un dernier nouvel élève, M. Plume Percevent, qui entre directement en sixième année.

            Il y eut des murmures surpris dans la Salle, et même à la table des professeurs. Visiblement peu de monde était au courant, et il devait être rare d'accueillir un élève en cours de scolarité. * Enfin scolarité…* Plume s'avança tandis que son estomac commençait à jouer du yo-yo. Oh, le regard des élèves ne lui importait que peu – mais Snape était forcement en train de le regarder. L'adolescent résista à l'envie de jeter un coup d'œil dans sa direction – pas avec tout ce monde…- et marcha vers le tabouret, le regard fixé sur le Choixpeau. Il le souleva délicatement et s'assit, tournant le dos aux professeurs – et se sentit mieux. Il posa alors le vieux couvre-chef sur sa tête avec précaution.

            Une voix résonna à ses oreilles.

            - Tiens ! En voilà un que je ne connais pas !

            - Bonjour, Choixpeau, pensa Plume amusé.

            - Et il me dit bonjour ! Tu n'es pas n'importe qui, toi… Oh ! D'accord…

            - D'accord quoi ?

            - Je t'attendais.

            - Tu m'attendais ?

            - Oui, oui. Mais… hum… tu n'es pas du tout comme je t'attendais.

            - Désolé, je ferai mieux la prochaine fois…

            - Tut tut ! On ne plaisante pas avec ça ! Je ne reviens jamais sur mes décisions.

            - Alors comment m'attendais-tu ?

            - Tu es double… continua le Choixpeau sans l'écouter. Je ne dirai pas qu'il y a deux personne en toi ou une connerie de ce genre, mais tu es double…

            - Je sais.

            - C'est surprenant. Il y a une moitié de toi que j'attendais, mais pas l'autre.

            - Je l'ai **_faite_**.

            - Tu as dû beau coup souffrir… Oui, tu souffre horriblement.

            - Quelle moitié ?

            - Ta peine est partagée. Tu souffres tout le temps, quoi que tu fasses.

            - …

            - Bon. Je suis dans la merde, moi. Le tout est de savoir quelle moitié l'emporte sur l'autre.

            - Celle que j'ai **_faite._**

****- Ca c'est ce que tu dis.

            - Choixpeau… On pourrait se dépêcher un peu ? Parce que tout le monde nous regarde, là…

            - Voui, voui… Bon… pourquoi pas… non. Alors… ? Nan, nan ! AH FAIT CHIER ! Et arrête de te marrer, toi !

            - Désolé… C'est de ta faute !

            - Même pas vrai !

            - Choixpeau, tout le monde nous attend…

            - Pour une fois que je peux bavarder… Bon. Ecoute. Tu es bôôôôôcoup trop paresseux pour Poufsouffle…

            - Hem…

            - … pas-du-tout assez sérieux pour Serdaigle…

            - Chuis pas sérieux.

            - … alors voilà : à Gryffondor, ils sont un peu jetés et pas très respectueux des règles, mais parfois un peu étouffants de bons sentiments.

            - Mouais…

            - A Serpentard, ils sont très intelligents. Très très très. Mais ce n'est pas avec eux que tu te fendras la gueule à longueur de journée.

            - On pourrait pas faire un petit mélange des deux ?

            - Navré. Alors ?

            - Je pense que je préférerais Gryffondor. J'ai vraiment besoin de rire.

            - Oui, mais c'est de Serpentard que Snape est le directeur…

            - …

            - Gnierk gnierk.

            - S'il reste mon professeur… Gryffondor.

            - Sûr ?

            - Vi.

            - Sûr hein ?

            - Oui-euh !

            - Sûûûûûr ?

            - Merde,quoi !

            - D'accord. GRYFFONDOR !

            La table éclata en applaudissements pendant que Plume reposait doucement le Choixpeau et allait s'asseoir. Charlie et Bill l'accueillirent en plaisantant et le présentèrent à leurs amis.

            - Ben alors ? Tu taillais la bavette ?

            - Oui, le Choixpeau et moi on a des amis communs…

            Ne pas le regarder, pas encore… Quand plus personne ne l'assommera de questions…

            Ce n'est qu'au dessert que Plume osa enfin relever les yeux vers le bout de la Salle. Pendant quelques secondes il ne pensa plus, occupé à détailler l'homme qui jouait avec sa fourchette d'un air peu amène. Le corps… même silhouette grande et mince. Les mains… toujours aussi belles, avec leurs doigts souples et leurs attaches fines. Quant au visage… Il gardait le souvenir d'un jeune homme déjà atrocement responsable et froid, mais cette fois il n'y avait vraiment, mais vraiment plus aucune trace d'adolescence sur les traits de son nouveau professeur. Le visage était plus dur, plus froid que jamais. Un peu plus désenchanté. Tout en étant encore assez jeune – voyons… ça devait lui faire 28-29 ans…- l'homme dégageait un sentiment de distance, voire d'hostilité, un peu intimidant. Mais il avait toujours les mêmes traits fins et pâles, les mêmes cheveux noirs – et ses yeux d'encre.

            Plume tenta vainement de se réintéresser à son pudding. Est-ce que l'homme se rappelait de lui ?

            Mange ton pudding, Plume.

            Demain, il pourrait peut-être lui parler…

            - Debout, Plume !

            - Mmmgnnnaaaannnn…

            Charlie soupira, écarta les rideaux du baldaquin et, fouillant sous le tas de couettes et d'oreillers qui servait de lit à son nouveau camarade, en extirpa une chose molle et endormie – Plume en question.

            - Kelheurek'ilé ?

            - 6 heures 45… On commence à 8 heures.

            Plume s'étira avec un gigantesque bâillement, exhibant un corps mince et finement musclé. Puis il s'ébouriffa les cheveux.

            - Merchi… Koikigna ?

            Charlie détourna le regard, rouge comme un joli coquelicot. Plume sourit.

            - Rhhooooo… J'oubliais que les humains dormaient en pyjama. Surtout les Anglais, tiens…

            - Pourquoi ? Les Elfes dorment tous en short ? demanda Raven, le meilleur ami de Charlie, un blondinet qui semblait complètement déluré.

            - Nan, y sont tout nu, mais je voulais pas vous choquer. 'Sont où les douches ?

            Une demi-heure plus tard, devant un bon petit déjeuner, ils discutaient de leur emploi du temps. La sixième année de Gryffondor regroupait neuf élèves : Plume, Charlie, le meilleur ami de ce dernier Raven, avec qui le demi-elfe avait tout de suite sympathisé, deux autres garçons qu'il ne connaissait pas encore très bien, et quatre filles qu'il n'avait encore qu'entraperçu. Bill Weasley était lui en quatrième année.

            - Pache-moi la confiture… le lait… le pain… le chocolat… un couteau… le bacon… des œufs brouillés… Merci.

            Charlie leva les yeux au Ciel.

            - Dire que je croyais Raven imbattable ! gémit-il.

            Le jeune homme émergea de derrière une montagne de nourriture.

            - On parle de moi ?

            - A vous deux, Plume et toi mobilisez la moitié de la table !

            - Ch'est la magie. Cha creuse.

            - ON A MEME PAS COMMENCE !!!!

            - Au fait on commence par quoi ? l'interrompit Plume.

            - Attend, je regarde… Berk. Potions.

            - Pourquoi berk ?

* J'adore les coïncidences…*

            - Snape est une pourriture. Si tu sors de cours en pleurant et avec cinquante points de moins, ne t'inquiètes pas, c'est normal…

            - A ce point ?

            - Pire. Il n'épargne personne, même les bons élèves, ce qui n'est pas vraiment notre cas, conclut le rouquin avec une grimace.

            - Passe-moi le café, Charlou.

            - Tiens… NON ! PAS LE CAFE !

            - Maiheu…

            Raven le regarda avec de grands yeux pleins d'étoiles.

            - Pourquoi pas le café ? demanda Plume intrigué.

            - Parce que ça le rend intenable. La dernière fois, il s'était mis en tête de griffonner des moustaches à TOUS les tableaux du premier étage.

            - C'est normal… je suis un Gryffonneur !

            Charlie regarda d'un air consterné les deux zigotos pétés de rire, et préféra ne rien ajouter.

            - Plume, tu veux du café ? soupira-t-il.

            - Non merci, je n'aime pas ça.

            - On y va, alors ?

            Ils s'enfoncèrent dans le Château. Plume sourit en regardant ses deux nouveaux potes se chamailler : il les aimait bien. Après neuf ans chez les MangeMorts, six ans chez les Elfes, il tremblait littéralement de panique à l'idée de devoirs supporter une bande d'ados stupides et égoïstes. Ce que n'étaient ni l'un ni l'autre. Charlie, intelligent et bourré d'humour, et Raven, souriant, surexcité à souhait et parfois d'une ironie un peu mordante, lui avaient tout de suite plu. Leur passion commune pour les bêbêtes bizarres, dont ils l'avaient rapidement informé, ne les rendait que plus intéressants.

            Ils s'arrêtèrent devant la porte d'un cachot Raven poussa un grand soupir tragique, tapota l'épaule de son nouvel ami et lui murmura un mélodramatique ''Bonne chance !'' avant d'en franchir le seuil. L'elfe sourit et le suivit, impatient.

            - Ah, Messieurs Weasley et Whitewinter, votre présence nous manquait tant… Premier cours, premier retard, je vois que l'année commence trèèèès bien !

            Délicieux. C'était délicieux, pensait Plume en écoutant la voix magnifiquement modelée. Il n'a **_vraiment_** pas changé.

            - Il est moins deux Monsieur… tenta Raven.

            - Les élèves doivent être devant les salles cinq minutes avant la sonnerie, M. Whitewinter, cinq-mi-nutes. Dix points en moins pour Gryffondor. Asseyez-vous.

            Plume était amusé : Snape parlait avec froideur et indifférence – il était tout bonnement exécrable. Et bizarrement ça lui plaisait, Snape n'avait jamais été **_gentil_**.

            - M. Percevent.

            La voix était neutre, tranchante, rien n'indiquait qu'il ne l'eut reconnu le visage était impassible, comme toujours les yeux noirs ne reflétaient rien.

            Plume eut un petit pinçon au cœur : il aurait put dire ''M. Plume Percevent'', quand même… Percevent n'était même pas son vrai nom, et l'homme le savait. Toujours aussi coincé, hein.

            Il ne pouvait pas savoir qu'à cet instant, Snape arrivait à peine à réfléchir – le comble ! – trop stupéfait pour aboutir à un semblant de pensée cohérente. Plume était tout à fait resté Plume. Rien n'avait changé - à part le fait qu'il ait grandi, certes, mais au fond, à la base, il était resté le même. Identique. Avec les mêmes yeux.

            Bois et glace.

            Bouge-toi, mon vieux Sev.

            - Je ne saurais que trop vous conseiller d'éviter la mauvaise influence que certaines personnes, que je ne citerai pas, pourraient avoir sur vous, et d'arriver dorénavant à l'heure exacte à mon cours. A moins, bien sûr, que ceci n'entre dans vos habitudes, ce sur quoi nous allons sans doutes très mal nous entendre, termina-t-il d'un ton à faire frémir le pôle nord, refermant doucement la porte.

            - Je ne crains pas les mauvaises influences, Monsieur. Mais je suis malheureusement souvent en retard… répondit l'adolescent d'un ton charmant. Cependant je ferai évidemment de mon mieux, ajouta-t-il avant que le professeur n'eut ouvert la bouche.

            Ils se dévisagèrent une fraction de seconde, puis Snape lui tourna le dos et se dirigea vers le tableau.

            - Allez vous asseoir près de M. Zachary.

            - Bien, Monsieur.

            Plume gagna sa place, la tête un peu chamboulée. Ce n'était pas vraiment ce qu'il avait envisagé comme retrouvailles, bien qu'il ne s'attendit pas à ce que l'homme lui saute dans les bras. Non, franchement non. En fait… finalement il n'était pas trop surpris. Ni déçu. Au contraire, ça pourrait être marrant de l'asticoter comme quand il était petit. Il n'y a rien de plus amusant au monde qu'un Snape énervé.

            * Quoique… c'est quand même mon professeur maintenant…*

            Il s'installa gaiement et se tourna vers son binôme. Un Serpentard… Bien, bien. Grand, élégant et fin. Chevelure lunaire en bataille, visage pâle de glace, traits fins, regard gris clair perforant. Plutôt polaire dans l'ensemble.

            - Salut ! chuchota Plume.

            L'autre lui jeta un regard totalement désintéressé et continua à recopier la formule inscrite au tableau.

            * D'accoooooord…*

            Le demi-elfe soupira et griffonna la liste des ingrédients, se lamentant intérieurement sur son écriture illisible. Enfin… Ca forcerait Snape à passer du temps sur ses copies…

            On n'entendait que les plumes gratter et le professeur tapoter le bord de son bureau.

            * C'est la fête ce cours…*

            - Bon. Mettez-vous au travail.

            Le Serpentard commença à rassembler les ingrédients nécessaires, sans adresser un mot au jeune demi-elfe. Hé, ho ! Il comptait le laisser bêtement planté là ?

            Plume lui agrippa le bras.

            - Ecoute, murmura-t-il, je suis personnellement un farouche partisan de la communication entre les êtres vivants, non pas pour une question idéale ou une connerie comme ça, mais parce que c'est quand même rudement pratique. Je me débrouille en Potions. Alors celle-là, on la fait à deux, ok ?

            L'autre l'avait écouté calmement, et un petit sourire était apparu sur ses lèvres.

            - Hé… Tu sembles presque intelligent.

            La voix était calme et posée.

            - Merci ! fit joyeusement Plume. Tu me files la balance ?

            L'adolescent la lui passa tranquillement.

            - Tiens. Je me charge des racines d'aloès.

            - D'accord.

            Plume se mit à écrabouiller et son voisin à hacher en silence. L'autre semblait s'y connaître. Sa main était sûre, sans hésitation. Jetant un coup d'œil autour de lui, Plume s'aperçut qu'il était bien le seul dans son cas : les autres élèves s'énervaient, hésitaient, se bousculaient, le tout sous l'œil sarcastique de Snape. Le Gryffondor rigola doucement.

            - Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

            - C'est Snape. Il est terrible, hein ?

            - Au moins il connaît son boulot.

            - Ah, ça… c'est quoi ton nom ?

            - Killian Zachary.

            - Ch'est classe ! Tiens, Killian Zachary, j'ai fini.

            Ils versèrent soigneusement leurs ingrédients en même temps, et augmentèrent la température.

            - Tu es un Elfe ? demanda Killian, toujours impassible.

            - Pas entièrement… Mais j'ai vécu un moment chez ma famille elfique. Ils sont très forts en potions, surtout en ce qui concerne les remèdes et les antidotes…

            Le blond haussa un sourcil d'un millimètre.

            - Il paraît qu'ils accordent une très grande importance aux récipients dans lesquels ils effectuent leurs potions.

            - Exact. Surtout ceux en métal. Suivant le matériau, il est possible de spécialiser le champs d'action d'une potion. Combien de temps ?

            - Sept minutes. Met les griffes d'Osk. Comment ça spécialiser ?

            - Voilà. Et bien la personne devra répondre à des critères précis pour que la potion agisse sur elle : race, sexe, âge, ou puissance magique. Tu peux même spécialiser ta potion pour une personne précise. Mais c'est quand même plus facile dans ce cas d'ajouter un cheveu ou n'importe quoi, plutôt que de fondre un chaudron avec un alliage complexe…

            - Donc chaque métal correspond à une caractéristique ?

            - A peu près. Il y a des exceptions. Par exemple, si tu mélange de l'aluminium, qui correspond à l'intelligence, et du platine, qui concerne la puissance magique, et bien ta potion ne marche que sur les types à grands nez. Il y a quelques bizarreries, sommes ça… On ne peut pas toujours prévoir l'effet des mélanges. En parlant de mélanges…

            Plume ajouta du poivre et touilla.

            - On dirait de la soupe, fit-il rêveusement.

            - Tu es assez bizarre toi-même, Percevent.

            - Merci. Oh et puis appelle-moi Plume. A toi de parler ! lança le nouvel élève avec un sourire.

            L'autre parut déstabilisé.

            - Qui tu es, d'où tu viens… Je ne sais pas moi… Tu as l'air d'apprécier les Potions ?

            Le Serpentard hocha la tête.

            - Je trouve ça tellement ridicule de rester là à agiter une baguette. Ca ne demande aucun savoir, juste de la concentration, ou de la chance. Les Potions sont beaucoup plus rigoureuses.

            - En fait tu aimes bien les choses clairement définies, quoi, dit tranquillement Plume.

            Le blond lui jeta un regard surpris mais ne répondit pas. Voilà, il n'y avait plus qu'à attendre que la potion chauffe. Plume laissa ses yeux vagabonder.

            Sur Snape en particulier. Ses lèvres étaient crispées ironiquement tandis qu'il critiquait le contenu du chaudron de Charlie et Raven, qui ne semblaient pas trop perturbés. Plume sourit et repoussa les cheveux qui lui tombaient sue les yeux. Le pauvre… Il devait s'ennuyer maintenant, les MangeMorts étaient autrement plus amusants à engueuler…

            - Pourquoi tu fixe Snape comme ça ?

            - Il est amusant, je trouve.

            - Snape **_amusant_** ?!

            Killian le regarda d'un air prudent.

            - T'es vraiment pas net toi. Snape est un vieux type cynique qui adore écraser ses élèves.

            - Pourquoi vieux ? s'étonna Plume. Il n'a même pas trente ans, je crois…

            Le Serpentard resta songeur.

            - C'est vrai. Mais il fait tellement… aigri. Non, pas aigri. Désabusé. Désenchanté. Il a pas dû avoir la vie rose… Je me demande ce qui l'a rendu comme ça ?

            Killian fronça les sourcils en réalisant ce qu'il venait de dire, et Plume le regarda avec un grand sourire.

            - Tu vois que tu ne le déteste pas tant que ça.

            L'autre haussa les épaules.

            - D'ici à le trouver amusant…

            Plume lui jeta un coup d'œil : le Serpentard était froid et sérieux, mais finalement assez sympathique. Il n'avait rien de méprisant. C'était simplement du désintérêt total envers les autres. Une fois intéressé…

            - Vous n'avez rien d'autre à faire que de bailler aux corneilles, M. Percevent ?

            Encore ce ''M. Percevent''. Ouille.

            - Nous avons terminé, Professeur, répondit gaiement Plume.

            - Oh ? **_Vous_** avez terminé ? Je serais plus enclin à penser que ceci est l'œuvre de M. Zachary…

            Le demi-elfe se tourna vers son binôme.

            - Percevent a exactement effectué la moitié du travail, Monsieur, déclara impassiblement celui-ci. Il travaille très bien.

            Une lueur passa dans les yeux de Snape. Colère ? Satisfaction ?

            - Bien, bien, je suis curieux de voir cela…

            Plume prit sans hésiter une louche de potion et la but sans attendre, avant que Snape n'ait eu le temps de faire un geste. Il avait déjà fait cette potion deux ou trois fois…

            La Potion d'invisibilité fonctionnait parfaitement : son corps disparut progressivement, laissant ses vêtements suspendus en l'air.

            Son bien-aimé professeur eut un air appréciatif, Killian écarquilla les yeux, et le reste de la classe le fixa avec stupéfaction. Plume jeta un coup d'œil à ses mains – ou plutôt constata qu'elles avaient bien disparu. Bien, il pouvait maintenant tirer la langue à Snape autant qu'il en avait envie…

            - Bien. Je donne dix points à chaque Maison, déclara celui-ci fraîchement. Les autres peuvent continuer.

            Plume se rassit. Killian le ''regardait'' pensivement.

            - Tu sais qu'aucun élèves n'a réussi cette potion depuis une quinzaine d'années ? Depuis les Snape lui-même, en fait.

            - Ah ouais ? On est doués, alors ?

            - Ca fait quel effet ?

            - Agréable, ça picote. Essaie !

            L'adolescent hésita, puis avec un léger sourire approcha la louche de ses lèvres et but à son tour. Trois secondes plus tard ses vêtements s'agitaient avec étonnement.

            - Plutôt sympa.

            - C'est encore plus drôle sans fringues, tu peux faire plein de bêtises !

            - Tu veux dire que tu en as déjà bu ? demanda la voix légèrement étonnée de son collègue.

            - Vouip. Un jour elle était mal préparée, je me suis retrouvé à poil au milieu d'une salle de réunion… pleine, comme de bien entendu.

            - Pas mal…

            - Mmh… on peut en garder un peu pour plus tard, pour embêter Snape par exemple ?

            - Je ne tiens pas précisément à brusquement apparaître dans le plus simple appareil devant lui.

            - Vu comme ça…

            *Je me demande quelle tête il ferait ?* songea rêveusement le nouvel élève.

            Au bout d'un quart d'heure ils commencèrent à réapparaître doucement. Personne dans la classe n'avait réussi la potion à part eux. Le cours se termina enfin, et Plume quitta la pièce avec un dernier sourire dégoulinant d'innocence à Snape.

            - Et bien chapeau ! souffla Charlie. Réussir à arracher dix points à ce vampire…

            - Boh il est pas méchant…

            - Et Zachary ? Tu avais l'air de bien t'entendre avec lui ! s'exclama Raven. Pourtant ce type semble tellement indifférent, il ne parle jamais à personne…

            - Nan, il est plutôt intéressant…

            - C'est un Serpentard… dit pensivement le rouquin.

            - Oh, Charlou, un peu d'ouverture d'esprit ! Y'a des Gryffondors cons comme mes pieds aussi ! Bon, j'ai faim, on va manger ?

            - Raven, il est dix heures.

            - Et le casse-croûte ?

            Ils enchaînèrent – sans casse-croûte – avec les Métamorphoses. Plume en sortit assez impressionné par MacGonagall, surtout par la facilité, voire la nonchalance, avec laquelle elle avait transformé son bureau en hippopotame. Les Métamorphoses n'étaient pas le fort des Elfes, et il se promit de faire des efforts.

            Puis ils allèrent manger, à la grande joie de Raven, et se rendirent ensuite en cours de botanique. A la fin du cours, le Pr Chourave était prête à adopter son nouvel élève qui, sans adorer le sujet, avait tout de même été entraîné par les meilleurs herbologistes elfiques, et en connaissait un rayon.

Ils terminèrent à quatre heures, Plume fit le tour du Château avec Charlie et Raven, puis s'attarda avec plaisir à la bibliothèque, jetant un coup d'œil de regret à la Réserve. Ils prirent ensuite leur dîner, regagnèrent la salle commune où ils négligèrent allègrement leurs devoirs, firent une monstrueuse bataille d'oreillers et finirent par se coucher.

            Ce fut là, à l'abri derrière les rideaux du baldaquin, que l'adolescent repassa sa première journée dans sa tête et s'autorisa à penser à Snape. Il était… déçu, ce qui était parfaitement stupide. L'homme était sauf chaleureux et sociable, ils ne s'étaient pas vus depuis trois ans, et ils étaient maintenant professeur et élève. Mais quand même… Il se retourna dans son lit en soupirant. Il aurait bien aimé, allez, un signe de reconnaissance ? Enfin faut pas rêver non plus. Si ça se trouvait, Snape ne tenait pas du tout à se rappeler cette période de sa vie, ce dont il ne pouvait vraiment pas le blâmer…

Pendant ce temps, le Snape en question tentait de calmer ses pitites pensées tout aussi agitées. Mais plus il tentait, plus il s'énervait, et s'énervait encore plus à l'idée de s'énerver. Bref.

Bon. Plume n'avait **_pas_** changé. Enfin si, il avait grandi, ce n'était plus un gosse, mais… 

Oh putain ces yeux…

* Ca recommence… Comment je vais faire mes cours, moi ?*

Enfin c'était du passé tout ça. C'était son élève, maintenant, un élève comme les autres, et plus le môme avec qui il était le seul à bavarder.

Voilà.

Dodo.

…

Dodo, on a dis.

…

DORS !

A suivre…


	4. Retrouvailles

Titre : Sangs, chapitre IV.

Auteur : Lychee.

Source : HP I, II, III, IV.

Genre : Yaoi. Très long.

Disclaimer : Y'en a plein à moi, làlàlàààà…

Sangs.

Premier trimestre.

Chapitre IV :

Retrouvailles.

_            Voldemort :_

_            ''Les Détraqueurs se joindront à nous… Ce sont nos alliés naturels… nous ferons revenir les géants exilés… Tous mes serviteurs dévoués retourneront vers moi, ainsi qu'une armée de créatures redoutées de tous…''_

            **§§§§§**

            - Dépêche-toi, Sirius.

            L'énorme chien noir cessa de musarder et suivit son ami dans les couloirs de Poudlard. Remus avait raison. Il ne fallait pas faire attendre Dumbledore.

            Cela faisait trois ans qu'ils travaillaient pour le vieux sorcier. Qu'ils parcouraient la Grande-Bretagne, voire l'Europe, à réunir des sorciers à leur cause. Le fait que Remy soit un loup-garou et lui-même un évadé d'Azkaban ne facilitait pas les choses, mais bizarrement, les correspondants de Dumbledore leur faisaient entière confiance. Si on se met à nous fréquenter, avait un jour cyniquement fait remarquer Rem', c'est signe que rien ne va plus.

            Ce qui était fort probable. Vu que Dumbledore les avait fait revenir de toute urgence, à peine trois semaines après le début de l'année scolaire. Pour quelque chose d'important, avait-il dit…

            De toutes façons, ils le sauraient dans quelques minutes.

            Remus poussa la porte secrète qui menait à leur habituelle salle de réunion, aujourd'hui peu occupée. Sept personnes avec eux-même, compta Sirius avant de se retransformer.

            - Ah ! Vous voilà enfin.

            Dumbledore, bien sûr. Le vieux sorcier semblait fatigué. Le travail qu'il accomplissait depuis deux années était époustouflant. Dans le plus grand secret, il avait contacté des centaines de sorciers et d'alliés d'autres espèces, à présent espionnant, travaillent pour lui, prêt à contrer Voldemort dès qu'il se manifesterait.

            Minerva MacGonagall l'assistait avec efficacité. C'est elle qui tenait les comptes et enregistrait tous les renseignements qui leur parvenaient. Sirius la soupçonnait d'avoir un petit béguin pour son cher directeur, mais ce n'étaient pas ses affaires, après tout…

            Les deux hommes les saluèrent chaleureusement, puis se tournèrent vers les trois autres présents.

            - Remus, Sirius, vous connaissez déjà Alastor Maugrey…

            Sirius et l'Auror échangèrent une grimace, pendant que Remus pouffait. En tant qu'évadé d'Azkaban, l'Animagus n'était pas en très bons termes avec le sorcier, même si Dumbledore leur avait intimé d'arrêter de faire leur bourrique et de se serrer les coudes.

            - … Severus, bien sûr…

            Encore pire. Sirius soupira et détourna ostensiblement la tête, pendant que Remus serrait la main du Maître des Potions en haussant les épaules d'un air d'excuse.

            - … et voici Plume Percevent, notre actuel professeur de DCFM, qui représente le Cercle Ecarlate.

            Sirius regarda, un peu interloqué, le tout jeune homme aux magnifiques yeux pétillants qui se tenait devant lui, et chercha vainement sur le visage serein la présence de cette sauvagerie qui faisait la sinistre réputation des êtres les plus craints du monde sorcier. Il ne trouva pas. Sans mot dire, il lui serra la main, sentant à côté de lui Remus tout aussi surpris.

            Puis Dumbledore leur fit signe de s'asseoir, et ainsi débuta la première réunion d'action contre le Lord Noir.

            Sirius se laissa tomber sur sa chaise avec un soupir. Décidément, la forme prolongée d'Animagus ne lui valait rien. Il avait un de ces foutus maux de crâne…

            La présence de ce *tuuuut* de Snape n'arrangeait rien. Mais **_pourquoi_** avait-il accepté d'assister à cette réunion ? Ah oui, pour sauver le monde…

            Dumbledore prit la parole.

            - Bien, nous pouvons commencer.

            Il y eut un silence pendant qu'il rassemblait ses idées.

            - Jusqu'ici nous n'exercions contre Voldemort qu'une défense plutôt… passive. Malheureusement les nouvelles ne sont pas bonnes. Pas bonnes du tout, et c'est pourquoi j'ai organisé ce petit rassemblement.

            Tous se taisaient, attentifs.

            - Voldemort a attaqué Chaudron-aux-Sources, visiblement pour s'emparer du stock de Totinutriment qui y était entreposé…

            Sirius fouilla dans sa mémoire : d'après ce qu'il se rappelait, le Totinutriment était une substance aux propriétés exceptionnelles, dont les moindres était d'assurer l'équivalent de six repas par goutte bue et d'atténuer sensiblement la douleur, sans agir sur les autres sensations.

            - Heureusement il a échoué. Les biomages et leurs collègues Moldus ont réussi à prévenir les Aurors à temps.

            - Pour une fois qu'ils servent à quelque chose…

            - Une réflexion a nous faire partager, Black ? aboya Maugrey.

            - Nan, nan, rien…

            Les autres poussèrent des soupirs plus ou moins amusés ou exaspérés.

            - Cette réserve, d'après ce que m'a écrit le Pr Zachary, lui aurait permis de nourrir près de 3000 hommes pendant à peu près six mois.

            - Trois mille hommes ? intervint Remus. Mais Voldemort ne dispose pas de trois mille hommes !

            - C'est ce que nous indiquent les dernières estimations, qui datent de deux mois.

            Sirius étouffa un juron. Remus semblait atterré, et le jeune Mercenaire ouvrait de grands yeux. Les autres avaient l'air déjà au courant.

            - Pour l'instant ses troupes sont plus ou moins dispersées, mais s'il se mettait à les rassembler…

            - Qu'attend-il ? demanda Sirius.

            - Il a proposé un accord aux nains de Galles, déclara froidement Snape, et attend la réponse. Mais ils sont avec nous.

            L'Animagus hocha pensivement la tête. Dans ce cas… tout allait rapidement se déclarer. Trop rapidement.

            - Que comptez-vous faire, Albus ? demanda doucement le Mercenaire.

            Sirius le détailla, à nouveau surpris par son air gentil. Ce môme, un membre du Cercle Ecarlate ? Il semblait si jeune… Les Mercenaires avaient une réputation de fous sanguinaires, totalement incontrôlables. Ce type était la sympathie-même.

            Enfin Remus était aussi la sympathie-même, ce qui ne l'empêchait pas de courir la campagne en égorgeant tout ce qui lui tombait sous la patte, une fois par mois. Oui… Les deux hommes avaient un peu la même étincelle lasse au fond du regard. Lasse mais presque sereine…

            - Il faut nous aussi nous préparer.

            Ils dévisagèrent poliment le vieux sorcier, attendant qu'il précise sa pensée.

            - C'est-à-dire réunir nos troupes.

            Un silence éberlué accueillit ses paroles.

            - Mais… C'est la guerre ouverte que vous proposez ! s'écria Remus.

            - Il n'est que temps.

            Dans le silence de mort qui plana pendant quelques secondes, le ''Nom de Dieu !'' de MacGonagall résonna de façon comique. Maugrey, souriant légèrement, prit la parole.

            - Moi je veux bien, mais où comptez-vous accueillir une armée entière ? Sans compter le ravitaillement, le stockage des armes… Et il faudra cacher tout ça, de Voldemort mais aussi des Moldus. Ou comptez-vous affronter le Lord Noir ? Comment allez-vous déplacer vos troupes ? Enfin c'est juste histoire de parler, hein…

            Et le vieil Auror parlait juste. Mais Dumbledore ne sembla pas démonté.

            - En ce qui concerne le lieu de réunion, ce sera Poudlard. Plus exactement la Forêt Interdite.

            Il stoppa les protestations de ses alliés d'un geste impatient.

            - Poudlard est bien placé : pas de grandes villes alentours une protection déjà établie la Forêt est assez grande pour tous les accueillir, assez fournie pour tous les nourrir – et nous avons le Totinutriment – sans compter Pré-au-Lard à côté, et assez touffue pour les cacher. Et… hum… je les aurai sous la main.

            Il patienta le temps que l'idée fasse son bonhomme de chemin dans leur petite tête.

            - Mais M. Maugrey a raison, intervint le Mercenaire, Percevent. L'armée devra se déplacer pour affronter Voldemort.

            - Et bien nous utiliserons un Charme de Croisade, voilà tout.

            Nouveau silence.

            Trèèèès sceptique.

            - Insensé ! s'exclama Snape.

            Les autres ne répondirent même plus, les yeux exorbités.

            - Ce sort n'a pas été utilisé depuis des siècles ! Et il faut un groupe puissamment soudé pour l'exécuter ! Comment **_pouvez-vous_** imaginer… ?

            Sirius aurait bien rigolé de l'air furieux du Maître des Potions, mais il était trop entièrement d'accord avec lui pour même y penser.

            - Sans compter la source d'énergie, ajouta Remus retrouvant enfin sa voix. Où comptez-vous… ?

            - J'aurai plusieurs centaines, voire milliers, de soldats sous la main, donc pas de problème de ce côté-là. En ce qui concerne le groupe…

            Dumbledore leur jeta un coup d'œil amusé.

            - Et bien nous sommes sept, n'est-ce pas ?

            Sirius ouvrit la bouche. La referma. Regarda Remus qui le regarda. Puis regarda MacGonagall qui regardait Dumbledore d'un air effaré. Puis regarda Maugrey qui levait les yeux au ciel. Puis regarda Snape qui échangeait un coup d'œil avec Percevent. Puis regarda Dumbledore qui les regardait se dévisager un par un… En bref tout le monde se regarda pendant au moins trente bonnes secondes.

            Puis le Mercenaire, à leur grande surprise et légère inquiétude, éclata de rire.

            - Albus… pardonnez-moi mais… vous êtes tellement givré ! hoqueta-t-il, les larmes aux yeux. Ca marche pour moi !

            Sirius remarqua un peu surpris que Snape se cachait le visage dans les mains, murmurant un vague truc commençant par quelque chose comme ''Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait au Ciel…'', mais n'eut pas le temps de se poser de questions, son attention détournée par ce que Maugrey venait de dire.

            - Ca pourrait être sympa…

            - Vous êtes tous fous ! s'exclama l'Animagus. ON PARLE D'UN CHARME DE CROISADE, LA !!!!

            - Ben oui, répondit gentiment Dumbledore.

            Sirius cligna des yeux.

            Le Sort – ou Charme – de Croisade était autrefois utilisé pour déplacer des armées entières d'un endroit à l'autre. Enfin utilisé était un grand mot… L'évènement ne s'était en tout produit que quatre fois. En effet, outre le fait qu'il nécessitait sept sorciers assez puissants pour servir de catalyseur à l'énergie magique produite par l'armée en question, il lui arrivait de manquer de précision, notamment la quatrième fois où une dizaine de régiment avait terminé au beau milieu de la Manche…

            - Remus ! Dis-leur qu'ils sont fous !

            - C'est vrai que si ça marchait…

            Sirius fixa son vieil ami d'un air désespéré.

            - Noooon… Pas toi !

            - Voldemort ne dispose pas de cette possibilité, ajouta MacGonagall.

            - Qu'est-ce que vous en savez ? lança Sirius avec emportement.

            - Il est trop indépendant, déclarèrent Snape et Percevent d'une même voix.

            Ils échangèrent un regard, puis Snape expliqua.

            - Voldemort refuse de partager le pouvoir. Il n'aura pas assez de MangeMorts assez puissants et liés à lui pour un sortilège comme celui-ci – peut-être moi, Malefoy et Nott… 

            L'homme haussa les épaules, puis déclara doucereusement, les yeux brillants :

            - Ne t'inquiètes pas, Sirius. Si tu as si peur que ça, nous nous débrouillerons pour trouver quelqu'un d'autre pour te remplacer…

            Sirius ouvrit la bouche pour protester, puis s'interrompit et regarda les autres : Dumbledore tapotait légèrement son bureau en regardant une mouche voleter Maugrey le fixait d'un ait narquois MacGonagall souriait innocemment Percevent jouait negligemment avec une mèche de ses cheveux et même Remy se mordait les lèvres pour ne pas rire. Le traître.

            - BANDE DE… !!!

            - Alors c'est d'accord ? demanda Dumbledore.

            Sirius eut un gémissement pitoyable.

            - Ouiiiiiiii !

            Tous applaudirent, sauf Remus qui lui tapota le dos, et Snape qui s'autorisa un sourire satisfait.

            * Toi, je te tuerai !*

            - Bon, nous n'en sommes pas encore là, déclara Dumbledore en reprenant son sérieux. Il va falloir prévenir tout le monde et s'organiser.

            Les autres se calmèrent aussitôt.

            - Qui est avec nous, en somme ? demanda Remus.

            Dumbledore lança un regard à Maugrey.

            - Cent-vingt-et-un Aurors sont prêts, déclara celui-ci. Mais pas les têtes… Ces imbéciles sont fidèles au Ministère, ajouta-t-il amèrement.

            - Cent-vingt-et-un Aurors, ce n'est déjà pas mal, tempera le Directeur. Ce sont des sorciers entraînés au combat.

            Snape eut un reniflement qui montrait bien la haute estime qu'ils portaient aux combattants en question, et Percevent lui balança un coup de coude. Ils avaient l'air de bien se connaître, pensa Sirius. Après tout, un Snape fréquentant des Mercenaires du Cercle Ecarlate ne l'étonnait pas outre mesure…

            - Je vais essayer d'en racoler d'autres, conclut le vieux sorcier.

            - Bien. Minerva ?

            - Les Elfes sont bien sûr prêts à nous soutenir, notamment les clans de Percevent et MillTharivil. Mais un message de rassemblement les étonnera sûrement… Idem pour les géants des Montagnes contactés par Hagrid. Les nains de Galles aussi.

            - Ces deux derniers disposent de leurs propres moyens pour nous rejoindre lorsqu'il sera temps, coupa Dumbledore. J'ai déjà prévenu les Elfes.

            - Excusez-moi, intervint Remus. Je crois que les Elfes sont assez… susceptibles. Ne risquent-ils pas d'être légèrement vexés de ne pas assister à la réunion, et de ne pas participer au Charme en temps venus ?

            - Plume a du sang elfique, du clan Percevent, répondit Dumbledore pendant que le Mercenaire adressait un sourire au loup-garou. Il représente Griffe en même temps que le Cercle.

            * Qui est ce type ?* s'étonna Sirius.

            - Quant au Charme de Croisade, je crois qu'il n'entre pas dans les possibilités magiques des Elfes…

            Percevent confirma, et Dumbledore pria sa directrice-adjointe de poursuivre.

            - En ce qui concerne les sorciers civils, une bonne partie de ceux de Grande-Bretagne travaille pour nous. L'Europe est plus ou moins prête à nous aider, selon les pays, mais d'ici à leur sonner le rassemblement… Il va falloir que Vous-Savez-Qui se manifeste un peu plus pour qu'ils acceptent de se déplacer. Je ne parlerai même pas du reste du monde.

            - Comment cela se fait-il ? interrogea Sirius. Il y a vingt ans, la Terre entière était préoccupée par Voldemort.

            - Il a changé de plan d'attaque, expliqua Dumbledore. Au lieu de s'éparpiller partout, comme avant sa chute, il lui faut une ''base''. En l'occurrence, l'Angleterre. Et de là, il compte ensuite s'occuper du reste.

            - Angleterre, île imprenable, commenta rêveusement Percevent. Son idée marcherait sûrement…

            - Imprenable avant les armes nucléaires Moldues, contrecarra Remus.

            - Il y a pensé, répondit l'Elfe. Il y pensait déjà il y a vingt ans, en fait. Il s'est même intéressé de près aux travaux Moldus dans ce domaine.

            Tous ouvrirent de grands yeux, sauf Dumbledore et Snape.

            - Et… et alors ? demanda Sirius.

            - Alors il a mis ses MangeMorts sur le coup. Et la solution a bien sûr été trouvée, par notre cher Pr Snape ici présent.

            Tous les visages se tournèrent vers l'espion, qui restait impassible.

            - C'est malin, grommela Sirius.

            - C'était ça ou crever, le coupa Snape. Et pas la peine de dire que la terre n'aurait rien perdu.

            Sirius referma la bouche, coupé dans son élan : comment avait-il deviné ?

            - Mouais… ça marche comment ton truc ?

            - Trop compliqué pour ta petite caboche. De toutes façons, il n'aura pas l'occasion de l'utiliser, voilà tout.

            - Parfaitement parlé, Severus, approuva Dumbledore. Bien, bien, nous nous retrouvons donc avec trois ou quatre cents sorciers sur les bras, malheureusement peu entraînés… Avant d'aborder ce problème, où en est Killian, Severus ?

            - Les labos de potions avancent bien. Deux centaines de chercheurs travaillent en ce moment, sorciers et moldus. Killian Zachary est en bonne voie en ce qui concerne le Totinutriment.

            - Bien. Plume ?

            - Mes compagnons sont prêts à vous soutenir. Malheureusement, si une partie veut juste se venger de Voldemort, l'autre réclame de l'argent. Mais je suis en train d'arranger ça.

            Snape lui chuchota quelque chose qui le fit lui lancer un regard noir.

            - Ta gueule… Comme je disais donc, reprit-il sans tenir compte de l'air éberlué de Sirius et Remus, ce sera arrangé dans une semaine.

            Sirius était un peu sceptique.

            - Je m'excuse, mais on m'a toujours dit que le Cercle Ecarlate était uniquement préoccupé par l'argent. Comment savoir si on pourra leur faire confiance ?

            - Sirius ! dit Remus, mécontent.

            - Ce n'est rien, sourit Percevent, il a parfaitement raison. Comme le dit M. Black, nous sommes des mercenaires. Mais cette fois-ci, mon clan a un petit compte à régler avec Voldemort, alors croyez-moi, vous **_pouvez_** nous faire confiance.

            Sirius enregistra l'éclat de son regard et décida qu'il le croyait volontiers.

            - D'accord.

            - Combien serez-vous ? demanda Maugrey.

            Percevent plissa les yeux.

            - Mmh… Quarante-sept.

            - C'est tout ! s'exclama Sirius.

            - Non, non ! Quarante-sept chevaliers-dragons ! Avec ça je dois pouvoir vous ramener environ deux cent cinquante fantassins… peut-être encore une petite centaine s'ils sont dans un bon jour.

            - Quatre-cent Mercenaires du Cercle Ecarlate ?!

            - Oui, c'est joli hein, ça fait un compte rond !

            - Plume…

            MacGonagall semblait inquiète.

            - … vous pourrez les contrôler ?

            - Moi ? Bien sûr que non ! s'exclama gaiement le demi-elfe ou quoi qu'il soit d'autre.

            * Complètement jeté…* songea Sirius avec accablement. * Un Dumbledore bis.*

            - Vous avez parlé de chevaliers-dragons, demanda Remus, est-ce que… ?

            Percevent hocha la tête.

            - Ce sont bien des démons-dragons. Mais ils sont très sympas, vous verrez !

            Les autres semblèrent peu convaincus. Les démons-dragons, une espèce rare surpuissante, avaient pratiquement disparu de la planète – au grand soulagement du monde sorciers, les demons-dragons étant davantage préoccupés par la variété de leur menu, qui consistait bien entendu en chair humaine, que par les rapports sociaux. D'ailleurs on ne savait pas trop à quoi ils avaient vraiment pu ressembler, les humains les ayant rencontrés mourant trop vite pour faire part de leur aventure. Il n'existait que des démons-dragons mâles, les obligeant à se reproduire avec des femmes d'autres espèces. Les enfants mâles – de plus en plus rares – qui naissaient de ces unions présentaient toutes les caractéristiques de leur géniteur et en suivaient la trace. Les filles ressemblaient à leur mère, excepté les yeux typiques de la race de leur père, présentant souvent un iris strié ou tacheté de deux couleurs différentes leur comportement était en général normal, excepté lors d'horribles crises de démence meurtrière qui, heureusement ne duraient pas longtemps – quoique sans doute trop au goût de leur entourage. Leurs enfants héritaient de ce trait de caractère, ainsi que leurs petits enfants, ce phénomène ne s'atténuant notablement qu'à partir de trois ou quatre générations. Par extension, on appelait ''démons-dragons'' tous les héritiers présentant encore ce trait génétique.

            Se remémorant tout cela et jetant un coup d'œil aux superbes yeux du Mercenaire, Sirius se fit la réflexion qu'il était fort possible que le jeune homme ait lui-même un ancêtre de ce côté.

            - Et bien ce n'est pas si mal, conclut Dumbledore. Et puis il y a les élèves, bien sûr.

            - QUOI ?! VOUS VOULEZ MELER LES ELEVES A CE MASSACRE !!! s'exclama MacGonagall.

            * Très optimiste*  se dit Sirius.

-Minerva… Ils devront être au courant, et les 6ème et 7ème années pourront nous aider. Ne serait-ce que pour assister Mme Pomfresh à donner des soins.

La femme soupira.

            - Bien…

            - D'ailleurs… Severus, Draco Malefoy est toujours décidé.

            - Je maintiens que cette idée est mauvaise. Cela ne nous servira à rien.

            - Si. Si Voldemort découvre que vous le trahissez.

            La voix était nette. Sirius eut de plaisir de voir Snape rester le bec clos – enfin, le plaisir… C'était un peu mesquin. Snape risquait sa vie après tout.

            - Pourriez-vous nous mettre au courant ? demanda Percevent.

            - Draco devrait subir son initiation de MangeMort dans le mois qui arrive, et il est venu se proposer comme espion.

            Sirius fronça les sourcils.

            - Il est très jeune, non ?

            - Oh, il en est parfaitement capable ! dit Dumbledore avec un petit sourire triste.

            - Non, ce n'est pas ça… C'est juste que… C'est dommage de devenir MangeMort à 17 ans… Je le plains un peu…

            Il y eut un silence où tous le dévisagèrent, les yeux écarquillés, puis Snape se leva brusquement de sa chaise et s'appuya contre une fenêtre, leur tournant le dos.

            - Sirius, dans le genre con, il y a des fois où tu m'épates encore, souffla Remus.

            * Merde…*

            - Désolé, Snape, fit l'Animagus d'une toute petite voix.

            L'homme soupira d'un air excédé, puis se rassit.

            - On continue ?

            Sirius le regarda se rasseoir, mal à l'aise. Il avait oublié qu'il avait espionné Voldemort à partir de quinze ans. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il ressentit quelques remords d'avoir toujours été si désagréable avec lui. Enfin, l'autre ne lui avait jamais sauté dans les bras non plus…

            Il ne remarqua pas Percevent effleurer doucement le bras de Snape, qui se détendit un peu.

            - Mettons d'abord les choses au point, exposa Dumbledore, puis nous nous occuperons de Draco Malefoy.

            Pendant deux bonnes heures, ils planifièrent les semaines à venir : les personnes à contacter, l'approvisionnement à organiser, le camp à installer, le système de renseignements à restructurer… Chacun se vit allouer une ou plusieurs tâches, un rôle bien particulier ou un objectif à remplir. Sirius commençait à en avoir ras la choucroute, quand enfin Dumbledore s'estima satisfait. Dire qu'il détestait les réunions…

            - Et bien, il ne reste plus que le problème du jeune Malefoy. Plume, vous voulez bien aller le chercher, s'il vous plaît ? je crois qu'il a cours de Botanique…

            - Bien sûr.

            - Et ramenez aussi Harry avec vous.

            Le jeune homme s'immobilisa sur le pas de la porte, le regard curieux.

            - Qu'est-ce que Harry vient faire ici ? s'étonna Sirius.

            - J'estime que Harry a quand même le droit d'être un minimum au courant en ce qui concerne nos plans contre Voldemort. De toutes manières, il faudra informer les élèves, donc que l'un d'entre eux l'apprenne deux semaines avant les autres n'a pas beaucoup d'importance. De plus, je veux qu'il soit au courant pour Draco.

            - Ils ne se supportent pas ! protesta MacGonagall. Pour être honnête, je ne compte plus les fois où ils se sont mutuellement defigurés, que ce soit par magie ou à main nue.

            - Elle n'a pas tord, confirmèrent en même temps Remus et Percevent, avant de se regarder d'un air amusé.

            - Je sais, je sais, mais justement. L'état d'espion de Draco Malefoy va beaucoup l'occuper, il va même parfois devoir manquer certains cours, ce qui ne sera déjà pas facilement explicable. Je ne veux pas qu'il soit en plus chahuté par les élèves de Gryffondor, aussi charmants qu'ils soient. (Snape se racla la gorge d'un air sceptique, et évita un coup de pied de Sirius) Si Harry est au courant, je compte sur lui pour tempérer les choses.

            Les autres durent reconnaître que le raisonnement tenait debout.

            - Néanmoins, la probabilité pour que Malefoy et Potter deviennent raisonnables en présence l'un de l'autre me semble se rapprocher du néant absolu, remarqua sarcastiquement le Maître des Potions.

            - J'en connais deux autres dans le même genre, répondit Dumbledore avec l'œil pétillant.

            Les deux vieux ennemis échangèrent un regard furieux, pendant que MacGonagall pouffait de rire.

            - Je reviens de suite, sourit Percevent en ouvrant la porte.

            - Nous revoilà…

            Il y avait une nuance de lassitude dans la voix de Percevent, qui franchissait la porte suivit de deux adolescents en train de se lancer des regards dignes de ceux que Snape et lui s'échangeaient dans leur jeunesse, pensa Sirius. Il détailla le jeune Malefoy qui venait le premier, et dont il ne gardait que le souvenir d'un sale morveux arrogant…

            Le jeune homme qui se tenait devant lui était de taille un peu supérieure à la moyenne, mince et solide. Son visage pâle et fin n'était plus dédaigneux, mais net et froid, et sous ses cheveux blonds cendrés, ses yeux de granit brillaient avec détermination.

            * C'est bien le fils de Malefoy… En moins répugnant, tout de même…*

            Et derrière Draco, l'air renfrogné, venait… son filleul. Sirius sentit ses yeux s'écarquiller d'étonnement : depuis un an et demi qu'il ne l'avait pas vu, l'adolescent s'était complètement transformé. Il avait un peu grandi, et sa silhouette toujours aussi mince s'était musclée – le Quidditch, sans doutes. Mais à la différence de Malefoy, clair et droit, son pas était silencieux et souple, mesuré, contrôlé, un peu comme un jeune chat… Sur ce point il différait complètement de James, incroyablement maladroit. Ses cheveux noirs, un peu plus longs, étaient toujours ébouriffés, et ses lunettes rondes glissaient sur le bout de son nez. Tout à coup son regard vert rencontre le sien, et un large sourire éclaira son visage, avant qu'il ne se jette dans ses bras en riant.

            - Sirius ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?!

            - Hey, laisse-moi respirer !

            Pour toute réponse, Harry fit semblant de l'étrangler, puis le relâcha, toujours souriant.

            - Ca faisait longtemps…

            - Ouaip.

            Les deux sorciers se sourirent, heureux de se retrouver. Pendant ce temps Draco avait salué Maugrey et Lupin, sans aucune moquerie dans le regard cette fois. Le loup-garou s'étonna des changements intervenus chez le jeune homme, puis fut distrait par Harry qui lui souhaitait bonjour. Celui-là aussi avait changé… Ca ne le rajeunissait pas, tout ça…

            - Bien, fit Dumbledore quand tout le monde se fut rassis. Vous allez être les premiers au courant, messieurs.

            Les deux ''messieurs'' se regardèrent hargneusement. Il y a des choses qui ne changent pas…

            - Nous allons rassembler nos troupes contre Voldemort dans la Forêt Interdite.

            Les sept adultes étudièrent avec intérêt la réaction des deux adolescents.

            Qui ne tarda pas.

            - KekoitroupesheinkiForêtInterdite ?

            - Refaites-le-me-le-là ?

            Dumbledore inspira profondément.

            - Voldemort va bientôt passer à l'attaque. Nous devons nous tenir prêts, donc nous allons réunir tous nos alliés. Ici.

            - Ah.

            - Bien.

            Silence.

            - KOUAAAAAAAA ???!!!!!

            - Oui.

            Les deux élèves semblèrent réfléchir quelques instants.

            - D'accord, d'accord, fit enfin Harry. Vous avez sans doutes vos raisons. Mais pourquoi nous le dire à nous ?

            - M. Malefoy à cause du rôle qu'il va jouer, et toi parce qu'il faudra l'annoncer aux élèves, et que tu me paraissais assez indiqué pour commencer.

            Harry n'écoutait plus, jetant un regard étonné à Draco.

            - A ce propos… fit le blond.

            - M. le Directeur, l'interrompit Snape, avant de prendre une décision, pourrais-je parler à Malefoy en privé ?

            - Bien sûr. Vous pouvez aller dans mon bureau, à côté.

            Professeur et élève sortirent.

            - Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire avec Draco ? demanda Harry.

            - Tu verras bientôt, répondit calmement Dumbledore.

            Ils patientèrent, silencieux, pendant cinq bonnes minutes puis la porte se rouvrit sur un Draco un peu pâlichon, et un Snape qui le suivait d'un air sombre.

            - Et bien ? demanda le vieux sorcier.

            - Je suis toujours d'accord, déclara fermement le Serpentard, ou plutôt décidé.

            - Très bien. Harry, Draco va tout comme le Pr. Snape espionner Voldemort. Je veux que tu le soutiennes autant que tu le pourras.

            Les deux adolescents se dévisagèrent, Harry stupéfait et Draco l'air mécontent d'être pris pour un gosse. Sirius n'eut aucun mal à comprendre ce qu'ils ressentaient : pour Harry, un étonnement sans borne, puis de l'incrédulité, de la méfiance, et finalement une impuissance rageuse de constater que son pire ennemi faisait quelque chose pour se battre alors que lui-même allait tranquillement rester au Château. Pour Draco, une profonde vexation, de l'énervement, mais peut-être aussi un peu de soulagement à l'idée d'être un peu en paix.

            - Je ferai ce que je pourrai, laissa enfin tomber son filleul à contrecœur.

            - Dans ce cas nous avons tout réglé…Les premières troupes devraient arriver mi-novembre, le temps de tout mettre au clair. Je l'annoncerai aux élèves fin octobre. Je vous remercie.

            Tous se séparèrent. Draco quitta immédiatement la salle. Sirius et Remus allèrent discuter avec MacGonagall de leur installation provisoire au Château. Maugrey et Percevent parlaient rapidement, l'air sérieux Snape restait songeur dans un coin.

            Harry se dirigea vers lui.

            - Monsieur ?

            L'homme lui lança un regard énervé.

            - Quoi, Potter ?

            - Draco… il va vraiment espionner Voldemort ?

            - Que croyez-vous ? Qu'il part à la pêche aux moules ?

            Harry sourit légèrement. Il avait fini par comprendre que Snape ne lui en voulait pas personnellement –enfin si, un peu quand même…- , qu'il était juste comme ça. Du coup les remarques sarcastiques passaient beaucoup mieux.

            - Nan… c'est juste que… il va avoir du mal, hein ?

            Le Maître des Potions se détendit un peu et soupira d'un air fatigué.

            - C'est pire que ça… Potter… Réellement, essayer de l'aider.

            Les miracles existaient bien sur Terre : Snape était de lui parler comme à un être vivant, et non pas quelque vague méduse atrophiée du cerveau.

            - C'est promis.

            - Merci.

            Harry eut un petit signe de tête et partit rejoindre son parrain.

            - Tu **_bavardais_** avec Snape ?!

            - Ouais. Il est presque normal, en fait, tu sais.

            - Justement non, je ne sais pas et je ne veux pas le savoir ! déclara Sirius d'un air buté.

            MacGonagall échangea un regard trèèèèèès las avec Remus, et Harry éclata de rire.

            - Je suis content de t'avoir retrouvé !

            - Moi aussi…

            * Même si ça me fait royalement chier de te voir t'entendre avec ce bâtard !*

            - De quoi parlais-tu, avec Maugrey ?

            Severus et Plume regagnaient leurs appartements. Situés dans le même couloir, bien sûr.

            - De l'hiver. Il faudra organiser le camp en conséquence. Mais la Forêt Interdite ne devrait pas être trop inconfortable…

            - Mmh…

            - Qu'est-ce que tu as raconté à Malefoy ?

            - Ce qui l'attendait.

            _/ - Qu'y a-t-il, professeur ?_

_            - M. Malefoy, avez-vous vraiment une idée de ce dans quoi vous vous engagez ?_

_            Draco pâlit un peu._

_            - Je… je pense… je ne sais pas…_

_            - J'avais quatorze ans quand j'ai commencé à servir Voldemort, dit Severus impassiblement._

_            - …_

_            - J'ai tué mon premier homme à quinze ans, à peine. Il est mort sans rien comprendre, en se tordant de douleur._

_            Les mains du jeune homme tremblaient. Severus continua._

_            - Voldemort utilise ses sujets de la façon la plus utile qu'il puisse trouver. Et peu importe cette façon. Que ce soit tuer, torturer, mentir, tromper, espionner ou séduire, il ne se fait certainement pas d'états d'âme. Il n'a également aucun remord à punir un MangeMort récalcitrant, cela va sans dire. Vous serez plus bas que le plus bas, Malefoy c'est cette idée qu'il faut retenir._

_            Son élève ne répondit pas, la tête baissée._

_            - Voilà. Je ne dis pas cela pour que vous changiez d'avis, de toute façon il est trop tard. Juste pour que vous sachiez._

_            - Merci…_

_            Draco resta quelques instants silencieux, se tordant nerveusement les doigts. Puis il sourit légèrement, un peu amèrement._

_            - Ca a du être pire pour vous, non ? Moi au moins je suis prévenu, et on va m'aider à tenir le coup, vous et…_

_            Il fit une grimace._

_            - … Potter. Mais vous… vous étiez tout seul…_

_            - Ca a été…_

_            Draco leva les yeux et ce qu'il aperçut le fit presque tomber sur le cul : Snape qui… souriait ?_

_            - Il y a souvent quelqu'un, même si on ne s'y attend pas…_

_            Non. Non, Snape ne **pouvait **tout simplement pas dire cela. Impossible._

_            - Et puis… avec un peu – beaucoup – de chance, Voldemort n'en a plus pour longtemps._

_            Le maître des Potions reprit son air sévère et tout redevint à peu près normal._

_            - **Surtout**, ne lui montrez jamais que vous le haïssez. C'est tout._

_            Le jeune homme hocha la tête, la gorge à nouveau serrée._

_            - D'accord._

_            - Bien. Voilà. /_

            - Il ne s'y attendait pas ?

            - Si… Plus ou moins…

            - Sev'…

            - C'est dégueulasse. Personne ne devrait avoir à faire ça.

            - Mais, tu l'as fais, toi.

            - …

            - Jaloux qu'on te pique le rôle de jeune premier ?

            Severus sourit tristement et lui passa un bras autour du cou.

            - C'était pas drôle.

            - On fait ce qu'on peut…

            - Merci d'être là, lui souffla l'homme à l'oreille.

            Plume se figea et ouvrit de grands yeux.

            - C'est un jour à noter dans les annales… Tu ne vas vraiment pas bien, hein ?

            - J'en ai marre…

            - Ca va aller. Enfin espérons.

            Ils demeurèrent un moment enlacés, puis le jeune homme sourit.

            - C'est rare que ce soit moi qui te console, remarqua-t-il rêveusement, le nez sur la poitrine de son amant.

            - Mmh ? répondit celui-ci, les lèvres perdues dans ses cheveux.

            - D'habitude c'est toi mon gros nounours…

            Severus leva les yeux au plafond.

            - Je ne suis **_pas_** un gros nounours.

            - Si.

            - Non.

            - Gros nounours.

            - Plume, tu cherche les ennuis…

            - Gros nounours.

            - NON !

            - Gros nounours-euh !

            - CA SUFFIT !

            L'elfe s'enfuit dans le couloir en criant à tue-tête.

            - GROS NOUNOURS-EUH ! GROS NOUNOURS-EUH !

            - PLUME !

            - GROS NOUNOURS-EUH ! GROS… Tiens, salut Harry. M. Black, M. Lupin... GROS NOUNOURS-EUH! GROS NOUNOURS-EUH !

            - PLUUUUUME !!!!

            Sirius et Remus tentèrent de se reconnecter avec la réalité tandis que Harry se tapait la tête contre le mur tellement il riait. Remus retrouva le premier l'usage de la parole.

            - J'ai cru voir un Mercenaire Ecarlate passer en sautillant, en parlant de je ne sais quel nounours… Et un Severus furibond qui l'appelait par son prénom, articula-t-il machinalement.

            - Toi aussi ? Ouf ! Je commençais à me faire peur…

            Harry tenta de reprendre son souffle et se retourna vers les deux sorciers… pour s'écrouler par terre en voyant leur tête.

            - Une petite explication ? quémanda Sirius.

            - Vous n'en parlerez pas, hein ?

            - Croix de bois, croix de fer…

            - Et bien…

            Harry fit une pose.

            - … ils vivent ensemble.

            Et devant leur air d'incompréhension totale :

            - Ou pour parler plus clairement, puisque ça a l'air nécessaire, Plume Percevent est son amant.

            Les deux hommes le regardèrent en clignant des yeux.

            - Xzzrllkgglrwxx ?

            - KikekoiSnapeetetetetPERCEVENT ?!

            - Ben oui. Vous comprenez pourquoi je ne me suis pas ennuyé en vacances, hein…

            - GROS NOUNOURS-EUH !

            - Plume ça suffit.

            Severus l'attrapa par les épaules et le plaqua contre le mur.

            - Rôôôôhhh ouiii… ronronna l'elfe en passant ses bras autour de son cou. Des projets ?

            L'homme sentit son irritation s'envoler devant l'air mutin de son compagnon ses lèvres s'incurvèrent légèrement.

            - Je trouve que vous trichez honteusement, M. Percevent.

            - Vouaip. Fais-moi ton sourire carnassier, là, celui que j'aime bien… Ouais, comme ça.

            Severus abandonna et l'embrassa. Ils se séparèrent une longue minute plus tard.

            - Mmh… fit Plume en se rajustant. Ca va être très bien, cette année… Tiens, au fait, je vais revoir tous mes potes ! Charlie, Raven, Killian…

            - ...

            - Et ma famille, Grand-père, Loulou – je te les présenterai, tiens-, les autres crétins d'Elfes...

            - …

            - Et mes potes du Cercle, Grand Chef, Melilot, Luke…

            - …

            - Tu t'en vas où ?

            - Très loin. Très.

**            §§§§§§§§**

**Neuf années plus tôt :**

            Les cours avaient commencé depuis quatre semaines et Plume, lui, commençait à mortellement s'ennuyer.

            Rien de ce qui était enseigné qu'il ne sache déjà – ou alors, d'une facilité telle qu'il n'avait même pas à prendre de notes. Il avait dû admettre que ces deux années à Poudlard ne lui serviraient strictement à rien, du moins sur le plan des connaissances. Après d'autres aspects entraient en jeu, mais qui n'avaient rien à voir…

            Il s'ennuyait en Botanique il s'ennuyait en Sortilèges il s'ennuyait à un point impossible en Défense contre les Forces du Mal : il s'ennuyait en Astronomie il s'ennuyait en Arithmancie les Metamorphoses étaient finalement atrocement faciles inutile de parler de l'Histoire de la Magie l'Etude des Moldus était plutôt sympathique, bien qu'il eut du mal à ne pas rire à certaines reflexions de son professeur, qui semblait avoir du mal à comprendre l'utilité de la foule d'appareil electroménagers que recensait toute digne cuisine de Moldu, et se mélangeait régulièrement les pinceaux entre le lave-vaisselle et le lave-linge restaient les Potions – pas de commentaires – et son pire cauchemar : les cours de Balais.

            Cela lui avait semblé très sympathique, au départ. Avant qu'il ne monte dessus. Les Elfes étaient des êtres essentiellement terrestres et naturels l'acte de voler sur un bout de bois mort se révéla totalement inadapté pour le jeune demi-sang. Après une heure à se ramasser gadin sur gadin, il abandonna et se retira, avec l'accord d'un Pr Bibine à la fois désespérée et admirative devant la capacité de son nouvel/ancien élève à tomber de telles hauteurs et à s'en sortir indemne. Depuis, il attendait les heures de vol avec appréhension, et ne tentait de décoller que lorsque cela se révélait vraiment nécessaire – c'est-à-dire lors des exercices notés. C'était à peu près la seule matière où il se montra incroyablement nul, se contentant de roupiller pendant les autres cours, s'excusant d'un charmant sourire lorsque les professeurs lui en faisaient la réflexion

            Il avait laissé de côté les Soins aux Créatures Magiques –déjà parfaitement au point- et la Divination –beaucoup trop nébuleux- pour choisir l'Arithmancie et l'Etude des Moldus. Si Killian partageait sa table au premier cours, il se retrouvait seul au second et s'attristait un peu que si peu d'élèves s'intéressent à des gens qui, après tout, formaient la grande majorité de la population de cette planète.

            Et puis, en 6ème année, il y avait bien sûr le choix de la spécialité… C'est-à-dire quatre heures de cours en plus dans l'une des quatre matières principales : Métamorphoses, Sortilèges, Botanique et… Potions. C'était bizarrement cette dernière que Plume avait choisi, se retrouvant à passer son jeudi après-midi dans les cachots, élaborant dans la bonne humeur des potions de plus en plus complexes en compagnie d'un Killian aux anges et sous les yeux d'un Snape un peu désespéré

            Plume soupira. Joua quelques minutes à construire une jolie pyramide avec les écailles de salamandre restantes. Abandonna. Re-soupira. Envoya quelques boulettes de papiers sur le dos de l'élève devant lui, veillant à ne pas se faire choper par Snape qui surveillait son cachot avec le regard désabusé que le grand Jupiter Olympien devait porter du haut de son trône sur le pauvre petit monde de ces choses ridicules que l'on appelait hommes… Quoique Jupin était lui-même un bon vivant, ce qui ne s'appliquait guère à son remplaçant ici-présent. Il soupira une troisième fois.

- Killy… je m'ennuie, dit-il en tirant sur la manche de son compagnon de Potions.

Le stoïcisme de son nouvel ami était admirable : non content de devoir le supporter à **_tous_** les cours de Potions – ce qui se révélait finalement assez supportable, Plume poussant rarement le bouchon trop loin – c'était à présent à lui que revenait la charge de contrôler Raven hors des cours, Charlie lui ayant avec soulagement passer le relais. Les quatre élèves traînaient dorénavant toujours ensemble, ignorant les quelques regards méprisants que leur lançaient certains condisciples d'esprit plutôt étroit qui ne supportaient pas le mélange des Maisons – surtout Serpentard et Gryffondor. Tous les quatre différents mais appréciant pleinement les trois autres.

Charlie était très bon élève : appliqué, intelligent, attentif. Mais parfois un peu fantasque. Son amour des bébêtes – il cartonnait en Soins – désespérait ses parents, qui auraient apprécié de le voir mener une carrière tranquille.

Plume avait été proprement stupéfié des capacités de Raven en DCFM et en Sortilèges : le blond était proprement un génie dès qu'il s'agissait de choisir une formule et de l'appliquer à un cas précis et urgent. Cependant, c'était également les Soins qui gardaient sa préférence.

Leurs qualités contrebalançaient en partie leur profonde nullité en Potions. Il fallait dire que Snape n'était pas très encourageant. Mais grâce à Killian et Plume, ils s'en sortaient.

Le Serpentard avait nonchalamment accepté l'amitié du jeune demi-elfe, et par la suite celle de Charlie et Raven, qui avaient fini par admettre que l'adolescent pouvait être intéressant, surtout de par son don pour inventer de merveilleuses excuses pour les sortir des merdiers dans lesquels ils se fourraient régulièrement.

Avec Plume, souriant et gentil, ils formaient donc un petit groupe sympathique et profondément redouté de leurs professeurs : c'est bien connu, s'il existe encore pire que les élèves chahuteurs, ce sont les élèves intelligents et chahuteurs. Car Raven n'était jamais à cours d'idées, Plume le suivait avec enthousiasme, Charlie avec une joyeuse résignation et Killian rattrapait tout.

Enfin bref. Pour l'instant, les deux autres Gryffondors n'étaient pas présents.

            - Et bien occupe-toi, répondit sèchement le Serpentard, le nez dans un bouquin.

            * Ressemble de plus en plus à Snape, lui…*

            - Ch'ais pas quoi faire…

            - Prend un livre et regarde les jolies images.

            - Ah ouais. Bonne idée.

            C'était ça le problème de finir ses potions en avance… Plume se leva et s'approcha de la grande étagère qui couvrait le fond de la classe, supportant entre quelques tonnes d'ingrédients toute une rangée de livres à l'aspect plus rébarbatifs les uns que les autres. L'adolescent prit le plus gros d'entre eux, retourna à sa place et commença à le feuilleter, la tête ailleurs.

            Snape était encore indifférent. Snape était **_toujours_** indifférent, son regard, quand il rencontrait le sien, n'exprimant rien d'autre qu'un vide abyssal de toute émotion. Peu encourageant… Merde, quoi. Je veux juste qu'il admette un peu que j'existe et qu'il me connaît…

            - Hé, Percevent ! souffla le garçon devant lui. Désolé, mais qu'est-ce que je suis sensé mettre après la salive d'écrevisses ? Si tu me le dis, je t'excuse pour les boulettes de papiers, ajouta-t-il en souriant.

            Plume rougit un peu.

            - Excuse-moi…

            - Pas grave. Alors, dépêche-toi !

            Le jeune homme lui souffla rapidement les réponses, puis l'autre hocha la tête avec un rapide ''Merci !'' avant de se remettre au travail. Plume retourna à son livre.

            Tiens, ça avait l'air intéressant, ça…

_            ''Le Golem est un être inconscient, obéissant à la volonté propre de son créateur. Il y eut pourtant pendant quelques temps un débat sur le fait de savoir si les Golems ressentaient ou non la douleur, voir les émotions. La discussion se termina au cours d'une grande conférence, où l'on s'aperçut tardivement que l'un des Golems présents s'était assis sur l'un des principaux défenseurs de sa cause…_

_            Les ingrédients sont plutôt simples et peu nombreux. La taille, la puissance et l'aspect physique du Golem dépendent de son créateur (il est très difficile voire impossible de créer un Golem à plusieurs), et de l'ingrédient final qui sert de base à la matière dont il sera constitué…''_

            Plume termina rapidement le chapitre. Ca avait l'air amusant…

            - Les Golems ? Vous vous croyez peut-être capable d'en réaliser un, M. Percevent ? ironisa une voix par-dessus son épaule.

            Le jeune homme ferma les yeux, le cœur battant. Pour un peu il pourrait sentir son souffle sur son cou et…

            - Je ne sais pas, je n'ai jamais essayé. Vous l'êtes, vous ?

            Il avait répondu d'un ton innocent, plantant son regard dans le sien. Snape resta impassible devant les grands yeux palpitants et… provocants.

            - Les Golems demande une grande volonté pour les diriger, dit-il posément. Ce n'est pas un jeu.

            - J'en suis capable, répondit Plume.

            - Très bien, conclut l'homme en se détournant. Nous ferons des Golems la semaine prochaine.

            Plume re-vérifia une dernière fois la liste de ses ingrédients. Bon. Il n'avait rien oublié. Son chaudron bouillonnait quand même de façon inquiétante…

            Ceux des autres aussi, à la réflexion et même celui de Snape.

            Ils se trouvaient dans un cachot différent de celui des autres semaines : celui-ci donnait directement sur l'extérieur, Snape souhaitant qu'ils invoquent leurs Golems dehors.

            * Parfait.*

            - Est-ce que tout le monde a**_ enfin_** terminé ? demanda la voix basse et cinglante.

            Les élèves bredouillèrent et hochèrent la tête. Sans rien ajouter, le Maître des Potions saisit son chaudron et sortit. Plume quitta la salle en dernier, tentant de ne rien éclabousser.

            Ils s'installèrent en rond sur la pelouse du parc. Quelques élèves, curieux, vinrent observer le groupe de masochistes qui décidaient librement de passer quatre heures en plus par semaines avec Snape.

            - Bien. Vous mettez votre dernier ingrédient en prononçant la formule. Et vous n'oubliez surtout pas de lui inscrire son nom sur le front dès qu'il sort du chaudron – si jamais il sort.

            C'était par cette marque que son créateur imposait sa volonté au Golem. Un peu comme la Marque de son père, pensait Plume, qui ornait son propre bras et celui de Snape…

            - Commencez, Zachary.

            Le Serpentard s'avança et jeta une poignée de terre dans son chaudron en prononçant la formule.

            - Mentis animique vir.

            BOUF !

            Un petit bonhomme marronnâtre jaillit du récipient et se carapata vers la Forêt Snape étendit vivement la main et la créature se ramassa par terre.

            - Le nom ! dit sèchement le professeur.

            Killian se précipita et grava quelque chose sur le front du bonhomme qui se tortillait. On aurait dit de la boue sèche. Snape baissa la main le bonhomme resta immobile.

            - Bien. Maintenant, imaginez-le en train de marcher.

            Killian plissa les yeux. Le Golem frémit, vacilla et tomba à genoux.

            - Concentrez-vous !

            La poupée se redressa, tituba un peu, fit trois pas, puis tomba de nouveau. De même que Killian qui se laissa tomber par terre en soufflant.

            - Ca suffit.

            Snape fit un autre geste et le bonhomme se désagrégea.

            - Pas mal.

            - Je… C'est épuisant.

            - C'est normal : votre volonté se retrouve partagée en deux pour ceux qui en ont peu… C'était déjà bien. Je vous mets quatorze.

            Killian en resta la bouche ouverte : les compliments de Snape étaient extrêmement rares, pour ne pas dire inexistants. Et pour cette raison, ils avaient beaucoup de valeur.

            - Bravo ! lui sourit Plume. Un jour à marquer d'une pierre blanche… C'est si difficile que ça ?

            - C'est exactement ce qu'il dit : tu es deux personnes à la fois. Ce qui est dur c'est de… comment… de te coordonner. D'arriver à distinguer tes deux toi.

            Plume commença à légèrement s'inquiéter.

            Les élèves enchaînèrent les uns après les autres, obtenant des Golems qui variaient d'une sorte de petite poupée à une masse informe ne parvenant même pas à sortir du chaudron. Aucun n'égala celui de Killian. La plupart utilisèrent de la terre ou de la glaise, un Serdaigle tenta même de la pâte à modeler, sans résultat probant.

            - Il ne reste plus que vous, M. Percevent.

            Snape l'observait attentivement. Pas de rictus ironique cette fois. Plume en fut frappé. On aurait qu'il était intéressé. Impatient. Confiant ? Son angoisse s'envola. Snape acceptait tacitement qu'il lui montre de quoi il était capable. Et pour ça, Plume aurait fait le tour du monde – en transplanant ça pouvait aller très vite.

            Le cœur léger, prêt à n'importe quoi, il fouilla dans la poche de sa blouse blanche Moldue – ça faisait classe…- et en sortit son Dernier Ingrédient : chewing-gum goût fraise. Il préférait la menthe, mais rose c'était plus joli. Il le mit dans sa bouche et commença à mastiquer énergiquement.

            - Eskchgugez-moi, Profecheur, je fous promet gue gest exgepzionnel…

            Les lèvres de Snape s'étirèrent. Cela ressemblait plus ou moins à un sourire amusé.

            Plume récupéra proprement le chewing-gum et le laissa tomber dans la marmite. Plouf.

            - Et pour le nom ?

            Le jeune homme adressa un sourire à son professeur, et ajouta négligemment l'étiquette. Snape hocha la tête.

            Plume fit face au chaudron : c'était bien beau cette petite mise en scène, mais fallait que ça marche. Bon.

            Ca allait marcher.

            Il ferma les yeux et inspira.

            Et laissa l'_/autre/_ émerger.

            Oh, juste un peu ! Rien que le bout du nez. De quoi pouvoir affronter trois loups-garous à mains nues, mais pas plus, car si l'_/autre/_ prenait le contrôle…

            C'est parti.

            Concentrer énergie, cette énergie qui lui faisait tourner la tête, la placer dans sa voix.

            - **_Mentis animique vir !_**

            Il avait crié sans s'en apercevoir.

            Il y eut un bouillonnement rosâtre dans le chaudron. Répugnant. Et une tête émergea. Une énorme tête.

            Plume s'avança, étrangement détaché. Il saisit sa plume et griffonna le nom du Golem sur l'envers de l'étiquette Hollywood qui ornait son front. Puis il recula de quelques pas.

            Le Golem se déplia et s'étira lentement il enjamba le rebord du chaudron et se planta fermement sur le gazon. Il mesurait bien trois mètres de haut à la surface de son corps, des bulles de chewing-gum explosaient régulièrement, et de longues traînées collantes dégoulinaient à ses pieds.

            Plume cligna des yeux.

            Puis sourit.

            - MWAAAAHAAAAAHAAAAAAAAAAAAH !!!!!!! Il est super ! Je vous présente Fifi !! claironna-t-il en sautillant sur place.

            Il se retourna : plus personne. Ils étaient tous partis se planquer dans les cachots.

            - Maiheu…

            - C'est assez… spécial.

            Snape regardait la chose d'un air intéressé.

            - Faites-le marcher.

            Plume se concentra.

            Marche.

            Le Golem fit un pas.

            Marche.

            Un autre pas.

            Ben c'est facile ! Cours !

            Le Golem fit quelques foulées sur la pelouse.

            Marrant. Demi-tour. Saute !

            BOUM !

            Danse la macarena !

            Le gigantesque bonhomme commença à se trémousser, envoyant des giclées de chewing-gum à travers la pelouse. Plume, concentré, entendis vaguement des hurlements de rire derrière lui.

            Fais la roue ! La galipette !

            C'était du délire. Des élèves apparaissaient aux fenêtres du Château et se montraient le… le chose en train de se rouler dans l'herbe.

            - Il va rester scotché…

            Plume se retourna : Snape, les yeux pétillants, se frottait pensivement le menton.

            - A vous Monsieur !

            Ils échangèrent un regard, puis Snape balança quelque chose dans son chaudron et prononça la formule.

            Le Golem qui se dressa dépassait facilement les quatre mètres de haut. Son corps était formé d'une masse grouillante, entre l'orange et le marron, luisant humidement. Plume s'approcha, fasciné.

            - Des limaces ?

            - La matière elle-même peut être vivante, déclara le Maître des Potions.

            Le Golem se mit en marche d'un pas assuré.

            * Comme Snape quand il marche.*

            Il était vraiment impressionnant. Fifi faisait pâle figure, à côté. Plume se mordit les lèvres : ça n'allait pas se passer comme ça…

            FJLOCK !

            Une grosse giclée de chewing-gum s'écrasa sur l'épaule du Golem n° 2. Snape se tourna vers son élève, qui lui fit un sourire aussi dégoulinant que son monstre à lui.

            - Excusez-moi, je ne maîtrise pas encore très bien…

            Sans prévenir, Golem n°2 bondit brusquement en direction de son arroseur. Plume eut un réflexe et Fifi se baissa pour éviter le coup de pied.

            * Ouais, un combat ! *

            Elève et professeur se regardèrent à nouveau, puis, sans une parole, s'assirent côte à côte sur l'herbe et fixèrent leurs créatures respectives qui patientaient, face à face.

            Et ils commencèrent à se battre.

            Plume se laissa totalement absorber **_dans_** son Golem. Les sensations étaient étranges : pas de douleur, pas de sensations de toucher, juste les vibrations des chocs que lui assenait son adversaire. Il prit petit à petit le contrôle du corps caoutchouteux, l'assimilant aux sien. Les gestes lui venaient assez facilement : depuis son enfance, il s'était battu, entraîné par les MangeMorts – dont Snape – puis par les Elfes. La violence était une façon de dominer la sauvagerie de l'_/autre/. _Une sorte de compromis. Et puis, il aimait se battre.

            Fifi était plus petit, mais plus rapide. Golem n°2 était gêné par sa grande taille, mais ses gestes étaient précis et nets.

            * Comme Snape. Ca donnerait probablement la même chose, si nous nous battions vraiment.*

            Quoique… Non. Cela ne ferait pas le même effet.

            Il n'était pas étonné par la maîtrise du combat de l'homme, autrefois entraîné comme tous les MangeMorts à se battre aussi bien magiquement que physiquement. Il avait gardé quelques bons restes… Si ça se trouvait, il continuait même à s'entraîner ?

            Plume, arrête de penser à ton prof torse-nu et concentre-toi.

            Coup de pied, esquive…

            - QU'EST-CE QUI SE PASSE ICI ?!!

            Les deux Golems s'immobilisèrent en une pose grotesque.

            Dumbledore arrivait au pas de course vers les deux combattants qui se relevèrent vivement il semblait stupéfait et surtout hors de lui.

            - Non mais qu'est-ce que vous êtes en train de **_faire_** ?!

            Snape prit un air innocent peu crédible – n'ayant pas vraiment le physique du petit Gryffondor pur et naïf.

            - Des travaux pratiques, bien sûr. Il y a un problème ?

            Plume se mordit les lèvres.

            Dumbledore secoua la tête d'un air incrédule, puis, après un coup d'œil aux deux Golems figés au milieu de la pelouse, se tourna vers Plume.

            - M. Percevent.

            Ledit Percevent se recomposa un visage sérieux

            - Monsieur ?

            - C'est vous l'auteur de ce Golem ?

            - Ah, non, celui-ci appartient au Pr Snape le mien est celui qui dégouline un peu plus loin, répondit l'adolescent avec gravité.

            Il vit du coin de l'œil Snape porter sa main à sa bouche, cachant un sourire.

            Quelle journée magnifique…

            Le ton furieux du Directeur le ramena sur terre.

            - C'est du pareil au même. Où avez-vous la tête, tous les deux ? Vous pensez qu'il est prudent d'attirer l'attention des élèves sur Plume ? Certains professeurs n'auraient même pas la puissance de générer un Golem comme celui-ci !

            Il n'avait vraiment pas l'air content. Plume regarda avec surprise le gentil et bon directeur s'énerver sérieusement. Même Snape semblait étonné.

            - L'existence de Plume n'est pas un secret, continuait Dumbledore d'une voix froide. En s'interrogeant un peu, il n'est pas difficile de déduire qui il est et d'où il vient. Je ne veux pas à cause de vos imbécillités devoir rendre compte de sa présence ici à deux centaines de parents en colère !

            Ils avaient peut-être poussé le bouchon un peu loin, reconnu l'adolescent en lui-même. Mais pas au point de s'énerver comme cela. Il s'aperçut qu'il avait instinctivement fait un pas vers Snape.

            - M. Percevent, ramassez vos affaires et retournez au Château si l'on vous interroge, répondez que vous avez apprit ce sortilège chez les Elfes ! Severus, débarrassez-moi le plancher de ces deux trucs. Et je veux que, en aucun cas, l'on puisse se douter que vous vous connaissiez déjà ! C'est déjà assez difficile comme cela ! Vous m'avez compris ?

            Les deux fautifs acquiescèrent sans un mot, et Dumbledore attendit qu'ils lui obéissent avant de s'en retourner au Château, renvoyant les élèves en cours.

            - Je n'avais jamais vu Dumbledore si en colère.

            Raven avait précisément mis le doigt là où ça démangeait horriblement, se dit Plume.

            D'après ses amis, tout de même élèves à Poudlard depuis cinq bonnes années, le Directeur avait toujours présenté un visage tranquille et souriant, un peu farfelu certes, mais incapable de critiquer ou de mettre mal à l'aise. Du moins ce qu'ils en avaient vu.

            Après tout, peut-être Dumbledore était-il plus sévère en privé, mais la veille c'était tout de même devant l'Ecole entière qu'il s'était montré furieux.

            - Qu'est-ce qu'il vous a dit ?

            - Il était pas content pour ses pelouses. Non, sérieusement, on a un peu perturbé les cours…

            - Oui, mais pas à ce point…

            C'était vrai. La colère du vieux sorcier laissait plume dubitatif. Dumbledore avait eut la… non, pas la pitié, la bonté d'âme de lui laisser sa chance en l'accueillant ici, et lui avait même proposé de l'aider. Toujours disponible, toujours serviable. Jusqu'à hier. Qu'est-ce qui avait pu l'irriter à ce point ?

            Le fait que Plume se soit un peu donné en spectacle ? Mmh… Il suffisait de dire que c'était un truc elfique – ce qu'il avait fait et qui était très bien passé. Alors quoi ? C'était dommage… Le mécontentement du Directeur lui avait un peu gâché ses ''retrouvailles'' avec Snape… Car il s'agissait bien de retrouvailles : ils avaient rigolé ensemble, comme auparavant… ( dans la mesure où Snape savait rigoler).

            C'était peut-être ça. Dumbledore ne souhaitait pas que cela redevienne comme avant. Mais si c'était bien là la raison, Plume ne la comprenaient pas.

            En tous les cas… leur petite chorégraphie avait remporté un franc succès. Les élèves de Gryffondor avaient supplié Plume de leur apprendre le truc (''Mais y'a pas de truc, je vous dis ! C'est elfique !''), les filles se mettaient maintenant à papoter furieusement sur son passage (ce qui le mettait très mal à l'aise, peu habitué à l'admiration), et les rumeurs les plus folles couraient sur la santé mentale de leur prof de Potions, brusquement remonté dans l'estime des élèves. La raison n'en était pas seulement son magnifique Golem/limace, mais surtout le fait d'avoir balancé Fifi dans le Lac : les bulles de chewing-gum à présent produites par le Calamar Géant offraient une agréable distraction aux cancres laissant leur regard vagabonder par les fenêtres.

            - Finalement, c'est vrai que Snape peut être amusant, convint rêveusement Killian un peu plus tard en cours d'Arithmancie, sans prêter attention au Pr Vector qui s'escrimait à démontrer l'inégalité de Bienaymé-Tchebichev.

            - Ah ! Tu vois ?

            - Où est-ce que t'as appris à te battre comme ça ?

            - …mmh… chez les Elfes…

            Heureusement le Serpentard ne prêta pas attention à la réponse évasive de son nouvel ami, détaillant d'un regard froid la démonstration de son professeur.

            - Et Snape ? Il se bat bien… remarqua-t-il distraitement.

            - Ch'ais pô…

            * Chez les MangeMorts…*

            - C'était spectaculaire, votre truc.

            - Ah ouais ? Killy, je comprends pas le passage de la ligne trois à la ligne quatre.

            - Normal, il y a une erreur.

            - Ah. On lui dit pas ?

            - Non. C'est plus marrant comme ça.

            Ils observèrent un moment Vector se dépatouiller avec ses probabilités de valeurs absolues, puis sourirent quand il retrouva son erreur.

            - On est méchant.

            - Moi j'ai le droit, je suis à Serpentard. Mais ça va ternir ta réputation… commenta tranquillement l'adolescent, repoussant les cheveux lunaires qui lui chatouillaient le nez.

            - Tant mieux. Au fait, j'aime bien ta coupe de cheveux, ça me fait penser aux Porcs-épicristals des forêts elfiques…

            - Je dois prendre ça comment ?

            - C'est un compliment, bien sûr.

            - Bien sûr.

            DRIIIIIINNNNG !

            - Vous me ferez pour la semaine prochaine les feuilles d'exercices d'application que je vous ai distribuées au début du cours. Ce sera tout, bonne semaine !

            - Il se débrouille bien, pour une première année comme prof titulaire, commenta Killian. Je suis sûr que…

            - PLUUUUUUME !!! KIKKKKKKIIIII !!!!

            - Raven. Je **_hais_** positivement ce surnom.

            - Nini alors ?

            - Killian.

            - Bon, ok. Va pour Killian. C'était bien, vous ?

            - Pas mal, sourit Plume. Dites donc, vous avez l'air de vous être bien amusés ?

            Raven et Charlie (revenants de Soins aux créatures Magiques) semblaient extenués et leurs vêtements en lambeaux laissaient deviner de magnifiques écorchures leurs visages abordaient un air bêtement radieux.

            - Bon, on y va, soupira Killian.

            Ils descendirent en bavardant jusqu'aux cachots, Raven taquinant Plume sur le troupeau de filles qui le suivait à présent des yeux d'un air intéressé.

            - … pas marrant.

            - Ca ne te plaît pas ? s'étonna franchement Charlie.

            - Ca me met mal à l'aise, déclara le jeune homme d'un air gêné.

            L'apparition de la porte du labo de Potions et surtout la silhouette de Snape qui s'y encadrait l'abstint de s'expliquer.

            - Whitewinter, Weasley, Percevent et même Zachary : 10 minutes de retard, 10 points en moins. Chacun.

            Puis l'homme fronça les sourcils.

            - Que vous est-il arrivé, Weasley ?

            - Soins aux Créatures magiques.

            - Oh. Zachary, emmenez-le à l'infirmerie… et M. Whitewinter, par la même occasion. Mais la punition tient toujours.

            Puis il rentra dans le cachot sans ajouter un mot. Plume le suivit, referma soigneusement la porte derrière lui et alla s'asseoir à une table au fond de la classe.

            Snape avait gagné son bureau et toisait maintenant ses élèves d'un œil froid.

            - NON, il n'entre pas au programme général de Potions de sixième année l'étude et la réalisation des Golems. Si vous vouliez participer à la séance d'hier, il vous suffisait de vous inscrire au cours de Potions appliquées en début d'année. Maintenant prenez vos affaires et notez cette formule.

            Les élèves poussèrent des soupirs déçus et se mirent au travail sans enthousiasme.

            Plume prit rapidement note de sa belle écriture illisible de la liste des ingrédients.

            * Mmh… je m'ennuie tout seul…*

            Les cachots étaient à dix bonnes minutes de l'infirmerie. Les autres ne reviendraient pas tout de suite… Plume transféra la potion terminée en quatre minutes vingt-trois secondes dans une bouteille, rinça ses ustensiles et se rassit, nichant son visage dans ses bras croisés et bien décidé à piquet un petit somme. La sieste était son péché mignon.

            SCHPLAT ! Un paquet de feuilles venait d'atterrir devant son nez. Avec la main de Snape dessus. Et le bras qui allait avec. Et l'épaule. Et le torse. Et la gorge. Et…

            - Percevent. Vous m'écoutez quand je vous parle ?

            - Excusez-moi.

            - Certainement pas. Puisque vous n'avez rien à faire, résolvez-moi ce problème.

            Puis le MangeMort se détourna vivement et retourna à ses occupations - en l'occurrence un Serpentard et sa potion verte - , semblant presque s'enfuir… Plume sourit bêtement, puis saisit les trois bons kilos de feuilles qui l'attendaient.

            Ouhlàlà…

            ''De l'influence des plumes de Sphinx sur les mutations embryonnaires des Yokhos d'Honshu.''

            Certes.

            Quelle idée tordue… Il feuilleta le dossier, s'attardant sur les schémas des embryons – segmentation, gastrulation, neurulation, organogenèse… - et les comptes-rendus des 37 ½ expériences réalisées.

            * Comment ça ½ ?*

            Rassemblant ses souvenirs sur les Sphinx et les Yokhos, il se saisit d'un crayon et mit son cerveau en marche.

            DRIIINNNG !

            - C'est bon.

            Les élèves s'éclipsèrent rapidement avec ravissement, avides de mettre le plus de distance possible entre leur professeur de Potions et eux.

            - Tu viens, Plume ?

            - Je finis ça et je vous rejoins, répondit distraitement le demi-elfe.

            * L'action inhibitrice des barbules des plumes sur l'induction du mésoblaste par l'endoblaste serait démontrée par…*

            - T'en as pour combien de temps ?

            - Euuuh… chais pas… une demi-heure, peut-être plus…

            Raven soupira.

            - On t'attend pas pour manger, alors.

            - Ouais, ouais, c'est ça… bon appétit…          

            Les trois amis haussèrent les épaules et quittèrent le cachot.

            * L'inhibition du centre de Nieuwkoop entraînerait alors…*

            Snape ressortit de la Réserve et lui jeta un coup d'œil surpris.

            - Qu'est-ce que vous faites encore là, Percevent ?

            - Mmh ? Oh, je termine votre problème, répondit Plume sans lever les yeux.

            - Vous continuerez ça au prochain cours, soupira l'homme. Allez manger.

            - Non, non, j'ai presque fini… A moins que je ne vous dérange ? demanda-t-il tout-à-coup, plantant ses yeux interrogateurs dans les siens.

            Severus s'entendit bêtement répondre que non, et le jeune homme, satisfait, replongea dans ses feuilles. Le jeune professeur l'observa un instant se mordiller les lèvres d'un air concentré, puis secoua la tête et s'assit à son bureau, empoignant un paquet de copies.

            Ils travaillèrent un bon moment en silence.

            Au bout d'une demi-heure, l'homme entendit son élève pousser un soupir satisfait et reposer son crayon.

            - Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? demanda une voix curieuse.

            _/ - Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?_

_            - Une pommade pour les tiques._

_            - C'est pour Chostakovitch ?_

_            - Oui._

_            - Chouette ! Merci beaucoup !_

_            - Surveille un peu plus ton chat, au lieu de traîner dans mes jambes._

_            - Bien M'sieur ! /_

            Severus revint sur terre et écrivit un magnifique zéro.

            - Je corrige les résidus de fosse septique que m'ont rendu vos collègues tout à l'heure.

            Un éclat de rire joyeux lui parvint, et il sentit lui-même ses lèvres s'incurver. Il leva les yeux, essayant de se ressaisir.

            - Vous avez terminé ?

            - Oui, M'sieur… professeur !

            Severus ne releva pas et s'approcha de la table derrière laquelle Plume l'observait attentivement. Il s'empara de la dernière feuille de raisonnement de son élève, et alla directement à la conclusion.

            Le résultat était parfait. Plume avait réussi en trois heures ce que les étudiants de Médico-magie de seconde année mettaient deux fois plus de temps à résoudre.

            - Le résultat est juste. Vous aviez déjà étudié l'embryologie ?

            L'adolescent hésita.

            - Je piquais des livres dans votre bibliothèque, quand j'étais petit.

            Severus ne répondit pas, faisant semblant de parcourir les autres feuilles de notes, qui son cerveau se refusait catégoriquement à déchiffrer. La question était un perche, une sonde, une main tendue, tout ce que vous vouliez – et elle le dérangeait terriblement. Depuis un mois qu'il tentait de considérer le demi-elfe comme un simple élève, il en était venu à concevoir une tension croissante atrocement irritante. C'était comme… comme un chien qui gratte derrière la porte et que, pour le principe, vous refusez de laisser entrer, tout en sachant que le voir s'ébrouer dans la maison et vous sauter au cou vous rendra stupidement heureux.

            Mais Severus n'avait jamais eut de chien, et ne savait trop que faire.

            Alors il ouvrit la porte.

            - Je sais. Je n'ai d'ailleurs jamais retrouvé la page 297 de mon manuel de dissection.

            Il n'aurait jamais pensé pouvoir rendre quelqu'un aussi heureux par une simple phrase qui n'était même pas un compliment.

            - Je me rappelle ! s'exclama Plume. C'était le schéma en couleur d'une grenouille cavité viscérale ouverte. J'aimais beaucoup les petits intestins marron clairs, c'était joli… Je l'ai même peut-être encore… Excusez-moi pour votre livre !

            Severus se sentit sourire, puis, avisant les yeux brillants et confiants, se dit que le chien allait bientôt envahir **_toute_** la maison, et qu'il ferait bien de fermer quelques portes.

            - J'en ai racheté un autre. Maintenant, je pense que vous devez avoir autre chose à faire ? demanda-t-il plus sèchement.

            - Oh… Oui, excusez-moi.

            Plume, plus calme, rassembla ses affaires, lui rendit son dossier, et se dirigea vers la porte, sans le regarder. Il se retourna cependant, la main sur la poignée, et hésita avant de lui adresser un :

            - Bonsoir, professeur.

            Ce à quoi Severus répondit :

            - Bonsoir, Plume Percevent.

            L'homme se maudit quand le visage fin de son élève s'illumina d'un immense sourire, juste avant qu'il ne sorte.

            A suivre.


	5. Promenades

Titre : Sangs, chapitre V.

Auteur : Lychee.

Source : HP I, II, III et IV.

Genre : Severus n'à moi en héros… enfin presque quoi…

Disclaimer : la plupart de ces persos appartiennent à J.K. Rowling, je suis pauvre un peu de pitié essvépé ? La jolie musique est à Indochine, bénis soient-ils entre tous. L'autre chanson… *soupire*… souvenirs d'enfance…

Sangs.

Premier trimestre.

Chapitre V :

Promenades.

_Les coins de la bouche de Dumbledore tressaillirent._

_''Je voudrais également vous rappeler, poursuivit-il, que, comme toujours, la forêt est interdite à tous les élèves…''_

**§§§§§**

Plume rendit leurs baguettes à ses élèves achevés, les félicitant de leurs progrès ès Magie Primitive – le cours avait consisté en un parcours d'endurance de trois kilomètres, semés de ''petits murs'' de deux mètres de haut, d'illusions de monstres à dissiper par la magie, et d'une ''surprise finale'', comme il le leur avait gentiment annoncé, qui ne consistait non pas en un Epouvantard, mais en une **_vingtaine_** d'Epouvantards – et se retrouver brusquement face à son pire cauchemar multiplié par vingt n'avait pas été du goût de tout le monde. Dumbledore s'inquiétait légèrement des hurlements inhumains qui montaient jusqu'aux fenêtres de son bureau.

On était mi-Octobre.

- Oh ! Avant que vous ne partiez !

Les élèves, rampant sur la pelouse, en étaient bien incapables.

- Dans la nuit de vendredi à samedi, j'organise une… petite balade, dans la forêt. Le but sera de mettre en pratique ce que je vous ai appris, histoire d'attraper quelques bestioles sauvages. Je n'oblige personne. Ceux que cela n'intéresse pas ne sont pas forcés de venir. Voilà ! A samedi pour ceux qui seront là !

Puis le jeune homme partit manger un truc, vaguement ennuyé de les abandonner là quand même – mais l'appel du ventre fut le plus fort…

Songeur, Severus referma doucement la porte derrière lui, et jeta un coup d'œil autour de la pièce : le bureau de Plume était encombré d'objets hétéroclites d'origines incongrues – une calligraphie japonaise attendait toujours d'être accrochée, abandonnée sur une chaise, un stock de cruches elfiques d'une élégance gracieuse s'alignait sagement contre un mur, un crâne de dragon gisait au pied de son bureau – parsemés ici et là de feuilles de cours et de copies d'élèves. Il soupira devant le bazar et se dirigea vers la porte qui conduisait à la chambre de son amant.

_Tiens, je crois_

_Que c'est à moi aujourd'hui_

_De te montrer tout ça_

_Et comment faire pour vivre ici_

_Mais personne, je crois_

Ne m'a vraiment bien appris 

_Laisse-moi te dire, ''boy''_

_Que c'est difficile_

_La vie est sale, ''boy''_

_Sous ces étoiles_

Encore ces chansons moldues… Severus tendit la main vers le poste, puis se ravisa et contempla la chambre.

Cette dernière était toute différente : spacieuse, largement éclairée par trois immenses fenêtres qui donnaient sur le Lac, et surtout atrocement accueillante. Bien plus que Severus n'arriverait jamais à rendre ses appartements. Claire mais pas froide, au contraire presque libératrice le lit, placé sur une estrade face à la porte, présentant son côté gauche à la fenêtre, trônait paisiblement une bibliothèque tapissait le mur de la porte et celui faisant face à la fenêtre sur la droite du lit s'ouvrait la porte de la salle de bain un tapis occupait le centre de la pièce, sa texture moelleuse tranchant nettement sur la tiédeur de la pierre et face à la fenêtre centrale, un profond canapé, tourné vers le paysage, semblait vous hurler de vous asseoir et de rêver un moment… C'était tout. Et c'était largement suffisant pour vous donner envie de vous installer à tout jamais… Il en était ainsi partout où le jeune homme passait : les choses se transformaient, devenaient vos amies, remplaçants plus ou moins des amis vivants…

Deux pieds dépassaient de l'accoudoir du canapé.

_Mais, crois-moi_

_Comme toi aussi parfois j'ai peur_

_De la nuit, dehors_

_De tout ce que tu vas découvrir ici_

_La vie, la mort_

Crois-moi je n'en suis pas très fier 

_Laisse-moi te dire, ''boy''_

_Te voir dormir_

_C'est un peu mourir, ''boy''_

_Ainsi soit-il_

Severus ne s'approcha pas tout de suite, laissant son regard vagabonder sur les centaines de livres qui couvraient les murs, abandonnant parfois la place à quelques bibelots – une orchidée une boîte en acajou, vide un bocal où paressait un orvet – peu de choses, se contentant de briser la monotonie de ce mur de lecture, attirant l'œil. Des objets que Plume avait ramené de chez eux, ou qu'il avait dégotté dans le Château. Des objets qui lui plaisaient – mais dont il se séparerait sans problème si cela se révélait nécessaire. N'ayant jamais rien possédé dans son enfance, le fils de Voldemort ne s'attachait pas à grand chose, profitant juste de ce qui lui tombait sous la main sur le moment.

_Mais on s'en ira_

_On nous oubliera_

_Ainsi soit-il_

_Et tu seras_

_La suite de ma vie_

_Ainsi soit-il_

_On partira_

_Au milieu de rien_

_Ainsi soit-il_

Sans doute influencé par cette idée, toujours présente dans sa tête, qu'il pourrait mourir le lendemain.

Ou que lui-même, Severus, pourrait mourir, ce qui reviendrait au même.

_Mais, tu vois_

_Un jour tu comprendras_

_Des dieux ici, ou là_

_Que tout ça n'existe pas_

_Mais on s'en ira_

_On nous oubliera_

_Ainsi soit-il_

_Et tu seras_

La suite de ma vie 

_Ainsi soit-il_

_On partira_

_Au milieu de rien_

_Ainsi soit-il_

Plume, moitié riant, moitié sérieux, lui avait plusieurs fois fait la remarque qu'en fait, la seule chose qu'il possédait vraiment et entièrement était son petit Maître de Potions favori. Ce qui à chaque fois lui remuait les boyaux, même s'il aurait préféré subir trente-six Endoloris plutôt que de l'avouer.

_Tu vois_

_C'était juste pour te dire_

_J'aimerais bien que tu me croies_

_Qu'aussi loin que tu verras_

_Un chemin vers moi_

_Tu nous retrouveras_

_Tu es ma vie_

_La suite de ma vie_

Ainsi soit-il 

_Tu m'as appris_

_A sauver ma vie_

_Ainsi soit-il_

_On partira_

_Fabriquer nos vies_

_Ainsi soit-il._

Severus coupa la radio et s'approcha du canapé. Plume, les deux pieds encore chaussés jetés sur l'accoudoir, un bras sous la tête et l'autre serrant un coussin contre ventre, dormait calmement. Comme un ange. Un ange qu'il ne fallait pas réveiller trop brutalement.

- Debout, marmotte, dit doucement Severus en demeurant à distance respectable.

Le Mercenaire sursauta et bondit sur ses pieds, avant de se détendre en l'apercevant, puis de lui sourire et de se laisser retomber sur le divan. Severus vint s'asseoir près de lui, le regard tourné vers le Lac qui s'étendait presque à ses pieds, d'un rouge sanglant de crépuscule, et ils restèrent un moment silencieux, perdus dans leurs songes. Puis Plume se redressa.

- Qu'est-ce que tu voulais, au fait ?

- Mmh ? Oh… Je rappelle à son Altesse la Belle au Bois Dormant qu'elle compte emmener ses élèves dans la Forêt Interdite, ce soir, répondit tranquillement l'homme.

- MERDUM !!! IL EST QUELLE HEURE ??!!!

- Il nous reste une bonne heure, répondit Severus en se penchant vers lui.

Quatre pieds dépassaient de l'accoudoir du canapé…

A dix heures moins cinq, les vingt élèves se réunirent à l'entrée du Château. Il n'y avait aucun absent, remarqua Harry. L'un des talents particuliers de Percevent était de laisser une entière liberté à ses élèves – et d'arriver à en faire ce qu'il voulait. Les deux maisons portaient de solides et pratiques vêtements, avaient leur baguette dans leur poche, et abordaient un air de profond ravissement et d'extrême anxiété – un des autres talents de leur cher professeur étant de réussir à leur inventer des cours à chaque fois plus palpitants, parfois même un peu trop.

- On doit les retrouver à l'entrée de la Forêt, près de la cabane de Hagrid, les informa Hermione en arrivant.

Les autres ne pipèrent pas mot et suivirent leur Préfète en Chef dans la nuit noire, jusqu'au mur du potager qui se dressait à la lisière des arbres. Assis sur le rebord, Percevent bavardait pensivement avec Snape, appuyé contre les vieilles pierres, tous les deux éclairés par la lumière tremblotante de deux lanternes.

Harry les observa : Snape, grand et sombre, ses yeux d'encre impassibles, et son jeune amant, lumineux et énergique. L'antithèse l'un de l'autre. Il l'avait finalement révélé à Ron et Hermione, leur faisant promettre le secret. Le fait qu'il les ait suppliés de rester discrets n'avait pu les empêcher de dévisager fixement Snape tout le long du cours suivant, la bouche bêtement ouverte – ce qui leur avait bien entendu coûté vingt points chacun.

Percevent les aperçut et sauta souplement au sol, souriant.

- Bien ! Comme vous êtes assez nombreux, nous allons travailler en deux groupes. Je propose que les Serpentard aillent avec le Pr Snape, ça évitera les tueries…

Tout le monde était d'accord.

- Je rappelle que le but est que **_vous_** capturiez quelque chose. Le Pr Snape et moi n'interviendront que si nécessaire.

Il y eut des murmures inquiets et excités.

- Alors on y va !

Ils prirent la direction de la Forêt. Harry, juste derrière les deux hommes, entendit Percevent murmurer.

- Tu me les laisses pas crever, hein, Sev' ?

- J'aviserai. A ta place, je m'occuperais plutôt de mes affaires enfin, si vous êtes capables de ramener quelque chose…

- Bien sûr que oui ! s'indigna le jeune homme.

Puis le Mercenaire eut un sourire menaçant.

- On fait un concours ?

Les yeux de Snape brillèrent et ses lèvres se retroussèrent.

- Ca marche.

- Celui qui ramène le plus méchant truc a gagné. Par ici les Gryffondors !

Percevent partit d'un côté et Snape de l'autre, chacun suivi par sa petite troupe. Jetant un coup d'œil à ses amis, Harry, les voyant fixer le dos de leur professeur d'un air halluciné, comprit qu'ils avaient capté la conversation.

- Je… je veux bien te croire, finalement, balbutia Hermione tandis que Ron hochait la tête.

Ils marchèrent une dizaine de minutes, Percevent chantonnant doucement ''A la chasse aux dragons…'', ses élèves le suivant, un peu nerveux, puis s'arrêtèrent.

- Bien, chuchota le professeur, qui me lance un sort de détection ? M. Londubat ?

Neville avala sa salive, prit sa baguette, inspira et lança d'une voix ferme le sortilège appris trois semaines plus tôt.

- Seulement les animaux, M. Londubat, murmura Percevent.

Le Gryffondor hocha la tête et ajouta quelques paroles. Un doux halo bleu entoura l'extrémité de la mince tige de bois, palpita quelques instants, puis s'en détacha et partit en voletant dans une direction. Neville eut un sourire surpris.

- Très bien, approuva Percevent. Vingt points pour Gryffondor – ce n'est pas un sortilège évident. Allons-y silencieusement.

Ils suivirent la luciole de lumière, avec quelques rires étouffés. C'était si excitant !

Après deux minutes, la lumière s'éteignit brusquement. Percevent leur fit signe de se baisser, et ils rampèrent discrètement jusqu'au sommet d'une petite butte se dressant sur leurs coudes avec précaution, ils jetèrent un coup d'œil dans la petite clairière qui s'étendait devant eux. Au centre du cercle d'arbre se trouvait le **_Monstre._**

Grignotant tranquillement un brin d'herbe.

Un lapin.

Neville poussa un gémissement de dépit et laissa retomber sa tête entre ses bras, pendant que les autres pouffaient de rire.

Le lapin releva la tête.

- Taisez-vous ! chuchota leur professeur, les yeux brillants. Ce n'est pas un lapin…

Ses élèves le regardèrent, légèrement inquiets – pour lui.

Percevent eut un sourire carnassier.

- C'est un **_lapin-garou !_**

Silence perplexe.

- Mais qu'est-ce que vous foutez, attrapez-le ! s'écria-t-il.

Si les élèves hésitèrent, le lapin non. Surpris par l'exclamation, il bondit et fit face.

- Mais, professeur…. On ne va pas attraper un **_lapin _**?! protesta Ron en se redressant.

A sa vue, ledit lapin se mit soudain à… gronder.

- Vous avez déjà entendu un lapin grogner comme ça, Weasley ? demanda tranquillement Percevent.

- Euh…

Les autres fixèrent, éberlués, la petite boule de poil se mettre à enfler, enfler… Il y eut un soudain éclair et le lapin révéla une impressionnante rangée de dents de dix bons centimètres de haut. Sans oublier les yeux injectés de sang, bien sûr.

- Oh putain…

- Comme vous dites, Thomas.

Le ''lapin'' mesurait maintenant soixante ou soixante-dix centimètres de long, sa fourrure grise frémissaient, hérissée, laissant deviner d'impressionnants muscles, et son sourire n'était pas sympathique. Vraiment pas.

- Alors vous me l'attrapez, ce lapin ?

La bestiole en question avait déjà bondi sur eux. Grimpé en trois bonds au sommet de la butte, le lapin se jeta sur le petit groupe, toutes dents dehors, avec un aboiement rauque à vous glacer le sang. Les onze sorciers n'eurent que le temps de se jeter sur le côté.

- Debout, vite ! lança Percevent, un grand sourire de pirate à l'abordage aux lèvres.

Le lapin, emporté par son élan, dévala quelques mètres, puis se retourna et se précipita sur Seamus, le plus proche de lui le jeune homme eut un geste rapide, mais le monstre réussit à lui saisir le bas de son jean. Il lui aurait sans doute arraché la jambe si Lavande, sans réfléchir, ne lui avait flanqué un formidable coup de pied. Le lapin boula et se redressa en gémissant, puis les fixa d'un air méfiant. Hermione ne lui laissa pas le temps de se remettre.

- Stupefix !

L'animal se raidit et ne bougea plus. Les élèves demeurèrent un instant immobile, puis eurent un soupir collectif.

- Bien joué ! applaudit Percevent. Miss Brown, votre coup de pied était magnifique ! Bien qu'il n'entre guère dans l'application de mes cours, il mérite bien dix points.

- Je… je n'ai pas vraiment réfléchi… rougit Lavande.

- C'est très bien ! Au combat, les réflexes tiennent une place plus qu'importante. Miss Granger, votre Stupefix était impeccable, quoiqu'un peu tardif cependant : dix points aussi.

- Merci, fit Hermione mi-ravie mi-contrariée.

- Quant à M. Finnigan, je vous félicite de ne pas être resté figé par la peur, heureusement pour votre jambe… Cinq points. Pas de bobos ?

- Si, je crois…

Seamus écarta les lambeaux de son pantalon, laissant apparaître une jolie coupure barbouillée de sang, et pâlit.

- Est-ce que… est-ce que je vais devenir un loup-garou ? Vous avez dit que c'était un lapin-garou !

Percevent secoua la tête en souriant.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, dit-il gentiment, les lapins-garous sont victimes d'une maladie qui n'a rien à voir avec la lycanthropie. On les a juste appelés ainsi à cause de la similitude des symptômes.

Il s'agenouilla et passa son index le long de la coupure quand il se redressa, la peau était intacte.

- Bien !

Il fit apparaître d'un mouvement de main négligeant une solide cage.

- Miss Patil, voudriez-vous m'enfermer ce lapin ? Je vous remercie… Prêts pour la suite ?

- On continue ? demanda Dean.

Percevent écarquilla les yeux.

- Bien sûr ! Vous ne pensez tout de même pas que nous allons rejoindre les Serpentards avec juste un lapin-garou, j'espère ! C'était un échauffement, et maintenant cette bestiole va nous servir d'appât ! Allez hop, mettez-moi cette cage au milieu de la clairière !

Ils se reperchèrent ensuite sur la petite butte.

- Alors, commença le jeune professeur, qui peut me citer un des prédateurs du lapin vivant dans les forêts magiques du centre de l'Angleterre ? A part le loup-garou bien sûr… Miss Granger ?

Hermione ne réfléchit qu'une micro-seconde.

- La Tentacula à poils longs.

- Miss Granger, c'est un plaisir de vous enseigner. Exact ! Quelqu'un en a déjà vu ?

Ron leva la main.

- L'une d'entre elles a envahi notre jardin il y a deux ans. Nous avons dû nous barricader dans la maison et appeler le service spécial.

Percevent hocha la tête.

- C'est une espèce assez dangereuse. Pour ceux à qui cela n'évoque rien, la Tentacula est une sorte d'ours, mais au corps végétal ses bras sont remplacés par trois paires de tentacules : méfiez-vous, elles paraissent très courtes, mais sont en fait dévaginables et peuvent atteindre près d'un mètre de long. L'espèce à poils longs a le corps recouvert de soies très solides et très pointues. Sinon les Tentaculas gardent la gueule et surtout les dents des ours… Il faut leur viser le ventre, qui est moins protégé. Lancez-lui le sortilège de Coup que je vous ai appris au début de l'année : elle va se plier en deux, et à ce moment, il suffit de lui saisir la paire d'antennes qu'elle a sur la tête pour l'immobiliser. Elle ne pourra plus faire un mouvement.

- Lui saisir ? s'étrangla Pavarti.

- Vouip. M. Potter, lancez donc une pierre au lapin, qu'il fasse du bruit. Au fait, vous savez que c'est très beau un lapin qui chante ?

- Monsieur, ce n'est pas le moment…

- Pardon. Mais c'est vrai, je vous en ferai écouter un…

Harry envoya une pierre sur la cage et le lapin poussa un gémissement plaintif avant de se mettre à piailler avec excitation. C'était vrai qu'il y avait une certaine harmonie dans le son…

Un grand craquement se fit entendre. A l'extrémité de la clairière, repoussant les branches de ses tentacules, une Tentacula à poils longs venait d'apparaître. D'au moins trois mètres de haut, elle était tout à fait comme Percevent l'avait décrite. Sa peau verdâtre luisait de façon repoussante ses petits yeux noirs brillaient sous une touffe de soies acérées.

- Superbe, murmura Percevent.

La créature s'avança avec circonspection vers la cage où le lapin s'était tu, tremblant de tous ses membres. Une vieille chanson surgit brusquement dans l'esprit de Harry, venue d'il ne savait où.

_Mon petit lapin a bien du chagrin,_

_Il ne saure plus dans son p'tit jardin,_

_Saute saute saute mon petit lapin,_

_Et dépêche-toi d'embrasser quelqu'un…_

Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette chanson ? Impossible de se rappeler où il l'avait entendue. Dans tous les cas, il y avait peu de chances que ce soit Tante Pétunia qui la lui ait chantée petit – sans parler de l'Oncle Vernon.

- C'EST PARTI ! hurla Percevent. SAUVONS LE LAPIN !!!

Les élèves bondirent de derrière la butte, s'élançant vers la bestiole sidérée. Harry l'atteignit en premier et, se souvenant des conseils de son professeur, vise son ventre de sa baguette.

- FRAPP…

Il n'acheva pas, cueilli par une magnifique claque qui l'envoya valser contre un arbre, à moitié dans les vapes.

- Plus vite ! N'hésitez pas ! s'amusait Percevent.

Harry cligna des yeux et aperçut Hermione, tentant d'attirer l'attention de l'animal, pendant que Dean essayait de se placer face à son estomac.

- FRAPPENTIN !

Chtomb !

Dean vola à côté de lui.

- Quel truc de fous, murmura le Survivant.

Puis il eut un grand sourire et retourna au boulot.

Le combat dura dix bonnes minutes. Finalement, ce fut Neville, projeté en l'air, qui retomba par hasard sur la tête de la Tentacula et attrapa machinalement les antennes, cherchant quelque chose où s'accrocher. La bête s'immobilisa aussitôt, aussi figée qu'une statue.

- Parfait ! s'extasia Percevent. Surtout, ne bougez pas !

- D'a… d'accord.

Le jeune professeur s'approcha de l'étrange monture, et posa doucement la paume de sa main au niveau du cœur de l'animal en murmurant quelque chose celui-ci se détendit soudain, rétractant ses tentacules avec un petit grognement.

- Il sera calme, maintenant, dit sereinement le jeune demi-elfe (puis son visage retrouva son air joyeux). Ca va, M. Londubat ? Vous voulez rester là-haut où vous préférez redescendre ?

- Je peux rester un peu ? demanda Neville d'une voix un peu étonnée de sa propre audace.

- Si vous ne lui tirez pas sur les antennes, pas de problèmes.

- Chouette !

Le Gryffondor fit une petite grimace à ses amis envieux et s'installa plus confortablement.

- Bon. Il faut le soigner, maintenant, fit Percevent en tapotant distraitement un tentacule, ce qui lui arracha un geste un peu écœuré.

- Le quoi ?!

- Les vainqueurs commencent toujours par soigner leurs adversaires avant de s'occuper d'eux-mêmes. C'est la moindre des choses. Je vais vous aider…

Après un intéressant cours d'anatomie de la Tentacula à poils longs, Percevent soigna leurs petits bobos (''Ne bougez pas, je vais vous recoller votre oreille… Ah non, ce n'est pas la vôtre. Quelqu'un a vu une oreille ?''), puis ils repartirent vers l'entrée de la Forêt, Lavande en tête tenant le lapin-garou en laisse, suivi des autres entourant la Tentacula sur laquelle trônait toujours Neville, et Percevent à la fin, les mains dans les poches, un sourire heureux aux lèvres.

Sourire qui s'effaça lorsqu'il vit ce que les Serpentards avaient ramené.

- MAIS-MAIS-MAIS VOUS ETES MALADES ?! ON NE S'AMUSE PAS A CAPTURER UNE FEMELLE GRYFFON SUR LE POINT DE PONDRE ! C'EST HYPER DANGEREUX !!!

Snape non plus n'était pas content.

- UNE TENTACULA A POILS LONGS ?! NAN MAIS FRANCHEMENT, QUE PENSES-TU QU'ON VA FAIRE DE CA ?!

- AU MOINS MA BESTIOLE NE MENACE PAS D'ENVAHIR LE CHATEAU PAR SA PROGENITURE !! T'ES COMPLETEMENT TARE ! T'AS VOULU TUER MES ELEVES !!!

- CE SONT AUSSI MES ELEVES, JE TE SIGNALE ! SI TU N'ES PAS CONTENT, REMBALLE TA PIEUVRE ET RENTRE A LA MAISON !!!

- NON MONSIEUR !

- SI MONSIEUR !

- TU PEUX CREVER !

- JALOUX !

- DE TON ZOZIO EMPAILLE ?! LAISSE-MOI RIRE !!

Les élèves suivaient d'un regard bovin les répliques qui fusaient de part et d'autre, tentant de reconnecter quelques neurones afin de trouver une explication logique au fait que leurs deux professeurs se tutoyaient et se gueulaient dessus, et surtout à ce qu'ils avaient l'air d'en avoir l'habitude. Même le lapin, la Tentacula et la gryffone suivaient d'un air intéressé.

- On dirait une scène de ménage, marmonna Malefoy.

Harry essaya de penser à quelque chose d'horrible, de très horrible – les vacances, Oncle Vernon, Dudley, les Détraqueurs, Voldemort – puis abandonna et se mit à hurler de rire, les larmes aux yeux.

Ce fut sur cette scène – 18 élèves bouches-bées l'une tenant un lapin en laisse un autre, Londubat qui plus est, perché sur un horrible monstre vert Harry se roulant par terre une gryffonne installant tranquillement son nid au milieu de ce bordel et surtout, Severus et Plume en train de s'engeuler comme du poisson pourri et menaçant d'en venir aux mains – que finalement tombèrent Dumbledore et MacGonagall, accompagnés de Hagrid, inquiets de l'heure et venus aux nouvelles.

La gryffonne et la Tentacula furent confiées à Hagrid, extasié, et le lapin fut officiellement choisi comme mascotte des 7ème années, et installé dans la salle de DCFM, où il se mit à gentiment mâchonner ses carottes, attendant la prochaine pleine Lune.

Le week-end passa très vite : le lendemain- ou plutôt quelques heures plus tard – les apprentis-héros étaient tellement crevés qu'ils passèrent la journée au lit le dimanche fut consacré aux devoirs.

Et le dimanche soir…

Ting ting ting !

- Votre attention, s'il vous plaît !

Les élèves s'arrêtèrent des manger ou de parler, voire même les deux à la fois, et se tournèrent vers Dumbledore qui s'était levé.

- J'ai un évènement capital à vous annoncer, déclara-t-il gravement. Vous êtes tous au courant, si jeunes que vous soyez, de l'importante montée en puissance de Voldemort.

Il y eut des murmures, des regards tournés vers Harry. Le vieux sorcier continua, imperturbable.

- Il n'est plus temps de se cacher : Voldemort a réuni au nord de l'Angleterre une armée de plusieurs milliers de monstres et de sorciers.

Un vent de panique bien compréhensible souffla sur la Salle : les élèves, livides, échangeaient des regards terrorisés, certains se mettant même à pleurer.

- SILEEENCE !

Harry cligna des yeux. Dumbledore, comme lorsqu'il avait fait irruption dans la chambre où le faux Maugrey allait le tuer, dégageait à présent une aura de puissance furieuse. Les cris stoppèrent net.

- J'ai besoin de votre aide, reprit plus doucement l'homme. Ne vous inquiétez pas pour vos familles, le Ministère se charge tout de même de faire circuler l'information et d'organiser la défense. Seulement, les sorciers capables de se battre efficacement sont peu nombreux. C'est pourquoi…

- Il ne va quand même pas nous demander de nous battre ? marmonna Ron.

- … j'ai fait appel à d'autres alliés, qui vont dès à présent commencer à se rassembler et s'installer dans la Forêt Interdite.

Des regards choqués se fixèrent sur lui.

- Nous allons devoir cohabiter avec une armée. C'est-à-dire des hommes dont le métier est de tuer. Je ne saurais que trop vous recommander la prudence. Certains d'entre vous, sans doute grisés par quelque idée stupide d'héroïsme et de batailles, pourraient se mettre quelques idées en tête et agir inconsidérément. Ces élèves seront sévèrement punis. C'est avec vos**_ vies _**que vous jouez.

Dumbledore se tut. Les professeurs étaient perdus dans leurs pensées les élèves n'arrivaient même plus à réfléchir.

- Excusez-moi, professeur…

La petite voix de Ginny perça doucement le silence.

- Miss Weasley ?

- Mais ces… alliés, en quoi consistent-ils exactement ?

Dumbledore appuya le bout de ses doigts les une contre les autres.

- Et bien… certains sorciers du monde entier, dont quelques-uns uns de vos familles, pour commencer. Ensuite des Elfes. Et pour finir… (il jeta un coup d'œil à Percevent, qui jouait machinalement avec sa fourchette)… des Mercenaires du Cercle Ecarlate. Principalement.

Chtomp.

Une petite centaine d'élèves tombèrent dans les pommes. Les autres ne valaient guère mieux.

- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? demanda Severus en ôtant sa cape.

Plume envoya balader ses chaussures en soupirant.

- Ca ne marchera jamais, Sev', dit-il en s'asseyant au bord du lit. Ce sont des gosses mes copains sont des fous sanguinaires et les Elfes des chieurs impossibles à vivre. Ca va péter, conclut-il en se laissant tomber en arrière.

- Ca, il y a des chances, dit l'homme impassiblement.

- Merci de me remonter le moral.

- A ton service, mon cher.

Plume sourit, roula sur le côté et, appuyé sur un coude, regarda son amant ôter sa chemise et la poser soigneusement sur le dossier d'une chaise. Les gestes étaient précis et maîtrisés, presque gracieux. A pas loin de 40 ans, le Maître des Potions possédait un corps mince, pâle, et, ce qui ne se devinait pas sous les kilos de robes noires qu'il portait perpétuellement, harmonieusement musclé. Et puis, ainsi que Plume était à peu près le seul à savoir sur cette fichue planète, quand il souriait **_réellement_**, il était tout trognon.

- Tu penses que tes amis n'arriveront pas à se maîtriser ?

- Hum ? Oh… tu sais, les relations sociales ne sont pas vraiment leur fort, fit le jeune homme en se redressant et en ôtant son pull de laine noire.

- Tu t'y es pourtant fait, remarqua son compagnon en lui jetant un coup d'œil.

- Je n'ai qu'un quart de sang de démon-dragon, mon sang elfique ne me pose pas trop de problèmes, répondit laconiquement Plume. Et j'ai passé mon enfance à essayer de m'intégrer, au contraire de mes amis tout de suite formés à se battre, ajouta-t-il après un instant de silence, d'une voix dont la fermeté ne dissimulait pas la tristesse.

Severus regarda le fils de Voldemort, allongé torse-nu sur le lit (* Il a encore envahi ma chambre* pensa-t-il distraitement), se débattre avec son ceinturon en râlant. Un gosse. Un gosse qui savait tuer.

- Laisse-moi faire.

Ronronnant, Plume laissa les mains élégantes et fortes déboucler sa ceinture et déboutonner son pantalon dans la foulée. Comme Severus se redressait, il le saisit aux poignets et l'attira à lui, nouant ses jambes autour de sa taille. Ils restèrent quelques secondes les yeux dans les yeux, se regardant et se regardant encore, puis s'embrassèrent doucement.

Il y a sans doute des milliers de baisers différents. Celui-ci n'exprimait qu'une chose : je suis content de t'avoir et d'être à toi…

Severus se dégagea des bras qui l'enlaçaient et roula sur le dos. Ils demeurèrent un instant côte à côte, épaule contre épaule, à fixer le baldaquin du lit, perdus dans leurs songes.

- Et les Elfes ?

- … Les Elfes sont chiants. Leur mépris des humains n'a d'égale que leur valeur au combat – heureusement. Tu ne peux pas imaginer combien ils sont dénués d'humour, pire que toi…

Plume jeta un coup d'œil à son amant qui fronçait les sourcils et eut un sourire. Il se tourna légèrement et posa une main sur le ventre harmonieux, déclenchant un petit frisson. Severus releva la tête.

- Tu as les mains froides.

- C'est pour ça que je les réchauffe. Sérieusement, une fois qu'on se fait à leur caractère assez… fier, disons, ils sont parfaitement supportables. Même intéressants, si on fouille très profond. Ce n'est pas d'eux que j'ai le plus peur, de toutes façons Griffe les tient bien. A ce fait…

Le Maître des Potions se tourna vers son compagnon qui rigolait doucement.

- Quoi ?

- Mon cher arrière-grand-père, qui, tu le verras, constitue quand même une exception dans le monde des Elfes en ce qui concerne l'humour et la morgue…

- Abrège.

- Certes. Donc il a hâte de rencontrer son arrière-arrière gendre…

Severus examina quelques instants dans sa tête l'idée d'avoir comme beau-père (enfin arrière-arrière beau-père) un chef de Clan Elfe au caractère épouvantable. Il fit une grimace.

- Je devrai lui donner du beau-papa ?

Plume dégringola du lit en riant, Severus le regardant innocemment.

- Si tu tiens à ce que tes tripes restent en place…

- Très bien. Pourtant, ''beau-papa Griffe''… ?

- Non. Franchement non.

- Bon…

Il enlaça le jeune homme qui regrimpait sur le lit, et ils s'embrassèrent sensuellement.

- Sev'…

L'homme, appuyé aux oreillers, étudia les yeux brillants qui l'observaient, leur mélange de brun et de gris-bleu si pâle, contempla les cheveux fous dont les mèches chatouillaient son front, s'attarda sur la bouche rougie entrouverte, le nez fin, la gorge si tentante, et se dit que pour rien au monde il ne regretterais d'être entré au service de Voldemort.

- Mh ?

Plume lui caressa doucement la bouche, le cou, le torse, les yeux émerveillés et le souffle un peu court, puis nicha son visage dans son cou.

- Je t'aime horriblement, souffla-t-il d'une voix rauque.

Deux bras puissants le pressèrent contre un corps soudain brûlant, deux mains parcoururent son dos et se glissèrent dans son jeans, une bouche s'empara violemment de la sienne et l'héritier de Voldemort poussa un feulement satisfait.

Les jours suivants se déroulèrent dans une ambiance plutôt tendue.

Les élèves crevaient de trouille. C'était aussi simple que cela.

Personne n'aurait pu les en blâmer : il n'est pas facile d'apprendre qu'une guerre approche. Il est encore moins facile de savoir qu'on y sera radicalement mêlé, au point de devoir cohabiter avec des gens qui se battront et mourront. Et le plus difficile reste sans doute de s'interroger sur sa propre participation. Car, après tout, peut-être y aurait-il un moment où contempler les autres – ceux qui savent – se battre ne suffirait plus.

Petit à petit, le choc occasionné par les paroles de Dumbledore s'estompa la routine reprit son cours mais sans que personne n'oublie…

- Harry ?

Le jeune homme se détourna de la cage du lapin qu'il bourrait consciencieusement de navets, et rencontra un regard bleu outremer pétillant.

- Sirius ?! balbutia-t-il, incrédule. Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?

- Charmant accueil, soupira l'homme. Moi qui espérais que tu serais content de me voir…

L'adolescent se jeta dans ses bras en riant, et ils s'étreignirent, contents de se retrouver.

- Tu sais bien que ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, protesta Harry en se dégageant. Tu es toujours recherché et… ben c'est dangereux, quoi.

- Dumbledore a un travail à me confier, expliqua l'évadé en s'installant sur une table. Et ce n'est pas à Poudlard qu'on pensera à me chercher…

Harry observa son parrain et le trouva en excellente forme, encore meilleure qu'un mois auparavant. Toujours très mince, mais rien à voir avec le squelette ambulant dont il avait fait la rencontre quatre ans plus tôt. Ses yeux étincelaient dans son visage énergique et attirant, et il souriait d'un air heureux. Il s'assit face à lui.

- Un travail ?

- Oui, fit distraitement son parrain en tapotant la cage du lapin. Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?

- C'est Momiji.

- Certes, répondit Sirius d'un ton dubitatif. Mais encore ?

- Un lapin-garou que nous avons attrapé dans la Forêt Interdite. Il sert de mascotte à la classe.

- Forêt Interdite ?

Harry sourit à l'air surpris de l'homme.

- Le Pr Percevent nous y a emmenés pour ''capturer quelques bestioles'', comme il dit. On a aussi ramené une Tentacula et les Serpentards une Gryffone sur le point de mettre bas.

Sirius ouvrit la bouche. La ferma. La rouvrit. La referma. Et poussa un juron quand Momiji lui mordit le doigt.

- Sale bestiole, marmonna-t-il. Percevent vous a emmené dans la **_Forêt_** ?! reprit-il tandis que Harry se tordait de rire. Ce type est barje…

- Oh, il n'était pas tout seul. Snape était là aussi, au cas où.

- Et tu es toujours vivant ? Comme quoi les miracles existent. Alors c'est vrai que… hem… Percevent et Snape… ?

Harry hocha la tête avec un grand sourire devant l'air embarrassé et stupéfait de son parrain.

- Et bé… et bé… et bé… et bé… et bé… et bé… et bé… et bé…

Harry n'en pouvait plus tellement il riait.

- Je suppose tout de même que tout le monde n'est pas au courant ?

- C'est plutôt en bonne voie…

L'adolescent lui narra la quasi-scène de ménage de la semaine précédente.

- J'aurais trop aimé y être… dit rêveusement Sirius. Ce devait être exaltant de voir Snape se faire crier dessus…

Puis il fronça les sourcils.

- Mais ça ne te choque même pas, cette histoire ?

Harry haussa les épaules.

- Non. Surpris, mais pas choqué. Je… je ne vois pas pourquoi on devrait forcement aimer une personne du sexe opposé… S'ils sont heureux ?

Sirius sourit doucement.

- Je suis très fier que tu soies mon filleul. James avait la même ouverture d'esprit, continua-t-il alors que Harry piquait un fard. Il était même un peu louche, avant de rencontrer Lily.

- Ah oui ?!

- Oui. Enfin… pourquoi est-ce que ce lapin porte ce nom débile ?

Harry soupira. Ce n'était pas pour rien que Sirius se transformait en chien : il passait d'une chose à l'autre sans discontinuer, sauf quand il s'accrochait tenacement à quelque chose qui lui tenait à cœur. Ce qui n'était pas le cas à présent.

- Une histoire de mangas…

- Ca me rappelle une chanson, fit pensivement l'homme. Une histoire de petit lapin qui ne saute plus…

- … dans son petit jardin ?

Sirius le fixa avec surprise.

- Tu connais ça, aussi ?

Harry hocha la tête.

- Ca m'est revenu à l'esprit il n'y a pas longtemps, mais impossible de me rappeler où je l'ai entendue.

- C'est moi qui te la chantais quand tu étais petit ! s'exclama l'homme joyeusement. James avait une voix de casserole et Lily n'aimait pas chanter, du coup j'étais bon pour la berceuse tous les soirs !

La vision de ses parents et de son parrain penchés au-dessus de son berceau s'imposa à l'esprit du jeune homme, lui serrant la gorge. Ses parents… ils devaient sourire à ce moment… comme son oncle et sa tante ne lui avaient jamais souri… Pourquoi, pourquoi fallait-il qu'il ait si mal en repensant à eux ? Ils n'étaient plus là…

- Harry…

Deux bras l'enlacèrent affectueusement, chauds et tendres. Harry se laissa aller en souriant légèrement : il restait Sirius…

- Allez ! Tu veux que je te chante la chanson du lapin pour te consoler ?

- Chiche !

Sirius se racla la gorge, inspira, puis entama d'une voix grave la chanson du lapin.

_Mon petit lapin a bien du chagrin,_

_Il ne saute plus dans son p'tit jardin,_

_Saute, saute, saute…_

Il s'interrompit, s'étranglant de rire.

- Continue ! protesta Harry. Regarde, même Momiji t'écoute !

En effet le lapin-garou les fixait de son émouvant regard myxomatosé.

_Saute, saute, saute, mon petit lapin,_

_Et dépêche-toi d'embrasser quelqu'un !_

Ils achevèrent en chœur (sauf le lapin), et éclatèrent de rire.

- Tu me chantais vraiment des chansons débiles comme ça ?

- S'il te plaît ! fit l'Animagus d'un air indigné. Ce n'est pas débile du tout, au contraire, très émouvant, très poétique l'histoire du lapin… Au fait, tu savais que les lapins-garous chantaient ?

- Le Pr Percevent nous en a parlé…

- Et bien, à la prochaine pleine Lune, demandez-lui de pouvoir écouter Momiji. Tu verras, c'est très beau. Hein sale bestiole ?

Le lapin lui tira la langue.

**§§§§§§§**

**Neuf ans plus tôt :**

Depuis quelques semaines, Severus Snape lui parlait comme à un être humain normal.

Enfin, dans la limite de ce que Severus Snape semblait considérer comme parler (trois phrases par jours était un progrès important) et des sujets abordés (Potions, Potions, Potions). En bref il était l'un des rares non-Serpentard à qui le Maître des Potions lâchait quelquefois autre chose qu'une remarque sarcastique, voire parfois même un conseil ou un compliment. Ce qui ne passait évidemment pas inaperçu. Mais Plume était vraiment bon, et les autres élèves prirent cela comme explication. Seul Dumbledore le regardait parfois bizarrement, comme l'avaient remarqué le demi-elfe et l'ancien MangeMort chacun de leur côté.

Mais pour tout dire, ils n'en avaient pas trop cure.

Ce soir-là, l'adolescent termina négligemment son devoir de DCFM (arbre phylogénétique des races humanoïdes d'Afrique Centrale : unité et diversité) vers huit heures du soir, bouquina un moment un livre qu'il avait discrètement ''emprunté'' à la Réserve, puis monta se coucher, pas fatigué pour deux sous : il avait passé son après-midi à roupiller en Histoire de La Magie. Assis sur un lit, Charlie et Raven disputaient une parie d'échecs peu acharnée. Eux aussi semblaient s'ennuyer.

- Qui gagne ?

- Chais pas… Charlie je crois…

Raven se redressa avec un soupir.

- On s'emmerde, hein ?

- Vouip.

- Et si... commença Charlie.

Les deux autres se penchèrent avec intérêt.

- Oui ?

- Et si on allait faire un tour dans la Forêt Interdite cette nuit ?

Plume et Raven écarquillèrent les yeux, se regardèrent, puis se jetèrent au cou de leur ami.

- C'est quoi, le mot de passe des Serpentards ?

- Aucune idée.

Les trois Gryffondors se tenaient dans un des couloirs des cachots, bien ennuyés.

- On n'a qu'à l'appeler ? suggéra Raven.

- Après toi, je t'en prie.

Le blondinet inspira profondément, puis gueula un magnifique ''KILLIAN ZACHARYYYYYYY !!!''.

- Bravo.

- T'as vu ça ? Même pas besoin de ''Sonorum'' !

La porte s'ouvrit et leur ami apparut, aussi calme que d'habitude. Derrière lui quelques corps gisaient par terre, les mains crispées sur les oreilles.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- On sort, tu viens avec nous ? proposa Plume comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle du monde.

Killian cligna juste des yeux, resta un moment impassible, puis hocha la tête.

- Je prends ma cape et je viens.

- Aààààà-la-chasse-aux-dragons !

- Pom pom…

- Gaaaiiii-ment-nous-allons !

- Pom pom !

- Eeeeeet-nous-étri-perons !

- Pom popom !

- Eeeeeet-nous-tran-cherons !

- Pom !

Charlie soupira.

- Raven, Plume, la chanson est obligatoire ?

- Pourquoi ? On est suivi ?

- Non, c'est juste rapport à ma survie personnelle.

Raven se mit à le taquiner, pendant que les deux autres souriaient.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? demanda finalement le blond. Parce que jusqu'ici, il ne se passe pas grand chose, dans cette Forêt Interdite…

- Ce serait bien d'en faire une carte, dit pensivement Plume. En tous cas d'en repérer les endroits sympas. Personne ne sait exactement ce qu'elle contient. On peut peut-être trouver des coins intéressants, des vieilles ruines…

- Des tanières de monstres…

- Des espèces inconnues…

- Des plantes rares…

- Des trucs comme ça. Ca vous tente ?

Trois énormes sourires lui répondirent.

- C'est parti.

Ils revinrent enchantés vers trois heures du matin.

Ils étaient tombés sur les ruines d'une vieille église, d'assez belle taille, infestée de rats géants. Pendants que les deux fous d'animaux magiques s'amusaient et faisaient copains/copains (au sens propre) avec les bestioles de deux mètres, Plume admirait les vitraux miraculeusement intacts et explorait les catacombes, et Killian ramassait des champignons qui poussaient sous les vieux bancs moisis.

Ils rentrèrent en bavardant joyeusement et se glissèrent dans le Château par le passage qui partait des douves Sud et que Charlie et Raven connaissaient depuis longtemps. Ils firent silence en prenant pied dans les cachots.

- Je pars par-là, chuchota Killian, passez par le couloir Est, vous irez plus vite.

- Ok. Bonne nuit, sourit Plume.

Malheureusement, son sourire disparut lorsqu'il avisa la personne qui arrivait à grands pas dans le dos du Serpentard : en l'occurrence l'homme qu'il aimait le plus au monde et qu'il avait le moins envie de voir à ce moment précis.

- Une petite réunion nocturne ? demanda doucement Snape en haussant un sourcil.

Puis il jeta un coup d'œil au mur à côté d'eux.

- Juste à la sortie d'un passage secret menant à l'extérieur ? Quelle étrange coïncidence, décidément.

Killian avait pâli, Raven claquait magnifiquement des dents, Charlie serrait les lèvres et Plume se demandait ce qu'il avait bien pu faire au ciel pour mériter ça.

- Une explication, peut-être ? suggéra suavement l'homme.

Mmmh quelle voix… Et ses yeux… Plume c'est peut-être pas le moment, non ?

- Ben… je…

- …nous…

- …enfin quoi…

- On…

- SILENCE !

Tous les quatre sursautèrent avec un bel ensemble.

- Je suis très déçu, reprit le Maître des Potions d'une voix basse, ses yeux passant vivement de l'un à l'autre.

Et bizarrement il paraissait presque sincère, pour autant que Snape puisse paraître désolé.

- J'aurais pensé que des élèves de 6ème année, qui plus est intelligents comme vous l'êtes tous les quatre, seraient suffisamment réalistes et raisonnables pour comprendre qu'il est totalement insensé de déambuler la nuit dans la Forêt.

Plume s'assombrit. Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, Severus Snape ? Tu sais parfaitement que je peux massacrer une colonie entière de vampires en folie si besoin est…

- Cela vous vaudra sans doute d'être renvoyés, continua le professeur. A moins que vous ne trouviez une excellente excuse ou, du moins, des circonstances atténuantes.

Il parlait calmement, presque à regrets. Snape du regret ? Snape désolé ? Plume sentit son cœur voleter dans sa poitrine quand il rencontra ses yeux d'encre. Qu'est-ce que je suis stupide… Severus…

- Les champignons, fit l'adolescent en donnant un coup de coude à Killian.

- Gneuh… ?

- Dis-lui pourquoi on a été les chercher.

* Trouve quelque chose, viiiiiiite !*

- Oh…

Le Serpentard se tourna vers son professeur qui attendait, circonspect, et lui montra sa récolte.

- Voilà. Pour mon projet de 6ème année, je souhaite réaliser du Totinutriment. Je savais que c'était devenu pratiquement impossible étant donné la rareté des Robes-Sombres, mais je suis tombé hier sur un livre qui exposait que l'on pouvait encore en dénicher dans certaines parties de la Forêt…

- VOUS AVEZ TROUVE DES ROBES-SOMBRES ?!

Snape ouvrit de grands yeux et saisit un des champignons, l'observant soigneusement. Ses lèvres se retroussèrent.

- Superbe.

* Gagné…* pensèrent les quatre élèves.

- Mmh…

L'homme reposa le champignon.

- Et les trois autres ? Ils participaient aussi à la cueillette ? demanda-t-il ironiquement.

- Je… je ne voulais quand même pas y aller tout seul. Je leur ai demandé de m'accompagner.

- C'est très aimable à eux, dites-moi. Enfin…

Il hésita et haussa les épaules.

- L'Ecole ne va pas renvoyer quelqu'un qui a déniché des Robes-Sombres. Votre projet est accepté, M. Zachary. Bien sûr, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire narquois, vous serez collés tous les soirs de la semaine prochaine tous les quatre et le Pr Dumbledore sera avisé de votre petite expédition. Maintenant, donnez-moi ça et retournez dans vos dortoirs.

Killian lui remit les champignons et tous allaient partie quand…

- Samedi prochain, vous m'emmènerez tous là où vous les avez trouvés.

Les adolescents essayèrent de ne pas sourire et hochèrent la tête.

- Aaaaah… Quelle nuit ! déclara Raven d'un air béat en reposant la tasse de café qu'il avait réussi à discrètement subtiliser.

Avec ses yeux rouges, il avait l'air d'un lapin albinos. Un lapin content. Charlie approuva.

- Exceptionnel. On remet ça quand ?

- Quand Snape aura un peu oublié, je suppose, répondit calmement Killian en se beurrant une tartine.

- Killy, est-ce qu'on peut être deux pour les projets ? demanda pensivement Plume. Passke j'ai aucune idée et ton truc à l'air intéressant… Enfin si ça ne te gêne pas.

- J'aurais du mal à m'en sortit tout seul. Pas de problème. Je te passerai ce que j'ai là-dessus.

- Cool ! Dis… les potions, tu comptes en faire ton travail plus tard ?

- Bien sûr.

- Pourquoi ? Tu y penses aussi, Plume ? J'ai du mal à te voir là-dedans ! se marra Raven.

- Berk… Non-merci. Je cherchais juste ce que je ferai dans deux ans. Vous avez une idée, vous ?

- Centre d'étude des Dragons de Bucarest, répondit Charlie. Je leur ai déjà écrit.

- C'est où, ça ?

- En Roumanie.

- OUIIIIIINNNNNN MON CHARLIE ON VA ETRE SEPAREEEEES !!!!!!!!!

La moitié de la salle se tourna vers le blond qui se pendait au cou de son ami.

- Viens avec moi, soupira le rouquin.

- Non, dit plus sérieusement Raven en se redressant. Mon père a des projets pour moi.

- C'est quoi ?

- Je ne vous dirai pas. Ou peut-être un jour…

Les trois autres se regardèrent et n'insistèrent pas devant son air sérieux

- Alors, et toi, Plume ?

- Vraiment aucune idée…

- Assistant du Pr Snape ? susurra Raven.

Le jeune demi-elfe recracha sa bouchée d'œufs brouillés.

- Que… Quoi ?!… hoqueta-il en fixant son ami qui souriait angéliquement.

- Oh, allons, tu le dévisages de toutes tes mirettes pendant les cours… Tu n'aurais pas un petit faible pour lui ?

- MAIS NAN !!!! Pourquoi tu dis ça ?! agonisa l'adolescent.

- En fait, mon petit Plume, c'était juste un test. Test auquel tu as remarquablement échoué : tu es rouge écarlate. Alors raconte : qu'est-ce qu'il y a avec Snape ? Vous faites des choses dans son cachot ?

Plume observa ses trois traîtres d'amis qui le regardaient avec curiosité. Les enfoirés.

- Il y a bien quelque chose entre Snape et moi… mais rien de ce genre ! ajouta-t-il précipitamment alors qu'ils souriaient d'un air triomphant. Vous êtes chiants, hein.

- On sait, on sait, dit tranquillement Charlie. Et ensuite ?

- Mmh… je…

Le jeune homme hésita. Que devait-il leur raconter et que devait-il leur cacher ? Dur dur… Il aurait dû choisir des potes moins intelligents… Il se décida.

- C'est en quelques sortes mon… parrain.

Il eut la satisfaction de les voir trop soufflé pour pouvoir sortir un mot.

- C'est lui qui s'est presque entièrement occupé de moi quand j'étais petit, jusqu'à mes neuf ans. Après on a été séparé. Et il compte beaucoup pour moi. Voilà.

- Mais… tenta Raven.

- Je suis désolé. Je ne peux pas tout vous raconter.

Les autres le regardèrent, silencieux. Il se rendit compte qu'il tordait machinalement sa serviette.

- Essuie tes moustaches de lait, dit enfin Charlie. Tu as l'air ridicule comme ça.

Plume sourit avec soulagement.

- Voui monsieur. Merci.

- Tu nous diras le reste quand tu voudras, dit tranquillement Killian.

- Ouais… moi ça me suffit pour te charrier, ajouta Raven avec un sourire torve.

- Pardon ?

- C'est vachement beau, une histoire d'amour prof/élève, expliqua le blondinet en essuyant une larme imaginaire.

- MAIS JE NE SUIS PAS… !

- Ouais, ça c'est ce qu'on dit, hein…

- RAVEN T'ES TRES TRES LOURD !!!! s'exclama Plume tandis que les autres rigolaient.

- Alleeeez… Elle ne te fait rien sa voix, mmh ? Sa belle voix grave…

Plume décida d'entrer dans le jeu et prit un air extasié.

- Rôh si… et ses mains… longues, élégantes et puissantes…

- Et ses yeux noirs qui te déshabillent…

- Et sa bouche sensuelle…

- Et sa nuque fine…

- J'y crois pas. Ils sont en train de fantasmer sur Snape, fit Charlie en se cachant derrière sa serviette.

- Au fait, Raven, j'ai ça pour toi, fit Killian en lui tendant une lettre qu'il venait de sortir de son sac.

Le blond cessa de louer les mollets de son professeur de potion et la décacheta impatiemment sous l'œil curieux de ses amis.

- Elle est de quelle Maison ? demanda Charlie d'un ton plein de sous-entendus.

Killian sourit très légèrement et Raven lui jeta un coup d'œil faussement furieux.

- Elle n'est d'aucune Maison étant donné que c'est un garçon, dit-il en parcourant la lettre.

Les deux autres Gryffondors en restèrent babas.

- Et ben on en apprend de belles ! s'exclama enfin Plume. Alors comme ça… ?

- Ouip. (Il leur jeta un coup d'œil) Ca vous gêne ?

Les deux amis se regardèrent.

- Non, dit enfin Charlie. Mais tu aurais pu nous le dire plus tôt… ajouta-t-il un peu tristement.

- Rhô t'es jaloux mon Charlou ? minauda le blond. Je m'excuse si vous m'en voulez. Et j'ajoute pour vous rassurer que je n'ai flashé sur aucun d'entre vous. Ni sur Snape, ajouta-il après réflexion. Et… il est à Serpentard mais je ne vous dirai pas qui c'est !!!

- Killian, tu es mon ami hein ? demanda suavement Plume au nouveau Cupidon.

- Oui, mais je ne veux pas me faire trucider, répondit l'élégant adolescent.

- Si tu nous le dis pas c'est nous qui te trucidons ! s'exclama Charlie.

Et ils entamèrent une petite bataille de marmelade.

Le samedi suivant, en début d'après-midi, ils attendaient sagement Snape à la porte du Château. Raven sifflotait gaiement et lançait des ricanements moqueurs à Plume, qui mourrait d'envie de lui écraser la tête contre le mur le plus proche. Mais son ami, fidèlement, cessa dès que Snape fit son apparition.

- Bien. J'ai raconté votre aventure au Pr Dumbledore, et il est prêt à vous pardonner au vu de votre découverte. A condition que cela ne se reproduise plus, évidemment, ajouta-t-il d'une voix glaciale.

Il n'avait pas l'air enchanté de se retrouver avec eux. Les quatre adolescents hochèrent la tête d'un air contrit.

- Inutile de faire semblant d'être navré. Votre repentir est totalement impossible à croire.

Raven sourit et reprit son sérieux sous le regard noir que lui lança l'homme.

- Allons-y.

Il leur emboîta le pas et ils s'engagèrent sous la voûte des arbres. Les quatre amis, mal à l'aise, se taisaient excepté pour échanger quelques questions et opinions sur la route à suivre. Le bois avait un aspect totalement différent de la nuit, où l'obscurité baignait dans une lueur blanchâtre, phosphorescente, illuminée de feux follets et de l'éclat des pupilles d'animaux. Le jour, il n'y avait plus trace de brouillard et d'humidité, et les arbres, massifs et dénudés, écrasaient le sol et cachaient le Soleil : tout était lourd et sombre, nu. Presque frustrant, **_trop_** nu. Les arbres, les arbres, les arbres et rien d'autre. Plus rien du mystère des ombres.

Severus regardait les jeunes gens progresser devant lui, songeur. Il était stupéfait qu'ils soient parvenus à passer une nuit dans la Forêt sans une égratignure. Enfin Plume pas spécialement… Mais les trois autres !

Il avait honnêtement été déçu qu'ils dérogent au règlement. Ces quatre là, intelligents, le reposaient agréablement des autres têtes de linottes qui lui servaient d'élèves. Il aurait regretté d'avoir à les renvoyer… *Surtout Plume, avoue* Mais la découverte de Zachary changeait tout : les Robes-Sombres étaient **_très très_** rares. Severus sourit aux possibilités qu'offraient cette découverte. Puis il reporta son attention sur ses élèves qui se chamaillaient à propos du chemin.

Son regard se fixa tout naturellement sur son ancien protégé. Il se sentait un peu embrouillé dès qu'il pensait à lui. Le retrouver soudainement et le côtoyer tous les jours, après avoir passé sept ans sans jamais espérer le revoir, provoquait en lui des vagues d'émotions qu'il refoulait avec mécontentement et difficulté. De la nostalgie (quoique ses années de service auprès de Voldemort ne se soient pas toujours admirablement déroulées), un peu d'amusement… De la joie, tout simplement. De l'inquiétude, aussi, une sourde angoisse qu'il avait du mal à saisir. L'existence de Plume allait automatiquement de paire avec des montagnes de problèmes, de tous les genres et de tous les niveaux. Ce gosse était un gentil chaudron remplit de substances inconnues qui bouillonnaient d'un air menaçant. Bien sûr parfois il explosait. Bien sûr parfois des gens se penchaient sur lui avec une curiosité déplacée. Bien sûr d'autres personnes cherchaient à se l'approprier avec avidité. Bien sûr il faisait peur. Bien sûr il lui arrivait de répugner. Et il était seul, inquiétant petit chaudron dont on se met prudemment à l'écart. Il ne vint pas à l'esprit du jeune Maître des Potions que lui-même adorait ce qui bouillonnait d'un air inquiétant, et qu'il en connaissait les réactions sur le bout des doigts.

Est-ce que Plume arrivait à s'en sortir tout seul ? Aussi gentil qu'il soit, l'adolescent portait toujours un masque. Ou plutôt, il décidait de ne pas se morfondre sur son sort et de mettre à part ses problèmes. Il était difficile de savoir dans quel état il se trouvait réellement Ce qui créait souvent une certaine surprise lorsqu'il explosait… Mais en tous cas, depuis deux mois il n'avait rien montré : peut-être était-il enfin parvenu à se maîtriser seul…

Severus s'interrogea avec circonspection sur la vague d'émotion presque agressive qui l'envahit à cette pensée. Quoi ?! Une sorte de… jalousie ? Je ne peux quand même pas lui souhaiter de subir ça toute sa vie… Egoïste…

- Professeur ?

Severus leva les yeux, et rencontra le regard de glace et de bois. Il cilla, un moment coupé de la réalité, puis se reprit.

- Qu'y a-t-il ?

- Nous arrivons, l'informa l'adolescent, le regardant toujours.

Les arbres s'ouvrirent sur une large clairière, au centre de laquelle se dressait, imposante, une vieille église. Le professeur sursauta lorsqu'un énorme sifflement menaçant s'éleva, et resta effaré de voir Weasley et Whitewinter s'élancer en riant vers une troupe de rats géants. Les deux autres élèves le regardèrent avec amusement, puis le conduisirent à l'intérieur du bâtiment.

- Il y en a plein sous les bancs, indiqua le Serpentard. Je n'ai fait que la première rangée la dernière fois.

L'ancien MangeMort se pencha pour jeter un coup d'œil et fut envahi d'un sentiment d'exultation : les bancs étaient littéralement tapissés de Robes-Sombres. Il se releva d'un air satisfait.

- Je crois que j'en ai vu d'autres dans les catacombes, indiqua Plume.

- Il faudrait voir dans les toits… le clocher… dit pensivement Zachary.

- Je vais voir les catacombes, montez là-haut. Où est l'entrée ?

Plume lui indiqua une porte et ils partirent chacun de leur côté.

Les deux amis finirent par dénicher un escalier branlant. Killian se pencha et sourit.

- Il y en a aussi sous les marches.

- On monte ?

Le blond regarda les vieilles marches pourries d'un air circonspect.

- J'y vais le premier, dit Plume. Je suis plus léger.

- Ok, fit l'autre en haussant les épaules.

Le demi-elfe s'engagea avec prudence, sans aucun problème. L'escalier grimpait à l'intérieur d'une tour carrée, au centre de laquelle pendait la corde de la cloche. Killian jetait de temps en temps un coup d'œil sous les marches, satisfait.

Ils débouchèrent au sommet du clocher, qui ne dépassait même pas de la cime immense des arbres de la Forêt. Killian étudia les poutres qui supportaient la flèche pendant que Plume essayait d'apercevoir ses deux amis en bas.

- Rien. Il fait trop froid et sec ici. Ne te penche pas, tu vas tomber et je vais avoir des histoires.

- Oui papa. C'est si rare que ça, des Robes-Sombres ?

- Pire que ça. Leur prix monte parfois jusqu'à dix gallions le gramme.

- Tu sais quoi ? On est riche.

- Je ne pense pas que Snape les mette sur le marché…

Ouich. Plume sourit. L'homme n'hésiterait pas à les garder pour ses petites affaires. Sans aucun remord ni scrupule.

- On redescend ?

- Je te suis.

Ils étaient presque en bas, quand Plume avisa la corde horriblement tentatrice. Vraiment.

Killian lui jeta un coup d'œil.

- Plume, je ne pense pas que ce serait très malin.

- Tu ne l'entends pas ? Elle m'appelle ! ''Pluuuume… viens lààààà… saaaauuuute…'' Nom de Dieu j'en ai trop envie…

Et il sauta.

Severus, en totale extase, contemplait le champ de champignons qui s'étendait devant lui, quand la cloche résonna. Il cligna des yeux, poussa un juron et s'élança dans l'escalier. Qu'est-ce que ces foutus gosses avaient bien pu encore inventer ?! Par Merlin, pourquoi fallait-il que l'homme, animal raisonnablement raisonnable, soit obligé de passer par le funeste (pour ses congénères) stade de l'adolescence ?

Il prit pied dans le chœur et traversa l'église à grands pas vers le clocher. Le Serpentard se tenait au pied de l'escalier, les yeux levés vers le sommet, tandis que la corde se balançait allègrement à côté de lui.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe, ici ?! rugit l'ancien MangeMort.

Le blond se tourna vers lui, légèrement amusé.

- Plume n'a pas pu résister, Monsieur…

L'homme leva le regard et aperçut, environ cinq ou six mètres plus haut, l'adolescent accroché riant à gorge déployée.

- Non mais quel… M. PERCEVENT !

Le Serpentard s'éclipsa discrètement, embarquant au passage ses deux autres amis venus aux nouvelles, intrigués par le bruit.

- M. PERCEVENT !

Plume baissa les yeux et aperçut son professeur pâle de rage. Il lui fit un large sourire.

- JE N'ENTENDS RIEN ! hurla-t-il pour couvrir les coups de cloches assourdissants.

Severus lui fit sèchement signe de descendre. Plume soupira à la pensée de toutes les emmerdes qui l'attendaient en bas, et commença à se laisser glisser.

La corde cassa net.

L'adolescent se sentit soudain chuter, chuter à toute vitesse sans point où se rattraper. L'air sifflait à ses oreilles, l'escalier défilait devant ses yeux il serra les dents dans l'attente du choc, plus de cinq mètres, il allait avoir très très mal (*quel con…*) et… atterrit dans les bras de Severus.

L'homme fléchit brutalement les genoux sous le choc, mais ne tomba pas et ne le lâcha pas. Plume mit quelques instants à recouvrer ses esprits et à réaliser où il se trouvait exactement, et sentit brutalement l'air refuser d'entrer dans ses petits poumons. Il leva un regard embarrassé qui se figea en rencontrant des yeux noirs, noirs, habituellement si fermés et là… tellement pleins de choses… Ils restèrent un moment immobiles, le souffle court, puis Plume prit soudain conscience des bras de Sev', dans son dos, sur ses cuisses, et rougit violemment en détournant les yeux. L'homme sembla se réveiller et le posa brutalement à terre. Ils demeurèrent quelques instants face à face, Plume n'osant le regarder. Puis l'adolescent releva la tête en ouvrant la bouche – et reçut une gifle magistrale.

Ils se figèrent, Severus la main encore levée, Plume la tête détournée sous le choc, le cœur battant la chamade, puis l'homme rabaissa son bras, le regard étincelant. Il le fixa quelques instants, les poings crispés, puis se détourna et partit vers la porte, sortant sans dire un mot, abandonnant un Plume abasourdi et au bord des larmes.

Le retour s'effectua dans un silence d'enterrement. Arrivé au Château, Snape les quitta sur un sec ''merci'' et disparut. Killian, Charlie et Raven se tournèrent alors vers leur ami qui n'avait pas dit un mot du trajet et gardait la tête baissée, l'air misérable.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Charlie. Killian nous a dit que tu avait sauté pour t'accrocher à la corde de la cloche et que Snape était arrivé furax, mais après ?

- Il t'a ôté 500 points ? demanda Raven.

Plume se laissa tomber sur les marches du perron.

- Il m'a frappé, murmura-t-il.

Les autres demeurèrent médusés.

- QUOI ?! rugit le blond. Juste parce que tu t'es balancé à cette ficelle ?!

Plume secoua la tête.

- La corde a cassé et je suis tombé… il m'a rattrapé (il rougit un peu)… puis on s'est regardé, il m'a posé par terre et… il m'a giflé…c'était la première fois… Après il est parti. Sans rien dire.

Le demi-elfe se tut, tirant machinalement sur une mèche de ses cheveux, le regard vide.

Les autres le dévisagèrent, peinés.

- C'est beau, la passion… murmura son ami.

- RAVEN !!! crièrent les deux autres en lui assenant une claque sur la tête.

- Mais aï-euh ! Vous croyez vraiment que Snape aurait giflé n'importe quel élève ?

Plume leva un œil hésitant.

- C'est vrai que je le vois mal frapper un de ses élèves, reconnut pensivement Killian.

- Des points, oui, une retenue, oui, mais une gifle, non. Moi, dit sérieusement le blondinet en s'agenouillant près de son ami, je pense juste que tu lui as fait la peur de sa vie. Disons que te frapper était une manière de s'assurer que tu était bien vivant, conclut-il en souriant.

Plume se frotta la joue machinalement. Killian et Charlie s'assirent à côté de lui sur le perron de la porte. Le Serpentard croisa élégamment ses longues jambes.

- S'il tient autant à toi que tu tiens à lui, il a du être encore plus frappé que toi, dit-il tranquillement. Mais Snape n'est pas exceptionnellement démonstratif.

Plume dut le reconnaître.

- Et si vous vous trompiez ? demanda doucement Charlie. Je ne veux pas paraître rabat-joie, mais vous pourriez être complètement dans le faux. Si ça se trouve, il était juste excédé.

- Possible, dit Raven en haussant les épaules. Mais c'est plus marrant de spéculer sur l'autre possibilité, non ?

Plume soupira et s'ébouriffa les cheveux. Puis fronça les sourcils.

- Nan mais attendez, vous ! Vous avez fini d'essayer de me caser ?!

Trois regards vertueux et innocents et purs comme ceux de l'agneau qui vient de naître et qui ne connaît pas encore toutes les horreurs de la vie même qu'il va finir en côtelettes ou bien mangé par le grand méchant loup… bref, trois regards vertueux lui répondirent.

- Nous ? Naaaaaaaaan…

- J'ai pas besoin de vous pour mes affaires de cœur !

L'adolescent réalisa ce qu'il venait de dire et vira au coquelicot.

- Oskour… gémit-il.

- C'est-toi-qui-l'a-dit-euh ! chantonna Raven.

Severus se laissa tomber dans son fauteuil, devant la cheminée où craquaient violemment les bûches de pin dévorées par les flammes, et appuya sa tête au large dossier.

Nom. De. Dieu.

Il avait giflé Plume.

Bordel de putain de chiottes de merde de saloperie d'enfoirée de sale corde traîtresse et chieuse.

Il ferma les yeux et poussa un soupir las : qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu lui prendre, aussi ? S'il avait eu assez de sang-froid pour lui coller une retenue et lui enlever quelques petites centaines de points, tout aurait été si simple ! Mais non : il l'avait dévoré des yeux et il l'avait frappé.

Il tenta de réfléchir méthodiquement : on pouvait toujours se raccrocher à la logique, loué soit Merlin. Plume était donc accroché à cette corde, s'amusant comme un fou (enfin imbécile serait un mot plus juste). Puis la corde, ironie du hasard, avait lâché. Réflexion faite, il aurait été funeste qu'elle lâchât avant qu'il n'arrive, reconnut-il. Donc la corde avait lâché Plume était tombé il avait mécaniquement tendu les bras, et l'avait rattrapé. Jusque là, tout était plutôt logique : en aucun cas il n'aurait laissé un de ses élèves se fracasser au sol (quoique, certains Serdaigle de 4ème année… ne pars pas en digressions futiles, Severus Snape).

Bon. Tout s'était gâté à partir de ce moment quand Plume, l'air sonné, l'avait **_regardé_**.

Il soupira à nouveau et posa ses pieds sur la table devant lui. Le regard de Plume l'avait toujours secoué, parce qu'il y avait **_tant _**de choses à l'intérieur. Quand regard puisse refléter une telle myriade d'émotions, parfois au point de ne plus laisser percevoir qu'un chaos indescriptible, l'avait toujours intrigué et fasciné. Peut-être parce que sa propre vie avait longtemps dépendu de sa capacité à ne **_pas_** montrer ses émotions, se dit-il distraitement. Bref. Plume l'avait regardé et il s'était à nouveau perdu dans ses yeux, ce qui, entre parenthèses, était d'un pitoyable romantisme, pensa-t-il avec mécontentement. Enfin on ne se refait pas et il s'était toujours perdu dans ces yeux, rien de suspect là-dedans.

Il avait donc eu la peur de sa vie, Plume étant Plume et lui-même l'aimant toujours autant qu'il y a dix ans, mais tout était bien et il avait rattrapé son élève. Il aurait donc dû le reposer, le tancer vertement, très vertement, et puis c'était tout. Mais un truc avait cloché.

Plume avait rougi et détourné les yeux, embarrassé.

C'est là que ça n'allait plus. Pourquoi Plume avait-il rougi ? Sur le coup, il ne s'était pas posé la question, parce que… et bien honnêtement parce que Plume avait été à ce moment **_adorable_**, mais, malheureusement, pas adorable comme lorsqu'il était petit, mais comme peut l'être un adolescent incroyablement attirant, et qui ne s'en rend pas compte (ou n'en a cure).

Bien, bien, il progressait. S'il s'en souvenait bien, c'était à ce moment que son cœur s'était arrêté de fonctionner et qu'il s'était retenu de le jeter par terre. Il fit la grimace : encore heureux, les choses n'en auraient été que pires. Donc il l'avait posé par terre le plus vite possible : pourquoi l'as-tu posé par terre le plus vite possible, Severus Snape ? Parce que… il fronça les sourcils… parce que il était **_trop_** près. Il était dans mes bras, en fait, et c'est ça qui n'allait pas. Pourquoi ? Mmh… parce qu'à ce moment, j'avait des pensées pas trop catholiques.

Ah. Donc à ce moment, j'avais **_envie _**de Plume. De mieux en mieux, se dit-il avec accablement. Il se versa un verre de la bouteille de vin à l'orange posée à côté de lui. Donc, reprit-il en sirotant la liqueur, j'ai brusquement eu envie de lui. Soyons rationnels : il venait de faire une chute de plus de cinq mètres et je l'avais rattrapé au dernier moment. Donc ce n'était pas du désir, voilà, le mot est lâché, mais du soulagement de le voir sauf.

Loupé, Severus. Ca aurait pu être plausible si tu n'avais pas été pris d'une furieuse envie de l'embrasser trois dixièmes de seconde plus tard. Parce que… parce qu'il n'osait pas te regarder (pourquoi d'ailleurs ?) et que c'en était affolant. S'il s'était excusé de sa bêtise d'un air contrit, ou s'il t'avait remercié, ou s'il t'avais regardé avec crainte comme n'importe quel élève, tu n'aurais rien fait. Mais il n'**_osait pas_**. Il était honteux vis-à-vis de toi en tant que Severus Snape (enfin, supposons) et non en tant que professeur. Et ça, plus son air adorable, ça t'a mis le sang en feu.

Donc, dans l'état où tu te trouvais, et qui, pourtant, n'a duré que quelques dixièmes de seconde, tu avais le choix entre deux choses : l'embrasser ou te montrer violent. Tu t'es donc montré violent, un peu trop d'ailleurs. Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas embrassé ? Tu aurait dû l'embrasser…

Severus s'étrangla avec son vin. Non mais qu'est-ce qu'il **_racontait _**?! C'était les restes du choc, voilà, c'était ça. Reviens au problème, Sev'.

Donc il l'avait giflé. A toute volée. Et Plume n'avait rien dit, même pas protesté. Il était resté le visage détourné, immobile, les yeux grands ouverts. Pourquoi ? Mystère. Tu l'as aussitôt regretté, évidemment Tu n'aurais jamais giflé un élève, un élève **_normal_**. D'ailleurs en général tu n'aimes pas frapper les gens, c'est trop… direct pour toi. Mais là n'est pas la question.

Ensuite… Plume, immobile comme ça, a achevé de te mettre la tête à l'envers. Autrefois il avait la même façon de cligner des yeux et d'avoir la lèvre qui tremblait, quand il était choqué, ou qu'il allait de mettre à pleurer… Et donc, machinalement, c'est ça, machinalement, mécaniquement même, tu as voulu le prendre dans tes bras. Puis tu t'es souvenu que Plume n'était plus Plume (plus le petit Plume), que c'était ton élève, et que c'était parfaitement impossible. Alors tu as tourné les talons. Qu'est-ce que je pouvais faire d'autre ? Tu aurais pu réagir**_ raisonnablement _**: lui dire que tu étais déçu de son comportement, qu'il était inconscient, que Dumbledore serait mis au courant, et tous les trucs que tu sors habituellement à tes élèves quand tu les chopes en flagrant délit. Mais tu ne l'as pas fait. Je n'y arrivais pas… Franchement, j'ai essayé, mais ç'aurait été le trahir, le rendre encore plus malheureux. Il n'aurait pas comprit, pas compris la gifle de Severus Snape et la réprimande du professeur. Parce que tu crois qu'il a compris la gifle ? Non mais tu l'as vu sur le point de pleurer, dis, tu l'as vu ?! Hein ? T'es fier de toi ? TU AS FAIT PLEURER PLUME !!! ESPECE DE DEBILE PROFOND !!!!

Severus secoua la tête, incrédule. Il se mettait à délirer complètement, là. Il fronça les sourcils, agacé. Pourquoi la vue d'un Plume triste lui donnait-elle toujours envie de démolir le monde entier, et dans ce cas précis, lui-même en premier car responsable ? Parcequ'il l'aimait beaucoup, bien sûr. Il adorait le gosse. Précisément, Severus, ce n'est plus un gosse. Certes. Mais j'ai toujours le droit de l'aimer, n'est-ce pas ? Oui, mais pas comme cet après-midi…

D'accord. C'était un accident, qui ne se reproduirait plus.

Severus rassembla ses esprits et fit le bilan des courses, d'abord matériel : 1. Plume avait failli mourir 2. il l'avait sauvé 3. il l'avait tenu dans ses bras 4. il l'avait giflé.

Bien, bien… Très bien.

Bon… Ensuite émotionnel : 1. il avait eu la peur de sa vie 2. il avait eu le soulagement de sa vie 3. il l'avait désiré 4. il l'avait fait souffrir (et en souffrait). Voilà qui résumait assez bien la situation, de son côté du moins.

Du côté de Plume…

Severus mordilla pensivement le bord de son verre : 1. pourquoi avait-il rougi et baissé la tête ?; 2. pourquoi n'avait-il pas osé le regarder ?; 3. pourquoi n'avait-il pas protesté quand il l'avait giflé ?; 4. dans quel état était-il maintenant ?

Première question : il avait honte de sa bêtise ? Non, il aurait tout de suite baissé la tête, ne l'aurait pas regardé et puis Plume, dans le cas improbable où il aurait eu honte, aurait juste reconnu son tord et se serait gentiment excusé, ce qu'il aurait probablement fait si la corde n'avait pas lâché. Alors quoi ? Severus décida qu'il ne voulait pas connaître la réponse et passa à la question suivante. Malencontreusement, celle-ci était étroitement liée à la précédente. Ainsi que la troisième. Non, pas la troisième… La stupéfaction était une explication suffisante. Ne dis pas de conneries, Plume n'est **_jamais_** stupéfait, il est bien trop vif d'esprit pour ça. Oui, mais c'est la première fois que je le frappe. Tu pense que le fait que **_tu_** le frappes l'a surpris ?! Si mes premières hypothèses sont les bonnes (le fait qu'il ait été troublé), il y a de fortes chances pour qu'il ait été un peu perdu à ce moment précis.

Minute. Tu supposes que Plume a été **_troublé_** ?! D'être dans tes bras ? Tu es bien présomptueux, mon petit Sev'. Tu as quinze ans de plus que lui, un caractère de chien, tu n'es pas beau. Plume est affolant, agréable, joyeux, avec juste ce qu'il faut d'humour mordant pour ne pas sembler trop fadasse, bien qu'il puisse difficilement être fadasse avec des yeux (et un corps) comme les siens. Vous n'avez que ça en commun, l'humour et la dérision. Et la souffrance.

Tu oublies l'intelligence et la puissance, cher ami, même si je suis, sans modestie, plus intelligent que lui, et qu'il est plus puissant que moi.

De quoi essayes-tu de te persuader, Severus Snape ? Tu ne devrais pas penser à Plume comme ça (et surtout pas à son corps). Non. Ce n'est pas parce qu'aucun des amants que tu as eus ne lui arrive à la cheville (et pourtant, certains… mais on arrive difficilement à la cheville de Plume) que tu dois prendre tes rêves pour des réalités.

Mes rêves ?! Mais je ne rêves pas de Plume ! s'offusqua-t-il.

Ca va peut-être venir…

Oh, ta gueule !

Severus Snape vida d'un trait son dernier verre, réalisa qu'il avait terminé la bouteille et qu'il était rond comme une barrique, et qu'il venait de passer deux bonnes heures à songer à une scène qui avait peut-être duré 15 secondes.

Il haussa les épaules et partit se coucher.

A suivre…

(Pôv Sev' !!! ^_^)


	6. Crises

Titre : Sangs, premier trimestre, chapitre VI.

Auteur : Lychee.

Source : Riquiqui au pays des lapins roses… Non, c'est une blague…

Genre : bon, je refais tout : 7ème année de Harry à Poudlard - mais c'est pas de lui qu'on parle le plus… (^_^). Les persos principaux sont le terrible et sombre Severus Snape *agnaaaaaahh… gueuuuuuuh…* et son amant Plume Percevent, fils de Voldemort, actuellement prof de DCFM, un petit gars tout gentil et tout fou qui pète les plombs et vous explose la tête en trois dixièmes de secondes… sauf si son Sev' traîne dans les parages. Justement…

Sangs.

Premier trimestre.

Chapitre VI :

Crises.

_            ''Viens, chuchota Harry à l'oreille de Ron. Allons-y…''_

_            Mais Ron ne bougea pas._

_            ''Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?'' demanda Harry en le regardant d'un air surpris._

_            Ron se tourna vers lui. Il avait le visage grave._

_            ''Tu étais au courant ? murmura-t-il. Que Hagrid était un demi-géant ?''_

_            ''Non, répondit Harry en haussant les épaules. Et alors ?''_

_            En voyant le regard que lui lança Ron, il compris qu'il venait de révéler une fois de plus son ignorance du monde de la magie._

            **§§§§§§§**

            - Debout, petite chose…

            Plume Percevent, fils de Voldemort, demi-elfe, descendant d'un puissant démon-dragon, Mercenaire Ecarlate, actuellement professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal à l'école de Magie et de Sorcellerie de Poudlard, 25 ans, émergea d'un ait tout à fait peu réveillé du champs de bataille que constituaient les draps, oreillers et autres couvertures du lit, et qui témoignait des évènements agités qui avaient dû s'y produire au cours de la dernière période nocturne. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux apocalyptique, ses yeux bruns/glace encore embués de sommeil, ouvrit vaguement la bouche, bailla, puis se laissa retomber en lâchant deux mots qui, pour lui, résumaient en ce qui le concernait admirablement bien la situation.

            - Peux pas.

            Assis au bord de l'immense lit, assez grand pour quatre – quitte à loger un temps quelque part, en l'occurrence une quinzaine d'années à Poudlard, autant avoir ses aises -, lui-même à peine réveillé, Severus se laissa aller à sourire, contemplant le corps fin et souple, qu'il avait tant caressé, qu'il avait encore une fois fait sien, et qui gisait à présent à moitié enfoui sous les draps, se soulevant et se rabaissant doucement au rythme de sa respiration.

            - Debout, j'ai dit.

            - … mmmh… tyran…

            - Obéis, esclave.

            - Bien Maître vénéré… si tu m'embrasses…

            L'homme s'exécuta et Plume, souriant, l'entoura de ses bras et entreprit de mettre en œuvre le plan n°39 pour gagner une demi-heure au lit. Le baiser, déjà peu chaste et innocent, vira au passionné lorsque les mains du jeune homme partirent à l'aventure sur le dos de son amant, son corps quémandant les caresses, s'étirant, se cambrant sous les paumes élégantes et sensuelles qui l'effleuraient, oubliant un temps sa stratégie pour caresser doucement sa langue de la sienne et respirer son odeur… Severus se redressa, un sourire carnassier aux lèvres.

            - Allez, debout.

            - Naaann… Cinq pitites minutes…

            - Pas plus.

            Le jeune professeur se blottit dans les bras de son aîné, jouant distraitement avec la fine chaîne d'argent qui ornait le cou de l'homme. Un cadeau de lui… Son premier, en fait.

            _/ - Severus…_

_            L'homme releva la tête d'une pile de dossiers scolaires._

_            - Quoi ? demanda-t-il sèchement._

_            Plume hésita._

_            * Dire que j'aurais pu me trouver une copine gentille et attentionnée…*_

_            - Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? répéta le MangeMort d'un ton un peu plus énervé. J'ai beaucoup de travail._

_            L'adolescent admira malgré lui les inflexions savamment maîtrisées, puis se reprit._

_            - Tadaaaaammmm !_

_            Le Maître des Potions ouvrit de grands yeux authentiquement surpris devant la montagne de crème qui venait d'apparaître devant lui, se demandant confusément comment Plume avait bien pu la cacher dans son dos._

_            - C'est bien crème et framboise, ton préféré ? demanda son élève – et amant – d'un ton grave._

_            - Qu'est-ce que… ?_

_            - Sinon il est encore temps d'en changer, bien sûr._

_            Severus se rappela. Il se laissa aller dans son fauteuil en soupirant et en souriant à la fois._

_            - Non…_

_            - Bon anniversaaiiiiire !_

_            - Plume…_

_            - Je suis désolé, il n'y a pas de bougies…_

_            - Comment as-tu su ?_

_            L'adolescent le regarda innocemment._

_            - J'ai fouillé dans ton portefeuille, voyons ! Je… ça te fait plaisir ? demanda-t-il d'un air inquiet._

_            Severus fixa un moment le gâteau, y plongea ensuite un doigt et le goûta pensivement._

_            - Je pense survivre, convint-il._

_            Plume sourit et s'installa carrément en tailleur sur le bureau._

_            - Bon ! Je ne sais pas comment on va le finir, mais à l'attaque !_

_            Il s'immobilisa. Severus eut un demi-sourire._

_            - Tu as oublié les cuillères…_

_            - Oui._

_            L'homme l'attrapa par le cou, l'attira à lui, et le barbouilla consciencieusement de crème avant de l'embrasser._

_            - Tu es nul…_

_            - Oui._

_            Ils en eurent bientôt plein les mains et le visage._

_            - Oh… attends…_

_            Le jeune homme se dégagea de l'étreinte légèrement poisseuse et sortit un paquet de sa poche._

_            - Tiens._

_            Severus le détailla d'un regard curieux._

_            - Qu'est-ce que c'est ?_

_            - Un cadeau, on ne demande pas ce que c'est, on l'ouvre, crétin._

_            - Ne parle pas comme ça à un professeur, fit l'homme d'une voix distraite en déchirant le papier._

_            Il sortit d'une petite boîte une délicate chaîne en argent. Elle était splendide et d'un travail incroyable, telle qu'on n'en faisait plus de nos jours…_

_            - Où l'as-tu trouvée ? demanda-t-il d'une voix blanche._

_            - Elle te plaît ?_

_            - Plume…_

_            Ils regardèrent un moment la chaîne se tordre sur sa main comme un serpent d'argent._

_            - Est-ce que ça te gênerais, de porter quelque chose qui ornait le cou d'un démon-dragon ? demanda l'adolescent d'une voix paisible._

_            - Un démon-dragon ?_

_            Plume hocha la tête._

_            - Je la tiens de ma mère. Qui elle-même la tenait de son père, c'était tout ce qui lui restait de lui._

_            Severus le regarda, puis la lui tendit._

_            - Met-la moi._

_            Le démon-dragon s'exécuta, tremblant un peu, puis se recula légèrement._

_            - Je suis beau ? demanda légèrement Severus._

_            Plume se jeta à son cou et ils tombèrent par terre._

_            - Attend… le gâteau…_

_            - On le mangera plus tard…_

_            - Non… J'ai des idées… /_

            Severus bougea contre lui.

            - Allez. Debout.

            - Tu te répètes, tu sais…

            - C'est aujourd'hui, la sortie à Pré-au-Lard ?

            - Oui.

            Severus resta pensif.

            - Non… Je n'y vais pas.

            - Très bien… Tu veux que je te ramène quelque chose ?

            L'homme s'immobilisa sur le pas de la porte, en pleine réflexion.

            - Ma foi… Si tu pouvais me dénicher des œufs de caïmans, de la poudre de testicules de bigorneaux, des cristaux de soufre de Côte d'Ivoire, quelques canines de renards des neiges, et pourquoi pas deux-trois défenses d'éléphants nains…

            - C'est sérieux ?

            - Surtout les éléphants nains.

            - Donne-moi ta carte VISA.

            Le Maître des Potions sourit et il était fichtrement trognon.

            ( Note : la carte VISA (Vraiment Intéressant Sortilège d'Achat) permet les achats à longue distance dans le monde des sorciers, grâce à un sortilège gravé dans la carte même et qui permet de déduire automatiquement de votre compte le montant des produits achetés. Voilà ! Ils en ont des idées…)

            - Aaaaaah… Honeydukes…

            - Zonko…

            - Les Trois Balais…

            - La Cabane Hurlante…

            - La librairie…

            Silence.

            - Non, franchement, Hermione tu casses tout, là.

            - Inculte.

            Harry saisit chacun de ses deux amis par une manche et les entraîna dehors, se chamaillant toujours. Ils étaient impossibles, ces deux-là…

            - Allez hop ! On y va, tant pis pour les retardataires ! s'exclamait joyeusement Dumbledore avant de s'éloigner d'un pas allègre en direction du village, suivit de quelques autres professeurs et d'une petite vingtaine d'élèves, héroïques survivants des dépressions qu'avait engendrées son annonce et d'une mauvaise épidémie de grippe qui sévissait actuellement dans l'Ecole.

            - Pr Percevent !

            Les trois adolescents accoururent vers le jeune homme qui traînait à l'arrière, l'air songeur. Celui-ci les aperçut et leur fit son charmant sourire.

            - Salut vous trois. Dites… vous ne pensez pas que l'on pourrait laisser tomber les ''professeur'', ''Monsieur'' et ''Miss'' en dehors des cours ? Ca me gêne… Et puis je connais vraiment bien ton frère Charlie, Ron.

            - Vous étiez ensemble à Poudlard… Plume ? interrogea Hermione tandis que le rouquin restait silencieux.

            Les yeux du demi-elfe brillèrent.

            - Exact. Avec deux autres amis, nous étions inséparables. Le cauchemar des professeurs…

            - C'est vrai ? s'amusa Harry.

            - Presque. On faisait juste faire des crises de nerf à notre professeur de DCFM, mais il le méritait. Les autres nous aimaient bien… Un jour, nous sommes même parvenus à faire rire MacGonagall !

            Les trois adolescents le dévisagèrent avec respect.

            - Je crois qu'il était question de limonade dans un encrier…

            - Et elle a rit ?!

            - Oui, c'était chez Trelawney… mais chut !

            - Alors, reprit Ron d'un air curieux une fois qu'ils se furent calmés, vous étiez chez les Gryffondors ?

            - Oui. Il y en avait un troisième le dernier était à Serpentard. (il regarda pensivement son élève) Charlie ne t'en a jamais parlé ?

            - Non… Enfin des deux autres, un peu. Mais pas de vous.

            Plume resta un moment silencieux.

            - C'est moi qui le lui avais demandé. Ce n'est pas facile de connaître un Mercenaire… Enfin ! Je me suis vraiment bien amusé… !

            - Alors… (Harry hésita)… Snape était déjà prof ?

            - Et oui, le pauvre…

            - Et c'est là que… enfin que…

            - Vouip. Mais on entre dans ma vie privée, là, non ? demanda gentiment le jeune homme.

            - Excusez-moi !

            - Pas grave… Dis-moi, Ron, changea-t-il de sujet, ton père travaille bien au Ministère, n'est-ce pas ?

            Harry vit son ami hocher la tête d'un air intrigué.

            - Fudge refuse toujours en bloc le retour de Voldemort ?

            Les trois adolescents frémirent désagréablement.

            - Oui.

            - Quel sombre crétin…

            - Mais beaucoup d'employés ne sont pas aussi bornés, ajouta le rouquin. Dites… combien de personnes vont débarquer ?

            - Je ne sais pas trop. J'ignore complètement le nombre de sorciers que Dumbledore est parvenu à réunir. Par contre, environ trois cents de mes amis devraient arriver.

            - C'est plus qu'il n'y a d'élèves dans cette école !

            - C'est vrai, Hermione. Mon arrière-grand-père devrait amener quelques centaines d'Elfes.

            - Votre arrière-grand-père ?

            - Mon papinou est Chef de clan, répondit simplement Plume.

            Harry cligna des yeux, surpris.

            - Eeerk… Vous en avez d'autres, comme ça ?

            - Oh, je descends aussi d'un démon-dragon, un autre grand-père. Et puis encore quelques petites choses qui ne vous regardent pas.

            Les autres demeurèrent bouches-bées.

            - Euh… Vous êtes humain, quelque part ?

            - Du côté de mon père, répondit un peu amèrement le jeune homme.

            Il n'en avait pas l'air très heureux, remarqua Harry. Il préféra ne pas insister. Mais quand même, ce type…

            - Parlez-nous du Cercle Ecarlate, demanda poliment Hermione.

            Plume et les deux garçons la dévisagèrent, interloqués.

            - C'est que… si nous devons les côtoyer, autant les connaître, non ? s'expliqua la jeune fille en rougissant.

            - Oh… (le demi-elfe sourit)… Et bien…C'est la sagesse même. Mes compagnons ont toujours été mis à l'écart du coup, leur comportement est… à part. Ils n'ont pas les mêmes valeurs que vous, si vous voulez… Vous savez, quand vous écrasez une araignée (Ron frémit), vous n'avez qu'un petit pinçon au cœur ? Mes amis ne ressentent que ce pinçon lorsqu'ils tuent quelqu'un. Un regret. Mais pas de remord.

            Harry devina à son expression sombre qu'il parlait aussi pour lui-même.

            - Sinon ce sont des gens normaux : ils rient, ils plaisantent, ils font même plutôt beaucoup la bringue. Ils pleurent, peut-être moins souvent que des gens normaux, mais ils pleurent parfois.

            - Et ce… pétage de plombs ? demanda timidement Ron.

            Plume s'assombrit encore plus.

            - Ca, c'est notre malédiction.

            _/ Sang…/_

            - Suivant les espèces auxquelles nous appartenons, nos qualités sont différentes. Certaines espèces particulièrement agressives peuvent multiplier cette férocité entre elles. Disons qu'un bâtard d'Elfe et d'humain sera beaucoup plus calme que le fils d'un vampire et d'une harpie. Cela dépend aussi du caractère des parents, ajouta-t-il après quelques instants de réflexion Bref. Le calme de la moitié de notre sang peut occulter l'agressivité de l'autre moitié, car les deux se mélangent souvent très mal. Mais quand l'agressivité reprend le dessus… Boum.

            - Mais par exemple Hagrid, s'exclama Harry. Les géants sont plutôt agressifs, non ?

            Le prof haussa les épaules.

            - Ce que je vous ai expliqué n'est qu'une généralité. La mère de Hagrid pouvais avoir un excellent caractère, ou bien son père une forte influence sur lui… Et vous ne l'avez jamais vu en colère, moi non plus d'ailleurs et je ne préfère pas…

            Harry se rappela l'unique fois où il avait vu son ami remettre Malefoy à sa place. Le blond n'avait pas pipé mot.

            - Et… et vous ? Ca vous est arrivé de péter les plombs ?

            - Oui, bien sûr.

            - Ca… ça fait quoi ?

Plume sourit légèrement, suivant un nuage des yeux.

            - C'est presque inexprimable. Je suppose que vous avez déjà goûté du sang, un jour ou vous vous êtes blessé, où vous avez saigné du nez…

            ''Goûté'' du sang… Le mot était assez incongru. Harry hocha la tête en même temps que ses amis.

            - C'est le sang qui nous fait perdre la tête, en général. Son goût, son odeur, voire sa vue ou son évocation. (Il ferma les yeux) Poisseux, acre, cuivré, chaud, salé, doux, amer, sucré, gouleyant, tiède… C'est délicieux le sang. (Puis il les rouvrit et les dévisagea tour à tour de son regard transperçant et doux). On en veut toujours plus…

            Ils restèrent un instant face à face, puis reprirent leur chemin.

            Harry tremblait. Il y avait tant de résignation chez le jeune homme. En y réfléchissant, il était presque un monstre. Mais il l'avait accepté. Et c'était peut-être ce qui faisait sa force, après tout.

- Comment faites-vous pour vous arrêter ? demanda Hermione d'une voix hésitante.

            - Oh, plusieurs possibilités, reprit Plume. Il faut dans ces cas nous considérer comme des animaux furieux. Nous nous arrêtons donc soit par manque de proie, soit par la violence, mais pratiquement jamais par la peur. Non, ôtez le ''pratiquement'' : un Proscrit furieux n'a même plus peur. Il existe une dernière possibilité, celle d'une personne familière et aimée qui parvient à vous maîtriser, un peu comme un maître maîtriserait un animal qui lui porte toute sa confiance. Mais ce lien est plus que rare. Essayez d'imaginer un homme stoppant un ami loup-garou en lui parlant et vous serez encore en dessous de la vérité…

            - Mais c'est possible ?

            - Vouip. Severus arrive plus ou moins à me contrôler. Vous savez, si vous continuez à vous arrêter tous les trois pas, on est pas arrivé ! dit-il de nouveau joyeux.

            Ils firent encore quelques pas en silence.

            - NAN ! s'exclama d'un coup Ron. Je ne trouve pas !

            - Quoi ? demanda complaisamment le Mercenaire.

            - Ce que vous trouvez à Snape !

            - Ron, voyons ! protesta Hermione. Ca ne se demande pas !

            - Tu es aussi curieuse que moi ! répliqua le rouquin. Et Harry aussi. Désolé professeur… enfin Plume… mais pour moi Snape représente plus ou moins le modèle du type exécrable et… voilà quoi…

            - Sentiment que je comprends pleinement. Et bien…

            - Pro… Plume vous n'êtes pas obligé… s'excusa Harry.

            - Laisse, c'est un de mes sujets préférés, et puis ça mettra les choses au clair ! lança malicieusement le jeune homme. Et bien, outre le fait que c'est un type formidable après la vie qu'il a vécue et que je ne vous raconterai pas, que nous avons en commun un passé plutôt atroce et que c'est à lui que je dois tout simplement la possibilité de pouvoir encore réfléchir sainement, il est en plus superbement bien fichu. Ce que, malheureusement, vous ne pourrez jamais vérifier vu que j'écorcherai vif le premier ou la première qui osera porter le petit doigt sur le premier bouton de sa chemise. Bon, on y va à Pré-au-Lard oui ou non ?

            Ses élèves mirent quelques instants à perdre leur jolie teinte coquelicot et le sujet fut abandonné. Largement distancés par le reste de la troupe, ils continuèrent à marcher tranquillement, Plume leur racontant la vie à la Forteresse Ecarlate, le caractère atroce de son dirigeant tout simplement appelé Grand Chef, un demi-géant que tout le monde adorait, les instructeurs plus intéressés à se saouler gaiement la gueule plutôt qu'à entraîner leurs élèves qui du coup faisaient la fête dans leur coin, il leur décrivit son propre dragon, Fougère, qui adorait mordiller et déchiqueter les vêtements des visiteurs, il leur parla de ses amis, de ses ennemis, des bizarreries qu'il avait déjà rencontrées, en bref il les tint en haleine pendant pratiquement tout le trajet.

            Ils n'étaient qu'à trois cents mètres de l'entrée du village quand ils le rencontrèrent. Aucun d'entre eux ne l'avait senti venir, et soudain il fut là.

            - Bonjour, Plume Percevent.

Le jeune homme, à la grande surprise des trois adolescents, sursauta et se raidit au son de cette voix chaude et sensuelle, incroyablement… suggestive, se dit Harry.

            Devant aux se tenait un homme d'une trentaine d'années, beau comme un dieu. Nonchalamment appuyé contre un arbre, une cigarette entre les doigts, il les dévisageait avec amusement de ses yeux indigo aux étranges pupilles de chats. Ses cheveux acajou lui retombaient sur le visage en mèches légères et souples, et le Survivant dut convenir qu'il n'avait jamais vu un homme pareil. Sa beauté avec quelque chose d'inhumain, d'indestructible, totalement différente de l'apparente fragilité de Plume, de l'air séduisant de Sirius ou du charme froid de Draco Malefoy.

            - Ca faisait longtemps, non ? sourit l'homme.

            La réaction de Plume fut ahurissante. Le Mercenaire se plaça en un éclair en avant de ses élèves, ramassé sur lui-même, le visage crispé.

            - Casse-toi, Daelmanis, gronda-t-il.

            - Tu pourrais au moins me dire bonjour, soupira l'autre. On se connaît assez bien pour ça…

            La voix caressante avait positivement quelque chose d'hypnotique. Harry se sentit pris d'une envie furieuse de s'avancer vers l'homme, d'effleurer le T-shirt noir sans manches, les bras nus parfaitement musclés, la bouche sensuelle et…

            Plume le retint violemment par le coude.

            - Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? siffla-t-il.

            - Moi ? Rien, j'ai juste des courses à faire à Pré-au-Lard. Hé… (Ses yeux mauves se tournèrent vers Harry) Tu es Harry Potter ?

            - Oui… balbutia l'adolescent.

            - Enchanté ! Je suis…

            - Dimus Daelmanis. Parfaitement infréquentable. Maintenant dis-moi ce que tu as à me dire, ou tire-toi.

            Le sourire de l'autre s'élargit.

            - C'est bon, c'est bon… Je m'ennuie, mon petit Plume. (Le Professeur grinça des dents) Je me cherche juste de nouveaux jouets, ajouta-t-il avec un regard insistant en direction du Survivant. Mais j'ai quelques idées.

            - Mon père ne t'amuse plus ? ironisa le Mercenaire.

            - Disons qu'il a un peu vieilli. Tout comme ton Sev', d'ailleurs.

            - Rien de comparable, marmonna Plume.

            L'homme eut un rire joyeux.

            - Tu es toujours aussi mignon, va ! dit-il avec un geste dans sa direction.

            - **_Ne t'approche pas !_**

            L'homme s'immobilisa, son sourire s'effaça, et ils se dévisagèrent quelques secondes avec haine.

            - Casse-toi, murmura Plume.

            L'homme disparut.

            Le demi-elfe resta encore quelques instants sur le qui-vive, puis se détendit.

            - Qui… qui était-ce ? demanda Hermione, les joues rougies.

            Plume les observa tous les trois (le souffle court, troublés, les yeux brillants) et jura dans sa barbe qu'il ne portait pas.

            - Réveillez-vous ! ordonna-t-il brutalement. Si vous laissez ce type poser ses pattes sur vous, vous êtes foutus ! Cet homme est en fait un démon, continua-t-il durement. Son seul plaisir est de faire souffrir les autres et je parle au sens propre ! Ne l'approchez pas !

            - Mais… balbutia Ron. Il est si…

            - Je sais ! Ne vous retrouvez jamais seul avec lui ! On y va.

            Il les bouscula vers le village, le visage soucieux. Harry reprenait petit à petit ses esprits.

            - Il pourrait revenir ? Pourquoi ?

            Plume resta un moment silencieux.

            - Daelmanis a plus de mille ans, personne ne sait vraiment qui il est… ou ce qu'il est. Sa principale distraction est de déclencher des drames. Pour vous dire, il est à l'origine du soulèvement des Nains de 1565, de la guerre magique de 1666 et j'en passe. C'est aussi le tuteur de Voldemort, soit dit en passant. En bref, à chaque fois qu'il y a un problème quelque part, il y a joué un rôle. Vous venez de rencontrer le pire fléau de cette planète. Et il a des vues sur toi, Harry.

            L'adolescent rougit et bafouilla.

            - Moi ? Mais…

            - Tu es un personnage-clef des évènements actuels. S'il te chope, il te manipulera pour déclencher les pires situations possibles, puis te jettera comme une vieille chaussette.

            Harry se sentit considérablement refroidi.

            - Alors attention tous les trois.

            Harry, intrigué, allait demander comment il était si bien au courant et surtout qu'est-ce que c'était que cette histoire avec son père, mais Dumbledore surgissant des Trois-Balais et se dirigeant vers eux l'en empêcha.

            - Plume ! lança le vieil homme radieux. Où étiez-vous passés ?!

            - Nous venons de rencontrer Dimus Daelmanis, répondit laconiquement le Mercenaire.

            Le sourire du Directeur s'effaça.

            - C'est moi.

            - Alors c'était bien Pré-au…

            CHBAM !

Severus serra les dents, appréciant la rage avec laquelle la porte avait été claquée.

            - … Lard ?

            Plume ne répondit pas, mais se saisit du paquet de cigarette qui traînait près du coude de son amant et s'en alluma une nerveusement, tirant dessus à longues bouffées. L'homme le regarda curieusement.

            - Et depuis quand fumes-tu ?

            - Je viens de croiser Daelmanis.

            Et comme Severus ne répondait rien :

            - J'AI CROISE DIMUS DAELMANIS, BORDEL DE MERDE !!!!

            Son compagnon lui saisit le poignet et l'attira sur ses genoux. Plume soupira.

            - Excuse-moi.

            - Ce n'est rien. C'est pour toi qu'il est venu ?

            - Non. Harry.

            Severus cligna des yeux.

            - Potter ? Mais Potter a…

            - 17 ans. J'en avais 14. Et toi 16. Dumby 18. Mon père 15. Daelmanis a des goûts très précis.

            - Mmh… Et Potter ?

            - Potter Potter Potter et Granger et Weasley lui auraient sauté dessus s'ils avaient pu ! Cette charogne a senti que tout allait mal et a rappliqué à toute vitesse !!

            - Calme-toi.

            - Oui monsieur.

            - Tu as prévenu Dumbledore ?

            - Vouip.

            - Bon.

            Ils restèrent silencieux un moment, Plume blotti contre Severus, savourant sa chaleur, et son odeur épicée si familière. Puis il sourit légèrement.

            - Tu sais quoi ?

            - Mmh ?

            - Il a toujours son joli p'tit cul.

            - Tu n'étais pas sensé regarder ça.

            - N'empêche que c'est vrai. Mais j'aime bien le tien, aussi.

            §§§§§

            - _Malefoy, Snape, le Maître vous demande._

_            Les deux non-amis levèrent un œil curieux, échangèrent un regard et suivirent leur aîné à travers les couloirs du Château du Lord Noir, sans échanger un mot. Le fait d'être les deux plus jeunes MangeMorts de l'organisation et d'appartenir à la même Maison à Poudlard les avait rapprochés, mais plus par commodité et par intérêts communs que par véritable sympathie. Il était toujours bon d'avoir quelqu'un au courant de quelques petites choses auprès de vous et une sorte de compromis s'était établi._

_            L'homme s'effaça devant la porte qui s'ouvrit devant eux, et ils pénétrèrent dans l'antre de Voldemort, en l'occurrence une gigantesque pièce souterraine aux grands piliers de roches, au bout de laquelle se trouvait le trône. Sinistre et froid._

_            Les deux adolescents s'inclinèrent respectueusement devant la silhouette sombre._

_            - Vous voilà enfin, siffla la voix aiguë. Mes deux plus jeunes et plus prometteurs serviteurs… Dimus, voici Severus Snape et Lucius Malefoy, continua-t-il d'un ton presque tendre (c'en était à la limite du répugnant, pensa Severus) à l'adresse d'un homme nonchalamment assis sur l'accoudoir de son immense fauteuil._

_            Severus se réjouit en pensant à la rage fort probable de Lucius Malefoy-la-plus-riche-famille-de-sorciers-d'Angleterre de n'avoir été cité qu'en second, puis s'interrogea sur l'invité de son Maître. Dont pour l'instant il n'apercevait que les chaussures._

_- Relevez-vous, leur intima une voix agréable et caressante._

_            Ils obéirent et se redressèrent. Severus dévisagea un moment son Maître, puis laissa calmement son regard s'acheminer jusqu'au visage de l'homme. Le souffle lui manqua brusquement et il dut se retenir de ne pas bêtement ouvrir la bouche. L'homme était superbe. Captivant. Avec des traits d'une pureté incomparable, des yeux mauves intenses cachés sous ses paupières à moitié plissées, des cheveux acajou négligemment en désordre, une peau d'une blancheur appétissante, des lèvres sensuelles et provocantes, un corps grand, mince, et fort bien mis en valeur par une fine chemise bordeaux, de longues jambes moulées par un jean noir étroit, un cou affolant souligné par un collier de cuir. Il souriait légèrement et l'adolescent, à qui il n'était même jamais arrivé de se demander s'il pourrait préférer les hommes, se fit la réflexion que l'invité de son Maître était une formidable raison de virer sa cuti._

_            Daelmanis sourit. Ce bon vieux Tom lui faisait là une charmante surprise. Il laissa son regard passer de l'un à l'autre des garçons. __Mmh… Le blond était tentant. Droit comme un I, des yeux de granit étincelants d'orgueil, le visage fier et la bouche légèrement dédaigneuse, des traits classiques, pâles, solides, nobles… et cruels. Appétissant. C'était le mot. Le brun… Daelmanis le dévisagea attentivement. Le brun, au premier abord, semblait plus effacé, ne possédant pas la prestance de son collègue… Mais… Contrairement à l'autre qui le dévorait du regard, le brun restait calme, le regard impénétrable, attendant simplement ses ordres. Sa maîtrise était impressionnante. Daelmanis avait plutôt l'habitude que l'on se mette à baver devant lui… Mmh… Il n'était pas laid. Pas beau, non plus. Grand, mince, bizarrement presque… gracieux, des cheveux d'ébène qui encadraient un visage trop pâle et aquilin. Ses yeux semblaient deux puits d'ombres. Le démon se demanda quelle pouvait être leur expression en pleine extase ou lors d'une souffrance infinie. Hum. Si le brun était appétissant, le brun était intéressant._

_            * Mmh…Le blond ou le brun ?*_

_            - Vous lui devez le respect et une entière obéissance, continua Voldemort, et Daelmanis soupira en lui-même au son aigu et grinçant._

_            Dire qu'il y avait à peine une cinquantaine d'années, ce monstre était lui aussi un superbe adolescent. Il en avait bien profité, de ce jouet-ci, parvenant à lui faire déclencher quelques petites choses assez horribles. Mais les meilleures choses ont une fin, et Voldemort n'était plus guère… utilisable. Trop rongé par le pouvoir. Ahlàlà, que le temps passe vite._

_            Alors, le blond ou le brun ?_

_            Le blond ne s'était, finalement, pas révélé très intéressant : pas de quoi vraiment jouer avec. Bon, il garderait la main dessus, histoire de pouvoir l'utiliser si besoin et de passer quelques moments agréables, mais pas de quoi en faire un plat. Et puis… trop facile._

_            Dimus Daelmanis partit à la recherche du brun, Severus Snape. Severus Snape, le nom était plaisant. Tout en rigueur et en sécheresse, en netteté aussi, en bref rien de tendre et de facile là-dedans. Oui, cela pourrait être amusant de… _

_            - Lâche ça, je te dis._

_            - NAON ! A moi !_

_- Tu vas lui faire mal, déclara catégoriquement l'adolescent en desserrant les petits doigts crispés de la queue du chaton qui piaulait lamentablement._

_            Le gosse, assis sur ses genoux, regarda d'un air mécontent la petite boule de poil filer sans demander son reste, et pour se venger agrippa les mèches brunes qui caressaient les joues de son cher parrain._

_            - Tu fais chier, soupira ce dernier._

_            - Nan !_

_            - Oh si._

_            - C'est le fils de Voldemort ?_

_            Severus leva ses yeux calme sur Daelmanis qui s'avançait tranquillement, toujours aussi attirant. Extrêmement, même, rectifia-t-il, le cœur battant à tout rompre. Plume le rappela à l'ordre d'une petite poigne solide._

_            - Oui. C'est Plume._

_            - Enchanté, Plume, sourit l'homme._

_            Le gamin lui jeta un regard transperçant, glace et châtaignier mêlés, puis se détourna, désintéressé._

_            - J'ai pas la côte, on dirait, s'amusa Daelmanis._

_            Severus ne répondit pas, tentant de reconnecter ses pitits neurones flashés par le sourire et les yeux mauves et l'élégante silhouette qui s'asseyait face à lui et l'odeur enivrante qui s'en dégageait et…_

_            - Severus Snape… C'est toi qui te charge de lui ?_

_            La voix sensuelle modelant son propre nom lui fit tourner la tête. Il acquiesça lentement._

_            - Oui, dit-il impassiblement._

_            Se maîtriser, se maîtriser, se maîtriser…_

_            - Il t'aime bien, on dirait, dit doucement l'homme._

_            Plume, blotti contre la poitrine du jeune MangeMort, jouait paisiblement avec les cordons de sa cape. Se sentant observé, il leva sur son parrain un de ses regards lumineux et lui tira gentiment la langue. Severus ne put s'empêcher de sourire légèrement, oubliant un instant Daelmanis et ses yeux envoûtants._

_            Puis Plume ferma les yeux, Daelmanis parla et le cœur de Severus se remit à gigoter._

_            Non, non, ça clochait…_

_            Severus terminait de se rhabiller, contraignant ses muscles courbaturés à regagner leur prison de tissu noir. Ses yeux vagabondèrent sur le lit. Dimus était déjà parti. Dimus partait toujours le premier, ne s'attardant jamais._

_            Mais revenant chaque fois._

_            Il aurait dû se sentir flatté d'avoir attiré son attention. Daelmanis était très beau, puissant, charmeur, captivant. Lui-même n'était qu'un adolescent peu attirant sur le plan physique, de famille plus que pauvre, uniquement apprécié par son Maître pour sa froideur et son intelligence. Et pourtant c'était lui que l'homme, il y avait à peine un mois, avait pris la peine de dépuceler de façon délicieuse, c'était lui que Daelmanis guettait à chaque fois qu'il visitait Lord Voldemort, c'était avec lui qu'il passait ses nuits, ou du moins une grande partie, partant au petit matin, c'était avec lui qu'il bavardait lorsqu'il en avait le temps._

_            Oui, il y avait de quoi se sentir flatté._

_            Mais outre le fait que Daelmanis s'était déjà occupé de Lucius avant lui (tout finissait par se savoir dans le Château du Lord Noir), quoique bien moins longtemps, et que Severus ne se faisait pas d'illusions sur son propre sex-appeal, d'autres petites choses clochaient._

_            Daelmanis ne parlait jamais de lui._

_            Daelmanis, mine de rien, lui soutirait plain d'informations sur les organisations du Maître. Il était extrêmement habile, mais Severus, obligé par son double rôle de MangeMort et d'espion de se méfier perpétuellement, avait vite compris que ses questions innocentes ne l'étaient pas toujours : Daelmanis était très fort à ce jeu-là, et Severus se retrouvait souvent à lui raconter des choses dont il avait à peine conscience d'être au courant. Et puis, ne dit-on pas que les confidences viennent sur l'oreiller ? Grâce à dieu, il ne parlait pas en dormant._

_            Daelmanis était trop beau, trop charmeur, trop sensuel et trop doué de son corps pour posséder ne serait-ce qu'une particule d'honnêteté. Il y a des choses que les gens honnêtes ne font pas au lit. Comme quoi la malhonnêteté a du bon. Mais Daelmanis en était tellement malhonnête que Severus ne pouvait lui accorder un brin de confiance, ce qui ne gênait nullement l'homme qui parvenait à faire de lui ce qu'il désirait, au grand énervement de l'adolescent._

_            Le pire restant encore que, à présent, Plume lui faisait la gueule. Parfaitement. Il était sidéré par la perspicacité du gosse qui, même sans tout comprendre (du moins Severus l'espérait), avait quand même capté que quelqu'un lui avait piqué sa nounou : conséquence, il refusait catégoriquement de lui adresser la parole. Ce qui ahurissait encore plus le jeune homme, c'était de constater que cela le blessait horriblement._

_            Bref, tout clochait._

_            Il hésita, planté devant la gargouille : et s'il se faisait des idées ? après tout, il ne voulait pas inquiéter Dumbledore pour rien. Bon… Mieux valait être sûr._

_            - Esope reste et se repose._

_            Il laisserait quand même quelques aspects de côtés… Il monta les marches et frappa à la porte._

_            - Entrez._

_            Le vieil homme leva les yeux sur lui._

_            - Severus ? Un problème avec Voldemort ? demanda-t-il d'un ton inquiet._

_            - Pas tout à fait. Monsieur…_

_            Severus hésita puis se jeta à l'eau._

_            - Est-ce que le nom de Dimus Daelmanis vous dit quelque chose ?_

_            Il vit le visage de Dumbledore se figer brutalement._

_            - Il est en Angleterre ? Avec Voldemort ? demanda-t-il d'une voix blanche._

_            - Oui._

_            - Nom de Dieu…_

_            Severus cligna des yeux, surpris : il n'avait encore jamais entendu (ou même imaginé) son directeur jurer._

_            - Depuis combien de temps ?_

_            - Environ deux mois._

_            - Par les roubignolles des dieux Trolls… Pardon, Severus._

_            Le jeune homme ne répondit rien, trop ahuri pour ouvrir la bouche. Dumbledore resta quelques instants songeurs, griffonnant machinalement sur un parchemin, puis leva les yeux sur lui._

_            - Severus._

_            - Monsieur ?_

_            Le sorcier n'ajouta rien, se contentant de le dévisager avec attention. Le jeune MangeMort tenta de rester impassible et se maudit en se sentant furieusement rougir. Dumbledore gloussa._

_            - Il est toujours aussi beau et imaginatif, hein ?_

_            - **Monsieur !**_

_            - Oh, il ne faut pas avoir honte… Je suis passé à la casserole, moi aussi, il y a 70 ans… Prenez un siège avant de tomber par terre._

_            §§§§§_

_            - Bonjour._

_            Plume détourna le regard du tronc d'arbre qu'il boxait allègrement et rencontra deux étranges yeux indigos. L'homme était superbement beau et souriait d'un air sympathique. Il lui disait vaguement quelque chose mais…_

_            - Bonjour ! répondit-il gentiment._

_            - Qu'est-ce que tu fais tout seul ici ?_

_            - Je me défoule, expliqua Plume._

_            - Tu sais que c'est dangereux par ici ?_

_            - La remarque est valable pour vous !_

_            L'homme éclata de rire, ses mèches acajou caressant son visage. Il semblait jeune et… attrayant._

_            - Tu as raison. Quel âge as-tu ?_

_            - Douze ans._

_            - Douze ans…_

_            Il le dévisagea songeusement, et l'enfant sentit un frisson lui parcourir l'échine. Mal à l'aise, il recommença à enchaîner les katas. Ce type lui faisait bizarre…_

_            - Tu te bats bien._

_            - Merci…_

_            Plume se dit qu'il serait plus poli d'ajouter quelque chose_

_            - Vous savez vous battre, vous aussi ?_

_            - Un peu. Mais ce n'est pas ce que je préfère, ajouta l'homme, ses yeux brillant étrangement._

_            - Ah._

_            Nouveau silence. L'homme continuait à l'observer._

_            - C'est ton grand-père qui t'a appris ?_

_            Plume s'immobilisa, le visage illuminé._

_            - Vous connaissez grand-père ?_

_            - Un peu. Mais on est fâché, grimaça le type. Il n'a pas très bon caractère…_

_            - Je connais aussi ! Pourquoi vous êtes fâchés ?_

_            - On était pas d'accord sur quelques petites choses… Au fait, je m'appelle Dimus Daelmanis. Mais si tu pouvais éviter de lui dire que tu m'as vu…_

_            Plume le regarda, circonspect. __Ben voyons. Enfin, l'homme n'avait pas l'air dangereux et puis ça ne changerait rien d'en parler à grand-père…_

_            - Pas de problème._

_            - Et toi tu es Plume, c'est ça ?_

_            - Vouip._

_            - Enchanté._

_            - Moi de même, cher monsieur, rétorqua le garçon avec une révérence comique._

_            L'homme sourit à nouveau et s'assit avec grâce sur une souche d'arbre. Avec sensualité, plutôt, rectifia Plume. Ce type n'était que sensualité et ce devait être agréable de…_

_            L'enfant secoua la tête. Plume, tu es précoce, mais à 12 ans évite de penser à des choses pareilles, s'il te plaît._

_            - Qu'est-ce qui te fait sourire ? demanda Daelmanis avec curiosité._

_            - Vous êtes très beau, répondit simplement le garçon. Surtout vos yeux, ils sont étranges._

_            - Hé, les tiens ne sont pas mal non plus !_

_            Il semblait quand même un peu surprit de la franchise de la réponse, mais se reprit rapidement._

_            - Je suppose que tu les tiens du père de ta mère ?_

_            Le garçon se figea et se retourna vers lui. Daelmanis le regardait tranquillement en s'allumant une cigarette. Ses mains aussi sont belles, remarqua distraitement Plume._

_            - Comment le savez-vous ?_

_            - Parce que je l'ai connu. Le démon-dragon Taralo'th._

_            - C'est **vrai** ?! Racontez-moi ! s'exclama l'enfant, toute méfiance oubliée._

_            - Plume, tu vas où ?!_

_            - Faire un tour dans la forêt, Loulou ! cria l'adolescent avec un signe de main à sa cousine._

_            L'elfe le regarda disparaître entre les arbres avec un soupir. Son cousin, cadet de deux ans, l'inquiétait : depuis quelques temps, les bois étaient devenus une véritable obsession. Mais dès qu'elle essayait d'en parler à son arrière-grand-père, celui-ci haussait les épaules ou rétorquait que Plume était parfaitement capable de s'en sortir seul._

_            Certes._

_            Mais quand même._

_            Elle se détourna à regret._

_            Plume arriva au rendez-vous hors d'haleine. Personne. Etait-il en retard ?s'inquiéta-il._

_            Non. Il sourit à la vue d'une fumée de cigarette s'élevant nonchalamment de derrière un buisson. Il s'approcha doucement et s'immobilisa à un mètre de l'homme tranquillement somnolent, les bras repliés derrière la tête._

_            - BOUAH !!!_

_            Daelmanis bondit sur ses pieds, sur le qui-vive, puis se détendit à la vue d'un Plume rigolant doucement._

_            - T'es nul, fit le commentaire sans réplique._

_            * C'est vrai. Ce gosse arrive Dieu sait comment à me surprendre à tous les coups. Et c'est bien le premier. Dangereux…*_

_            - Je le reconnais, soupira l'homme en se laissant retomber par terre. Comment fais-tu ça ?_

_            - Mmh ? (Plume se détourna du scarabée qui grimpait sur sa chaussure) De quoi ?_

_            - T'approcher des gens, comme ça._

_            L'adolescent haussa les épaules. Pourquoi Dimus lui demandait-il ça ? Avec cet air sérieux, en plus, et ce regard à vous faire courir des frissons partout…_

_            - Je n'en sais rien. C'est important ?_

_            - Non, laisse tomber…_

_            Quelque chose clochait, se dit Plume. Quelque chose clochait toujours avec Dimus. Il voyait régulièrement l'homme (son ami) depuis près de deux ans. Ils parlaient, riaient de puis deux ans. Dimus lui apprenait des choses, des techniques de combat, des sorts, il lui racontait des légendes aussi. Il n'avait pas peur de lui, alors qu'il savait ce qu'il était et surtout qui il était, c'est-à-dire Plume Jedusor. Et pourtant il était toujours là. A lui parler quand il n'en pouvait plus. A le faire rire._

_            Mais… Dimus ne voulait pas que l'on parle de lui. Dimus savait tout : son arrière-grand père, son grand-père et même son père (il lui avait dit qu'il avait un ami MangeMort, que Plume lui-même ne connaissait que trop bien, Lucius Malefoy, qui lui avait parlé de lui). Dimus posait des questions, oh, très rarement et discrètement, mais des questions quand même._

_            Donc Dimus était plus qu'il ne prétendait être. Il devait même être dangereux. Son ami n'était pas vraiment son ami._

_            Mais Plume le voyait toujours, d'abord par curiosité, ensuite parce qu'il était le seul à parler avec lui, et puis parce que… c'était Dimus._

_            - Tu rêves ?_

_            Plume cligna des yeux, tiré de ses pensées, puis sourit au regard mauve pétillant._

_            - Oui._

_            - Tu rêves à quoi ?_

_            - Héhé…_

_            - A ta copine ?_

_            Les yeux de bois et de glace s'écarquillèrent._

_            - Mais nan !_

_            - Mmh…_

_            - Je pensais à toi, crétin._

_            - Oh…_

_            L'homme haussa un sourcil._

_            - Très flatté._

_            Puis il se pencha avec un sourire charmeur._

_            - Et tu pensais quoi ?_

_            - Ca ne te regarde pas…_

_            - Allez…_

_            - Nan._

_            - Allez !_

_            - Nan Monsieur._

_            - Plume, tu vas souffrir…_

_            Il se jeta sur lui pour le chatouiller. L'adolescent, hoquetant de joie, n'en pouvait plus._

_            - Dimmy, arrête ça ! Stop !_

_            - Dis-le-moi alors ?_

_            - Naon !_

_            - Avoue que tu es tombé sous mon charme !_

_            - Nan !_

_            * Enfin si. N'importe qui tomberait sous ton charme.*_

_            - Plume ? fit Dimus en s'immobilisant au-dessus de l'adolescent._

_            - Mmh ?_

_            L'homme se pencha et l'embrassa._

_            L'adolescent resta stupéfait, prêtant à peine attention aux lèvres qui caressaient les siennes. Qu'est-ce que… ? Dimus ? Dimus qui… ?_

_            Une main glissant le long se sa hanche le ramena sur terre et le fit pousser un petit bruit étouffé. Il sentit une brutale vague de chaleur lui monter à la tête et prit soudain conscience du corps qui immobilisait le sien et des lèvres qui capturaient sensuellement les siennes. C'était… excitant._

_            - Plume…_

_            La bouche quitta la sienne, s'enfouit dans son cou il sentit des dents lui mordiller voluptueusement la gorge et rejeta la tête en arrière avec un soupir. Puis les lèvres revinrent, capturèrent sa bouche, et, une main enfouie dans ses cheveux, Dimus l'embrassa lentement, langoureusement, forçant ses lèvres, ses dents, rencontrant sa langue en un contact qui lui fit l'effet d'une décharge électrique. Il passa ses bras autour de son cou, répondant violemment au baiser, avant de se rendre compte de ce qu'il était en train de faire._

_            * Dimus. J'embrasse Dimus. C'est un homme. En qui je n'ai aucune confiance. J'ai 14 ans. Je ne suis certainement pas dans mon état habituel. Foutues hormones…*_

_            Une caresse plus précise l'arracha à ses pensées. Les mains de Dimmy étaient… oh oui… Un frisson parcourut l'adolescent tandis qu'une chaleur sourde lui envahissait les reins. Il fondait…_

_            * Qu'est-ce que je fais ?! Je vais faire l'amour avec **Dimus** ?*_

_            Bah… pourquoi pas ? Il était plutôt bien tombé pour une première fois… Et puis il adorait cette bouche et ces mains et cette langue qui le caressaient, glissaient sur lui… encore…c'était si…_

_            Les mains se glissèrent sous la chemise, l'effleurant à peine, avant de se poser sur lui en une caresse si lascive qu'il en poussa un gémissement._

_            - Plume…_

_            La voix était rauque, prometteuse de mille choses délicieuses. Plume ne se sentait plus en état de faire marche arrière. L'odeur de Dimus, son corps solide et si puissant… il voulait…gémir, crier…_

_            Mais… son cerveau nageait dans le coton… pourtant… ce manque de confiance…_

_            L'homme fit glisser sa chemise à terre, couvrant son torse fin de baisers._

_            * Pourquoi je n'arrive pas à… ?*_

_            Deux mains entreprirent de déboutonner son pantalon, tandis que les dents de nouveau lui mordillaient l'épaule._

_            * Pourquoi ça cloche comme ça… ?*_

_            Lui mordillaient presque violemment l'épaule._

_            * Pourquoi je ne veux pas je ne sais pas j'ai peur ça ne va pas Dimus tu me mens tu me trompes tu es dangereux et de toutes façons tu n'es pas celui…*_

_            Lui mordillèrent l'épaule jusqu'au sang._

_            / Sang !/_

_            Les pensées du jeune homme s'embrouillèrent totalement et il arrêta de penser. Seule des perceptions et des émotions confuses lui parvinrent, de la fureur, de la peur, des cris, du sang, de la douleur, une voix qui essayait de le stopper, mais pas la bonne, pas celle qu'il voulait entendre, et puis encore du sang, en puis pourquoi ça recommence ?, pourquoi il n'est pas là ?, de nouveau de la douleur, du désespoir, de la trahison, du sang, je le veux, pourquoi ?, j'ai mal, je veux mordre, déchirer, mourir, l'avoir, être dans ses bras, sang, où est-il ?, et puis encore douleur, et puis plus rien…_

_            Daelmanis, une grimace de dégoût aux lèvres, s'approcha du jeune garçon qui gisait au sol, la tempe en sang. Un monstre. Un stupide animal._

_            Mais ce qui le dégoûtait encore plus, c'était d'en avoir eu peur. Une peur bleue. Effroyable. La première véritable peur de sa vie._

_            Le jouet était une arme à tuer…_

_            Il le retourna du pied. Plume ne bougeait plus, les yeux clos, un filet de sang lui coulant du coin des lèvres. La trace de morsure sur l'épaule._

_            * Merveilleuse journée. Pour la première fois de ma vie j'ai été stupide et j'ai eu peur.*_

_            Tout allait si bien… Comme avec tous les autres. La petite chose était presque à lui. Le fils de Voldemort, un véritable trophée. Il n'y avait pas pensé, dix ans auparavant il y avait eu l'affaire de ce brun intéressant, là… Et puis il s'était souvenu des yeux spectaculaires, et s'était fait la remarque que l'héritier du Mage Noir avait des chances d'avoir son mot à dire plus tard… Et tout se passait admirablement bien. Le gosse avait semblé lui faire confiance, s'était attaché à lui du moins. Et puis il s'était laissé emporté et avait oublié les légères caractéristiques de son nouveau jouet._

_            Bon. Cessons d'être stupide. Il s'agenouilla pensivement. Après tout… la chose était peut-être rattrapable. Plume avait des chances d'être mortellement désolé. Et lui-même ne ferait plus d'erreur._

_            Il essuya les dernières traces de sang et matérialisa de l'eau pour lui humecter le visage, se faisant la réflexion que l'adolescent était décidément très beau._

_            - Mmmmh… Sev'…_

_            L'homme écarquilla les yeux. __Sev' ? Kicéça ? Sev'… Sev'… Severus… Severus Snape. Le brun. Ahaaaah… Bien. Il se sentait quand même un peu vexé._

_            - C'est Dimus, dit-il doucement._

_            Les yeux papillonnèrent, puis s'ouvrirent, confus._

_            - Dimmy ! Je… je suis désolé… balbutia Plume._

_            - C'est rien. Laisse-moi t'aider._

_            Il voulut lui entourer la taille du bras, mais l'adolescent le repoussa violemment, avant de se prendre la tête à deux mains._

_            - Hé, Plume ?_

_            - NE ME TOUCHE PAS !_

_            Daelmanis recula prudemment sous le regard froid qu'il ne connaissait pas._

_            - Tu sais que tu as failli me tuer ? lança-t-il un peu sèchement._

_            - Ouais. J'aurais dû. Qu'est-ce que tu es, au juste ?_

_            L'homme soupira. C'était fichu._

_            - Tu demanderas à ton grand-père, répondit-il plaisamment. Tu sais que tu es assez extraordinaire, quand même ?_

_            - C'est toi qui me dis ça ? sourit l'adolescent. Bon… Je pense qu'on ne se reverra pas…_

_            - Dommage… fit l'homme d'un ton de regret en se redressant. Enfin… Je n'avais aucune chance de toute façon._

_            Plume, toujours assis par terre, le regarda d'un air surpris._

_            - La place était déjà prise, continua l'homme aux cheveux acajou en souriant. Mais… peut-être que tu ne t'en es pas encore rendu compte ?_

_            Il eut un éclat de rire devant l'air sidéré du jeune garçon, puis le salua une dernière fois et disparut._

_            Plume resta un instant songeur, puis se releva souplement et partit voir son grand-père, histoire de savoir qui était réellement son ''ami''._

§§§§§

            ''On ne sait pas véritablement d'où vient Daelmanis. En fait, depuis les tous premiers épisodes funestes de l'histoire du monde Sorcier, il a toujours été présent. Ce n'est pas vraiment lui qui les provoquait, non, il les… catalysait.

            Moïse et les Dix Plaies d'Egypte, l'éradication par les chrétiens des druides de Bretagne vers le règne du roi Arthur, l'affaire des Poisons sous Louis XIV en France, pour ne citer que quelques exemple en Europe, lui sont dus. Il a toujours tout fait pour diviser Moldus et Sorciers, voire ces derniers entre eux.

            Le chaos est sa nourriture. Il s'en repaît.

            Le moyen de parvenir à ses fins a toujours été identique, et remarquablement efficace. Repérer le principal personnage-clef des évènements, s'en emparer, et le manipuler. Humain ou non, homme ou femme, jeune ou mûr, tout lui est bon, même s'il lui arrive de temps en temps d'en laisser un qu'il ne trouve pas à son goût ou qui ne l'intéresse pas. Il parvient même à diriger plusieurs marionnettes à la fois.

            Tout cela grâce à son charme… Car il est envoûtant, n'est-ce pas ?

            Peut-être est-il l'un des treize démons originels, qui ont engendré les hommes et les races magiques. Nul ne le sait.

            Mais il est funeste. Et dangereux.''

            Ainsi parlèrent Dumbledore à son protégé, Griffe Percevent à son arrière-petit fils, et plus tard Plume Jedusor au Garçon-Qui-avait-Survécu.

            Ainsi parlèrent tous ceux qui connaissaient Daelmanis à ceux qui ne le connaissaient pas.

            Ainsi met-on au courant les personnages-clef, le plus souvent trop tard.

            Mais mieux vaut tard que jamais, après tout.

            §§§§§§§

**Neuf ans plus tôt :**

            - Et donc le sortilège de Tranchanbois…

            Plume se déconnecta du cours et laissa son esprit vagabonder. Franchement, à quoi bon une baguette de toutes manières ? Severus ne lui parlait plus. Ne le regardait plus. Le fuyait presque.

            * Il m'en veut…*

            Il devait être fâché. Ou excédé. Pourtant, ce n'était qu'une petite bêtise de plus, non ?

            * Ca devient pire que les Feux de l'Amour, là. ''Oh, Sev', pourquoi me regardes-tu de ces yeux méprisants ? Est-ce parce que je t'ai trompé avec Killian, Raven, Charlie, deux loups-garous et treize MangeMorts ou parce que mon père te battait ?'' Bon, Plume, arrête de délirer. Tu ne vas pas passer ta vie à soupirer sur ton prof de Potions, non plus.*

            Excellente résolution. Pensons à autre chose.

            …

            Mais pourquoi il m'en veut ?

            Plume se vautra un peu plus sur son bureau, poussant un soupir. Ca faisait mal… Il tenait tellement à l'affection de Severus, ou simplement à ce que l'homme reconnaisse qu'il existait. Tout allait bien, ce n'était pas la franche camaraderie mais bon, il y avait **_échange_**, et là il l'ignorait de nouveau…

            Sev'… T'es chiant.

            - M. Percevent! piailla une voix aiguë. Répétez ce que je viens de dire !

            L'adolescent leva un œil vers son professeur de Sortilèges qui se tenait devant lui, raide comme la justice. Un vieux bouc nommé Deloignon, qui, heureusement pour les générations futures, prenait sa retraite l'an prochain.

            - Je vous prie de m'excuser, j'étais un peu distrait, répondit Plume d'un ton poli.

            * Fait chier. On peut même plus dormir en paix dans cette école…*

            - Vous êtes **_tout le temps_** distrait, M. Percevent ! Si mon cours vous désintéresse à ce point, je me demande bien ce que vous faites encore là ! éructa la vieille peau, postillonnant de partout.

            Plume sentit une vague d'énervement le balayer (* J'en ai **_marre _**de ne rien faire !*) et s'entendit répondre par un très sec :

            - Et bien moi aussi, figurez-vous !

            Un grand silence plana sur la classe, tandis que son professeur, le fixait, éberlué, puis bientôt blême de rage.

            * Merde, j'ai gaffé…*

            - Je... je suis désolé... je ne pensais pas ce que j'ai dit, dit Plume en baissant les yeux.

            * Il ne faut pas que je m'énerve, il ne faut pas que je m'énerve, il ne faut pas que je m'énerve, il ne faut pas…*

            - Vos excuses sont refusées ! rugit l'homme. Vos excellents résultats ne vous autorisent pas à vous montrer insolent ! Pour qui vous prenez-vous, Percevent ?!

            Plume serra les poings.

            - Dé… désolé…

            L'homme ne l'écoutait même plus, un rictus méprisant aux lèvres.

            - Le fait que le professeur Dumbledore soit personnellement intervenu auprès du Ministère pour valider votre inscription à cette école, où des gens tels que vous n'ont sûrement pas leur place, ne vous donne pas tous les droits ! Protégé du Directeur ou non, vous restez un Sang-Mêlé !!!

            - LA FERME !!!!

            L'adolescent venait de bondir sur ses pieds, le regard étincelant.

            - QU'EST-CE QUE CA PEUT VOUS FAIRE ?!

            L'autre en resta quelques secondes la bouche ouverte, le souffle coupé. Puis il vira eu rouge indigo, fulminant.

            - QUI VOUS AUTORISE A ME PARLER SUR CE TON ?!

            - MOI, JE M'AUTORISE ! DE TOUTES FACONS, LES TYPES COMMES VOUS NE MERITENT MEME PAS QU'ON LEUR ADRESSE LA PAROLE !!! DE QUEL DROIT VOUS VOUS PERMETTEZ DE CRITIQUER DES GENS QUI N'ONT PAS CHOISI D'ETRE CE QU'ILS SONT, HEIN ? DE QUEL DROIT ?!

            - Plume, rassis-toi, lui chuchota Raven en le prenant doucement par le coude. Ca suffit.

            L'adolescent inspira profondément, les yeux fermés, tentant de se maîtriser une partie de son esprit lui rappela confusément que c'était la pleine Lune, ce jour-là, mais déjà le professeur, hors de lui, l'avait saisi au col et lui crachait sa pensée à la figure.

            - OUI, JE CRITIQUE, JE MEPRISE, MEME ! VOUS ME DEGOUTEZ, PERCEVENT !!! LES GENS COMME VOUS NE DEVRAIENT MEME PAS AVOIR LE DROIT D'EXISTER !!! VOUS ETES MOINS QU'UN HUMAIN, UNE SALE BESTIOLE, UN REBUS ! **_PERSONNE _**NE VEUT DE VOUS !!

            Le son parvenait de plus en plus confusément aux oreilles du jeune homme les formes, les couleurs s'estompaient les élèves chuchotaient en un brouhaha bourdonnant d'autres voix, avec les mêmes paroles, se superposaient, insistantes, méprisantes, dégoûtées, moqueuses, méchantes, ironiques, mauvaises, mordantes, toujours ces voix…

            - … VOUS ME FAITES VOMIR ! VOUS M'ECOUTEZ, PERCEVENT ?!

            Schlack !

            La main de l'homme partit et le gifla à toute volée. Plume ressentit l'impact brutal sur sa joue, coupant net tous les sons qui lui parvenaient, le laissant seul, seul avec…

            D'un air halluciné, il porta sa main à son nez, recueillant délicatement du bout des doigts le sang qui commençait à en couler. Noooon…

            * Du sang…*

            _/Du sang ! /_

            En une fraction de seconde, l'odeur fut là, suave, épicée, entêtante, tellement désirée et tout lâcha. L'homme se retrouva plaqué au sol avec une violence inouïe, un genou cruellement enfoncé au creux de son ventre, les mains de Plume autour de son cou, les ongles enfoncés dans la peau. Son élève, le visage à quelques centimètres du sien, lui souriait angéliquement.

            Complètement dément.

            L'adolescent eut un soupir, et passa sa langue sur sa lèvre supérieure, lapant avec délectation le sang qui dégoulinait sur sa bouche.

            - Percevent… balbutia Deloignon d'une voix misérable.

            Un violent coup de poing lui répondit, s'abattant sur son nez avec un bruit infâme. Puis Plume lui saisit doucement le menton, le forçant à le regarder, souriant légèrement.

            Le deuxième coup l'atteignit à la tempe, lui faisant exploser la tête en une myriade d'étoiles. Plume prenait son temps, espaçant les coups. Le troisième lui fracassa la mâchoire. L'adolescent levait encore le bras, quand Charlie, Killian et Raven se jetèrent sur lui et essayèrent de l'immobiliser au sol. Avec un cri furieux qui n'avait plus rien d'humain, le jeune homme se dégagea brutalement, les envoyant s'assommer contre les tables qui les entouraient. Puis il se retourna souplement vers l'homme qui gisait toujours à terre, un petit rictus d'anticipation aux lèvres.

            - Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ?

            La voix avait claqué sèchement. La silhouette du professeur de Potions se découpait dans l'embrasure de la porte.

            Severus comprit la situation d'un coup d'œil.

            * Et merde… Plume.*

            Il fit taire les élèves balbutiants d'un geste sévère, ses yeux noirs fixés sur Plume qui le regardait, indécis.

            _/Qui ? Je le connais lui ça fait longtemps mais je le connais pourquoi longtemps pourquoi si longtemps pourquoi il vient maintenant et qui c'est je ne me souviens plus mais je le connais je crois…/_

            Le jeune garçon percevait confusément ses pensées tourbillonner, se spiraler dans sa tête, sans parvenir à les immobiliser, tout entier à l'odeur et au goût ô si délicieux et affolant et c'est la **_vie_**-même le sang… Mais là… Il y avait quelque chose/quelqu'un qui s'opposait à lui, pourtant il ne faisait rien ne bougeait pas alors pourquoi ?

            Le professeur de Sortilèges tenta discrètement de ramper à l'écart, mais s'immobilisa lorsque Plume, le regardant vivement, se ramassa sur lui-même, prêt à bondir, de nouveau concentré sur sa proie.

            _/Déchirer déchirer cette ordure cette chose infâme infâme oui mais pleine de sang oh il giclera ce sera beau pour une fois la seule une dernière fois de sa vie cette chose sera belle et…/_

            - Plume !

            _/L'Autre qu'est-ce qu'il veut c'est beau pourtant ce que je vais faire et c'est bon c'est très bon pourquoi il m'arrête il veut que je lui fasse pareil ? pourtant je n'ai pas trop envie je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je ne veux pas lui il est déjà beau tiens ça y est je me rappelle maintenant alors pourquoi il veut m'arrêter je ne le toucherai pas lui…/_

            Plume plongea ses yeux dans le regard de nuit qui ne le quittait pas.

            - Plume… ne fais pas ça.

            Severus s'avançait doucement vers lui, le fixant et le fixant encore, s'immobilisant quand l'adolescent montra les crocs.

            - C'est fini…

            _/Non **non** ! ne me parle pas comme ça parce que je vais m'arrêter et je ne veux pas je veux du sang ta voix tu sais je la reconnais douce gentille profonde rauque toujours là je veux mordre, il te plaît, laisse-moi déchirer, pourquoi pourquoi pourquoi tu veux pas lui ce n'est rien tu sais je peux le tuer il ne vaux rien allez juste un petit peu le tuer il a peur il est plein de sang qu'est-ce que ça changera ? je serai toujours là et tu seras toujours là et je tuerai les autres mais pas toi pourquoi tu ne me laisses pas celui-là j'en ai envie j'en ai si envie tu veux bien dis ? tu me laisses le tuer j'en ai si envie…/_

            Plume, de nouveau, allait bondir sur son professeur de Sortilèges, mais Severus haussa la voix.

            - Ca suffit j'ai dit ! Plume… tu le regretteras sinon…

            L'adolescent sursauta, hésitant, fuyant le regard brûlant qui le clouait là.

            /Noooon ne me parle pas méchamment je ne suis pas méchant je veux juste le tuer c'est quoi regretter pourquoi regretter regretter c'est vouloir ne pas avoir fais ce qu'on a fait non ? mais je ne regretterai pas pourquoi je regretterais d'abord es-tu sûr qu'il mérite de vivre oh ça y est je me rappelle regretter c'est pleurer pleurer pleurer pleurer encore et vouloir se faire mal et mourir et mais ce n'est pas grave tu seras la hein mais c'est vrai que je ne veux pas pleurer mais tu sais j'ai vraiment envie de sang…/

            Tous les autres élèves avaient assisté à la scène sans piper mot. La fureur, la sauvagerie qui se dégageait de leur camarade était tétanisant même Charlie, Raven et Killian, extirpés de leurs décombres, n'osaient plus rien faire à part observer de tous leurs yeux l'homme en noir parler à adolescent, tour à tour doucement et fermement.

            Plume ou quoi qu'il fût à présent, avait du mal à respirer et sentait son envie de chair décliner, puis l'envahir à nouveau. Il voulait tant Lui obéir et – non, se déchaîner sur cette chose immonde – obéir ! lui faire plaisir… – non – obéis-lui ! – noooon !…

            Il hoqueta, sentant ses jambes céder sous lui. Severus poussa un léger soupir de soulagement.

            Et puis tout merda.

            Une simple chaise tombant par terre, bousculée par un élève inattentif, et Plume bondit, se jetant sur la personne la plus proche de lui.

            En l'occurrence Severus Snape.

            Ils boulèrent à terre sous le choc, le souffle coupé. Severus, réalisant à peine ce qui s'était passé, vit soudain une rangée de dents briller dangereusement près de sa gorge, et par réflexe gifla son élève a toute volée, lui arrachant un glapissement de rage. Il sentit ensuite confusément un genou rencontrer douloureusement ses côtes, et des ongles (des griffes ?) déchirer la peau de son avant-bras, mais les ignora, essayant d'écarter Plume qui s'acharnait à tenter de le mordre.

            Ce n'était pas la première fois que Plume l'attaquait, bien sûr, mais il n'avait même pas dix ans à l'époque. C'était maintenant un adolescent musclé, entraîné au combat, qui tentait furieusement de le tuer. Severus avait un peu de mal.

            * Les prémices de l'âge, peut-être* pensa-t-il amèrement.

            Il fallait juste qu'il puisse lui parler… il fallait qu'il s'immobilise quelques secondes et qu'il soit obligé de l'écouter… ce serait suffisant… enfin espérons.

            - Plume…

            L'adolescent n'écoutait pas, tout entier à son désir. De sang, mais aussi…

            _/ Je veux… je veux… il sent bon… il est fort… je veux…/_

            Il n'eut pas le temps d'achever sa pensée, trouvant enfin une ouverture pour mordre, la jointure du cou et de l'épaule, et planta ses dents dans la chair, et le sang (**_son _**sang à Lui) jaillit dans sa bouche et c'était…

            Les bras de Severus se refermèrent fermement sur lui, l'immobilisant efficacement. Un piège, pensa-t-il confusément, mais trop occupé à savourer le sang qui coulait et coulait encore…

            - Plume… souffla une voix à son oreille.

            _/ Oui quoi ? tu es bon tu sais/_

            - Tu me fais mal.

            _/ Hein oh non non non je ne veux pas je suis désolé mais tu es **si** bon continue à me serrer comme ça tu continueras même si je te fais mal dis dis dis ?/_

            - Tu me fais **_très_** mal.

            Plume cessa aussitôt de mordre.

            _/ D'accord j'arrête j'arrête oh mon Dieu qu'est-ce que je faisais qu'est-ce que je faisais je suis désolé…/_

            - C'est fini ?

            _/ Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait…/_

            Plume sentit une formidable douleur exploser dans sa tête et poussa un gémissement terrifié. Les larmes se mirent à couler, couler comme le sang qui coulait de la blessure et dont l'odeur lui soulevait à présent le cœur, et il se laissa aller en sanglotant dans les bras de son ami qui soupira doucement, immensément soulagé, mais aussi troublé par cet abandon, comme autrefois…

            Il se serait bien laissé aller au sol, serrant et berçant Plume contre lui, mais le souvenir de la présence d'une vingtaine d'élèves et d'un professeur dans la pièce, dont sûrement quelques-uns uns mal en point et assurément une bonne partie en train de les dévorer du regard, lui revint en mémoire, et il se releva précautionneusement, les bras autour de Plume qui s'accrochait à ses vêtements, le nez enfoui contre sa poitrine.

            - Allez chercher le Pr Dumbledore, ordonna-t-il calmement à un des Serdaigles, qui les dévisageait d'un air stupéfait, pour ne pas dire choqué.

            L'adolescent reprit ses esprits et se précipita dehors. Severus, toujours assis par terre, se tourna vers ses autres élèves et désigna son collègue du menton.

            - Est-il encore vivant ? demanda-t-il négligemment

            Il eut la satisfaction de les voir se détendre un peu et pour certains sourire. Il savait que le Pr Deloignon n'était pas universellement adoré : il était non seulement, comme lui-même, froid et désagréable (Severus le reconnaissait en toute honnêteté), mais en plus lâche, s'acharnant avec sadisme sur ses élèves les moins doués, raillant non seulement leurs vies privées, mais surtout leurs origines, ce que lui-même trouvait répugnant. Il eut même la joie de sentir Plume pouffer dans son cou, entre deux sanglots, et lui caressa doucement la nuque.

            - Je ne crois pas, dit l'un des élèves avec quelque chose qui ressemblait à du respect. Il a simplement l'air évanoui.

            - Laissez-le traîner où il est… Zachary, Whitewinter, Weasley, tout va bien ?

            - Ca va…

            - Pas de bobos…

            - Bien. En attendant le professeur Dumbledore, remettez-moi tout ça en place. En silence, s'il vous plaît.

            Pendant qu'ils s'attelaient à la tâche, il se releva doucement et, tenant toujours Plume contre lui, s'assit derrière l'un des hauts pupitres, les regardant s'activer. Il ne fallait pas paniquer. Il ne fallait pas les laisser réfléchir ou parler. Il ne fallait pas leur laisser croire que quelque chose clochait. Il ne fallait pas que Plume soit rejeté.

            Il sentit l'adolescent s'affaisser contre lui, la tête sur son épaule. C'est dans cette position on ne peut plus intime que les trouva Dumbledore quelques instants plus tard.

            Le vieux sorcier prit immédiatement les choses en mains : après avoir écouté le récit des évènements que lui fit Killian Zachary, il s'adressa à la vingtaine d'élèves en leur déclarant que le Pr Deloignon n'avait eu que ce qu'il méritait (lui non plus ne semblait pas l'adorer), qu'on ne s'adressait pas inconsidérément à un Sang-Mêlé, et qu'il espérait sincèrement qu'ils se comporteraient désormais avec Plume de la même façon qu'ils se comportaient avec lui auparavant, et qu'ils n'ébruiteraient pas l'affaire. Il insista en faisant remarquer que Plume avait besoin d'aide, qu'il n'était véritablement dangereux que si on le poussait à bout, et qu'il leur faisait entièrement confiance pour ne pas se comporter de façon idiote après cet ''incident''.

            En bref il fit exactement ce qu'il fallait pour transformer l'accident en une épreuve de confiance et d'entraide. De toutes façons, tous le savaient, les traîtres se seraient fait passer à tabac par Raven, Killian et Charlie, qui jetaient des coups d'œil inquiets à leur ami.

            Dumbledore fit ensuite aller chercher Mme Pomfresh pour le professeur encore inconscient légèrement oublié, congédia les élèves et s'approcha de Severus.

            - Vous êtes tout de même terriblement doué, Albus.

            Contrairement à son habitude, le Directeur ne sourit pas, gardant un air étonnement sérieux, et se contenta sans un mot d'appliquer son pouce contre la morsure qui disparut. Puis il observa un moment Plume endormi, l'air contrarié, marmonnant dans sa barbe, ses yeux se posant parfois sur Severus qui, bien qu'un peu gêné, ne se résolvait pas à lâcher l'adolescent.

            Albus était étrange, ces temps-ci. Presque… irritable (en temps normaux, le jeune professeur aurait rit au nez de toute personne lui parlant d'Albus en ces termes).

            - Albus…

            Il dut fournir un immense effort pour que les mots franchissent ses lèvres.

            - Est-ce que quelque chose vous tracasse ? Vous avez l'air inquiet en ce moment. Le clan Percevent ? Ou… Voldemort ?

            Il vit avec soulagement le vieux sorcier perdre son expression soucieuse et lui sourire d'un air confus.

            - Oh, Severus ! Je vous prie de m'excuser, je vous ai tant inquiété que cela ? Non, il s'agit juste de quelques problèmes du côté du jeune Potter… Toutes mes excuses, mon ami !

            - Ce n'est rien.

            Albus semblait être redevenu Albus. Il avait reprit un air sérieux, mais plus calme et concentré.

            - Severus… est-ce que quelqu'un d'autre aurait pu parvenir à calmer Plume ?

            - Je ne pense pas, non, répondit l'homme un peu étonné.

            Son supérieur poussa un petit soupir.

            - Je vois, dit-il après un moment de silence. Pourriez-vous le réveiller ?

            Plume était bien. En sécurité – contre les autres, contre lui-même. Des bras puissants le soutenaient, l'entourant d'une chaude odeur légèrement épicée. Il sentait la cage thoracique de l'homme vibrer sous sa joue, lorsqu'il parlait. Son cœur résonnait comme un tambour. C'était délicieux. Il ne manquait plus que… ah, voilà : les mains douces et fermes lui caressant machinalement le dos. Par-fait.

            - Plume, revaille-toi…

            Mais naaaaaan-euh… Ca va pas et puis quoi encore ?!

            - Allez !

            Shiiiiiiiiiiiiiiit.

            Il battit plusieurs fois des paupières, recouvrant difficilement ses esprits, puis jeta un regard embué autour de lui : il y avait Severus, tout près, et puis…

            Dumbledore.

            L'adolescent tenta de se redresser, mais il était si fatigué…

            - Plume ? Est-ce que ça va ?

            Non… C'est Severus qui aurait dû poser la question. Et puis de quel droit utilisez-vous mon prénom, hein ? pensa-t-il. Puis il se rappela tout et ferma les yeux.

            - Désolé… je suis désolé… je n'ai pas tenu…

            - Tu n'es pas responsable, lui dit gentiment Dumbledore.

            * Ben si un peu, quand même…* se dit-il avec morosité.

            La main de Severus se posa sur la sienne, sur le banc. Ils étaient derrière un pupitre et Dumbledore ne pouvait voir.

            Plume se retint de se tourner vers lui et de lui sauter dans les bras.

            - C'est quand même un peu ma faute, fit-il d'un ton un peu narquois à l'adresse du vieux sorcier. Est-ce que… est-ce que j'ai blessé… ou tué quelqu'un ? demanda-t-il plus doucement. Je ne sais plus…

            - Non, dit calmement Dumbledore. Tu as juste fais une peur bleue au Pr Deloignon.

            - Ah… tant mieux… 

Les doigts se refermèrent sur les siens, amusés. C'est dingue ce qu'une main peut être expressive.

            - Et… les élèves ?

            - Ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça. Plume, est-ce que tu as une idée de l'origine de tes crises ? Ton sang elfique n'explique pas tout… Peut-être du côté de ton père ?

            - Voldemort ? demanda-t-il tranquillement.

            Dumbledore fit une légère grimace.

            - Non, ça ne vient pas de là. C'est mon arrière-grand-père qui m'a tout raconté. Sa fille à eut une liaison avec un démon-dragon… Résultat : ma mère. Qui s'est unie avec un humain, le plus terrible Mage Noir de l'époque. Résultat : moi. On ne choisit pas sa famille, hein…

            Il vit le Directeur écarquiller les yeux de stupéfaction. Les doigts se relâchèrent un moment, surpris, puis le pouce reprit caressa doucement le dos de sa main. C'était très perturbant.

            - Tu es sûr de ce que tu dis ? demanda Dumbledore avec une note incrédule dans la voix.

            - Mmh ? Oui, bien sûr. Comme vous l'avez fait remarquer, mon sang elfique n'explique pas tout. Mais si je suis un quart démon-dragon… D'où mes yeux, d'ailleurs. Je pensais que Griffe vous en avait informé. Il devait vraiment vouloir se débarrasser de moi, ajouta-t-il pensivement. Vous avez été trompé sur la marchandise…

            - C'est pour ça qu'elles se produisaient surtout aux alentours de la pleine Lune, fit Severus, un peu ailleurs.

            La main continuait son travail agréable et délicieusement dérangeant. Je rêve, se dit Plume. Je suis en train de flirter avec Severus. Non. Il ne doit pas se rendre compte…

            L'adolescent sentit la fatigue revenir brutalement à l'assaut. La voix de Dumbledore lui parvint, un peu embrumée.

            - Cela change tout… je ne crois pas… d'un autre côté… ce serait…

            Il décida de fermer les yeux, juste quelques instants. La main de Severus était là pour l'empêcher de partir et…

            - Il s'est endormi, dit Severus.

            Les deux sorciers contemplèrent le terrible fils de Voldemort qui sommeillait doucement.

            - Ses crises l'épuisent beaucoup. Puis-je l'emmener à l'infirmerie ?

            Dumbledore hésita.

            - Faites, dit-il enfin, presque à regret. Oh, Severus ! l'arrêta-t-il au moment de sortit. Comment avez-vous su pour… ?

            Le jeune professeur haussa les épaules.

            - Intuition, répondit-il laconiquement.

            Puis il sortit, Plume dans ses bras.

            - Mettez-le dans le lit du fond, Severus. Il y sera plus au calme.

            - Merci.

            L'homme jeta un coup d'œil distrait à son collègue de Sortilèges qui gisait dans l'un des lits près de la porte, la bave aux lèvres. Puis il se retourna vers l'infirmière.

            - Oh… Poppy ?

            - Oui ?

            - Je… je peux rester un peu ?

            Mme Pomfresh lui jeta un coup d'œil, comprit parfaitement que s'il s'inquiétait, ce n'était certainement pas pour le Pr Deloignon, et lui sourit.

            - Bien sûr.

            - Merci… marmonna Severus, un peu gêné, avant d'aller déposer son précieux fardeau.

            Plume ne cilla même pas lorsqu'il lui ôta ses chaussures et rabattit les draps sur lui. Jamais l'expression ''plongé dans un sommeil de plomb'' n'avait été plus appropriée.

            Severus se laissa ensuite tomber sur une chaise et se frotta les yeux, sentant toute la tension accumulée au cours de cette petite demi-heure l'envahir brusquement. Il chercha machinalement son paquet de cigarettes, avant de se rappeler où il était, et laissa alors son regard se ramener à Plume.

            L'adolescent, livide, les yeux clos entourés d'immenses cernes noires, semblait presque plus mort qu'endormi. Si Severus ne l'avait pas tenu contre lui, sentant sa chaleur, quelques secondes plus tôt, il en aurait été effrayé. Les cheveux châtains s'éparpillaient misérablement sur l'oreiller, sans vie les lèvres étaient bleuâtres.

            Mais il respirait tranquillement, sereinement. Severus sentit le poids qui lui pesait sur le cœur se relâcher un peu.

            Pour être honnête, il s'y attendait, à cette crise. Durant son enfance, Plume en subissait en général une ou deux par ans. Il avait espéré qu'un milieu plus agréable, moins sévère pour le gosse les ferait s'espacer petit à petit, peut-être même disparaître… Visiblement ce n'avait pas été le cas.

            Il fallait dire que… Dieu. Un démon-dragon. Plume s'en était plutôt bien sorti jusqu'ici, réflexion faite. Un démon-dragon…

            - Décidément on t'aura tout fait… murmura-t-il.

            Un problème de plus. Une raison de rejet de plus. Il avait autant dû en baver chez les Elfes que chez Voldemort lui-même… Il se demanda vaguement si quelqu'un était également parvenu à le maîtriser, là-bas. Non. C'était son nom que Plume avait balbutié. Il en fut bizarrement satisfait et s'en senti minable. C'était nul de penser ça.

            Enfin bref, il se retrouvait bien embêté de toutes manières. Certes, Plume était à Poudlard pour le moment, ils se côtoyaient tous les jours, et en cas de crise il pourrait intervenir. Mais l'adolescent devrait partir un jour ou l'autre, peut-être même rapidement si une deuxième crise survenait trop vite.

            Ne plus le voir ? Severus sentit son estomac se contracter. Non. Il voulait encore le voir tous les jours… peut-être même le toucher ?… Et Plume… et Plume avait accepté tout à l'heure la caresse de ses doigts et…

            Il se rendit compte que ses yeux s'attardaient sur le col entrouvert de la chemise maculée de sang, guettant la peau pâle, et ressentit avec effarement, voire même terreur, une vague de désir chaud l'envahir. Oh non. Oh non pas ça. Severus… s'il te plaît... pense à autre chose qu'à Plume contre toi, son corps sous tes mains, son souffle contre sa joue et…

            Casse-toi. C'est ça, vas-t-en, ça vaux mieux.

            Le Maître des Potions s'enfuit de l'infirmerie.

            Le lendemain soir…

            - Bonne nuit les mecs.

            - Salut.

            - 'nuit.

            - Mmh…

            Plume cala confortablement sa tête au creux de l'oreiller, et laissa libre cours à ses pensées, les yeux plongés dans l'obscurité. Il avait été stupéfait par la réaction des autres élèves, en rentrant dans la Grande Salle ce matin-là. Ou plutôt par l'absence de réactions. Il s'attendait à des regards, haineux, dégoûtés, la rengaine habituelle quoi. Et bien non : on avait un peu plaisanté sur son passage, le félicitant d'avoir mis une rouste à leur professeur de Sortilèges détesté, le complimentant sur sa forme éblouissante – c'était tout. Pas d'allusion à sa légère folie meurtrière, ou au petit incident concernant la jolie morsure de leur professeur de Potions. Même ses trois amis n'avaient pas insisté sur le sujet, se contentant de le blaguer. On le considérait juste comme un gars à qui il ne fallait désormais pas trop marcher sur les pieds.

            Il soupçonnait Dumbledore d'avoir glissé quelque liquide peu net dans la soupe du dîner de la veille, et l'en remerciait sincèrement. Il était stupéfait de la confiance que lui accordait le vieil homme : après tout, il aurait très bien pu tuer Deloignon ou un autre élève. Mais Dumbledore n'était même pas revenu sur le sujet.

            * Ecole de fous…*

            Soit ce type avait une confiance infinie en sa bonne étoile, soit il avait une confiance infinie en Snape et sa capacité à le contrôler. A ce sujet… Il ne semblait plus fâché de sa ''relation'' avec Severus. Il n'avait rien dit lorsque l'homme l'avait tenu dans ses bras. C'était comme s'il… comme s'il avait réalisé que Severus était vraiment indispensable dans ces cas-là. Bof. Tant mieux. Même s'il n'avait toujours pas compris la raison pour laquelle le vieux sorcier tenait absolument à les tenir à l'écart l'un de l'autre (à part peut-être une relation élève/professeur de mauvais aloi pour l'école ? peu probable), Plume ne s'inquiétait pas. Il le saurait bien un jour. Ou alors ce n'était pas très important.

            Severus… Ca faisait si longtemps ! Les six dernières années avaient été horribles. Personne pour le contrôler, pour le calmer. D'un commun accord avec son arrière-grand-père, il avait été convenu que les Elfes l'assommeraient et l'enfermeraient en cas de crise. Et il se réveillait, seul, dans l'une des grottes, ne sachant pas ce qu'il avait fait…

            Oui, les bras de Severus étaient mille fois plus confortables.

            En six ans il avait fait… onze crises. Les Elfes avaient vite compris qu'il valait mieux éviter de l'énerver, surtout aux pleines Lunes. Il avait bien été obligé de révéler ses origines, que les plus anciens connaissaient déjà. Double déshonneur, la fille d'un démon-dragon et d'une Elfe de la famille du chef de clan, donnant elle-même naissance au bâtard d'un sorcier humain, Mage Noir qui plus était, pour se suicider peu après. Plume était positivement a-do-ré. Sauf par Louve et Griffe, heureusement. Mais bon, c'était du passé tout ça. Concentrons-nous sur le présent.

            Et le présent…

            Severus, se dit Plume avec béatitude. C'en devient effrayant tellement je pense à lui. Je tiens tant à lui… à rester avec lui… tout le temps…

            Rêve pas trop, mon petit père. Dans un an et demi, adieu Poudlard. Et puis, il a peut-être autre chose à faire, lui.

            Une vague de panique le traversa à la pensée de le quitter encore une fois. Non ! Non… Il fut épouvanté de ce qu'il ressentait. En trois mois, l'homme lui était redevenu aussi important que lorsqu'il avait neuf ans. Peut-être même plus…

            Plus.

            Beaucoup plus.

            A neuf ans, il ne savait pas qu'il pourrait être séparé de lui. Maintenant il savait, et il avait expérimenté. Le retrouver avait été retrouver le peu de joie qui lui avait été accordé durant son encore courte vie. Et surtout le sentiment de pouvoir se reposer sur quelqu'un qui lui dirait que faire. Personne ne lui avait jamais dit que faire dans sa vie. Et, bien que puissant et intelligent, il aurait bien aimé que dans certains cas on lui indique la marche à suivre. Même si c'était une erreur. Mais qu'on ne le laisse pas se dépatouiller tout seul, par peur, dégoût, ou même respect dans le cas des serviteurs de son père qui le considéraient comme une réplique miniature de Voldemort. Sauf Severus. Severus avait dû être le seul à jamais l'avoir engueulé lorsqu'il faisait des bêtises, se dit-il.

            Mais Severus ne serait pas toujours là.

            Alors je crèverai.

            J'ai tenu six ans mais je crèverai. Parce que… parce que…

            Parce que je l'aime encore plus qu'avant.

            Je l'aime tout court.

            Je l'aime…

            …

            Hum.

            C'est très bien, Plume. Tu arrives toujours à te compliquer la vie.

            Plume ferma les yeux, enfouissant son visage dans l'oreiller.

            * Et si je m'étouffais, là ?*

            …

            Je l'aime.

            …

            Bon. Analysons, analysons.

            Il n'avait jamais envisagé de tomber amoureux, cet état lui semblant légèrement incompatible avec celui de bâtard/demi-elfe/démon-dragon, sans parler d'être le fils de Voldemort et de la Marque qui, quoique maintenant pratiquement imperceptible, orne son bras.

            La même que Severus…

            Ne nous laissons pas distraire.

            Donc pas de petite copine. Qui aurait voulu ? Pas de copain, non plus. Plume ne se posait même pas de questions à l'époque.

            Et puis il y avait eu Dimus. Mais Dimus trichait, cela ne comptait pas. Il n'y avait aucun sentiment là-dedans, juste de l'attirance, et une fois du désir.

            Et maintenant…

            Severus Snape. Je focalise décidément sur les hommes plus vieux que moi. Etait-ce seulement de l'attirance ? Car bon, il ne prétendait pas être l'innocent agneau non plus, et les mains de Sev' dans la vieille église et le corps chaud de Sev' hier et… Il enfouit son nez dans l'oreiller, tentant de se calmer. Non. Non il n'y avait pas que ça. Il y avait… indescriptible. Severus était sa vie. Oui, voilà qui résumait assez bien l'ensemble. Il sait tout de moi je sais tout de lui on est passé par la même merde on se comprend parfaitement. Et j'aime son caractère de cochon.

            Pour conclure, je ne peux plus le quitter.

            Maintenant, il faut qu'il comprenne ça.

            Ensuite, qu'il envisage la possibilité de partager sa vie avec la mienne.

            Ensuite qu'il l'accepte.

            …

            Nom de Dieu.

            Je suis pas dans la merde.

            A suivre.


	7. Amis

Titre : Sangs, Premier trimestre, chapitre VII (déjà…).

Auteur : ben toujours moi…

Source : HP I, II, III et IV.

Genre : très dur à gérer.

Disclaimer : ça commence à faire beaucoup de monde à moi, tout ça…

Sangs

Premier trimestre 

Chapitre VII.

Amis.

§§§§§§§

On était fin novembre, et c'était aujourd'hui, dans la plus grande agitation, que…

- ILS SONT LAAAAAAAAAAA !!!!!!!

Harry leva les yeux de sa leçon de Métamorphoses dont, en une heure, il n'avait toujours pas lu le premier mot, et observa Colin Crivey déboucher dans la Salle Commune, hors d'haleine, et se mettre à bégayer.

- Les… les sorciers… ils sont en train d'arriver…

Un troupeau de Gryffondors s'élança dans l'escalier et partit en direction du parc.

Tous les élèves se rassemblaient timidement à l'entrée du Château, observant les nouveaux locataires de la Forêt apparaître les uns après les autres par Portauloin, semant leurs bagages sur la pelouse. La totalité des enseignants était elle aussi présente, aussi surexcitée que les adolescents à qui ils s'efforçaient d'inculquer quelques notions. Enfin Dumbledore parut, et, faisant signe aux élèves qu'ils pouvaient rejoindre leurs parents ou amis présents parmi les visiteurs, s'avança joyeusement à son tour, accompagné d'un Pr MacGonagall plutôt sombre, d'un Snape impassible et d'un Plume songeur, vers deux silhouettes qui se dirigeaient vers eux et en lesquelles Harry reconnut son parrain et Remus Lupin.

- Sirius, Remus, l'entendit-il dire. Tout se passe bien ?

- Sans aucun problème, sourit le loup-garou. Ils ont tous hâte de vous revoir.

- Pr Dumbledore ! Pr MacGonagall !

Bon nombre de sorciers les avaient aperçus et leur faisaient de grands signes. Le Directeur et son adjointe les rejoignirent en souriant, et Harry et ses deux amis se dirigèrent à leur tour vers les nouveaux venus.

- Ils sont toujours aussi appréciés, commentait Plume.

- Ca fait un moment qu'ils enseignent à Poudlard, répondit Sirius, et tous les élèves les ont toujours adorés. Pas comme certain professeur de ma connaissance… Salut Harry !

L'adolescent étreignit son parrain, se demandant au passage s'il avait bien vu Snape tirer la langue à ce dernier en guise de réponse. Son amant devait commencer à déteindre sur lui… Tout le monde se salua sous le regard des deux professeurs, amusé pour l'un et agacé pour l'autre.

- Bon, Sev', dit enfin Plume tandis que les trois élèves informaient les deux hommes des dernières nouvelles de l'Ecole, je te laisse jeter des regards meurtriers à M. Black et je vais voir si je connais du mon…

- COPAIN DE MOAAAAAAAAA !!!!!!!

Boum!

Harry vit une masse passer à toute allure sous son nez et percuter son professeur de DCFM de plein fouet, l'envoyant voler par terre. Le demi-elfe en resta allongé par terre, le souffle coupé, tandis que son agresseur, un mince jeune homme blond à l'air angélique, le regardait en souriant.

- Je t'ai tué ?

- Raven…

- Moui ?

- JE SUIS TROP CONTENT DE TE REVOIIIIIIIIR !!!!!

- Argh…

Harry commençait à s'inquiéter de la belle couleur violette que prenait l'inconnu et allait demander aux autres qui les regardaient avec intérêt s'il ne valait mieux pas intervenir, quand une voix moqueuse s'en chargea à sa place.

- Plume, je crois que tu l'étouffe…

Les deux amis relevèrent la tête vers Charlie qui ébouriffait les cheveux d'un Ron radieux, puis le blond lui sauta au cou, abandonnant un Plume soulagé.

- CHARLOUUUUU !!!

- Eeerk…

- Bon… il n'en manque plus qu'un, marmonna Snape sous le regard intéressé des cinq qui ne pigeaient pas grand-chose, en l'occurrence Harry, Hermione, Ron, Sirius et Remus, mais qui s'amusaient bien.

- KILLLLLYYYYYY !!!!

Un autre homme, l'air un peu moins déjanté que les trois autres, au visage fin et froid et aux yeux clairs et calmes, se fit à son tour assaillir.

- Bon, dit enfin Plume tandis que Charlie aidait le dernier arrivant à se dépêtrer du blond, on fait des présentations générales ? Vas-y, Sev'.

L'homme haussa un sourcil ironique.

- Et pourquoi moi ?

- Parce que tu es le seul à peu près bien tous nous connaître ici et que…

- PROFESSEUR SNAAAAPE !!!!!!

Harry crut un instant que le blond allait maintenant se jeter au cou de son professeur de Potions, ce qui n'aurait pas manqué d'être comique, mais le jeune homme se contenta de lui saisir la main et de la secouer vigoureusement.

- Toutes mes félicitations pour il y a neuf ans ! J'avais pas eu l'occasion de vous le dire… J'ai oublié les fleurs mais le cœur y est, hein ! C'est super, maintenant que nous ne sommes plus vos élèves, je pourrai vraiment vous embêter !

- Whitewinter, rendez-moi ma main.

- Oui, oui ! Bon, personne d'autre que je connais ? Alors allez-y, présentez !

Snape soupira comme si toute la misère du monde lui tombait sur les épaules, ce qui semblait à peu près être le cas, et entama les présentations.

- Bon. Tout le monde connaît Plume Percevent, PAS DE COMMENTAIRES ! rugit-il au blond qui referma immédiatement son bec. Raven Whitewinter, grimaça-t-il.

- Vous m'aimez pô ? fit le blond avec des étoiles dans les yeux.

- Charlie Weasley, continua Snape. Le docteur Killian Zachary. Sirius Black et Remus Lupin. Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley et Harry Potter, conclut-il sèchement.

- Ca c'est de la présentation, dit ironiquement Sirius.

Mais Snape, son devoir accompli, s'était déjà éloigné.

- C'est malin, il boude, sourit Remus.

- Bof, il reviendra, fit Whitewinter en haussant le épaules. C'est vous l'évadé d'Azkaban ? demanda-t-il joyeusement à Sirius. Vous savez qu'officieusement, votre tête est mise à pris à 10000 gallions ?

- Mort ou vif ? demanda l'Animagus étonné.

- C'était pas précisé…

Le jeune homme semblait complètement irresponsable. Harry se demanda ce qu'il pouvait bien faire dans la vie, à part sauter au cou des gens. Enfin, il avait l'air vraiment sympa. Il se détourna et observa Remus qui parlait avec l'homme aux yeux froids et aux cheveux de lune.

- L'attaque de Chaudron-aux-Sources a fait beaucoup de dégâts matériels ?

- Non, pas trop. Mais nous avons toujours du mal à maintenir la production de Totinutriment…

Zachary… C'est lui qui semblait le plus calme. Un peu froid, même. Sans doute le Serpentard dont parlait Plume. Ce devait être lui le biomagicien dont il avait entendu parler. Ron et Hermione bavardaient avec Charlie, qui avait toujours l'air aussi dynamique. Au moins un qu'il connaissait déjà.

Il se demanda s'il serait amené à les côtoyer – eux et les autres sorciers – durant leur séjour dans la Forêt. Resteraient-ils totalement à l'écart ? Il avisa Plume qui fixait la Forêt d'un air pensif et s'approcha de lui.

- Monsieur…

- Plume, on a dit.

- Plume. Comment tout le monde va-t-il loger dans la Forêt ?

- Le Pr Dumbledore a prévu des installations. D'ailleurs… (le jeune homme lui fit un sourire complice)… ça te dirait de venir avec moi quand j'irai voir mes amis ?

Voir son parrain presque tous les jours… Harry eut un grand sourire.

- Vous voulez vraiment une réponse ?

- Pas la peine. Allez, on va proposer à tout ce petit monde d'aller manger…

Ils rejoignirent le petit groupe qui continuait à papoter.

- Vous êtes marié, M. Lupin ?

- Raven !

- Ben quoi ?

- On dirait une débutante à la recherche d'un pauvre célibataire traqué.

- C'est à peu près le cas… M. Lupin a de très beaux yeux.

Remus, embarrassé mais amusé, vira au coquelicot sous les rires joyeux des autres.

- Et ton copain ? soupira Charlie.

- Ké copain ? Connais pas copain.

- Allez, on va manger, l'entraîna Plume.

Les deux amis s'éloignèrent en chantant la chanson des Schtroumpfs, suivis par les autres un peu sidérés.

Ils se séparèrent dans la Grande Salle, les trois élèves partant s'asseoir à leur table, les six hommes, entre-temps rejoints par Snape, s'installant à une table dressée provisoirement au fond de la pièce et destinées à accueillir les sorciers en attendant la fin des travaux dans la Forêt. Il n'y avait pas encore grand monde et en dressant l'oreille, Harry, assit au bout du banc, pouvait saisir leur conversation sans être gêné par Hermione et Ron qui commentaient leurs impressions avec les autres Gryffondors, à côté de lui.

- Raven, marmonnait Charlie, ose… mon frère… trucide.

- Même pas drôle… chuchota le blondinet, avant d'ajouter d'un air rêveur : … enfin… reste… (il jeta un coup d'œil à Sirius)… et puis non, je… M. Black… pas content…

Harry ne tenta même pas de comprendre, il valait sans doute mieux. Snape et Zachary discutaient presque avec animation un peu plus loin.

- … intérêt de travailler avec Moldus… techniques intéressantes… influence du 3-bromomethylbutan-2-ol… poudre de sabots de faune… pression de 4 bars…

Harry s'enfuit. Il revint un moment sur son parrain et Remus qui bavardaient à présent avec Charlie à propos du Ministère, puis dirigea sin attention sur son professeur de DCFM qui parlait avec Whitewinter, ce dernier semblant s'être un peu calmé.

- C'est marrant, fit le blond entre deux bouchées.

- Quoi ?

- Tu tutoies ton Snapou et Killian, mais ils se vouvoient. Tu vouvoie Black qui tutoie Snape qui te tutoie. Je tutoie Charlie qui tutoie son frère (normal) qui vouvoie Killian qui me tutoie, tout en vouvoyant Lupin qui tutoie Snape qui n'a pas l'air d'apprécier Black et qui vouvoie Potter alors que Ron le tutoie et qu'il me vouvoie et…

- Attends, je suis perdu : c'est qui qui vouvoie Lupin ?

- Killian ! Essaie de suivre, un peu !

- Abrège.

- Ca serait plus simple si on se tutoyait tous.

- D'accord. Va dire à Sev' que tu veux le tutoyer.

- Ben non finalement…

Harry sourit dans son bifteck, puis se reconcentra.

- C'est qui le blond cendré aux yeux glacés, la-bas ? Sa tête me dit quelque chose.

- Hein ? Draco Malefoy.

- Le fils de...?

- Oui. Mais il n'est pas comme son père. En fait, pour tout te dire, il espionne Voldemort pour nous.

- Oh merde.

Ils restèrent silencieux quelques instants.

- Ton mamoûr le sait ?

- Oui, et arrête de l'appeler comme ça. Ca ne lui plaît pas du tout. Je parle de Draco.

- Tu m'étonnes.

Nouveau silence. Puis le blond rigola.

- Je l'encouragerais bien ce petit blondinet moi…

- Tu dis ça de tous les mecs que tu croises.

- Non. Lui il me plaît bien. Je peux, diiiiis ?

- Essaie toujours.

- Tu vas m'aider ?

- Certainement pas. Tu veux me faire renvoyer ?

- Siteplé…

- Non.

- Sitepléééééé…

- Non !

- Siteplééééééééééééééé…

- NAON !

- SitepléééééEEEEéééééEEEEéééEEEE…

- D'ACCORD ! Je vais trouver un moyen pour te faire participer à un de mes cours. J'y crois pas… je suis en train de servir d'entremetteur entre un de mes élèves et un psychopathe obsédé déjanté…

- Je t'aime tu sais.

- C'est ça… Mange avant que M. Potter ne s'étouffe avec ses frites.

Harry piqua du nez dans son assiette, légèrement pris de pitié pour son vieil ennemi malgré lui.

- Votre attention s'il vous plaît…

Dumbledore venait de se lever. Tous, élèves et sorciers, se turent instantanément.

- Je voudrais tout d'abord souhaiter la bienvenue aux nouveaux arrivants, ainsi qu'un agréable séjour dans la mesure du possible, ajouta-t-il un peu tristement. Les installations dans la Forêt seront prêtes dès ce soir. Je tiens à informer les élèves que les cours n'en seront aucunement perturbés, et que le règlement demeure inchangé : pas de promenade la nuit, même sous prétexte d'aller visiter un parent parmi nos invités.

Il y eut quelques grognements déçus dans la Salle.

- Cet après-midi arriveront les Mercenaires du Cercle Ecarlate.

Grand silence. De nombreuses têtes se tournèrent vers Plume.

- Comme vous avez pu le constater, ce sont des êtres charmants et sympathiques…

Plume s'ébouriffa les cheveux d'un air embarrassé, et balança un coup de pied à Snape qui ricanait légèrement. Un grand nombre de personnes pouffèrent, sorciers et élèves.

- … mais ce sont avant tout des combattants. Je vous recommande donc une extrême politesse, ainsi que de vous abstenir de toute remarque insultante ou même agressive. Je tiens à vous récupérer entiers. Sur ce, bon appétit !

Tous reprirent leur repas, un peu beaucoup circonspects.

En début d'après-midi, l'Ecole au grand complet se réunit à nouveau sur la pelouse, s'y ajoutant les sorciers infiniment curieux et n'ayant rien d'autre à faire. Une certaine angoisse régnait…

- Tu crois qu'ils seront vraiment dangereux ? Je veux dire… pour nous ?

- Ron, soupira Hermione, si nous risquions vraiment quelque chose, Dumbledore ne les aurait pas fait venir ici !

- Quand même… Tu te rends compte que dans quelques instants, une armée de demi-elfes, demi-géants, demi-je-ne-sais-quoi va débarquer ici ?!

- Remarque, les sorciers de ce matin n'étaient déjà pas très nets, sourit Harry.

- Tu m'étonnes ! Charlie m'avait déjà parlé d'eux, mais ils ont l'air de former une sacrée équipe ! Les profs ont dû en voir de belles… surtout Snape, ricana-t-il.

Ils restèrent quelques instants pensifs, regardant les petit groupe assez hétéroclite que formaient les quatre sorciers u peu plus loin. Le blond, Raven Whitewinter, asticotait Snape, Charlie et l'ancien Serpentard, le biomagicien, bavardait tranquillement, et Plume avait entamé la conversation avec Sirius et Remus qui, pourtant ordinairement froids et assez méfiants avec les étrangers, semblaient plaisanter de bon cœur avec lui. Oui. Assez exceptionnels.

Harry s'attarda sur son parrain. Il semblait un peu fatigué ces temps-ci… Rien d'étonnant avec ce qui se préparait. Il sentit son cœur se serrer à l'idée de ce que l'Animagus devait endurer…

Une réflexion de Hermione le tira de ses pensées.

- Vous vous rendez compte, dit-elle un peu tristement, de ce que tout ça signifie ? Tout ce rassemblement…

Simplement qu'ils risquaient de ne plus être là à la fin de l'année, se dit Harry. La guerre. Une guerre qui avait commencé avec la mort de Cédric, sans que personne ne le comprenne vraiment…

A ce souvenir, sa cicatrice l'élança. Il y avait longtemps, remarqua-t-il. Il se demanda s'il serait possible de transformer ce lien qui le hérissait en quelque chose d'utile, qui les préviendrait sur les intentions de Voldemort. Il faudrait qu'il en parle à Dumbledore. Peut-être se sentirait-il moins inutile, ainsi.

Pas comme Draco. Draco… Il n'aurait jamais supposé que le blond… Enfin il n'y avait pas si longtemps il n'aurait jamais accordé la moindre confiance à Snape. Comme quoi il devrait arrêter de se faire des préjugés typiquement gryffondoresques. Quand même… Espionner Voldemort… Même s'il détestait Draco, il ne pouvait pas ne pas le plaindre. Non. Plutôt souffrir pour lui. Lui-même n'avait qu'exceptionnellement rencontré Voldemort, et ce dans des conditions peu agréables, mais il préférait encore ça à ce que Draco devait endurer régulièrement…

Minute.

Depuis quand pensait-il à lui en tant que Draco et non Malefoy ?

- Vous croyez qu'ils seront beaucoup ? demanda une voix songeuse.

Harry se retourna vers Ginny qui venait de les rejoindre.

- Plusieurs centaines, je crois.

- Ca va être étrange…

- Ginny…

Ron regardait sa sœur d'un air sérieux.

- Oui ?

- J'aimerais bien que tu ne t'approches pas d'eux.

La rouquine ouvrit de grands yeux bleus foncés puis éclata de rire.

- Quoi ?! marmonna Ron.

- Tu… tu ressemblais tellement à Percy en disant ça ! hoqueta l'adolescente.

- Je suis sérieux !

- Mais oui, mon petit frérot à moi… le taquina-t-elle en souriant.

C'était vrai qu'elle était devenue jolie, se dit Harry. Et elle semblait tellement plus… sûre d'elle, depuis sa rencontre avec Voldemort. Ginny leva le doigt.

- Regardez, les voilà !

Les trois amis levèrent le nez au ciel.

- Je vois rien.

- Met tes lunettes.

- Je les ai déjà.

- Enlève-les, alors.

- Mais si, là-haut !

Des exclamations retentissaient autour d'eux, puis le silence se fit alors que les silhouettes se rapprochaient rapidement. Ainsi ils arrivaient, ces êtres qui montaient des **_dragons_**.**__**

Spectaculaire. Ce fut le premier mot qui vint à l'esprit de Harry.

Des éclats verts, dorés, argentés… une mosaïque d'écailles multicolore, sombres ou éclatantes, mates ou étincelantes… De gigantesques ailes qui frappaient littéralement l'air, en un bruit assourdissant… Et le grondement des gerbes de flammes magnifiques qu'ils jetaient, renversant leurs têtes effrayantes en arrière, se mêlait à ce fracas de fin du monde. Mais plus impressionnant encore, leurs cavaliers, minuscules silhouettes semblants à peine contrôler leurs montures, fragilement liés à elles par de si simples selles de cuir, dirigeant leurs bouches par de si simples rênes à peine visible comparées aux imposantes masses d'arc-en-ciel terrifiantes qui planaient au-dessus des petits humains muets de stupeur… Combien étaient-ils ? Peut-être quelques dizaines… Mais leurs tailles et surtout la puissance qui se dégageait d'eux semblait remplir le ciel… 

Avec un cri grave et vibrant qui se mêlait aux hurlements rauques de leurs cavaliers, les dragons atterrirent un peu plus loin, puis s'immobilisèrent, soufflant nerveusement, semblants prêts à bondir sur les impudents qui oseraient les approcher, et brusquement tournèrent tous ensemble leur gueule brûlante vers les petits sorciers pétrifiés qui fixaient en tremblant les Mercenaires impassibles, vêtus de cuir, d'acier et de couleurs diverses, leurs armes à la main, sombres silhouettes de mort qui…

- LUKE ! JE T'AVAIS DIT D'ARRIVER TRAN-QUIL-LE-MENT POUR NE FAIRE PEUR A **_PERSONNE_** !!!

Plume s'approchait à grand pas, les poings sur les hanches, des dragons et de leurs cavaliers qui eurent le bon goût de paraître un peu coupables. Un homme… enfin ce qui semblait de loin être un homme… vêtu de noir et d'écarlate sauta d'un magnifique dragon d'ébène, l'air légèrement penaud. Dans le grand silence qui régnait, personne ne loupa sa réponse.

- Maieuh… C'était juste histoire de se mettre dans l'ambiance quoi…

- ET BEN MAINTENANT Y Z'ONT LES JETONS !!! T'ES FIER DE TOI ?!

Ce bref échange eut pour résultat de détendre considérablement l'atmosphère, et tout le monde se mit à converser à bâtons rompus, tandis que Dumbledore et son état-major, discrètement suivis par les quatres élèves curieux, s'approchait de celui qui semblait diriger la troupe des cavaliers et qui tentait de se défendre contre un Plume furibond. Il avait de courts cheveux d'encre qui bouclaient légèrement, un visage séduisant et son sourire un peu inquiétant laissait deviner de petites dents très blanches, comme des crocs… Il devait avoir à peu près le même âge que Plume, peut-être un peu plus vieux…

- Maieuh…

- M. Tamalo'th ! s'exclama le Directeur en souriant. Comment allez-vous ?

- Professeur Dumbledore ! répondit le jeune homme en se détournant avec soulagement du professeur de DCFM qui grinçait des dents. Et professeur MacGonagall… toujours aussi resplendissante, ajouta-t-il en baisant la main de la sorcière qui sourit, amusée.

- Et bien, quand arrive donc le reste des troupes ? continua Dumbledore sur un ton badin.

- Dans deux petites heures. Nous venions… heu… faire les présentations.

- ET BEN C'EST REUSSI !

- Maieuh…

- Je suis désolé, Albus, veuillez excuser ce parfait abruti, soupira Plume. Il ne sait pas résister à l'envie de se donner en spectacle.

- Ce n'est peut-être pas plus mal, suggéra Dumbledore. Cela donnera à réfléchir aux élèves.

Plume se figea tandis que l'autre Mercenaire ricanait.

- Nananère.

- Ta gueule, toi.

- Mauvais joueur… Au fait, Fougère t'attend avec impatience.

- Oh !

Le jeune professeur partit au pas de course vers le groupe de dragons, chaleureusement accueilli par les terribles combattants. Dumbledore sourit.

- J'espère que tout se passera bien…

Le jeune homme, un peu calmé, haussa les épaules.

- Qui vivra verra. Alors c'est ça, Poudlard… Oué. Pas mal. Oh !

Avec un sourire il salua les deux vénérables enseignants, puis se dirigea vers l'endroit où se trouvait Harry, qui avait rejoint son parrain et les autres sorciers, et… se jeta dans les bras de Snape dont les yeux affichaient une fois de plus une lueur désespérée.

- COUSIN ! Comment allez-vous ?!

- Cousin ?!

Whitewinter le dévisagea avec une franche curiosité.

- Comment pouvez être cousin avec ce truc… avec ce cher professeur ?

- Je suis cousin au troisième degré avec Plume Percevent, alors par alliance… Vous saisissez ?

Snape eut un reniflement pendant que les autres éclataient de rire.

- Je ne savais pas que Plume avait un cousin… Je suis Raven Whitewinter, un de ses amis, fit le blond en lui serrant la main, ainsi que Killian Zachary et Charlie Weasley, ajouta-t-il en désignant les deux sus-nommés.

- Enchanté. Luke Tamalo'th, démon-dragon, sourit l'homme.

- Voici Sirius Black et Remus Lupin, continua le jeune homme. Je ne les connais que depuis ce matin mais ils ont l'air de bien s'entendre avec ce cher professeur Snape, alors présentons, présentons… Et enfin Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley et… (il fit une pose en avisant Ginny)… et ce doit être Ginny Weasley. C'est bien ta sœur, Charlie ?

Le rouquin confirma pendant que le Mercenaire serrait la main aux deux garçons et baisait courtoisement celle des deux filles un peu effrayées. Harry remarqua qu'il avait des yeux rouges sangs striés d'un noir absolu. Plutôt terrifiant.

- Enchanté Mesdemoiselles, enchaîna-t-il avec un sourire charmant. C'est un plaisir pour moi de…

- Luke, arrête de faire le joli cœur ! soupira une voix exaspérée.

Sa propriétaire de révélait être une adolescente de 14 ans tout au plus, fine et menue, à l'opulente chevelure châtaine bouclée et aux yeux également étranges, d'un magnifique mauve strié lui aussi de noir. Son visage délicat était calme et réfléchit, bien que sa bouche à ce moment s'incurvât en un demi-sourire sympathiquement moqueur.

Le Mercenaire leva les yeux au ciel.

- C'est bon, c'est bon… Messieurs-dames, notre Palefrenière en chef, j'ai nommé Melilot. Tu connais déjà le professeur Snape…

L'homme et l'adolescente échangèrent un signe de tête et la valse des présentations reprit.

Harry la dévisagea avec curiosité : elle était bien plus petite que lui, plus jeune même, et pourtant le démon-dragon semblait la considérer avec amitié et comme une égale. Il était surpris de trouver une personne qui semblait si fragile au milieu de ces ''hommes'' plutôt baraqués…

Pendant que Tamalo'th expliquait son lien de parenté avec Plume aux autres qui l'écoutaient avec attention, le Survivant reporta son attention sur le troupeau de dragons qui carbonisait allègrement l'herbe un peu plus loin. Oh, il en avait déjà vu – et même affronté un. Mais jamais autant d'un coup, et sûrement pas harnachés. Sellés. Matés… non, plutôt apprivoisés. C'était étrange : chacun se laisser toucher, caresser par un seul homme, en toute confiance. Son Maître. Son Maître ? Plutôt son ami.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à Charlie, à côté de lui, qui les contemplait également d'un air fasciné. Il se rappela que les dragons que le jeune homme étudiait étaient en liberté…

- Ils sont beaux, hein ? dit une voix douce derrière eux.

Ils se retournèrent tous les deux : Melilot souriait rêveusement, le regard fixé sur les animaux fabuleux.

- C'est vous qui les soignez, alors ? demanda Charlie d'une voix hésitante.

- Oui. Je les connais tous personnellement.

Elle fronça les sourcils et se tourna vers le rouquin.

- Charlie Weasley… C'est bien vous l'auteur de la thèse sur le fonctionnement immunitaire des dragonneaux ? C'est une recherche très précieuse…

Harry vit le frère de son ami piquer un fard et s'éclipsa discrètement.

Il allait rejoindre les autres quand une masse énorme s'abattit à côté de lui avec un bruit sourd. Tous se tournèrent vers Plume… qui les dominait de deux mètres, perché sur un dragon d'une couleur émeraude étincelante.

- Je vous présente Fougère ! Dis bonjour, mon bébé.

Le monstre poussa un rugissement terrifiant.

- Alors ? Ca intéresse quelqu'un, un petit tour ?

- QUI VOUS A DONNE LA PERMISSION D'EMMENER DES GENS SUR VOS **_DRAGONS _**??!!!

- Aïe ! Nan ! Chefpitiépaslesoreiiiiilles !!!!

Les élèves attablés pour le dîner suivaient d'un œil rond un formidable demi-géant, presque aussi large que grand, aux impressionnants sourcils et barbe broussailleux poivre et sel, mais, malgré tout, inspirant un profond respect tant son pas était ferme et dégageait une profonde assurance, vêtu d'une immense cape d'une épaisse fourrure aubère, qui traînait sans douceur les deux jeunes hommes jusqu'à la table des professeurs. Ce n'était pas tous les jours que l'on voyait son professeur de DCFM et un Mercenaire Ecarlate se faire rabrouer comme des gamins et tirer l'oreille…

- Pr Dumbledore !

Le vieux sorcier sourit gentiment.

- Un problème ?

- Vous resterait-il par hasard quelques cachots… commença nonchalamment d'une voix qui tonnait comme la tempête le Suprême Dirigeant du Cercle Ecarlate, au nom et aux titres tellement barbants qu'il était de tradition parmi ses hommes de tout simplement l'appeler ''Grand Chef'''.

- NAAAAANNN !!!! PAS LES CACHOOOOOTS !!!! Albus… professeur Dumbledore… Empêchez-leeeee !!!!

- Allons, allons… Ils pensaient bien faire…

- Ouais c'est ça !

- On voulait renforcer le… aïe !… climat de confiance !

Toute la Salle se marrait, élèves comme professeurs.

- Lâchez dons leurs oreilles et dites-moi si vous êtes bien installé, cher ami.

- Oh.

Le géant envoya négligemment balader ses deux hommes, puis s'assit à côté de son associé.

- Sans vouloir vous flatter, vos installations sont parfaites. Allez jouer ailleurs vous deux !

- Oui Chef ! Merci Chef !

Et les deux terrifiants démons-dragons s'éloignèrent en gambadant. Grand Chef soupira d'un air accablé et se tourna vers Dumbledore.

- Donc comme je disais… L'idée du Dôme est très ingénieuse : pas de vent, pas de pluie, pas de neige. Les logements sont en nombre suffisant, et bien cachés, et la Forêt est assez grande et pourvue de monstres pour mettre en place un bon entraînement. Félicitation, cher ami…

Dumbledore hocha la tête en souriant.

- … c'est d'autre chose que je voudrais parler avec vous, continua le demi-géant. Pensez-vous encourager les contacts entre vos élèves et mes hommes ? Je ne veux pas d'un accident, Dumbledore.

Tous ceux qui le connaissaient aurait pu vous dire que le Grand Chef était anormalement sérieux.

- Il ne faut pas oublier que nous sommes dangereux.

Le vieux sorcier leva une main rassurante.

- Je comprends parfaitement. J'ai déjà prévenu mes élèves, comme je suppose que vous avez prévenu vos hommes.

- Exact. Et deux heures après, vos élèves et mes hommes font des promenades à dos de dragon. Mes élèves sont peut-être encore moins responsables que les vôtres, vous savez…

- Pourtant, je pense que M. Tamalo'th ne s'est pas trop mal débrouillé, cet après-midi. Mes élèves ont quand même dû comprendre que les vôtres n'étaient pas des rigolos.

- J'espère que ça durera… Les Elfes arrivent demain, c'est bien ça ?

- Tout à fait. Vous connaissez Griffe Percevent, je crois ?

- Oh, parfaitement ! répondit Grand Chef sur le ton de la conversation. La dernière fois que nous nous sommes croisés, je lui ai retaillé les oreilles au cours d'une bataille…

- J'espère qu'il n'est pas rancunier. Vous avez des médecins, avec vous ? Mon infirmière est très douée, mais elle risque d'avoir beaucoup de travail.

Le lendemain… 

D'après ce que Harry avait entendu dire, sorciers et Mercenaires prenaient leurs quartiers dans l'allégresse générale et le bordel le plus complet. En début d'après-midi, Plume, qui allait rendre visite à ses amis, lui proposa de l'accompagner pour voir son parrain et ils embarquèrent au passage Ron, Hermione et Ginny.

Les installations se situaient à un peu plus d'un kilomètre de la lisière de la Forêt, et formaient un agréable petit village surpeuplé. L'idée géniale de Dumbledore avait été d'installer un Dôme de protection, c'est-à-dire d'une sorte d'écran transparent qui empêchait des intempéries et du froid (on entrait tout de même en plein hiver), mais laissant circuler tout le reste. Rapidement chauffé par d'immenses feux de bois, le camp était presque accueillant. De solides cabanes de rondins avaient été installées au sol et même dans les arbres les dragons rêvassaient dans un enclos un peu plus loin, acceptant complaisamment d'enflammer quelques troncs d'arbres de temps à autres, que les sorciers faisaient apparaître plutôt que de les couper. Tout ce petit monde criait et s'interpellait, nouait connaissance, se retrouvait, installait ses affaires, préparait à manger, fourbissait ses armes, ou plus simplement bavardait, le tout dans la bonne humeur générale, avec un rien d'excitation et de légère méfiance entre les deux groupes.

- Hey !

Les cinq visiteurs un peu perdus aperçurent avec soulagement Charlie s'avancer vers eux, l'air un peu fatigué mais joyeux.

- Alors ? Installés ? s'enquit Plume.

L'aîné des Weasley hocha la tête.

- Raven nous a fait tout un cirque pour avoir la cabane la plus haute, répondit-il en leur indiquant le sommet de l'arbre le plus proche. Alors maintenant il faut grimper dès qu'on a besoin de quelque chose…

- C'est vrai qu'à l'origine celles-ci étaient plutôt prévues pour les Elfes…

- J'AI MES RAISONS !!! s'exclama une voix joyeuse.

Tout le monde bondit de dix centimètres alors que l'intéressé apparaissait brusquement.

- Vous comprenez, de là-haut on a une vue superbe, continua Raven d'un ton faussement sérieux. Et puis…

- … comme ça tu peux lorgner tout le camp ?

Le blond essuya une larme imaginaire.

- Plume, mon frère, tu me comprends si bien…

- J'ai des Multiplettes au Château…

- C'EST VRAI ?!

- Je te les apporterai… si tu me fais une place.

- Et ton Snapou ?

- Ouais, ben… C'est pas parce qu'on est au régime qu'on a pas le droit de regarder le menu, hein ?

Pendant que se déroulait cette conversation hautement intellectuelle devant un Killian indifférent qui les avait rejoints, Charlie proposait aux quatre élèves de visiter leur petit studio avec vue sur le camp. Ils grimpèrent donc les marches qui s'enroulaient autour du tronc de l'arbre d'espèce inconnue, et prirent pied dans la cabane.

- Sympa ! s'exclama Ron, enthousiaste.

Harry était d'accord. La pièce, bien plus grande qu'elle ne le semblait de l'extérieur (après tout, il s'agissait du monde des sorciers, non ?), avait pour l'instant davantage l'allure d'une tente de camping moldue plus qu'autre chose, avec tout le bazar que cela sous-entendait, mais était lumineuse et confortable, avec son parquet aux tons chauds et ses fenêtres qui donnaient sur les branches de l'arbre. Une pile de sacs de voyage traînait dans un coin, un tas de matelas, duvets et oreillers dans un autre, une caisse de bouquins par-ci par-là… Chaleureux. Habité. Harry se dit qu'avec quelques améliorations, il n'aurait aucun mal lui-même à y rester un certain temps.

- On va faire des étagères et des meubles, expliquait Charlie si on doit rester longtemps ici…

- Et c'est quoi la porte ? demanda Ginny. Il y a d'autres pièces ?

- Oui, on partage les lieux avec…

- Weasley ! Est-ce que tu aurais de la place pour…

Luke Tamalo'th s'arrêta sur le seuil de la pièce et eut un sourire charmant. Il était vraiment séduisant, pensa Harry. Mais son sourire était très… carnassier, sans parler de ses yeux.

- Bonjour vous ! Mesdemoiselles…

- … avec Tamalo'th, Melilot et deux autres Mercenaires, termina Charlie d'un ton légèrement fatigué.

La trappe s'ouvrit.

- Cousiiiiiiin !!!!

- Cousiiiiiiin !!!!

Les deux démons se jetèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre et commencèrent à parler à bâtons rompus.

- Hey ! Ca vous dit une bataille corse explosive ? proposa Raven qui arrivait à son tour aux quatre adolescents. Je vous préviens je suis trèèèèèèèès fort…

- Ca, c'est ce qu'on va voir, protesta immédiatement Harry dont c'était l'un des jeux préférés (Comme tout le monde le sait, la bataille corse explosive est une variante de la bataille explosive, bien plus amusante parce qu'on a le droit d'arracher les cartes de la main de l'adversaire, et parfois même la main avec).

- Alors à l'attaque ! fit le blond en se laissant tomber par terre.

Killian émergea quelques secondes plus tard, jeta un coup d'œil aux deux Mercenaires en train de papoter, aux cinq acharnés en train de martyriser les pauvres cartes, puis se tourna vers Charlie qui se massait les tempes.

- Tu crois que j'aurais la place d'installer quelques expériences dans un coin ?

- Mais pas de problème, avec toute la place dont nous disposons…

Killian ne fut pas sensible, ou ignora l'ironie, et commença à déballer un labyrinthe de tubes de verres et de fioles, deux réchauds, une dizaine de bouteilles et de bocaux, et s'assit confortablement par terre.

- Luke ! Est-ce que tu pourrais virer ton harnachement de mon matelas et…

- Meliloooooot ! Est-ce que c'est vrai que Bran'dh s'est cassé quatre dents ? demanda Plume en sautant sur l'adolescente.

- Oui, il a asticoté le dragon de son frère…

- Tu vois ?! Je te l'avais dit !

- P'têt qu'il fait moins le fier maintenant…

- En tout cas il parle moins… Luke, pour ton harnachement…

- Plus tard, plus tard !

- Tout-de-suite, dit fermement Melilot.

Luke soupira et partit vers la pièce adjacente, mais trébucha sur la trappe qui venait de s'ouvrir et se ramassa royalement.

- B***** de c******* de p***** de m**** !!!

- Désolé, on venait juste rendre visite, s'excusa Remus.

- Entrez, entrez !

- Montez, plutôt…

- Ouais ch'est pareil hein…

- DOUBLE DAME C'EST POUR MOAAAA !!!

SCHGRIFF !

- Aïyeuh !

- Fallait pas laisser ta main !

- Salut Remus, salut Sirius !

- Vous utilisez vos prénoms maintenant ?

- Entre voisins…

- Ils sont dans la cabane au pied de l'arbre.

- ''Dans ma cabane du mout du monde…''

- Tu chantes faux.

- C'est bon, hein…

- Alors, un peu de KMnOH…

- Kess tu fais Killian ?

- Trop compliqué pour toi.

- RENDEZ-MOI MA CAAAAAARTE !!!!

- Excusez-moi, Melilot…

- On peut se tutoyer, je crois. On est à peu près du même âge…

- Ok. Tes cheveux… c'est naturel ?

- Non, ça c'est une potion spéciale qu'on applique deux fois par semaine…

- Charliiiiiie !!! Dis-lui de me rendre ma caaaaaarte !!!

- Salut parrain ! Tu viens jouer ?

- C'est quoi ?

- Bataille corse explosive.

BOUM !

- C'est le jeu ?

- Non c'est Killian.

- Ah bon. Et donc cet abruti me fait…

- Pr Lupin c'est vrai que vous avez travaillé un moment avec Charlou ?

- Appelez-moi Remus… Oui, un bon moment.

- Alors c'est vrai que…

- Vous avez déjà rencontré Voldemort, à seize ans ? Je ne vous envie pas…

- Tamalo'th, ne t'approches pas de ma sœur.

- Luke, ton harnais s'il te plaît.

- J'y va, j'y va...

- Et si vous essayiez la poudre de coquille d'écrevisse ?

- Bonne idée. Merci, mademoiselle.

- Raven, j'ai trouvé des jumelles !

Le blond soupira et eut un graaaaaaand sourire.

- Ah, enfin ! C'est pas tout ça mais je commençais à m'ennuyer…

Pendant ce temps-là, confortablement installé dans son fauteuil préféré, un gigantesque livre de potions ouvert sur les genoux, Severus savourait béatement un pur et rare moment de calme et de silence…

Au bout d'une heure, tout le monde était devenu copain comme cochon et la grande majorité se tutoyait à qui mieux mieux. Harry avait mal au ventre à force de rire. Le petit groupe était infatigable. Plume, Raven et Luke, ces deux derniers ayant incroyablement sympathisé, enchaînaient bêtise sur ânerie, déridant même Killian, Charlie, Melilot et Remus, pourtant plus calmes. Sirius s'amusait comme un gosse. Et aucun des quatre élèves n'était épargné, encaissant remarques et blagues stupides et commençant même à y répliquer. Ils avaient entreprit, tous ensembles, d'entamer un concours de tir à l'aide des fruits de l'étrange arbre, et les pauvres sorciers et même Mercenaires qui passaient sous leur perchoir se retrouvaient bombardés de poisseuses sphères verdâtres, qui explosaient en répandant leur pulpe gluante…

- Treize pour moi ! fit Ron d'un ton satisfait.

- Comment ça treize ?! protesta Raven. Le petit rabougri qui louchait était pour moi !

Sprotch !

- Dix-sept, sourit Sirius.

Remus protesta.

- Tu m'as gêné !

- Tous les coups sont permis, chantonna l'Animagus avant que son ami ne lui écrase un fruit sur la figure.

La bataille allait dégénérer quand…

- LES ELFES ARRIVENT !!!

Les douze sorciers, apprentis-sorciers et chevalier-dragons abandonnèrent leur activité ô combien intellectuelle et spirituelle et pour la plupart se jetèrent par la trappe, plus calmement suivis par les quelques qui conservaient encore un semblant de dignité. Ils rejoignirent les curieux qui se dirigeaient vers l'entrée de la Forêt, et se rassemblèrent encore une fois devant le Château, où les élèves un peu nerveux patientaient déjà.

Il fallait dire que les Elfes avaient une réputation d'inhumanité assez considérable. Tout d'abord inhumains puisque, par définition, non humains mais également en raison de leur profond mépris et dédain de la race humaine, état d'esprit que leur caractère peu attractif n'arrangeait en rien. Les quelques rares sorciers à avoir fréquenté des Elfes vous diront qu'ils sont froids, fiers, sérieux et d'une politesse glacée, avec extrêmement peu d'humour (mis à part quelques exceptions, comme Harry devrait se rendre compte plus tard) les encore plus rares sorciers à avoir vécu un temps parmi eux vous diront la même chose, mais que sous peine qu'on les connaisse un peu, il était possible de leur découvrir une foule d'aspects intéressants, par exemple que les Elfes ne tiennent absolument pas l'alcool, ou qu'ils ont une peur bleue, allez savoir pourquoi, des escargots. Quant aux intimes des Elfes, ils n'existaient pas pour la bonne et simple raison qu'il était impensable et dégradant aux yeux de tout Elfe qui se respecte de frayer avec un humain, et ce dans tous les sens du terme. Les sentiments étaient réciproques : les humains n'étaient pas pris d'une folle passion pour leurs cousins aux oreilles pointues.

Quant aux relations entre Elfes et Mercenaires… Une vieille rancune traînait depuis que les Sangs-Mêlés avaient ôté à l'Ancienne Race le titre des plus farouches combattants du monde magique pour se l'approprier…

Bref, l'ambiance était assez froide.

- Et en plus ils nous font poiroter, ronchonna Raven.

L'apparition dans l'air d'une surface verticale miroitante l'empêcha de continuer. La sorte de miroir liquide s'agrandit jusqu'à atteindre un demi-cercle d'une dizaine de mètres de diamètres, et commença alors à en sortir une armée d'Elfes en tenue de combat, défilant calmement en rangs serrés, marchant au pas, le regard fixé droit devant eux et imperturbable.

- Claaaaaasse, fit Luke, un rien gouailleur.

- Ca c'est sûr que comparé à l'arrivée des sorciers et des Mercenaires… lâcha innocemment Ginny.

Un, deux, trois… huit regards noirs lui répondirent.

- Plume, tes élèves ne te respectent même pas…

- C'est ta sœur, Charlie. Tu sais mieux que moi de quelle manière elle a été élevée…

Ils se turent et observèrent Dumbledore s'avancer vers un vieil Elfe à l'aspect peu commode, à qui il manquait une oreille. D'une taille impressionnante, puissamment baraqué et aux gestes encore rapides et meurtriers, ses cheveux et sa barbe gris acier étaient coupés très courts et soulignaient son visage buriné, où ses yeux verts clairs brillaient de façon menaçante. Pour résumer il flanquait les jetons.

- Ton grand-père ?

- Ouaip.

Dumbledore serra la main de Griffe Percevent, puis se tourna et tendit la main vers Grand Chef. Le public crut un instant que les deux puissants mentors allaient se jeter l'un sur l'autre et se dévorer tout cru, mais ils échangèrent une brève poignée de main, un sourire crispé aux lèvres. Plume soupira imperceptiblement.

- Bien, déclara Dumbledore qui semblait également légèrement soulagé. J'invite les nos nouveaux invités à prendre leurs quartiers dans la Forêt ! Les sorciers et les Mercenaires y résidant déjà vont se faire un plaisir de vous y mener…

L'air se chargea brusquement d'électricité entre les spectateurs et les rangs des nouveaux venus.

- On est pas sortis de l'auberge, hein ? soupira Raven.

- Vois-y au moins une bonne chose, dit tranquillement Killian. Les sorciers et les Mercenaires se serrent désormais les coudes.

- C'est vrai. Bon, allons draguer les petits Elfes… Plume j'ai une chance ?

- Non. Toi non plus, Luke.

- Vais essayer quand même… Raven et moi on se partage le champ d'action…

- C'est partiiiiiiii !!!

Les deux coureurs de jupons s'éloignèrent joyeusement, suivis plus calmement par Killian, Charlie et Melilot, curieux eux aussi.

- Pro… Plume, l'appela Harry, nous devons rejoindre nos amis.

- Pas de problèmes. A demain !

Les quatre élèves s'éloignèrent avec un signe de la main.

Remus, Sirius et Plume se retrouvèrent étrangement seuls.

- Quel calme, d'un coup, soupira l'Animagus.

- Je peux chanter si tu veux, proposa gentiment le professeur.

- On s'en passera, sourit Remus. Alors tu connais tous ces Elfes ?

Plume hocha pensivement la tête.

- Griffe est mon arrière-grand-père, le père de la mère de ma mère. Ma grand-mère a eut une liaison avec un démon-dragon. Et mon père était humain… Vous suivez ? Du coup je sers d'intermédiaire entre tout ce petit monde. Vous avez déjà rencontré des Elfes ?

Les deux sorciers secouèrent négativement la tête.

- Alors venez, je vais vous présenter à la légende vivante du monde elfique…

Ils le suivirent jusqu'au petit groupe demeuré sur la pelouse, composé de la majorité des professeurs, des trois charismatiques meneurs et de quelques autres membres de chaque groupe… Remus se fit la réflexion que si jamais il se faisait choper à piquer des confitures par Dumbledore, Griffe Percevent et le Grand Chef réunis, il ne donnait pas cher de sa peau. Le Chef de clan Elfe les aperçut et les détailla froidement du regard, avant de se tourner vers Plume.

- Ah, te voilà, toi.

- Salut papinou !

- Plume… gronda-t-il avec un regard qui fit trembler une bonne partie des personnes présentes… je suis content de te revoir, sourit-il enfin avec une lueur de tendresse.

Ils se tombèrent dans les bras en rigolant, ce qui restait assez terrifiant étant donné que leurs étreintes ressemblaient davantage à des prises de catch qu'autre chose.

- Et ça, c'est qui ? demanda-t-il en désignant les deux sorciers du menton, pendant que derrière eux les conversations reprenaient.

- Sirius Black… et Remus Lupin… Ils font aussi partie des conseils organisés par Dumbledore…

L'Elfe eut un grognement et leur serra la main avec réticence, puis méfiance.

- Vous puez le chien… et vous le loup.

Les deux amis sourirent innocemment.

- Animagus.

- Loup-garou.

- Ah.

Il les regarda avec attention.

- Vous venez de gagner deux centimètres dans mon estime. Bon, retourne jouer, enchaîna-t-il avec une tape sur l'épaule de son arrière-petit-fils. Faut que je parle à Dumby et à… euh… Truc-Muche, là…

Le dirigeant du Cercle Ecarlate se lança à son tour avec panache dans le concours de regards meurtriers qui allait sans doute durer un bon moment, se dit Remus. Puis le petit groupe s'éloigna vers le Château, suivit par les trois hommes.

- Pourquoi a-t-il apprécié que Siry soit un Animagus et moi un loup-garou ? interrogea Remus avec curiosité.

- Oh… Les Elfes sont très proches de la nature, et apprennent à devenir des Animagus dès l'âge de trois ans… C'est un truc qui leur est propre, et que peu de sorciers peuvent maîtriser. Quant aux loups-garous, il leur arrive souvent d'en côtoyer, et ils savent ce que cela représente vraiment d'être atteint de lycanthropie. Vous pouvez être fiers, leur sourit-il. Il est rare qu'un Elfe considère un humain autrement que comme une stupidité dégénérée.

- Très flatté, marmonna Sirius, l'air ailleurs.

Remus suivit son regard et aperçut une Elfe, un peu à l'écart, dont la silhouette était plus qu'agréable.

- Aucune chance, lança Plume d'un ton narquois. Au-cu-ne.

- Tu la connais ?

- C'est ma cousine… LOULOU !!! s'écria-t-il en lui faisant signe.

L'Elfe se retourna vers eux, révélant un visage fin qui rappelait, en plus froid, celui de son cousin. Elle s'arrêta et attendit simplement qu'ils la rejoignent, sans faire une geste vers eux. Elle était grande et mince, avec de somptueux cheveux d'un brun chaud qui miroitaient sur sa tunique d'un vert sombre de mousse ombragée, mais ses yeux, d'en étrange jaune-vert, n'exprimaient rien, sûrs d'eux et attentifs, remarqua le loup-garou en s'approchant.

- Louve…

Le jeune homme s'approcha et s'arrêta juste devant elle, sans la toucher, souriant doucement. Les lèvres de la jeune Elfe s'incurvèrent délicatement.

- Je suis vraiment content que tu soies là…, soupira-t-il.

Elle leva la main et lui effleura doucement la joue.

- Te revoir est une joie, dit-elle simplement d'une voix basse mais mélodieuse.

Puis son regard redevint impassible et elle jeta un coup d'œil aux deux hommes qui patientaient en retrait. Plume parut reprendre ses esprits.

- Oh ! Voilà Sirius Black et Remus Lupin, qui secondent le professeur Dumbledore. Les gars, je vous présente ma cousine Louve…

L'Elfe ignora leurs mains tendues et s'inclina imperceptiblement, avant de se retourner vers son cousin. Ils échangèrent un regard et Plume hocha la tête.

- Ok. Moi aussi, j'ai plein de choses à te raconter. A tout à l'heure ! fit-il tandis qu'elle s'éloignait.

- Charmante, charmante, commenta Sirius un peu dépité. Tous les Elfes sont aussi froids ?

- Non. Elle bat un peu les records. Au-cu-ne chance, répéta-t-il un peu tristement. Elle a… heu… émasculé le dernier type qui a osé l'approcher de trop près… Je parle d'humains, bien sûr les Elfes n'oseraient jamais…

Les deux hommes clignèrent des yeux.

- D'accoooooord, dit enfin l'Animagus. D'accord, d'accord, d'accord, d'accord…

Remus ne trouva rien à dire. Ils reprirent leur chemin vers le Château.

- Louve… Griffe, Plume… tous les Elfes portent des noms comme ça ? demanda-t-il enfin., alors qu'ils atteignaient le perron.

- Vouip. Toujours cette histoire de nature à la c… Hem. Enfin moi ça n'a rien à voir, je…

Il s'interrompit en avisant son Sev qui venait de surgir devant eux, et sourit.

- Tu as loupé toute l'arrivée ! s'exclama-t-il joyeusement.

- Je me préparais à rencontrer ma belle-famille, marmonna-t-il. Quoi ? jeta-t-il d'un ton peu amène aux deux autres qui le regardaient avec surprise **_plaisanter._**

- Beuh non, rien… Mais à mon avis ne vas pas vivre avec eux, c'est pas toi qui feras la loi dans la maison, lança Sirius en se reprenant.

- Je retiens le conseil, répliqua sèchement l'Animagus. Dumbledore veut vous voir, tous les deux.

Les deux amis s'éloignèrent avec un dernier signe pour Plume, qui suivit ensuite son amant vers la Grande Salle.

- C'est quoi, ce sourire débile ? soupira enfin l'aîné.

- Pour rien. Tu sais, je pense que tout individu devrait avoir le droit de sourire débilement si l'envie lui en vient. Le contraire serait une atteinte à la liberté individuelle la plus élémentaire et…

Severus soupira encore une fois et lui posa un doigt sur les lèvres.

- Et à part ça ?

- Mmmh… je pense que je suis juste content, fit Plume en souriant un peu tristement. C'est stupide, il y a la guerre et je suis content…

- Autant être content tant que c'est possible.

- Tu as parfaitement raison.

- Comme toujours.

- Ah, là, je serais un peu moins catégorique.

- J'ai toujours raison.

- Souvent.

- Toujours.

- Souvent. Tu te rappelles la fois où…

CHTOMP !

Plume se releva en grimaçant.

- Papy, à ton âge, courir dans les couloirs…

- Oh, arrête de geindre, toi. Mmh…

Le vieil Elfe, qui n'avait même pas vacillé en percutant son arrière-petit-fils de plein fouet, détailla soigneusement le Maître des Potions impassible.

- Alors c'est toi, mon arrière arrière gendre. Mh. On dirait que tu as un manche à balai dans le cul…

- Bonjour, beau-papa.

Il fallut le reste de la soirée à Plume pour s'arrêter de rire.

**§§§§§§§**

**Neuf ans plus tôt :**

- Plume ? Plume, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

L'adolescent leva les yeux sur son ami Raven qui émergeait de la trappe d'une quelconque des 243 tours de Poudlard.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demanda le demi-elfe d'un ton morne.

- Je pourrais te poser la même question.

C'était un samedi après-midi et la plupart des élèves étaient partis pour Pré-au-Lard pour la sortie trimestrielle. Plume avait préféré rester, prétextant des devoirs, espérant ainsi obtenir un peu de calme. Et voilà que Raven arrivait même à le dénicher dans sa cachette…

- Où sont les autres ?

- A Pré-au-Lard. Ils regrettent que tu ne sois pas venu.

- Ah…

Le blondinet vint s'asseoir à côté de lui.

- Et toi, pourquoi tu n'y es pas ?

- Je m'inquiétais pour toi.

- Ah bon…

- ARRETE D'ACQUIESCER A TOUT CE QUE JE DIS, MERDE !

Plume regarda son ami avec stupéfaction : le visage ordinairement insouciant et joyeux était préoccupé et même énervé. Les yeux noirs étincelaient.

- Depuis trois semaines, reprit plus calmement Raven, tu te traînes lamentablement ça fout les jetons !

- Je suis désolé, dit Plume d'un ton penaud.

- Je m'en fous ! Ca ne change rien que tu sois désolé ou pas. Je veux comprendre, c'est tout. Et t'aider, si possible.

Plume ne répondit pas, fixant ses chaussures. Raven soupira.

- Charlie et Killian sont inquiets, aussi. Mais ils n'osent pas t'en parler.

Plume sourit un peu.

- Mais toi oui ?

- Bien sûr, répondit Raven d'un ton léger. Tout le monde sait que je n'ai aucun scrupule.

Ils se sourirent plus franchement. Puis le blond attrapa son ami par le cou et l'attira à lui.

- Fais-moi un câlin. En tout bien tout honneur, bien sûr.

- Mmh…

Plume appuya sa tête sur le ventre de son camarade, et ils restèrent un long moment allongé, observant les nuages.

- Qui commence à raconter sa vie ? lâcha enfin Raven.

- Tous les deux.

- Ok.

Il y eut un silence légèrement embarrassé.

- Je… commencèrent-ils en même temps.

Ils rigolèrent.

- Nouvel essai, annonça le blond. Hum… Je suis le fils unique de Belius et Medusa Whitewinter, les dirigeants de l'actuelle branche d'assassins qui œuvre pour le Ministère de la Magie…

Silence. Plume se redressa et lui jeta un regard rond.

- Gneuhbeuhzeuh… la Branche Obscure ?

- C'est comme ça qu'on l'appelle, admit Raven.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fiches chez Gryffondor ?!

- Légère divergence d'opinion avec mes parents… Je suis quand même surpris que tu connaisses ma famille.

Plume eut un sourire noir.

- Sache, très cher, que ton père a travaillé pour le mien.

L'autre eut un regard surpris.

- Ton père est au Ministère ?

- Noooon… Mieux que ça. Je n'ai pas dit que ton père avait travaillé en collaboration avec mon père, mais qu'il travaillait**_ pour_** lui. Qu'il lui obéissait, quoi.

- Mon père ? Obéir ?! Non, franchement, non. Le seul qui lui faisait peur…

- Cherche pas. Plume Jedusor, à ton service, dit doucement Plume.

Raven s'écarta légèrement.

- Tu es le fils de **_Voldemort _**?!

Le demi-elfe hoche lentement la tête. Voilà. Maintenant ce ne serait plus pareil, Raven le regarderait avec méfiance, conseillerait aux autres de ne plus l'approcher, et…

- Et tu oses me demander ce que je fais à Gryffondor ?! s'exclama le blond en éclatant de rire.

Plume, interloqué, le regarda puis se jeta dans ses bras.

Ils continuèrent à bavarder deux bonnes heures, se racontant, se comparant, comprenant sans peine ce que l'autre avait pu subir, ayant sensiblement vécu la même chose. Raven avait été formé dès son jeune âge en vue de succéder à ses parents, ce qui expliquait ses excellentes performances dans tout ce qui se rapprochait des Sortilèges. Bien que son rêve soit, tout comme Charlie, de partir étudier les dragons, il n'avait pas trop le choix.

- Je suis l'unique héritier, expliqua-t-il. Si je me défile, je pense qu'ils se débarrasseront de moi.

Plume, à son tour, lui raconta son enfance, ses crises, et le rôle de Severus dans tout ça.

Quand ils eurent terminé de vider leur sac, ils se retrouvèrent tout surpris, mais allégés.

- Et… Charlie sait, pour toi ?

- Non. Je ne pense pas qu'il comprendrait, pas encore. Quoique… lui non plus ce n'est pas très drôle. Sa famille n'est pas très riche, et c'est l'aîné de sept enfants. Il a du mal à faire comprendre à ses parents qu'il ne veut pas entrer au Ministère.

- Ouais…

- Et Killian est orphelin. C'est tout ce que je sais de lui.

Plume eut un sourire morose.

- Je sais. Mon père a fait tuer ses parents.

- Oh…

Il y eut un nouveau silence.

- Et bien, quelle belle équipe, soupira un peu amèrement Plume.

- Tu parles !

Puis le blond eut un grand sourire.

- Bon. On va commencer par régler tes problèmes.

- Ké problèmes ?

- Toi et ton Snapou, évidemment.

- Raven… tu as beau être mon ami, tu es parfois un peu lourd, tu sais.

- Oui, oui… Récapitulooooons…Si j'ai bien compris ce que tu m'as dit, il semblerait qu'il t'ait considéré comme un être humain à peu près jusqu'à ta crise.

Plume hocha la tête.

- Là, il apparaît tel le blanc héros…

- Heu… bof.

- Oui, bon. Il apparaît, parvient à t'arrêter, t'emporte dans ses bras et… tu t'endors. Plume, rassure-moi, ta tête contient-elle cette chose que l'on nomme un cerveau ?

- Maieuh… j'avais sommeil…

- ON N'A PAS SOMMEIL QUAND L'HOMME DE VOTRE VIE VOUS CARESSE LA MAIN !

Le demi-elfe ronchonna quelque chose que nous ne rapporterons pas ici, puis le regarda d'un air inquiet.

- Qu'est-ce que les élèves ont pensé de l'accident ?

- Que c'était bien fait pour Deloignon.

- Je ne parle pas de ça, soupira Plume.

- T'inquiète. Ils ont été tellement soulagés qu'ils n'ont pas eu le temps de se faire des idées. Snape est un peu remonté dans leur estime, tu n'y es pas descendu, et c'est tout. Non, franchement, c'est Deloignon que tout le monde prend pour un imbécile, à présent. Mais revenons à nos moutons… Donc maintenant, Snape est encore pire qu'à la rentrée ?

Raven avait vraiment l'air de s'amuser. Plume hocha la tête.

- Oui.

- Il t'ignore ?

- Oui.

- Il t'envoie balader quand tu lui parles ?

- Oui.

- Il te laisse poiroter quand tu as terminé tes potions ?

- Oui.

- Il est méprisant ?

- Oui. Dis-moi, Raven, tu aimes bien faire souffrir les gens, hein ? Tu ne serais pas un poil sado sur les bords ?

- Bien sûr que si. Ton Snapou… (Raven hésita)… tu tiens tant que ça à lui ? Je veux dire dans le sens où… Bon, me regarde pas avec cet air-là, j'ai compris…

- Alors je fais quoi ?

- Tente ton coup ?

Plume taquina un moment un pauvre escargot qui passait par-là.

- Raven. J'ai quinze ans de moins que lui. Je suis un monstre. Je fous la merde partout où je vais. Il me considère comme un élève. Je n'ai même aucune idée de ses préférences entre hommes ou femmes, pour autant que j'en sache il pourrait même être totalement asexué ! Alors franchement…

- Et alors ?! Lui non plus n'est pas parfait ! Il n'est pas beau. Il est chiant. C'est un ancien MangeMort. Vous formez le couple idéal ! Et honnêtement je doute fortement qu'il soit asexué… Tu me diras quand tu auras vérifié, mmh ?

- Pas touche. Hé, Raven…

Plume le regarda d'un air malicieux.

- Et toi, alors ?

- Quoi, moi ? Tu me fais peur.

- Avec qui va-t-on te caser ? chantonna l'adolescent.

- Mais je suis **_déjà_** casé, très cher.

Plume le dévisagea avec suspicion.

- Tu me fais marcher.

- Que non. Il s'agit de Raoul Roy, en septième année à Serpentard.

- RAOUL ROY EST… ? Heeuuu… pardon…

- Pas grave. Pourquoi pensais-tu que j'allais souvent voir Killian ?

- Ben pour le charme de sa compagnie…

- Débile.

- Raconte-moi ! Est-ce que…

La nuit arriva très vite, et ils rejoignirent Charlie et Killian dans la Grande Salle, abordant un grand sourire qui rassura complètement leurs deux amis.

Plume rangea ses affaires, les mains tremblantes, et attendit que la classe soit complètement vide. Il fallait qu'il lui parle. Il fallait qu'il fasse quelque chose. Cela durait depuis un mois et il n'en pouvait tout simplement plus.

Quand il n'y eut plus qu'eux deux dans le cachot, il se dirigea vers le bureau derrière lequel Snape corrigeait encore des copies.

- Monsieur, je voudrais vous demander…

- Je ne vois pas ce que vous pourriez bien me demander, M. Percevent, répondit sèchement Snape sans même lever les yeux, étant donné que vous représentez sans aucun doute le meilleur élève qu'il m'ait jamais été donné de rencontrer. Maintenant si vous voulez bien m'excuser…

Plume resta un moment immobile, comme sonné, puis quitta lentement la pièce sans un mot.

Severus reposa sa plume en tremblant. Il n'en pouvait plus. Il allait donner sa démission, demander des congés maladie (ou de grossesse, tiens, ce serait amusant), en tout cas faire quelque chose pour s'éloigner très loin.

* J'y pense tout le temps… J'en ai même rêvé… c'est si ridicule !* pensa-t-il amèrement.

Et dire qu'il avait toute confiance en lui… Merde !

- Excusez-moi… Monsieur ?

Severus leva vivement les yeux sur l'élève qui se tenait sur le pas de la porte.

- Que voulez-vous, Whitewinter ? demanda-t-il froidement.

Le Gryffondor s'avança sans un mot, jusqu'à se retrouver face à lui, séparés seulement par le bureau. Les deux regards noirs se dévisagèrent quelques instants impassiblement, puis le blond dit simplement.

- Je viens de croiser Plume. Il ressemblait à un zombie. Il pleurait, aussi.

Son aîné haussa un sourcil ironique.

- Et en quoi ceci est-il sensé me concerner ?

Whitewinter rougit furieusement et Severus crut un instant qu'il allait lui hurler en pleine figure, mais il se reprit.

- Et quand il n'en pourra plus et qu'il sautera d'une tour ou l'autre, ça ne vous concernera toujours pas ? demanda-t-il doucement.

Severus se sentait confusément comme si quelqu'un venait de le frapper de toutes ses forces avec son meilleur chaudron. Sonné, quoi.

- Ne dites pas de bêtises, coassa-t-il. Percevent n'est pas du genre à…

- Vous êtes vraiment con, hein ?

- Whitewinter !

- Mais ouvrez vos mirettes, bon sang ! Il est en train de crever pour **_vous !_**

- **_Sortez d'ici !_**

- Oooh que non ! Il vous aime plus que tout, et vous le traitez comme de la merde ! Vous vous rendez compte de ce que vous lui faites, pauvre débile ?!

- ALLEZ-VOUS-EN !

- LA FERME ! PLUME EST UN TYPE SUPER, MERLIN SAIT CE QU'IL VOUS TROUVE, ET VOUS L'ENVOYEZ CHIER ?! SOYEZ AU MOINS UN PEU PLUS GENTIL AVEC LUI, MEME SI VOUS NE L'AIMEZ PAS COMME IL VOUS AIME !

Ils se turent tous les deux, fulminants, penchés au-dessus du bureau, leurs deux visages à quelques centimètres à peine l'un de l'autre.

- Vous l'aimez, hein ? dit enfin l'élève d'une voix douce. Vous ne voulez pas l'admettre mais vous l'aimez aussi. Alors pourquoi ?

- Cassez-vous, Whitewinter, dit Severus d'une voix lasse en se rasseyant. Vous ne savez rien.

- Bien sûr que si, je sais tout, fit tranquillement le blond en s'asseyant sur le bureau. Je sais qui est l'arrière-grand-père de Plume, le grand-père de Plume, et même le père de Plume, si vous voulez savoir, dit-il gentiment à l'homme qui le dévisageait d'un air éberlué. Je sais même qui est le type qui compte le plus au monde pour lui, même si je ne partage pas vraiment ses goûts. Bien sûr que je parle de vous, imbécile !… moi qui vous croyais intelligent, soupira-t-il. Bon, vous attendez quoi pour lui courir après avant qu'il ne saute d'une tour ?

- Whitewinter ?

- Mmh ?

Snape secoua la tête avec dérision.

- Ca ne fonctionne pas comme ça.

- Ah bon ? Ben mince alors, j'étais sûr qu'en sautant d'une tour on se tuait à coup sûr, pourtant.

- Ne faites pas l'imbécile, fit l'homme sèchement. Vous savez parfaitement de quoi je parle. C'est tout simplement impossible.

- Tout ce que je sais, c'est que Plume est triste. Qu'est-ce que vous lui reprochez ?

- A Plu… à Percevent ? (il lança un regard noir au blond qui affichait un sourire de triomphe). Bon Dieu, cette conversation est ridicule ! Allez-vous-en.

- Certainement pas. Alors ?

Severus jeta un regard fatigué à son élève qui patientait tranquillement et renonça.

- Plume a seize ans, il est en bonne voie pour accomplir une carrière exceptionnelle, au vu de son intelligence et de ses capacités. Avec un peu de chance, il pourra oublier son passé peu agréable, et n'aura aucun mal à se trouver une femme exceptionnelle qui l'adorera. Cela vous suffit-il ?

Whitewinter le fixait de ses grands yeux noirs écarquillés.

- C'est tout ? Je veux dire… vous ne lui reprochez pas d'être un démon-dragon ou le fils de Voldemort ?

- Bien sûr que non, soupira Severus avec agacement. Où avez-vous été pêcher ça ?

- Vous ne lui en voulez pas pour ses crises ? Vous n'avez pas peur de lui ? Il ne vous dégoûte pas ?

- Non !

- Ca ne vous fait rien qu'il soit un homme ? Ou qu'il ait quinze ans de moins que vous ? Vous vous fichez du qu'en-dira-t-on ?

- Totalement, répondit Severus un peu surpris.

- Donc, si j'ai bien compris (et Whitewinter affichait un sourire hilare), tout ce qui vous gêne, c'est la pensée de ne pas être assez bien pour lui ?

- Whitewinter sortez d'ici.

Mais le blond se roulait déjà par terre en riant.

- Et Plume… et Plume, hoquetait-il, qui pense exactement la même chose ! Ô Merlin… ils sont faits l'un pour l'autre !

- **_Whitewinter_** !

L'adolescent se calma et se redressa.

- Je vous aime bien, en fait, sourit-il.

- …

- Ecoutez-moi. Si Plume est obligé de vous quitter encore une fois, il en mourra. Il n'y a que vous qui puissiez le sortir de là, et non pas quelque ''femme exceptionnelle''. C'est vous qui comptez à ses yeux. Et il croit que vous le détestez. Alors à votre place, je ferais quelque chose. Bon, sur ce, bon après-midi.

Et il disparut, abandonnant un Severus K.O.

Plume ne vint pas en cours le lendemain, ni le surlendemain, ni le restant de la semaine, il ne vint plus en cours jusqu'aux vacances de Noël.

Severus apprit qu'il était au lit avec 40° de fièvre.

A suivre.


	8. Reveillons

Titre : Sangs, premier trimestre, chapitre VIII.

Auteur : Lychee.

Source : les quatre premiers tomes de HP. Les QUATRE premiers en ce qui concerne la mort de Sirius (dont nous ne tiendrons par conséquent pas compte), un peu du cinq pour le reste, mais sans plus…

Disclaimer : Pas à moi, sauf : Plume, Killian, Raven, tous les démons-dragons, Luke, le Grand Chef, Melilot, et les dragons, Fougère, Ebène, Améthyste, et pis les Elfes, Griffe, Louve, et pis je crois que c'est tout…

Genre : oui ben si vous en êtes au chapitre VIII vous devez commencer à connaître… On arrive vers la fin du trimestre : le chapitre suivant sera LE lemon, hephephep ! pas de protestations indignées, ceux que ça n'intéresse pas ne lisent pas et n'embêtent pas les autres un point c'est tout. Les autres… dans mes bras mes frères (sœurs, plutôt… ^__^). Déjà que, vous allez le voir, la relation entre nos deux z'héros n'est pas des plus romantiques (Du SM ! Du SM ! Ah ben nan désolée… une autre fois peut-être ?).

Bon pendant que j'y suis papotons un peu : M-E-R-C-I à mes chers reviewers, qui sont souvent les mêmes ce qui me fait très plaisir (Prosternez-vous, fidèles ! Non-non je plaisantais… hé hé…).

On m'a dit que Plume avait une très bonne définition de Sev (c'est normal, c'est la mienne… *se reçoit une enclume sur la tête de la part des lecteurs/trices excédé(e)s*… d'accord, je me tais !), et… ben voilà… merci quoi.

Sangs, premier trimestre.

Chapitre VIII 

Réveillons.

§§§§§§§

Après quelques semaines, les habitudes s'installèrent. Les élèves cessèrent de chercher à lier connaissance avec les membres de ce qu'on appelait désormais la Grande Armée (quelques Mercenaires complètement bourrés avaient entrepris un soir de composer une chanson sur le thème, et le nom était resté), demeurant cependant dévorés de curiosité Les Mercenaires, sorciers et Elfes cessèrent de se dévisager méchamment et de se taper dessus et Grand Chef et Griffe, après avoir empêché deux-trois massacres, parvinrent même à se supporter. Bientôt, les allers-retours entre le Château et la Forêt se firent moins importants, et les combattants commencèrent à sérieusement s'entraîner et les élèves à étudier avec le peu d'entrain qui les caractérisait.

Chez les apprentis-sorciers, l'atmosphère était étrange, ou plutôt perplexe. Le fait qu'une armée campe à exactement deux kilomètres de leurs dortoirs les rendait étrangement distraits. Le plus troublant restait sans doute que cette proximité n'avait absolument aucune influence sur leurs journées de cours : ils continuaient à travailler presque normalement, dressant de temps en temps l'oreille quand un cri rauque jaillissait de la fondation des arbres, ignorant s'il s'agissait d'un dragon ou d'un soldat qui avait déplu à son instructeur (les deux cas semblaient tout autant probables). Cette quasi-absence de liens entraînait d'ailleurs une certaine frustration chez les quelques adolescents bourrés d'hormones, prêts à en découdre, qui devenait de plus en plus songeurs durant les cours.

Dumbledore commençait à se faire des soucis concernant cette inattention chronique et l'atmosphère de plus en plus échauffée qui régnait dans l'Ecole mais l'enthousiasme des élèves fut considérablement refroidi au cours du dîner de réveillon qui aurait lieu quelques jours plus tard…

Au début de décembre, une assemblée regroupant la quinzaine de personne qui dirigeaient les opérations fut organisée. Les trois respectables meneurs des trois partis concernaient présidaient dignement.

- Ils ont fondé un club du troisième âge ?

Une jolie statuette de chat égyptien, qui trônait une seconde auparavant sur la table, s'envola de la main du vieux chef elfe en direction de la tête de Raven.

- Whitewinter, grommela Griffe, le fait que la Guilde des Assassins vous ait choisi pour la représenter ne vous autorise pas à manquer de respect à vos vénérables dirigeants !

- Où ça ?

On calma Griffe avec grand mal et Plume jeta un coup d'œil menaçant à son ami, qui haussa les épaules. Remus regardait tout cela d'un air intéressé : d'après ce qu'il savait, une vieille rancune opposait les Assassins et les Elfes.

Les Assassins, en vérité composés d'une grande famille comportant plusieurs branches dans le monde entier, avaient, de mémoire de sorcier, toujours existé, bien que férocement niés par les gouvernements qui s'étaient succédés tout au long de l'Histoire dans le monde entier. A l'origine de ce léger point de controverse entre la population sorcière et leurs dirigeants, se trouvait un sorcier du nom de Nefrit Amidès, né en Egypte quelques 2600 ans plus tôt. De père grec et mère égyptienne, Amidès, incroyablement doué et instruit des deux magies respectives de ses parents, avait développé et cultivé des facultés impressionnantes dans l'art de se débarrasser des usuriers perpétuellement à ses trousses. Ce par quoi il s'était fait rapidement repérer par le ministre de l'époque, qui lui avait aimablement proposé de travailler pour son divin pharaon. L'offre était plutôt catégorique et il ne refusa pas, se maria quelques années plus tard, et ainsi débuta une longue lignée d'assassins et de chasseurs de primes, au métier et aux références tout à fait honorables, qui acquit rapidement un important pouvoir et s'étendit au travers du monde, avec discrétion mais aussi solidité.

Leur rivalité avec les Elfes qui, tant que cette famille ''sombre'' demeurait cachée et ne venait pas leur faire d'ombre, n'y portaient pas attention, datait d'une mémorable bavure au cours du XVIème siècle, de laquelle résulta la mort d'une dizaine d'Elfes et d'autant d'Assassins, sans qu'on ait jamais découvert la cause de l'accident. Depuis lors, un Assassin rencontrant quelque Elfe au court d'une mission se laissait souvent emporter par son enthousiasme, et il arrivait qu'un héritier de famille sombre, parti dans les régions forestières, ne revienne jamais.

Dumbledore attendit que tous se soient calmés, puis inspira profondément.

- J'ai de bonnes et de mauvaises nouvelles à vous annoncer : par lesquelles dois-je commencer ?

- Les bonnes, c'est plus sympa, grogna Grand Chef.

- Très bien. Les Trolls ont laissé tomber Voldemort…

Des sourires authentiquement ravis apparurent sur le visage des présents (sauf les Elfes, bien entendu).

- Son armée se retrouva diminuée de 200 Trolls, compléta le vieux sorcier.

Il y eut des sifflements appréciatifs.

- Pôv Voldy, ricana Raven, déclenchant quelques grimaces ou quelques sourires amusés, au choix.

- Les mauvaises, maintenant, continua Dumbledore. On a aperçu Dimus Daelmanis en Angleterre, à Pré-au-Lard pour être exact.

Ils furent cinq à froncer les sourcils (Minerva, Griffe, Louve, Severus et Plume), trois à écarquiller les yeux (Remus, Maugrey et Grand Chef), et cinq à le dévisager poliment (Sirius, Raven, Killian, Luke et Charlie).

- Daelmanis est une légende ! protesta le Chef des Mercenaires.

- Pas vraiment, non. Nous sommes plusieurs à l'avoir… hem… connu, répondit Dumbledore.

C'était bien la première fois que Remus voyait rougir Dumbledore Plume aussi rougissait, remarqua-t-il… et Severus aussi…

Non…

Il gloussa.

- Quoi ? demanda Sirius en se tournant vers lui. C'est qui Daelmachin ?

Remus ne répondit pas, hoquetant hystériquement, pendant que les quelques autres au courant de la légende et surtout de la réputation du personnage principal commençaient à sourire largement, leurs yeux incrédules passant de l'un à l'autre des trois sorciers (enfin surtout Dumbledore et Severus) écarlates qui détournaient le regard.

- Pourquoi y'en a qui sont tout rouges ? demanda innocemment Raven. C'est qui Daelmanis ?

- Ta gueule, débile, marmonna Plume, pas trop à son aise non plus.

- Daelmanis, commença Maugrey avec un sourire torve, est un puissant démon immortel fouteur de merde, dont la spécialité est de débarquer quand tout commence à aller mal. Il repère alors les principaux personnages-clefs du moment, s'empare d'eux, et les manipule à sa guise pour provoquer des catastrophes. Il faut savoir qu'il est trèèèèèès séduisant… C'est assez bien résumé, Albus ?

Le vénérable Directeur essaya de se cacher dans sa barbe.

- Il les manipule comment ? continua Raven en ouvrant de grands yeux d'une pureté absolue, pendant que les autres s'étouffaient en quintes de toue insurmontables.

- RAVEN T'ES CHIANT !!! s'exclama Plume tandis que tous laissaient tomber et éclataient de rire.

- Non… murmura Sirius en dévisageant les trois sorciers qui lui faisaient face. Professeur… quand même…

- Arrête, Siry, sourit Remus. Après tout…

Luke s'écroulant de rire sur lui l'empêcha de continuer. L'assemblée était assez joyeuse, remarqua-t-il : Raven et Griffe se soutenaient mutuellement, Killian en était même à pouffer, et un sourire apparaissait sur les lèvres de la jolie cousine de Plume. Louve…

- Bon, je peux continuer ? se renseigna sèchement Dumbledore.

Minerva MacGonagall lui tendit un dossier en pouffant.

- Merci, dit-il en lui jetant un regard furieux. C'est fini, oui ?!

Les autres se turent avec un dernier hoquet.

- Comme je disais donc, Plume a aperçu Daelmanis, et il vient pour Harry.

Houlàlà… Sirius ne rigolait plus, pensa le loup-garou en jetant un coup d'œil à son ami.

- Excusez-moi, intervint Maugrey à l'adresse du jeune professeur. Comment connaissiez-vous Daelmanis ?

Plume hésita.

- Parce qu'il est ce qu'on pourrait appeler un personnage-clef, répondit Dumbledore à sa place. Plume… ?

Le jeune homme hocha la tête.

- Je suis le fils de Lord Voldemort, dit-il simplement à l'adresse de Remus, Sirius et le vieil Auror qui le regardèrent comme s'il était fou.

- Ca fait un choc, hein ? demanda complaisamment Charlie.

- A ce rythme-là, toute la planète sera bientôt au courant, marmonna Griffe. Bon, on continue ?

- Hep là, minute ! balbutia Sirius. Comment ça ''Je suis le fils de Lord Voldemort'' ?

- Il faut te refaire le schéma des petites abeilles et des petites fleurs, Black ? demanda suavement Severus.

Griffe rigola.

- Je t'aime bien, mon gendre !

- Merci, beau-papa, répondit le gendre imperturbable.

Remus commençait sérieusement à se demander s'il n'avait pas par hasard inhalé quelque vapeur de champignons hallucinogènes.

- Je n'approuve pas mon père, dit doucement Plume. En fait, je ne l'ai pas vu depuis mes neuf ans.

- Ce que je ne comprends pas, intervint Raven, c'est que… enfin bon, c'est plus un secret, tu es avec Snape… mais Snape est un MangeMort. Est-ce que Voldemort sais… ?

- Bien sûr qu'il le sait, intervint Severus d'un air excédé. Pensez-vous réellement qu'il aurait été possible de le lui cacher ?

- Excusez-moi, mais je ne suis plus vraiment, là, intervint poliment Remus. Pourrait-on avoir une explication ?

On raconta donc de bon cœur au loup-garou, au fugitif et à l'Auror éberlués les mésaventures du couple atrocement gêné. Les commentaires qu'ajoutait Raven ne semblaient pas améliorer l'humeur du Maître des Potions.

- Bon, ok, dit enfin Sirius. Je comprends le qualificatif de personnage-clef…

* Moi je comprends où ils se sont dégotés l'un l'autre* pensa Remus avec amusement.

- … tu disais, Sevy-chou, que Vous-Savez-Qui le savait ? continua son ami.

Une main élégante mais également trop musclée à son goût le saisit à la gorge et deux yeux noirs s'approchèrent dangereusement des siens.

- Ne pense même pas à recommencer, souffla doucement le Sevy-chou.

- Erk…

- C'est d'accord ?

- ... gnnnnnnh!

Les douze autres regardèrent sans piper mot le MangeMort le relâcher lentement. Un léger très long silence plana. Puis…

- Il est classe ton mec, Plume.

- Ben oui, qu'est-ce que tu crois ?

- C'est un bon gendre.

- LA FEEEEEEEEEEERME !!!!!

Tout le monde se tut et ne la rouvrit pas.

- Je disais donc, reprit plus calmement Severus sous l'œil amusé de Dumbledore, que mon… Maître est au courant (il eut un sourire sardonique en les voyant grimacer au mot ''Maître''). C'est la première chose que je lui aie annoncée après son retour.

- … histoire de sauver ta peau, en déduisit Remus.

- Exactement. Il n'était pas très heureux de me voir arriver en retard, et la seule bonne nouvelle que j'avais à lui annoncer était que je savais où était son fils. C'est-à-dire… hum… chez moi. Je lui ai parlé de son entrée dans le Cercle Ecarlate, lui faisant valoir les avantages qu'il y aurait à en tirer. En fait, j'ai fait passer Plume pour un espion.

Remus, un peu remué, nota la façon dont le nom du jeune homme semblait **_rouler _**sur les lèvres de son amant même en sachant que l'homme valait bien mieux qu'il ne le paraissait, il était réellement surpris de découvrir la profondeur de ce qui semblait les lier. Envieux, aussi. Enfin, si les MangeMorts parvenaient à trouver l'âme sœur, pourquoi pas les loups-garous, mmh ?

- Et Vous-Savez-Qui a gobé tout ça ? s'étonna Maugrey.

Severus jeta un coup d'œil à son compagnon.

- Voldemort… et bien, s'il était capable d'aimer quelque chose, je pourrais dire qu'il aime vraiment son fils.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit lorsqu'il  appris vos liens ? demanda Raven avec curiosité.

L'homme hésita.

- Il a ri.

Les autres le fixèrent, surpris.

- Il a ri comme un dément. Je n'ai jamais compris… dit-il pensivement. Mais bon : il pense que Plume est de son côté, et d'ailleurs ne va pas tarder à chercher à le revoir.

Tous restèrent songeurs.

- En fait, dit enfin Killian en souriant légèrement, si cela se trouve, vous êtes deux agents triples.

Les deux hommes se regardèrent, puis le même sourire carnassier apparut sur leurs lèvres.

- Pourquoi pas ?

- Ils plaisantent, hein, Pr Dumbledore ?

- Allez savoir, Raven… Bon ! Tout ceci pour dire que la présence de Plume n'est plus un problème, et qu'il faudra se méfier de Daelmanis. A vous ! Comment progresse l'entraînement ? 

Luke prit la parole sur un geste de Grand Chef.

- Ca marche. Les Mercenaires s'ennuient même un peu. Ils demandent la permission de chasser le loup-garou dans la Forêt…

Remus fit la grimace.

- Si c'était possible d'éviter… Je suis un loup-garou.

- Oh…

Les autres eurent l'air confus.

- Désolé, dit Luke. On se rabattra sur les vampires. Personne n'est vampire ? Bon.

- A vous, Louve, l'invita poliment Dumbledore.

L'Elfe détourna son regard surpris de Remus et parla de sa voix mélodieuse.

- Aucun problème du côté des Elfes. Il faudra juste veiller aux réserves de flèches. C'est tout.

- Bien… Raven ?

Le jeune homme eut un regard désespéré.

- En étant très optimiste, je peux vous annoncer que les sorciers ont appris à tenir leur baguette du bon bout.

- Comme quoi rien n'est perdu d'avance ! commenta joyeusement le chef Elfe.

- Papy !

- Oui, oui…

- Les sorciers ne savent pas se battre, continua Raven, à part les Aurors qui ne s'en sortent plutôt pas mal.

Maugrey hocha la tête d'un air satisfait.

- Ne pourrait-on pas mélanger les entraînements ? proposa Minerva. Mêler les sorciers, les Elfes et les Mercenaires…

Un flot de protestations lui répondit.

- Un peu de calme, s'il vous plaît ! réclama Dumbledore. Développez, Minerva.

- Et bien… je suis bien consciente des quelques frictions qui auraient sans doute lieu au départ…

- Magnifique euphémisme, railla Griffe.

- … mais cet entraînement commun ne pourrait-il pas générer un esprit de compétition assez propice, ensuite, à une certaine entente ? Je ne doute pas que ma suggestion puisse paraître assez utopique mais…

- Pas du tout, répondit Plume d'un air rêveur. Ca pourrait marcher… Chaque groupe possède des connaissances qu'il pourrait enseigner aux autres…

- Ca a peu de chances de fonctionner, objecta Grand Chef.

- Ca coûte quoi d'essayer ?

- Oh, quelques dizaines de victimes…

- Ben, c'est bon, alors.

Elfes, humains et Mercenaires se dévisagèrent un moment, puis soupirèrent.

- Qui ne tente rien n'a rien ! s'exclama joyeusement Dumbledore. Votre idée est approuvée, Minerva. Et vous, Charlie, comment vont vos dragons ?

- On les bichonne. Nous avons trouvé un moyen de leur faire cracher des flammes multicolores, c'est assez spectaculaire !

- Sgnirf… pôv Ebène…

- Fougère est très douée, d'ailleurs, lança le rouquin à son ami : ses flammes atteignent près de dix mètres de longueur !

- Oui, elle est très joueuse…

- Killian, vos potions ? les interrompit Dumbledore (tout le monde savait que quand Charlie partait sur son sujet préféré, il était intarissable).

- Nous progressons, fut le commentaire laconique. Les installations des cachots sont parfaites. Malheureusement, nous avons perdu de la main-d'œuvre à Chaudron-aux-Sources pas grand-chose, mais de quoi ralentir considérablement la production.

- Puis-je émettre une proposition ? demanda Severus de sa voix basse.

- Je vous en prie.

- Zachary pourrait employer quelques élèves parmi les plus doués.

Dumbledore réfléchit un moment, observé par les autres.

- Pourquoi pas ? déclara-t-il enfin. Vous pensez à quelqu'un de précis ?

- Vinclair, en 5ème année. Et Granger.

- Deux aides ne seraient pas de refus, admit tranquillement Killian.

- Très bien, conclut le vieux sorcier. Severus, pourrez-vous vous charger de les prévenir ? Bien. Je crois que nous avons fait le tour… Ah, si ! (Il ouvrit son dossier et en sortit six feuilles qu'il distribua à Sirius, Remus, Minerva, Maugrey, Severus et Plume) Voici le protocole du Charme de Croisade. Je vous demanderais de l'étudier en vue de la prochaine réunion.

- Me voilà retourné à l'école, grommela l'Auror en parcourant sa feuille. Il y aura une interro écrite ?

- Il en est bien capable, le prévint Sirius.

- Mon père tient tant que ça à me revoir? demandait sérieusement Plume quelques minutes plus tard, longeant un couloir avec Severus.

- Oui. Je pense qu'il compte sur toi pour lui servir de bras droit – ou plutôt de bras armé. Je… Malefoy! Il est strictement interdit –

- On s'en fout! (Le blond s'arrêta de courir en soufflant.) Mon père est ici, je voulais juste vous prévenir… surtout vous, ajouta-t-il en regardant Plume.

- Ah. Vous êtes au courant, M. Malefoy.

- Voldemort devient un peu dur d'oreille, acquiesça gravement le blond, et le Pr Snape doit lui parler fort pour qu'il comprenne… Alors forcement, on entend des choses…

- Je vois, sourit Plume. Merci. Bon, je vais me planquer et –

Trop tard.

- Ah, Severus, tu es là, intervint une voix froide.

Draco n'eut que le temps de s'éclipser, laissant face à face les trois hommes.

Severus fut oublié pendant quelques bonnes secondes. Dire que Lucius Malefoy fut stupéfait serait rester en dessous de la vérité: il en tomba pratiquement sur les rotules. Plume dévisagea un moment l'homme au visage arrogant qui se tenait devant lui, la taille haute, les yeux d'acier, les cheveux de lin et les vêtements superbes – puis sourit gracieusement.

- Bonjour Lucius.

L'homme prit une grande inspiration, puis s'inclina.

- Maî… Maître. Je ne m'attendais pas à vous trouver ici…

- Hé! Mon père ne te l'a pas dis? demanda légèrement le demi-elfe.

L'homme serra les lèvres.

- Non.

- Il ne l'a sans doutes pas jugé nécessaire… fit distraitement Plume. (Severus étouffa un sourire.) Ca faisait longtemps, hein?! reprit-il plus joyeusement. Quinze ans, au moins? Quinze petites années tranquilles… ajouta-t-il avec un léger rictus.

L'homme pâlit légèrement, mais Plume continua gaiement.

- Au fait, félicitations en retard pour l'initiation de ton fils. Il est très bien.

- Merci, Maître.

- Je t'en prie…

- Que voulais-tu, Lucius? intervint enfin Severus.

L'héritier se reprit.

- Le Maître vous fait dire que nous nous réunirons mi-février. Il souhaite ta présence, et celle de son fils. Il voulait que tu le préviennes… En attendant, pas de contacts. Tu es sensé continuer à jouer ton rôle…

- Et moi aussi, je suppose… ajouta Plume. D'accord. Fais-lui la bise de ma part, d'accord? demanda-t-il.

L'homme s'inclina froidement et s'éloigna. Plume se tourna vers son amant d'un air inquiet.

- Tu crois qu'il va lui faire la commission?

- Arrête de dire des conneries et viens manger.

- Yep.

Quand les trois hommes se furent éloignés, Harry laissa retomber la cape qui les couvrait, Hermione, Ginny, Ron et lui, et se tourna vers les trois autres avec un visage livide.

_- Qui est ce type?_

Hermione se passa une main nerveuse dans les cheveux.

- Et bien… on dirait… que c'est… le fils de… de Tu-sais-qui.

Ils se regardèrent tous les quatre.

- Bon, dit fermement Ron. Cette fois, pas d'hésitations. Direction le bureau de Dumbledore.

- Bande de débiles.

Les quatre Gryffondors sursautèrent de concert et se tournèrent vers Draco Malefoy qui les observait d'un air goguenard.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux?! siffla Ron.

- Vous croyez vraiment que Dumbledore ne sait pas qui il est? répliqua l'autre.

- Et comment le sais-tu, ça, toi! riposta Ron.

Harry l'arrêta d'un geste.

- Attends, Ron, dit-il doucement.

Son ami se tourna vers lui avec incrédulité.

- Tu prends son parti?!

- Ron… (Harry hésita et jeta un coup d'œil au blond qui haussa les épaules.) Draco est de notre côté. Il fait le même boulot que Snape.

- QUOI?!

- Comment tu le sais? intervint Ginny avec curiosité.

Elle ne semblait pas choquée, juste surprise.

- Parce qu'ils me l'ont dis.

Hermione s'était tournée vers le Serpentard.

- Alors… tu es un Mangemort? demanda-t-elle lentement.

Draco eut un rictus ironique et releva sa manche. Sur son avant-bras s'étalait la Marque noire, grimaçante. Les quatre autres se figèrent dans un silence horrifié. Et ils restèrent immobiles, le Serpentard, un sourire amer aux lèvres, face aux Gryffondors contemplant la brûlure avec répulsion. Au bout d'un moment, Draco, un peu pâle, remit son pull en place.

- Bon, murmura-t-il en se détournant. Si vous ne me croyez pas, allez voir le vieux. Bonne soirée.

- Attend!

Tous regardèrent avec surprise Harry qui venait de crier.

- Je te crois, déclara simplement celui-ci. Pour les précisions, on demandera à Percevent lui-même…

Il hésita, puis ajouta tout à trac:

- Il fait la fête ce soir avec ses copains… Tu savais?

Le blond, interloqué, hocha juste la tête.

- Tu viens?

- Ce soir?

Harry poussa un soupir exaspéré.

- On dit que les Gryffondors sont cons, mais les Serpentards… Bien sûr, ce soir!

Draco ouvrit et referma trois fois la bouche, puis hocha la tête.

- Ok, conclut Harry. On part à onze heures. On t'attendra devant la porte.

Et il s'éloigna, poursuivi par les trois autres Gryffondors exigeant des explications.

Draco resta un moment immobile, puis haussa les épaules.

Et pour la première fois, ils furent tous réunis.

Plume et Severus.

Raven, Killian et Charlie.

Luke et Melilot.

Louve.

Remus et Sirius.

Et Harry, Ron, Hermione et Ginny.

Et Draco.

- CE SOIR C'EST LA MEGA-FÊÊÊÊTE!!!!!

Draco jeta un regard un peu apeuré à la chose blonde qui sautillait partout et que son professeur de DCFM stoppa d'un croche-pied.

- Raven tu te tiens _bien_! On a un invité, ce soir. M. Draco daigne descendre parmi nous, alors essaye de ne pas le désespérer!

Le jeune homme – vingt-cinq ans, estima Draco – se remit aussitôt d'aplomb et s'inclina devant lui.

- Cher monsieur…

Puis il l'agrippa par le col et l'entraîna en direction des autres.

- Alors! Les présentations… entama-t-il.

Harry fit de loin un signe d'encouragement à son vieil ennemi K.O., puis se tourna vers son parrain.

Le lendemain, Draco se souviendrait juste que la soirée avait été très animée.

Des images surnageraient dans sa petite bouillie de cerveau – très animée et très arrosée –, Tamalo'th entamant un strip-tease sous les hurlements de rire des filles, Black lançant un concours de boisson gagné haut la main par un Snape même pas éméché, Whitewinter mimant la parade nuptiale du troll nain du Pacifique, lui-même rigolant comme une baleine sur l'épaule de Weasley cadet…

Une seule explication.

Il avait rêvé.

Sacré rêve, quand même.

Il se rendormirait en souriant.

Les vacances de Noël arrivèrent rapidement, dans un calme relatif. La quasi-totalité des élèves retournèrent dans leurs familles, ne sachant s'ils pourraient vraiment les revoir après. Seule une cinquantaine d'élèves étaient restés, dans l'impossibilité de rentrer chez eux, ou possédant des membres proches au sein de l'armée qui était restée stationnée dans la Forêt, en compagnie des Elfes et des Mercenaires. Hermione, Ginny et Ron avaient laissé Harry, qui partageait son temps entre son parrain, les amis de Plume, et même Draco Malefoy avec qui, après quelques petites mises au point énergiques (un œil poché pour le Survivant, un nez cassé pour son ancien-pire-ennemi), il avait noué ce qu'on pourrait appeler un début d'amitié.

La neige se mit à tomber le matin de la veille de Noël, à la grande joie de la plupart des résidents de l'Ecole.

- Une-bataille-de-boules-de-neiges! Une-bataille-de-boules-de-neiges! Une-bataille-de-boules-de-neiges! Une-bataille-de-boules-de-neiges! Une-bataille-de…

- Mais arrêtez-le, quelqu'un! gémit Plume. Où est Killian?

- Dans son labo, répondit Luke en soufflant sur ses mains engourdies.

Harry, avec un sourire, contempla le terrain de Quidditch immaculé où les sorciers se promenaient tranquillement par petits groupes, croisant ici et là quelques Elfes marchant avec légèreté et autres Mercenaires s'y vautrant en riant.

- Veuxfairebatailledeboulesdeneiges… bredouilla Raven avec un regard implorant.

- Oh, ça suffit! pesta Plume. On dirait un gosse de maternelle… GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH PUTAIN RAVEEEEEEEEEEEN!!!

Le blond s'éloigna en gambadant pendant que son ami, sautant frénétiquement sur place, tentait de retirer la neige qu'il venait de lui coller dans le cou.

SCHPLAF!

Une superbe boule cueillit l'Assassin en plein vol. Draco regarda sa main d'un air surpris, comme s'il n'y croyait pas lui-même. Un Raven ravi lui enfonçant fermement le visage dans une grosse congère le tira de ses pensées. Les autres observèrent un moment le Serpentard recracher une bouchée de neige avant d'être de nouveau plongé dans les délicats flocons blancs par l'Héritier de la Famille Sombre qui s'amusait bien.

- Ils s'entendent bien tous les deux, hein? remarqua Plume tandis que Draco implorait pitié.

- Ca doit être le fait d'être fils uniques… Surtout dans des familles pareilles… Manque affectif et bla-bla-bla, répondit Charlie sur le ton de la conversation, alors que Raven tapotait d'un air inquiet les joue d'un Draco écarlate.

Harry se roulait par terre de rire. Il cessa brusquement quand Plume, Charlie et Luke, remarquant sa présence, échangèrent un regard et s'avancèrent vers lui avec un regard inquiétant.

- Hé… non, vous êtes trois… vous m'écoutez?… PLUUUUUUUME NOOOOOOON!!!! OSKOUUUUUR!!!

En l'absence de la plupart des élèves, Dumbledore avait invité les dirigeants des trois groupes à passer Noël au Château. C'est donc d'un air méfiant que Griffe, Louve et une quinzaine d'Elfes, Grand Chef, Luke, Melilot et quelques Mercenaires, Sirius, Remus, Killian, Raven, Charlie et un petit groupe de sorciers, avaient rejoint le corps enseignant de Poudlard autour de l'une des deux grandes tables centrales de la Grande Salle, l'autre étant réservée aux élèves.

Il y avait un froid dans la conversation, Dumbledore s'étant débrouillé pour trafiquer le plan de table et les mélanger tous: chaque sorcier se retrouvait encadré d'un Elfe sur sa gauche, et d'un Mercenaire sur sa droite, etc. Bref.

- Mais quelle folle ambiance! commenta Raven en se resservant du potage aux marrons.

Plume, à sa droite, eut un petit ricanement inquiétant.

- Quoi?

- Tu connais le Flammichou?

Killian jeta un coup d'œil dégoûté à sa soupe – pourquoi de la soupe? – et leva un sourcil en direction de son ami.

- Tu parles de cet alcool sans couleur ni odeur?

Severus ajouta pensivement:

- Les effets en sont assez… homériques, si mes souvenirs sont bons.

- C'est tout à fait cela, mes chers spécialistes des Potions.

- Et alors? demanda Charlie avec curiosité.

- Alors Dumbledore en a versé une bonne vingtaine de bouteilles dans la soupe.

Une heure plus tard, l'ambiance était légèrement plus sympathique. Elfes, Mercenaires et sorciers s'entendaient comme copains comme cochons, et Griffe et Grand Chef se balançaient de grandes claques dans le dos; Minerva MacGonagall, Melilot et Louve pouffaient de rire ensemble; Luke flirtait avec une Elfe qui gloussait; Plume et Raven faisaient les cons; Remus écoutait en soupirant Sirius lui raconter la même blague pour la septième fois…

Etc, etc, etc.

Sous l'œil halluciné de cinquante élèves.

La petite centaine de personnes qui réveillonnait joyeusement semblait donc unanimement soudée. Pourtant, les événements qui s'enchaînèrent alors à toute allure les divisèrent bien plus vite que ne les avait unis un mois de cohabitation forcée et vingt bouteilles de Flammichou. C'était bien simple: il y eut ceux qui demeurèrent figés sur place, et ceux qui réagirent.

La plupart des humains et des Elfes imbibés d'alcool d'une part; les Mercenaires et quelques exceptions de l'autre.

Ce fut Luke qui donna l'alarme, à l'apparition des quarante Mangemorts de l'autre côté de la table. Pointant rapidement la main, il cria un sort qui dévia le sortilège qui filait sur Flitwick, assis en face de lui. Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que les Mercenaires ne bondissent de leurs chaises, précipitent leurs voisins éberlués sous la table et passent à la contre-attaque.

Par chance, les Mangemorts étaient apparus non pas entre les deux tables, mais à l'extérieur de celle des adultes, se retrouvant ainsi séparés des élèves par une rangée de combattants acharnés. Poufsouffles, Serdaigles, Serpentards et Gryffondors n'oublièrent jamais ce à quoi ils assistèrent et qui constituait sans doute la première véritable bataille rangée opposant les forces de Voldemort à celles de Dumbledore. La rapidité des Mercenaires à dresser des boucliers magiques était stupéfiante, encore plus impressionnante par leur absence de baguette. Raven et Snape étaient aussi de la partie, enchaînant sort sur sort. Les sortilèges pleuvaient dans tous les sens – sortilèges d'immobilisation, de désarmement, de feu, de douleur, de mort…

- Hum…

Killian souleva un coin de la nappe et jeta un coup d'œil à l'extérieur.

- … nous pourrions peut-être participer, qu'en dites-vous? demanda-t-il aimablement aux sorciers et Elfes qui tentaient de recouvrer leurs esprits après s'être fait balancer sous la large table.

Remus cligna des yeux.

- Hum… oh… oui! Sortez de l'autre côté!

- Pourquoi faire, demanda Sirius qui avait l'air d'avoir du mal à se reconnecter totalement avec la réalité.

- Pour faire basculer la table, répondit une voix mélodieuse.

Remus sourit à Louve et s'extirpa dehors.

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Elfes et humains firent basculer l'énorme meuble de chêne en criant aux combattants de repasser de l'autre côté.

- Melilot! souffla Plume.

Raven l'aida à soutenir l'adolescente pendant que Luke les couvrait. Ils la firent basculer par-dessus la table et la suivirent.

- Ca va? s'inquiéta Charlie.

Killian palpa le pouls de la Palefrenière et hocha la tête.

- C'est OK. Rien de grave.

Ils soupirèrent et retournèrent au travail.

On n'apercevait pas les visages des Mangemorts, dissimulés par les masques argentés, mais leurs mouvements brusques montraient assez leur énervement et leur crainte naissante d'être gênés par la table, et de plus en plus exposés eux-même.

- Ca me rappelle un épisode de l'histoire moldue… dit distraitement Raven en balançant un Stupefix. La guerre des tranchées, ou un truc comme ça…

- Whitewinter, l'instruction est une belle chose, mais en temps choisis voulez-vous? demanda sèchement Severus.

- Pardon profecheur…

Les Elfes avaient fini par retrouver leurs moyens et les sorciers faisaient du mieux qu'ils pouvaient. Les élèves se taisaient et se terraient, terrifiés.

- Il faut arrêter ça, murmura Dumbledore en désarmant posément une des silhouettes noires.

- Pas de problème, rétorqua Griffe en enfonçant une de ses dagues dans le ventre d'un ennemi qui s'était approché d'un peu trop près. Appuyez sur le bouton "stop".

Les Mangemorts disparurent d'un coup, emportant leurs morts et leurs blessés.

Les défenseurs s'immobilisèrent, méfiants. Ce ne fut qu'au bout d'une longue minute que Grand chef lâcha un "Allez-y!" prudent et passa de l'autre côté de la table, suivi par ses hommes qui entreprirent d'inspecter soigneusement les lieux. Les sorciers partirent réconforter les élèves, les elfes soigner les blessés, et les professeurs prévenir les elfes de maison.

- Aucune trace, conclut Luke au bout d'un moment.

- C'est le principe de la guerre-éclair. En 1939, les Allemands ont envahi la Belgique et une partie de la France comme ça et…

- Raven, ta gueule.

- Comment ont-ils pu passer outre le bouclier de Transplanage? demanda Minerva MacGonagall d'un ton inquiet.

- C'est la grande question, répondit Dumbledore. Severus…?

L'homme haussa les épaules.

- Je ne suis au courant de rien, répondit-il calmement. Voldemort ne me dit pas tout.

- Bon. Minerva, prévenez Maugrey et le Ministère. Griffe, pourriez-vous envoyer quelques-uns uns de vos hommes vérifier le camp dans la Forêt? Merci. Severus, allez-vous transplaner jusqu'à Voldemort?

- Non. Il ne m'a pas appelé. Mais je vais m'occuper de ça. Dans une petite heure, quand je serai sensé pouvoir me retirer sans attirer votre attention.

Dumbledore hocha la tête et s'éloigna pour discuter avec Madame Pomfresh. L'agitation se calmait petit à petit parmi les convives. Plume se rapprocha de son compagnon qui inspectait son bras avec une grimace.

- Tu vas aller voir ce cher Lucius?

- Oui. C'était lui à leur tête, tout à l'heure.

- Oh, je sais. L'histoire se répète, hein? murmura-t-il doucement en lui saisissant l'avant-bras et en observant la coupure assez vilaine qui l'ornait.

- Plutôt, oui. Ca manque d'imagination, répondit sarcastiquement le professeur. Qu'es-tu diable en train de… Aïe!

- Oh, mais c'est qu'il est douillet! sourit légèrement son cadet.

- Plume… le prévint l'homme d'un ton menaçant.

Le demi-elfe lui saisit le visage entre les mains et lui roula le patin du siècle.

- Bon, je vais voir si je peux aider. Dis coucou à Lucius et ne te bagarre pas.

Severus lança un regard noir à son beau-père qui ricanait quelques pas plus loin, puis s'éloigna, abandonnait un Griffe frissonnant.

Car Severus Snape demeurait le maître incontestable du regard meurtrier.

- Nott est parvenu à établir un dispositif qui court-circuite le bouclier, expliquait-il calmement quelques heures plus tard. Voldemort a décidé de le tester immédiatement en nous faisant une petite frayeur. Son objectif était surtout de nous miner le moral – ce qu'il a plutôt bien réussi – et peut-être, par chance, de s'emparer de Potter. Il ne s'attendait pas à tomber face à des adversaires valables, même ivres morts…

Il évita un coup de pied de Griffe.

- … et commence à se préoccuper de ce que nous fabriquons de notre côté. Je ne pense pas qu'il se doute encore de l'importance de notre entreprise, mais il va falloir se méfier et éviter toute fuite. Le fait qu'il pense M. Malefoy –Junior, s'entend – entièrement dévoué à sa cause et que ce dernier ne lui ait rien rapporté le rassure un peu. Mais c'est Voldemort, après tout. Sinon, il y a deux morts chez les Mangemorts, et une dizaine de blessés graves.

- Et pour vous? Et Plume?

- Il s'attendait à ce que nous conservions nos rôles de dévoués professeurs. Il n'est donc pas surpris et même plutôt satisfait que nous ayons participé de ce côté…

Il y eut un long silence pensif, pendant que tout le monde digérait les informations. Puis Dumbledore soupira.

- Plus de bouclier… Et bien…

- Il faut instaurer une garde ici, Albus, intervint Grand Chef. Voldemort peut revenir dès qu'il le désire.

- Par exemple pour enfin se débarrasser de Harry, ajouta Sirius d'une voix légèrement tremblante.

Le Directeur se frotta les yeux.

- D'accord. Des Mercenaires en permanence dans les bâtiments. Il y a des chambres supplémentaires dans chaque Maison. Je crois que le Château dispose d'un vieux système de détection de Transplanage… M. Rusard, si vous vouliez bien me chercher ça…

Le concierge hocha la tête.

- Les Elfes se chargeront de l'extérieur. Oh, Poppy, alors?

L'infirmière soupira. Elle avait de larges cernes.

- Personne n'est en réel danger, Merlin soit loué. Pas d'élèves blessés non plus. La seule à vraiment m'inquiéter est la petite Melilot… Elle ne se réveille pas.

Ses amis la regardèrent d'un air alarmé.

- Elle n'est pas en danger… Simplement…

- Peut-être… Peut-être de l'épuisement? balbutia Luke.

- Non. Une sorte de coma.

- Professeur, ou Killian, vous allez lui trouver quelque chose, hein? s'enquit précipitamment Charlie.

Severus haussa les épaules d'un air fatigué.

- Il faudrait d'abord savoir par quoi elle a été frappée…

- Sortilège de Catacumbus, intervint le biomagicien. Je vais m'occuper de ça, ajouta-t-il simplement.

Charlie et Luke lui sourirent, un peu soulagés. Puis tous échangèrent un regard épuisé.

- On a quand même mis la raclée aux Mangemorts, conclut Raven d'un ton peu convaincu.

- Ouais… grogna Sirius. Joyeux Noël et vivement le Nouvel An.

**§§§§§§§§§**

**Neuf ans plus tôt:**

- Salut les gars.

Charlie, Killian et Raven relevèrent le nez de leur partie d'échecs.

- Tiens, un revenant! sourit le blondinet.

- Ne te force pas trop, ajouta tranquillement Killian.

- Non, ça va… (Plume fronça les sourcils.) qu'est-ce que tu fais chez les Gryffondors?

- Ce sont les vacances, je te rappelle.

- Ah oui, c'est vrai…

Le convalescent s'assit prudemment à la table de la Salle Commune.

- Vous jouez à deux contre un? Qui gagne?

- Charlie, répondirent les deux blonds d'une seule voix.

L'aîné des Weasley déplaça son fou noir avec un petit sourire, puis reporta son attention sur son ami.

- Tu es resté quatre semaines au lit, quand même. Heureux de revenir parmi les vivants?

Plume hocha la tête. Pâle et amaigri, de grandes cernes sous les yeux, il ne payait pas de mine.

- C'était la première fois de ma vie que j'étais malade, dit-il pensivement.

Les trois autres le regardèrent sans rien dire.

- C'était bizarre, comme sensation… (Il sourit légèrement, les yeux dans le vague.) Assez… effrayant.

* Il faisait froid… et j'étais seul. Mourir… ç'aurait été bien…*

- Tu nous as fait une sacrée peur, au départ, intervint Raven en déplaçant sa tour. Tout le monde s'inquiétait pour toi. Mme Pomfresh ne te quittait pas, Dumbledore passait tous les jours, MacGonagall aux interclasses…

- Pourquoi ne m'a-t-on pas mis à l'infirmerie?

- Epidémie de grippe, répondit laconiquement Killian. Ils ne tenaient pas à ce que tu attrapes ça en plus.

- Oui… logique…

* C'est pour ça que Severus n'est pas venu…*

- Même Snape était inquiet, ajouta Charlie comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées.

Plume les dévisagea tous trois: ils évitaient de le regarder, faisant semblant de se concentrer sur le jeu.

- Killian, le cheval ne peut pas se déplacer en diagonale, dit-il sèchement. Alors? Il faut que je vous supplie?

Ils prirent un air penaud. Puis Raven sourit.

- Tu sais, je l'ai vu pour la première fois planter sa propre potion. C'était assez comique.

Plume essaya de s'imaginer l'homme fixant son chaudron d'un air incompréhensif, réalisant qu'il s'était _trompé_.

- Et puis?

- Oh… Il était tout le temps dans la lune; il a même _attribué_ des points à Gryffondor; il nous a fait faire la même potion deux fois de suite; il a oublié de corriger nos copies; il est arrivé en retard plusieurs fois; il…

L'adolescent n'écoutait plus. Un ras-le-bol général l'envahissait sournoisement.

- Je retourne me coucher, annonça-t-il, coupant Raven dans son élan.

Les autres, surpris, le regardèrent se diriger vers la chambre.

- Tu… tu comptes te relever quand?

- Je ne sais pas. Demain, je pense. Et puis après-demain, pour le réveillon.

- Repose-toi, alors…

- Ouais.

Une fois dans sa chambre, il se glissa dans son lit encore tiède et enfouit son visage dans l'oreiller, souhaitant mourir.

Mais on ne meut pas qu'en le souhaitant. Sinon la terre serait largement dépeuplée.

Il soupira et ferma les yeux.

- Brrrrrr! fit Raven en ôtant son écharpe. Vivement un bon bain chaud!

Plume rit. Il se sentait mieux, maintenant qu'il était moins fatigué. La veille, ils avaient tous les quatre exploré de fond en comble les greniers de l'Ecole, dont Charlie avait découvert l'accès, puis avaient passé la soirée à se raconter des histoires d'horreur, Killian ayant déménagé dans leur chambre. Cet après-midi-là, ils avaient fait une courte balade dehors, marchant à grands pas dans la neige, puis étaient rentrés se préparer pour la soirée.

- Tu viens, hein, Plume? demanda Raven pour la 46ème fois.

- Mais oui… Je veux te voir danser sur la table!

Ils se précipitèrent en hurlant vers les bains (excepté Killian, toujours flegmatique), à moitié déshabillés. Ils trempèrent pendant une bonne demi-heure dans les baignoires, chaque salle de bain séparée des autres par une cloison de vitraux opaques, papotant de tout et de rien.

- Qui est resté pour les vacances?

- Pas mal de monde. Trois 2ème année de Poufsouffle, plusieurs 4éme année, toute la famille MacArthus, plusieurs Serpentards de 7éme année…

- Dont Raoul Roy, ajouta innocemment Killian.

On entendit un gargouillement inquiétant.

- Raven? Tu te noies?

- Je fais mumuse avec l'eau, répondit la voix béate du jeune homme. Heu… Je vais peut-être pas dormir ici ce soir…

Les autres pouffèrent.

- Au fait, ajouta Charlie, comme nous sommes exceptionnellement nombreux, Dumbledore nous a fait la demande de _bien_ nous habiller.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il entend par _bien_?

- Et bien, autre chose que notre uniforme ou qu'une paire de jeans, je suppose.

Plume resta pensif.

- Je ne sais pas si j'ai ça.

- On va se débrouiller…

Il y a pire qu'un groupe de filles papotant chiffons: c'est un groupe de garçons papotant chiffons. Si les filles ont, en général, une inclination et un goût certain en ce qui concerne l'art vestimentaire, les garçons ont eux une sainte horreur de faire un effort pour s'habiller – au grand désespoir de ces demoiselles – et enfilent le plus souvent ce qui leur tombe sous la main. Il arrive cependant, le fait est prouvé, qu'ils soient pris pour une raison ou une autre d'une frénésie de se faire beau, phénomène où la puberté joue souvent un rôle important, et, dans ces cas précis, leur durée de préparation surpasse incontestablement celle de la gente féminine.

- J'veux m'mettre en noir.

- Non, répondit catégoriquement Raven. Le noir, c'est pour moi. Trouve-toi autre chose.

- Charlie a déjà pris le vert!

- Mets-toi en rose.

- Oh que c'est spirituel…

Killian avait, à leur grande surprise, sorti un élégant costume de velours bordeaux; avec sa chemise immaculée, son nœud de soie noire et sa cape assortie, son élégante silhouette était plus que classe.

- Wahou! Les filles vont te sauter dans les bras! On te donnerait bien 20 ans!

Killian marmonna quelque chose en passant la main dans ses cheveux de cristal, son teint pâle se colorant légèrement.

Raven était en noir et gris perle: sa tenue était d'une sobriété un peu effrayante, imposante, rehaussée d'un torque en argent en forme de… serpent. Plume se dit que, malgré son affectation à la maison des Gryffondors, son ami gardait un côté Serpentard sans doute très familial…

Charlie avait tiré de sa malle une chemise d'un vert très sombre. Sans être habillé de façon aussi prestigieuse que ses deux amis, la couleur de la chemise, associé à un pantalon noir et de grosses chaussures de cuir sombre, mettait en valeur sa silhouette musclée et solide. Plus simple que les deux autres, mais plus accessible et tout aussi séduisant.

- Et maintenant… (Raven eut un sourire inquiétant.)… on s'occupe de notre petit Plume…

- Beuh… Je sais pas si je vais venir finalement…

- Ne discute pas! Qu'est-ce que tu as amené?

Le blond prit les choses en main et passa rapidement en revue le contenu de la malle de son ami.

- Des jeans… des T-shirts… des gros pantalons… des pulls… Tu n'as rien d'_élégant_?

- Ben…

- Ah! (Raven extirpa un mince pantalon d'un noir absolu.) Mais c'est très bien, ça!

- Je ne sais même pas si je rentre dedans… oumph! (Le blondinet venait de lui jeter le pantalon dans les bras.)

- Bon, fit Raven en revenant à ses propres affaires, je vais voir si j'ai quelque chose pour toi. Pas ça… non… trop vieux… pas cette couleur… trop léger… à moins que… Essaie ça! Avec tes grosses chaussures noires.

Le demi-elfe disparut dans la salle de bain et en ressortit quelques minutes plus tard, tirant sur l'encolure du vêtement que lui avait passé son ami. Il portait, outre son étroit pantalon noir, assez épais pour mouler ses jambes sans laisser tout deviner, une mince tunique chinoise, d'une lumineuse soie ardoise chamarrée, qui coulait sur son corps comme de l'eau solide, le moulant agréablement, soulignant la finesse de sa taille et ses traits délicats; l'air sage donné par le col mao, les manches longues et la stricte rangée de boutons, offrait un contraste plus qu'agréable avec ses cheveux en bataille, ses grands yeux interrogateurs, et ses grosses chaussures qui apportaient une touche de solidité à cette incarnation de la légèreté. Cependant, les mouvements souples et fermes de Plume annulaient tout effet de féminité et au contraire, lui donnaient un côté assuré assez fascinant.

- Alors? demanda-t-il.

Les autres ne répondirent pas, les yeux écarquillés.

- Ca ne va pas?

Raven secoua la tête.

- Ecoute, au moins si tu loupes ton diplôme l'an prochain, tu pourras toujours faire mannequin chez les Moldus. Je te l'offre. Et arrête de tirer sur le col.

Killian sourit, et à la grande surprise de tous, eut un léger ricanement, évènement pour le moins remarquable.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? demanda Raven.

Le Serpentard se pencha vers le blond et le rouquin et leur chuchota à l'oreille. Les deux autres gloussèrent et acquiescèrent.

- Quoi? demanda Plume, légèrement inquiet.

Raven s'approcha de son ami qui le regardait d'un air suspicieux, et le détailla attentivement.

- Plume, dit-il d'un ton grave.

- Quoi?

- Tu me fais confiance?

- Pas du tout. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

Le futur assassin ne répondit pas et disparut dans la salle de bain, pour revenir presque aussitôt, une main derrière le dos.

- Tu veux bien fermer les yeux? demanda-t-il d'un ton enjôleur.

- En aucun cas. Qu'est-ce que tu vas me faire?

- Plume, au nom de notre amitié indéfectible qui traversera les années et les mauvais coups, nous liant à jamais dans la confiance absolue de deux êtres qui se comprennent et qui savent qu'ils peuvent compter l'un sur l'autre et…

- C'est bon, c'est bon. Je ferme les yeux.

L'adolescent s'exécuta, sa demandant vaguement ce que son ami allait lui faire. Oh, rien de méchant. Mais Raven avait parfois des idées bizarres.

Une douleur aiguë à l'oreille le fit jurer.

- Qu'est-ce que tu FOUS?! s'exclama-t-il furieusement en ouvrant les yeux.

- Mais rien, mais rien, répondit légèrement le blond en lui tapotant l'oreille de sa baguette. Voilà. Ca te fait plus mal maintenant?

Plume se tâta l'oreille d'un air incrédule.

- Tu m'as mis une BOUCLE D'OREILLE?!

- Ca lui va bien, hein? s'adressa son ami aux deux autres qui hochèrent la tête avec un bel ensemble.

- RAVEN WHITEWINTER!

- Oui, oui, va t'admirer dans la glace, répondit-il en le poussant vers la salle de bain.

- JE NE SUIS PAS UNE FILLE!

- Depuis le temps, je m'en suis rendu compte, tu sais… Alors, t'en dis quoi?

Plume pinça les lèvres et se regarda dans le miroir. Il dût admettre que la boucle d'oreille ne sautait pas aux yeux, à moitié cachée par ses cheveux.

* C'est déjà ça…*

Il écarta les mèches châtaines et s'inspecta: c'était une minuscule perle d'un blanc de lait, sans rien d'ostentatoire. Elle aurait pu paraître dénudée et trop simple sans une délicate incrustation d'argent filigranée, imperceptible de loin, mais dont l'éclat illuminait le scintillement trop doux de la nacre. C'était beau.

- Alors, ça te plaît? De toutes façons, elle est fixée par un sort, alors tu la gardes que tu le veuilles ou non, conclut Raven d'un ton léger.

- ENLEVE-MOI CA! gesticula Plume, revenu sur terre.

- Non. Du moins pas ce soir. Regarde-moi dans les yeux et ose me dire que c'est laid, reprit le blond.

Plume jeta un coup d'œil à son reflet: honnêtement, c'était même plutôt flatteur.

- Mmh. Ce soir, alors, ronchonna-t-il. Le trou… il disparaît?

- C'est un sort aussi. Je te l'apprendrai. C'EST BON LES GARS, IL LA GARDE!

Une salve d'applaudissements leur parvint de la chambre.

- Bon, on y va? On va être en retard avec tout ça.

Plume fut soulagé de voir que tous les élèves s'étaient mis sur leur trente et un, et que pas conséquent ses amis et lui ne détonaient pas trop sur l'assemblée. Les filles avaient revêtu leurs plus jolies robes, les garçons des vêtements plus sobres mais tout aussi élégants. Ce soir, c'était réveillon.

En raison des maigres effectifs, le service avait été réduit à deux tables placées côte à côte au centre de la Grande Salle, l'une pour les élèves, l'autre pour les professeurs. Les décorations étaient splendides: de grands sapins magnifiquement décorés trônaient tout autour de la pièce, et la table des professeurs, inoccupée, avait été remplacée par un gigantesque aquarium d'une pureté de cristal, où ondulaient et clignotait paresseusement des Poissons-Lucioles. Les vitraux scintillaient, luminescents, dardant les convives de tâches multicolores. De minuscules fées voletaient ici et là, achevant de rendre l'atmosphère enchanteresse. Une ambiance magique pour une école magique.

- Wahou! s'extasiait Raven en se désarticulant le cou pour admirer le Plafond Magique qui crépitait d'étoiles.

- Comme tu dis, reconnut Charlie.

Les deux autres ne dirent rien, perdus dans leur contemplation.

- Et bien, messieurs, allez donc vous asseoir!

La voix joyeuse de Dumbledore, debout avec quelques professeurs à côté de leur table et vêtu de sa magnifique robe violette ornée d'étoiles et de lunes, les tira de leur rêverie.

- Désolé pour le retard! s'excusa Raven avec un grand sourire.

- Voyons, M. Whitewinter, c'est Noël! répliqua le vieux sorcier avec bonne humeur. De nouveau sur pied, M. Percevent? Comment allez-vous?

- Beaucoup mieux, je vous remercie. Je… On m'a dis ce que vous aviez fait pour moi, Mme Pomfresh, le Pr MacGonagall et vous, Monsieur. J'aimerais vous remercier, dit-il en s'inclinant légèrement à la mode elfique.

Les deux sorcières rougirent légèrement.

- Le meilleur moyen de nous remercier, c'est encore de rester en bonne santé! déclara l'infirmière. Allez manger!

Plume sourit largement, et partit rejoindre la table où Raven s'était déjà installé à côté de Raoul Roy, un séduisant auburn vêtu d'une robe bleu-roi, Charlie et Killian à son côté.

Il se sentait un appétit de démon-dragon – justement.

Holàlà-làlà.

Severus Snape regretta immédiatement d'être venu. D'abord, constata-t-il en débouchant dans la Grande Salle, parce que tous les professeurs semblaient particulièrement de bonne humeur, et qu'il lui faudrait sûrement rester plusieurs heures avant que la politesse lui permît de quitter la table. Non pas que la politesse l'étouffât, mais après tout il avait de l'estime pour ses collègues – du moins lorsqu'il était d'humeur clémente – et c'était la moindre des choses, même pour lui.

La deuxième raison, et non la moindre, était que Plume était là. Qu'il ne l'avait pas vu depuis un mois. Et qu'il était tout simplement affolant. Paniqué, Severus faillit tourner les talons, puis se reprit: allons, en tant que Mangemort, il avait déjà dû affronter des situations terribles, il devait bien être capable de faire face à celle-ci…

Il se força à regarder l'adolescent: il avait minci, cela se devinait sous les vêtements mille fois trop seyants qu'il portait… Un mois de maladie. Combien de fois Severus avait-il pensé à aller le voir? Visite qui aurait pour le moins semblé extraordinaire aux autres Gryffondors. Et qui ne lui aurait rien apporté, sauf de nouvelles nuits à se tourmenter l'esprit. Il serra les poings en observant le demi-elfe s'incliner avec grâce, ses cheveux effleurant ses lèvres; il entrevit malgré lui combien devait être sensuel le contact de la tunique de soie sur la peau fine, et combien serait excitant de la faire glisser, cette tunique, glisser jusqu'à ce qu'elle tombe à terre et qu'il la remplace par ses mains… Déjà à moitié agonisant, il crut être maudit lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'en plus Plume avait à présent l'oreille percée, ce qui lui conférait sans conteste un charme trouble qui… que…

* Elle va être trèèèèèèès difficile, cette soirée…*

Ce ne fut qu'en s'asseyant près de Killian que Plume aperçu son professeur de Potions s'avancer vers Dumbledore, de l'autre côté de la Salle. Il avait abandonné ses sempiternelles robes de travail pour une autre, tout aussi noire, mais qui n'avait strictement rien à voir avec ce à quoi l'Ecole était habituée à le voir: autant les habituelles étaient sobres et pratiques, autant celle-ci était somptueuse et de très bon goût. Le tissu était splendide, rebrodé de noir; la coupe excellente et flatteuse; et l'homme, qu'il n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de contempler aussi bien habillé, dégageait une prestance et une confiance en soi qui le laissa sur les rotules.

* Le Seigneur des Enfers… Gnyahahaaaaah, oskour j'ai pété les plombs…*

Il jeta un coup d'œil désespéré autour de lui et nota qu'il n'était assurément pas le seul à avoir remarqué la différence: les filles écarquillaient les yeux et le montraient du doigt, visiblement surprises, mais pas désagréablement. Il réprima son envie de leur enfoncer la tête dans les plats qui venaient d'apparaître sur les tables et respira à fond.

Comble de malheur, Dumbledore invita Severus à s'asseoir près de lui, c'est-à-dire pile dans l'axe du regard de Plume.

Plume semblait affamé et dévorait avec appétit. Severus le contemplait, dents serrées, mordre avec enthousiasme dans la chair tendre des magrets de canard qui leur étaient servis, essuyer sa bouche pleine du jus des poires sucrées qui les accompagnaient, poursuivre du doigt quelques gouttes de confiture qui se mêlaient au jus de la viande…

Severus se força à entamer sa propre assiette. Bien qu'habituellement il adorât lui-même ce plat – le mélange délicat du salé et du sucré était délicieux – il se sentait pris d'un trop profond ennui à l'idée même d'en porter une bouchée à ses lèvres. Il n'avait tout simplement pas faim. Du moins…

Ses yeux revinrent inexorablement sur le visage joyeux qui lui faisait face.

Il le regardait. Il le regardait encore.

Et il ne mangeait même pas. Tellement il le regardait?

Plume au contraire cachait son trouble en avalant comme un moulin. Et puis bon, il avait très faim, aussi. La conversation bourdonnait à ses oreilles, indistincte.

Il releva les yeux et rencontra de nouveau le regard noir comme deux puits d'ombre. Il s'engloutit une nouvelle bouchée de viande juteuse en détournant la tête, le cœur battant la chamade. Bien. Il commençait un peu à entrapercevoir la signification de ce qu'était un regard brûlant.

Plume rougit en détournant la tête. Severus de demanda un moment s'il le gênait, puis convint que cela n'avait somme toute aucune importance. Plume l'avait cherché. Il l'avait cherché depuis qu'il était revenu, en fait.

Il l'avait cherché et voulu. Et peut-être qui si lui-même ne l'avait pas envoyé balader, ce soir-là, il n'aurait pas été malade… Severus se fit la réflexion que dans son état normal, il aurait tout de suite repoussé une idée aussi absurdement ridicule. Le vin, sans doute.

Le regard de Plume rencontra à nouveau le sien, mais cette fois ne le fuit pas, au contraire, s'y attarda, s'y noya, s'y offrit, encore un peu hésitant et troublé… Severus lâcha sa fourchette par terre, et se pencha souplement pour la ramasser, la cervelle en fusion. D'accord. Il allait lui dire. Tout à l'heure, demain, après-demain s'il le fallait, il le coincerait dans un couloir et il lui dirait. Advienne ce qui pourra.

Il attaqua enfin son assiette.

Mais comme il est écrit que rien ne peut fonctionner convenablement, ce fut cette nuit que Plume perdit toute chance de vivre une vie normale au sein du monde sorcier, que ce soit avec ou sans Severus Snape.

Il fallut bien trois ou quatre secondes pour que tous aient aperçu la trentaine de Mangemorts qui venait d'apparaître à l'entrée de la Salle, immobiles, silencieuses silhouettes noires masquées d'argent inhumain. Un silence horrifié plana alors; mais les Mangemorts ne bougèrent pas. Quand il fut compris qu'ils ne venaient pas pour attaquer, Dumbledore se leva lentement et s'adressa à eux d'une voix ferme.

- Que voulez-vous?

La silhouette la plus proche se tourna vers lui, et parla d'une voix déformée par son masque.

- Juste le récupérer.

Dumbledore se raidit un peu.

- Qui souhaitez-vous récupérer?

Le masque le fixa presque narquoisement, puis tendit le doigt.

- Lui. Le fils du Lord Noir, notre nouveau Maître.

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers Plume, qui s'était dressé, légèrement tremblant.

Il les connaissait très bien, ces robes et ces masques. Petit, il avait vu les hommes de son père – et même Severus – s'en couvrir, avant de transplaner, ne réapparaissant que de longues heures plus tard, couverts de sang, de poussière, parfois blessés, parfois morts, parfois riant, parfois terrifiés. Puis, vers sept ans, il avait commencé à s'en vêtir lui-même, participant à de petites opérations, simple observateur au départ, puis lui-même acteur. Minuscule silhouette parmi ces immenses et sinistres créatures, il avait stupefixé, parfois même infligé l'Imperium et l'Endoloris. Mais jamais le sortilège de Mort.

Puis son père était mort. Il n'avait ressenti aucune tristesse, une vague peine peut-être, plutôt un regret. Regret submergé par la souffrance de perdre l'Autre. Quand cette vague s'était calmée, quand il avait compris qu'il vivrait à présent dans une autre famille – Griffe, Louve – il avait saisi tout ce que cette mort impliquait: plus de Mangemorts – enfant, le nom l'amusait – plus de masques et de capes pour terrifier les Moldus et le terrifier lui.

Mais ils étaient là. Après sept années, ils étaient là. Et dans quel but? Pour qu'il vienne,_ lui_, à leur tête.

- Ce n'est pas mon souhait, répliqua-t-il sans hausser le ton – il n'aurait jamais eu la force de crier – mais sans trembler. Ne vous faites pas d'illusions.

Les Mangemorts se tournèrent vers lui comme un seul homme, et s'inclinèrent. Impressionnant.

Celui qui semblait diriger – sans doute Malefoy – reprit la parole.

- Vous êtes son héritier, Maître. Vous portez en vous son sang, fortifié, bien plus puissant. Guidez-nous et vous réussirez là où il a échoué.

Plume serra les dents. Si l'autre commençait à lui parler de sang, il n'allait plus avoir les idées très claires.

- Votre père était sur le point de réussir! Davantage que sa puissance, vous portez en vous le sang d'une des plus grandes lignées elfiques, et l'héritage des pouvoirs des démons-dragons! Rejoignez-nous! Guidez-nous! Imaginez, le monde à vos pieds, vous offrant ce que vous désirez à la moindre de vos envies!

La voix était entêtante, cajoleuse, hypnotique; c'était un délice de s'y rouler, de se laisser emporter par ses promesses. Pourquoi pas? Se venger de ces imbéciles de sorciers et d'Elfes, qui le repoussaient, lui crachaient dessus, se moquaient de lui… Plume ferma les yeux. Avec Severus à ses côtés, comme il avait été à ceux de son père… Il pourrait enfin se laisser aller… Ce serait bon… Etriper ces idiots… Les déchirer… Y mordre avec rage et…

Justement non, percuta sa raison vacillante. Severus ne serait pas là. Severus serait de l'autre côté.

Il ouvrit les yeux et regarda, perdu, tous ces visages tournés vers lui. Il y lut la surprise, la stupéfaction… Pas tant de dégoût que ça. pas de pitié, non plus. De la confiance, même. Des encouragements. De l'admiration? Et Severus, là-bas, calme. Attendant.

- Non.

Il y eut quelques murmures, puis un silence de mort.

- D'ailleurs, il est bien temps! se moqua Plume en reprenant un peu d'assurance. Cela fait sept ans que mon _père_ – il insista sur le mot – est mort. Et vous venez seulement me trouver?

Le Mangemort frémit.

- Nous venons juste de retrouver votre trace. Mais tous les Mangemorts sont prêts, Maître. Prêts à vous obéir aveuglement.

- Et bien allez vous faire foutre.

Plume affichait une confiance en lui qu'il était loin de ressentir. Les Mangemorts pourraient tuer la moitié des élèves en trente secondes. Pour être honnête, sa seule envie était de s'éloigner en courant et de se jeter dans le Lac – avec Severus, pour faire plus romantique.

Le Mangemort soupira.

- Pour la dernière fois, Maître, venez avec nous.

- Non.

Le jeune fils de Voldemort aperçut alors du coin de l'œil une des silhouettes noires saisir sa baguette et la pointer vers l'élève le plus proche; tous ses réflexes acquis depuis son enfance lui revinrent instantanément, et sans réfléchir il bondit par-dessus la table en tendant la main pour dévier le sort.

- NON!

Le sortilège vert ricocha sur un mur invisible et revint frapper son expéditeur, qui s'écroula. Plume, toute raison envolée, éclata de rire et se jeta sur le suivant.

Severus était demeuré figé de surprise.

Personne ne l'avait mis au courant. Aucun des Mangemorts, même ceux autrefois sous ses ordres – c'est-à-dire un bon quart de l'ensemble – ne l'avait prévenu. Il y avait du Lucius là-dessous. Aucun doute.

Plume restait calme. Mais ce bâtard de Malefoy savait utiliser les mots qu'il fallait. Sang, désir…

Il croisa le regard de glace et de bois. Merlin qu'il était beau. Il ferait un chef sublime, digne d'adoration. Il les mènerait à la baguette, mêlant sa gentillesse et sa séduction à la terreur qu'inspirait déjà son père. Lui-même se sentait près à lâcher Dumbledore à la seconde et à lui servir de bras droit s'il le lui demandait.

Plume avait légèrement souri.

- Non.

Le Maître des Potions remercia intérieurement tous les démons majeurs de l'Enfer. Plume était terrifié – il le sentait – mais ne se laisserait pas avoir.

Il restait juste à espérer que les Mangemorts repartent bien sagement. Ce qui était hautement improbable.

Il jura quand Plume bondit.

Lors de son altercation avec le Pr Deloignon, Severus était arrivé assez vite pour l'empêcher de vraiment se laisser aller. Mais à présent, outre le fait que c'était la pleine lune ce soir-là, qu'il avait bu, qu'il sortait de maladie, qu'il était préoccupé par le grand amour de sa vie et qu'il avait la tête légèrement bousculée par ce que Lucius – il reconnaissait son odeur, à présent que tous ses sens étaient amplifiés – lui avait dit, Plume ressentait en même temps un besoin de _protéger_. Protéger ce lieu qui l'avait accueilli, ces gens qui lui avaient souri et qui l'avaient considéré comme _normal_ – même si cela ne risquait plus de se reproduire à présent.

Ce ne fut que quelques années plus tard qu'il comprit cela; sur le coup, il ne pensa qu'à tuer. Mais ne s'attaqua qu'aux Mangemorts.

Le premier qu'il atteignit fut proprement décapité, sans que personne ne comprît réellement la façon dont cela s'était fait (à savoir le renforcement et l'amplification de la force et de la souplesse de l'adolescent, la matérialisation de griffes et crocs invisibles hérités de son grand-père). Ils virent simplement la tête s'envoler et rouler au sol, son masque impassible fixant le plafond.

L'adolescent ne s'attarda pas et perfora l'abdomen de la deuxième silhouette noire qui s'approchait de lui, sa main crispée couverte de sang jaillissant au creux des reins de l'homme qui poussa un hurlement. Plume se contenta de sourire joyeusement, retirant son bras et laissant l'agresseur s'affaler à terre. Puis il se baissa nonchalamment pour éviter un éclair vert qui le frôla avant d'aller frapper un autre de ses adversaires. Levant la main, il hurla un…

- EXPELLIARMUS!!!

… retentissant d'une voix rauque; les baguettes d'une bonne moitié des Mangemorts s'envolèrent et atterrirent dans sa main et, souriant toujours, il les broya entre ses doigts et laissa les miettes de bois se répandre sue le pavé.

Avec un cri de rage, un autre Mangemort se précipita sur lui. L'adolescent lui saisit violemment le poignet et le lui brisa froidement, faisant crisser les os brisés sous ses doigts. Puis il y eut un éclair de crocs blancs et il lui mordit la gorge, arrachant tendons, trachée, veines et œsophage avant d'en cracher l'amas sanglant par terre. Il abandonna négligemment l'homme, qui s'affaissa tel un pantin désarticulé, et se redressa lentement, toisant les Mangemorts qui l'entouraient.

La scène avait duré, au grand maximum, quinze secondes. Plume avait les mains et la bouche couvertes de sang; ses yeux étincelaient comme il guettait les gestes de ses adversaires.

L'un d'entre eux, peut-être plus intelligent que ses collègues, sembla deviner sa faiblesse: il bondit en direction de l'élève le plus proche. Il n'eut même pas le temps de l'atteindre: avec un véritable rugissement de fureur, Plume tendit la main dans sa direction. La tête de l'homme explosa comme une pastèque trop mûre, et son masque maculé de sang rebondit sur le sol.

Plume restait impassible, aussi calme que s'il assistait à un cours de Binns. Il jeta un coup d'œil à ses mains, puis avec un petit soupir lécha lentement le sang qui en recouvrait l'une, fermant les yeux. C'est presque en extase qu'il fit lentement glisser sa langue le long de ses doigts, sous les yeux horrifiés des professeurs et des élèves. Il s'interrompit pour lancer un regard vicieux aux Mangemorts restants qui, sur un signe de leur meneur, touchèrent un médaillon qu'ils portaient au cou et disparurent.

Le démon eut un sifflement rageur, puis, désœuvré, laissa son regard vagabonder sur la scène. Ses yeux étrécis se fixèrent sur le corps d'une de ses victimes. Ses lèvres s'incurvèrent délicatement.

Severus savait ce qui allait suivre. Il le savait parce qu'il en avait déjà été – plusieurs fois – le spectateur, et que cette scène était du genre de celles qu'on n'oublie pas. Il avait d'ailleurs, la première fois, rendu tout son repas.

Il s'approcha doucement.

- Plume.

Sa voix résonna comme un tambour dans le silence de la Salle, et l'adolescent, qui se penchait déjà vers son futur apéritif, se raidit et se tourna à moitié vers lui.

- Non. Allez, laisse-le.

Il nota avec mécontentement que sa voix chevrotait un peu. Son élève lui montra les dents et il sentit son cœur se contracter. D'appréhension et de tristesse.

- S'il te plaît… chuchota-t-il.

Le garçon hésita. Ses yeux scintillaient d'indécision. Severus n'avait jamais su par quel mécanisme il passait… et bien… d'une "forme" à l'autre.

- Ne fais pas ça… acheva doucement Severus en s'arrêtant à trois pas de lui.

* Si tu le fais, tu t'en voudras à en mourir. Tu te dégoûteras, tu pleureras, tu te meurtriras.*

C'était une des crises les plus violentes qu'il lui avait été donné de voir. Le retour ferait forcément très mal.

Plume se saisit brusquement la tête entre les mains, et tituba avec un gémissement rauque. Severus, réprimant son envie de s'approcher de lui, l'observa prudemment. Il se rappelais trop bien la fois où Plume – l'autre Plume – les avait tous eux en faisant semblant de se calmer…

- Severus… hoqueta le garçon.

L'homme s'avança et lui passa doucement un bras autour des épaules.

- Ca va, souffla-t-il. Ca va aller.

- Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait, cette fois?… qu'est-ce que j'ai encore fait… bredouilla Plume. Je… je me _hais_. Severus…

- Ca suffit. Reprend-toi, fit sèchement l'homme.

Plume se raidit, puis baissa la tête.

- Oui, murmura-t-il.

Puis son regard fit timidement le tour de la Salle.

Il poussa un nouveau gémissement sourd en avisant leurs visages. Le dégoût. Encore le dégoût. La haine. La peur. Et le mépris… Ses yeux dérivèrent sur les restes des visiteurs, et il eut un ricanement désabusé. Bien sûr. A quoi s'attendait-il? De l'adoration? Après le spectacle qu'il venait de leur donner? Même eux, ses "amis", le regardaient fixement, pâles comme la Mort. Verdâtres, plutôt, rectifia-t-il quand une Serpentard de 3ème année se pencha pour vomir. Il fallait dire que l'odeur du sang se mêlant à celle de la nourriture soulevait légèrement le cœur, se dit-il machinalement.

Une onde de désespoir lui coupa la respiration, se jetant sur lui sans prévenir. Puis une autre. Encore une autre. Il se mit à trembler, se maudissant, lui et encore lui, mourant d'envie de justement mourir, de quitter cette farce absurde, sans fin. De laisser Severus tranquille. Avant que ses jambes ne l'abandonnent ou qu'un cri de souffrance ne lui échappe, il tourna les talons et quitta précipitamment la Salle.

Le silence.

Les gens ont tendance à confondre silence et vide. Or il n'y a rien de plus plein, de plus rempli, de plus pesant, de plus expressif qu'un silence.

Et une fois que le bruit des pas de Plume se fut estompé, il fut là. Choqué. A la limite du traumatisme. Et Severus, même s'il était depuis longtemps habitué à des scènes de ce genre, ou peut-être à cause de cela, ne pouvait blâmer ses élèves et ses collègues de la peur qu'il lisait dans leurs yeux. Ni de la haine. Ni du dégoût.

Mais du mépris, oui. Plume n'était aucunement méprisable. Eux, parfois, avec leurs airs de Ste-Nitouche, l'étaient bien plus.

Notamment Deloignon qui s'était subitement dressé en piaillant "Je vous l'avais dit! Je vous l'avais dit!". Severus sentit une envie soudaine de tuer – faible avatar de ce que devait ressentir Plume – s'emparer de lui, et aurait sans doute ouvert le ventre de son estimé collègue si Dumbledore n'était intervenu en prenant la parole d'une voix forte.

- Bien. Je prierais toutes les personnes présentes, élèves, professeur ou personnel, de ne pas quitter la Salle, ni de prononcer un mot. Ce qui est arrivé est arrivé, et il ne servira à rien de s'y appesantir.

Il fit une pause et reprit calmement.

- Celui que vous connaissez sous le nom de Plume Percevent est en réalité le fils de Lord Voldemort. Ce qui fait de lui un être potentiellement dévastateur. Cependant, outre que cette information devait rester secrète, il a vécu parmi vous pendant quatre mois sans qu'aucun d'entre vous n'ait jamais été en danger – du moins sans en être responsable.

Il jeta un coup d'œil au professeur de Sortilèges qui se ratatina, et continua.

- C'est pourquoi j'ai un grand service à vous demander. Le souvenir de cette soirée n'apportera rien de bon à aucun d'entre nous. Je vous prierais donc de me laisser vous soumettre à l'Oubliette. Elèves comme professeurs.

Il n'y eut même pas un murmure, et Severus admira une fois de plus le génie de Dumbledore. Battre le fer tant qu'il est chaud. Ne pas leur laisser le temps de se remettre. A cet instant, lequel d'entre eux pouvait même désirer conserver de tels souvenirs? Ca allait marcher. Le Maître des Potions se détendit imperceptiblement.

- Je vois que personne ne semble protester, reprit doucement Dumbledore, et le prend comme un signe d'acquiescement. Je vous remercie. Veuillez approcher et former une file sur le côté…

Les élèves s'exécutèrent, encore tremblants, et le vieux sorcier, après un geste à sa sous-directrice qui partit s'occuper des cadavres et un regard à Severus, saisit sa baguette et entreprit d'effacer l'incident de la mémoire des témoins.

Severus s'empressa de sortir, saisissant un pichet d'eau au passage.

Sa souffrance formait comme un fil d'Ariane au travers des ténèbres du Château, et Severus, engloutissant les couloirs obscurs par longues foulées, ne tarda pas à le retrouver. Recroquevillé dans un angle empli d'ombres, la respiration sifflante, les ongles enfoncés dans le tissu de son pantalon, et levant des yeux haineux et plus animaux qu'humains sur lui, Plume semblait encore en pleine crise. Pourtant il avait toute sa raison. Tous ses esprits. Mais en même temps il était fou. D'une folie de douleur.

Ce qui ne le rendait pas plus abordable pour autant.

- Fous-moi la paix! siffla-t-il hostilement. Je ne veux pas te voir, tu entends?!

Il était barbouillé de larmes et dégageait une odeur poisseuse de sang. Mais ses yeux flamboyaient. Plume, Plume était en colère, mais trop épuisé et malheureux pour que son sang prenne le dessus. Il était dans une colère humaine. Une colère qui ne chercherait pas à détruire au sens physique du terme, mais qui désirait de toutes ses forces faire mal, encore plus mal, à n'importe qui… Severus ne sourit pas, ne le regarda même pas avec douceur. Plume l'aurait haï. Au lieu de ça, il lui balança le pichet sans un mot.

L'adolescent l'attrapa souplement, resta un moment dans l'ombre, immobile, puis brusquement bu à longues rasades, avant de saisir l'eau à pleines mains et de tenter d'ôter le sang qui collait à son visage, frottant frénétiquement, puis terminant par jeter le broc à terre avec un cri de rage. Severus se contentait de le contempler. Ce Plume-là, froid comme une lame de glace, haineux, méprisant, il ne le connaissait pas. C'était dérangeant et… attirant.

- Tu as terminé? demanda-t-il sèchement.

Il ne reçut qu'un regard glacé en réponse.

- Dumbledore est en train d'effacer leurs mémoires, reprit-il plus calmement en s'accroupissant pour être à sa hauteur. Il n'y aura pas de problèmes.

- PAS DE PROBLEMES?!

Plume éclata de rire, un rire dément, effrayant, désespéré, chargé de fiel et de mépris.

- Mais regarde-moi! Comment peux-tu dire qu'il n'y aura PAS DE PROBLEMES?!

Il balaya le pot d'un geste et s'approcha d'un Severus à genoux qui ne bougeait pas.

- Sans vouloir me vanter, je suis un monstre, Severus. Et pas au sens de la gentille bébête un peu bizarre qui ferait une chouette peluche pour les enfants. Une immondice, Severus. (Il se rapprocha encore, ses yeux plantés dans les siens, très calme et froid.) Qui aime se rouler dans le sang au sens propre du terme. Et même _toi_, (Il cracha presque le mot.) tu ne pourras rien y faire.

Il se remit brusquement debout, et passa une main dans ses cheveux, avant d'y jeter un regard dégoûté.

- Quand je pense, reprit-il narquoisement, que pendant seize ans je me suis dit que j'y arriverais, qu'un jour je saurais m'arrêter… Lucius a raison, au fond. Ce serait tellement plus facile…

- Bien sûr. Vas-y. Fait comme ton père, dit froidement Severus, envahi par la panique – panique que Plume abandonne _réellement_. Deviens comme lui. Et ça t'apportera quoi, dis-moi?

- Parce que ça m'a apporté quelque chose, jusqu'ici? siffla Plume en se laissant retomber en face de lui. QU'EST-CE QUE CA M'A APPORTE, A PART DE LA PEUR, DU DEGOUT DE MOI-MÊME, ET DE LA HAINE DANS LES YEUX DE TOUS CEUX QUE JE CROISE?!

- C'est bon, tu as fini ton petit cirque?

- TA GUEULE! POUR QUI TU TE PRENDS?! TU M'AS LÂCHE QUAND J'AVAIS NEUF ANS, ET DEPUIS QUATRE MOIS TU ES UN PARFAIT CONNARD!!! JE TE _DETESTE_! T'AS COMPRIS, CA?! JE TE **_DETESTE_**!

Et puis après, il y eut le plus grand silence de toute la pauvre vie de Severus Snape. Plume le regardait, le visage figé, sans qu'il puisse deviner si c'était de colère ou enfin de confusion. Lui-même était abasourdi, et saisit tour à tour par l'envie de protester pitoyablement, de le frapper, ou d'éclater de rire. Un rire de dérision, bien entendu. Ce n'était pas la fin de soirée qu'il imaginait…

- Tu me détestes, répéta-t-il seulement.

Plume ne bougea pas, tête détournée, et Severus se dit qu'au point où il en était, autant continuer. Et puis… et puis tout bête, là, au fond, à moitié écrasé par sa conscience sarcastique et méprisante qui se moquait de lui, il restait un peu de cette ridicule petite chose qu'on nomme l'espoir. Et qu'après ce que Plume venait de lui sortir, c'était à peu près tout ce qu'il lui restait.

- Ecoute…

Merde. Il n'avait jamais eu autant de mal à s'exprimer. Où étaient passées ses belles tournures de phrases?

- Plume…

L'adolescent leva les yeux sur lui. Il tremblait. Et Severus, en rencontrant son regard brun et gris, trouva brusquement horriblement facile de parler.

- J'ai peur de toi, avoua-t-il tout de go, mais… pas de haine, pas de dégoût, pas de mépris… pas de pitié, non plus, continua-t-il rapidement sans le regarder. Tu le sais très bien.

Plume ne dit toujours rien.

- Tu me fais peur, enchaîna-t-il, pas seulement pour ce que tu es, ou qui tu es mais… et bien… parce que tu es beau, Plume… (Il hésita, s'approcha un peu de lui.)… comparé à nous autres, tu es tellement beau… de l'extérieur… comme de l'intérieur, surtout… Tous ces autres, là, ils ne savent pas… ils ne connaissent pas tout ça… (Plume le regardait fixement, le regard vide.)… s'ils savaient, s'ils comprenaient, ils ne te mépriseraient pas non plus… ils ne seraient pas comme ça… Tu sais… (Il leva une main hésitante vers son visage, effleura sa joue, ses lèvres, repoussa ses cheveux de ses longs doigts élégants.)… tu es bien trop élevé pour moi et je ne suis même pas digne de baiser tes chaussures, mais… moi… je ne t'ai jamais regardé comme ça. _Jamais_. Et… pour ça… (Plume était à présent contre lui, immobile, et il chuchota.)… pour ça tu pourrais encore essayer un peu – est-ce que tu me déteste _vraiment_?

La bouche de Plume heurta violemment la sienne et Severus, empoignant les cheveux fins et souples à pleines mains, lui retourna son baiser sans douceur, cherchant brutalement sa langue, le repoussant contre le mur, le faisant glisser à terre, l'écrasant au sol de tout son poids, fou de cette bouche au goût de larmes, de sang, de poires sucrées, et de ce corps qui se frottait frénétiquement au sien, qui le suppliait, gémissait, sanglotait de désir et de reconnaissance, s'abandonnait, déjà soumis, déjà repentant, et si heureux ô mon Dieu si douloureusement heureux… Le jeune professeur l'aurait sans doute pris sur le carrelage, si des bruits de pas n'avaient résonné un peu plus loin, se dirigeant distinctement dans leur direction. Severus n'eut que le temps de se redresser et d'aider Plume, un peu sonné, à se remettre debout, avant que le Pr MacGonagall ne débouche au coin du couloir. La femme ne fit aucune remarque sur leurs tenues en désordre et leur expression un peu perdue, ne les remarquant pas, les attribuant à la situation, ou ne désirant pas en parler, et les informa simplement.

- Le Pr Dumbledore souhaiterait vous voir. Tous les deux.

Ils échangèrent un regard – égaré pour l'adolescent, brûlant pour l'homme – et lui emboîtèrent le pas.

Severus l'avait embrassé. Severus croyait en lui. Severus l'avait embrassé. Severus voulait rester avec lui. Severus l'avait embrassé. Severus lui faisait confiance. Nom de Dieu, Severus l'avait_ embrassé_ – enfin il avait commencé mais bon…

Plume trébucha et tressaillit quand l'homme le rattrapa par le coude avant de le relâcher immédiatement. Son cerveau devait avoir la consistance de jus de Golem. Il n'était plus en colère, ah ça non. Non. En fait il était envahi par la plus grande peur de sa vie. On n' a pas peur quand on n'a rien a perdre. Or il venait de se voir offrir mieux que la planète entière. Severus.

Il en était malade de peur.

La Grande Salle était pratiquement déserte. Il ne restait que Dumbledore, et face à lui, trois écoliers qui semblaient en profond désaccord avec leur vénérable directeur.

- Avec tout le respect que je vous dois, Monsieur, allez vous faire voir, déclarait le plus petit à l'instant où Plume, suivant les deux autres professeurs, pénétrait dans la pièce.

La voix de Raven résonna un bon moment dans le silence embarrassé qui suivit. Puis les quatre occupants avisèrent les nouveaux venus, et Plume se retrouva face à face à ses amis confus.

Dumbledore se racla la gorge.

- Ces messieurs refusent de se soumettre à l'Oubliette, dit-il simplement, ses yeux plongeant dans ceux du jeune démon-dragon.

Ce dernier sentit le désespoir le balayer, oubliant momentanément Severus. Il ne pourrait pas. Il ne pourrait pas supporter qu'ils _sachent_, qu'ils sachent et le regardent avec leurs regards qui sauraient… Il leur adressa un regard suppliant.

- Je vous en prie, murmura-t-il.

Les trois autres échangèrent un regard hésitant. Ce fut Killian qui secoua la tête.

- Cesse d'être stupide, dit-il tranquillement. Ou alors orgueilleux. Tu n'es pas un tel monstre que nous allons nous empresser de t'oublier…

Il y eut un court silence tandis que tous pesaient les conséquences de la déclaration. Puis Charlie hocha la tête.

- Exactement. Arrête de te monter le bourrichon avec tout ça. Fils de Tu-Sais-Qui ou pas, tu m'as promis de m'aider pour mon devoir de Potions… Et ça ne sera pas facile si tu n'oses même plus me parler. Qu'est-ce que tu en dis, Raven?

- Boh, moi, j'étais déjà au courant, fit le blond en piochant dans un plat sans sembler plus concerné que ça.

- QUOI?! Et tu nous as rien dit, espèce d'enfoiré?!

- Mais j'avais promis, geignit l'Assassin.

- C'est pas une raison! Je…

Le Pr MacGonagall laissa échapper un rire légèrement hystérique, Severus se laissa tomber sur une chaise en tremblant, et Dumbledore se passa une main lasse sur le front tandis que les trois adolescents commençaient à se chamailler à qui mieux mieux. Ce ne fut que quand Plume, moitié riant, moitié pleurant, se laissa tomber par terre, qu'ils se jetèrent sur lui en s'excusant et jurèrent à Dumbledore que s'il essayait de leur ôter ne serait-ce qu'une seconde de la soirée de leur mémoire, ils mettraient le feu au Château.

Et Dumbledore céda.

Ils étaient partis. Dumbledore et MacGonagall renforcer les protections du Château, et les quatre adolescents se coucher, échangeant des serments d'amitié éternelle. Et Severus resta seul.

Plus exactement, sans Plume.

Il aurait pu transplaner immédiatement auprès de Lucius pour lui réclamer quelques explications – il aurait dû. Mais non. Le blond devait être de sale humeur – bien fait pour lui – et il n'avait vraiment pas envie de subie une fois de plus ses délires de gloire et ses reproches d'inactivité. Il voulait Plume.

Mais Plume était reparti avec ses trois oh-si-fidèles amis. Et Severus était sidéré de constater à quel point il se sentait… merde… trahi.

Il accéléra le pas en direction de ses appartements. Trahi. Elle était bien bonne. Pour pouvoir être trahi, il faut déjà qu'il y ait quelque chose à trahir. Or dans ce cas précis, il n'y avait rien. Rien d'autre qu'un baiser dont le souvenir le saisissait à l'estomac et le faisait trembler de délice – et d'angoisse. Qu'est-ce que tu crois? Que Plume est à _toi_? Qu'il suffisait de lui dire… de lui dire quoi, d'abord? Que tu ne le détestais pas? Que tu ne le méprisais pas? Et après? Qu'il allait te sauter des les bras? – ce qu'il a fait, d'ailleurs, mais il n'est plus là. Tu es stupide, Severus Snape, d'autant plus stupide que tu sais parfaitement que ça ne rime à rien. Un démon-dragon et un Mangemort de quinze ans son aîné. Ben voyons. Et les Elfes de maison vont s'emparer du pouvoir, aussi.

Plume te l'a bien fait comprendre, même si c'était inconsciemment. Il. N'est. Pas. Là. Il est avec ses amis. Pas avec toi.

Demain, tu mettras les choses au clair. Tu recommenceras comme d'habitude. Tu essaieras de ne pas le regarder durant tes cours. De ne pas guetter sa voix. Tu essaieras même de l'oublier – tu réalise à quel point tu as pu être stupide pour en arriver là? Pour avoir pu penser que…?

Il revint sur terre en sentant quelque chose tirer timidement sur sa manche. Se retourna. Et rencontra les yeux brun-glace de Plume.

Son cœur effectua un impeccable salto arrière. Plume. Plume, l'air hésitant, encore vêtu de ses vêtements de fête souillés de sang. Plume qui ne semblait plus désespéré, ni en colère, ni perdu, mais à la fois résolu et terriblement inquiet. Comme Severus ne disait rien, l'adolescent eut un sourire tremblant.

- Je ne te déteste pas, débita-t-il à toute vitesse. Je peux dormir avec toi?

Severus fut d'abord frappé par le tutoiement – Plume, hormis durant certaines crises, ne l'avait jamais tutoyé depuis environ l'âge de cinq ans. Puis le sens de la première phrase lui apparu à peu près clairement. Malheureusement la deuxième lui ôta toute capacité de réfléchir.

- Dormir, répéta-t-il lentement.

L'adolescent hésita, puis hocha vigoureusement la tête.

D'accord. Plume squattait parfois son lit quand il était petit. Mais là, ce n'était pas franchement pareil. Il inspira profondément, cherchant à retrouver un chemin de pensée à peu près rationnel.

- Ecoute…

Un éclair de douleur passa dans le regard de son élève, qui baissa la tête.

- Non… non, bégaya-t-il. Pardon. Excusez-moi de vous avoir dérangé avec ça. Pardon. Je… pardon, bredouilla-t-il en tournant les talons.

Plume avait peur. Peur de le perdre. Severus en resta tout bête et faillit le laisser partir.

- Reviens ici, lança-t-il sèchement.

Il crut que Plume n'allait pas lui répondre, mais l'adolescent s'arrêta et revint vers lui en traînant les pieds, le visage incertain. Combattant douloureusement l'espoir qui s'y lisait.

- Viens, dit-il simplement en ouvrant la porte de ses appartements.

Il l'entendit le suivre à l'intérieur et refermer soigneusement la porte tandis qu'il allumait quelques bougies. Quand il se retourna, Plume se tenait là, indécis. Il s'approcha de lui, le prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa doucement.

Le goût de ses lèvres défiait toute imagination.

Puis il s'écarta, observa la bouge rougie entrouverte, les yeux brillants, les joues envahies par le sang, et décida qu'il ferait bien de s'écarter un peu plus.

- Juste dormir, murmura-t-il tandis que Plume tentait de l'embrasser à nouveau.

L'adolescent hocha de nouveau la tête – mais cette fois ses yeux étincelaient.

- Je serai sage, promit-il. Tu n'auras jamais eu d'élève aussi sage, ajouta-t-il en enfouissant son nez contre son torse.

Severus retint un gémissement frustré.

- Très bien, reprit-il d'une voix qu'il tenta de rendre ferme. Et ce, jusqu'à la fin de ta scolarité… _Nom de Dieu, Plume_!

Le garçon l'avait brusquement encerclé de ses bras et le serrait de toutes ses forces de démon-dragon contre lui, avec presque brutalité, les yeux clos. Il ne dit pas un mot, mais Severus n'eut aucun mal à comprendre et sentit sa gorge se serrer. Il lui ébouriffa doucement les cheveux.

- Tu ne gagnes pas au change, tu sais, murmura-t-il.

Plume eut un reniflement amusé.

- C'est plutôt toi le perdant, si tu veux mon avis… Merci, ajouta-t-il à voix basse. Merci… 

Severus lui effleura légèrement les lèvres pour le faire taire, et l'adolescent eut un soupir. Ils demeurèrent un moment enlacés, puis Severus s'écarta.

- Tu étais venu dormir, rappela-t-il sèchement.

Plume sourit.

- Je t'adore, tu sais. Et tu sais quoi? On dirait que tu as peur…

- Je n'ai pas peur.

- Menteur… murmura Plume en lui tendant ses lèvres.

Severus avait un jour lu que les démons-dragons étaient naturellement doués pour n'importe quelle discipline corporelle, qu'il s'agît de combat ou de plaisir. La deuxième affirmation était vérifiée. Autant leur premier baiser avait été violent et le deuxième tendre, autant celui-ci fut passionné et sensuel. Si Severus n'avait connu la situation de Plume et son absence quasi-totale de relations avec d'autres individus, l'idée que l'adolescent fût totalement inexpérimenté ne l'aurait jamais effleuré. Mais non. Il était à lui. Sa bouche était à lui. Ses yeux. Peut-être pas sa voix et son rire, mais ses soupirs. Ses caresses. Son corps.

Il le repoussa un peu plus brusquement qu'il ne l'aurait souhaité.

- Il est tant de dormir, répéta-t-il d'une voix rauque.

- Encore… soupira Plume.

Il contempla le visage alangui de son… de son quoi, d'ailleurs? Amant? Plume et amant dans la même phrase…

- C'est moi qui commande. Au lit.

- Mais je n'y vois aucun inconvénient…

- Ne joue pas à ça avec moi, le coupa-t-il froidement.

Plume eut un rire joyeux.

- Je te mènerai par le bout du nez!

- Je te mettrai au pas, rétorqua Severus en l'abandonnant pour passer dans la chambre.

- Attends!

Il allait vraiment devoir faire attention, pensa-t-il quand Plume le fit tomber d'un coup d'épaule sur le lit. Mais l'adolescent ne repassa pas à l'attaque, et se contenta de se blottir contre lui.

Il leur fallut longtemps pour se déshabiller mutuellement, chacun frémissant sous les mains de l'autre. Severus essaya de n'y mettre aucun sentiment, de s'occuper de lui comme il s'en était occupé lorsqu'il n'était qu'un gosse. Mais Plume le regardait comme il ne l'avait jamais regardé auparavant, Plume l'effleurait doucement au passage, Plume lui offrait sa bouche bien plus qu'il ne l'aurait souhaité pour son pauvre sang-froid, Plume lui offrait ses yeux avec encore plus d'abandon qu'il avait jamais pu les lui offrir…

Mais quand les bougies eurent été soufflées et que Plume se glissa simplement dans ses bras au milieu du grand lit, il n'y eut plus que du soulagement et de l'épuisement. Une heureuse et confortable fatigue après la nuit de cauchemar et de rêve qui venait de s'écouler. Severus, un paquet de tendresse soigneusement serré contre son cœur, avait à peine conscience de l'adolescent qui lui parlait d'une voix endormie.

- … et tu sais, Raven m'a dit de te dire qu'il te casserait la gueule si tu me faisais du mal. Sachant qu'il peut rameuter toute la Guilde des Assassins du pays s'il en a envie, je crois que tu passerais un mauvais quart d'heure…

- Je ne lui ferais pas ce plaisir… marmonna Severus en le resserrant contre lui.

- Tu sais ce qui est bien?

- Non…

- C'est que demain, tu seras encore là. Et moi aussi.

C'était vrai que c'était bien.

A suivre…


	9. Union

Titre : Sangs, premier trimestre, neuvième et dernier chapitre.

Auteur : Lychee.

Source : les quatre premiers tomes de HP.

Disclaimer : Plume est à moi pas Sev. Je vais faire mumuse avec ne me tuez pas s'il vous plait.

Genre : ahaaaaaaah… Le lemon ! Je rappelle que le lemon est une scène plutôt graphique de deux hommes en pleine action ! Il n'est pas essentiel dans l'histoire, alors si certains d'entre vous n'aiment pas ça, sont choqués, n'en ont jamais lus (personnellement je pense que ce n'est pas une question d'âge mais d'expérience donc…) ou préfère garder leurs illusions sur les tendres sentiments qui unissent nos deux héros (permettez-moi de me marrer franchement), alors je leur conseille de passer leur chemin. Honnêtement il n'apporte rien à l'histoire, je voulais me faire plaisir… Je rappelle à ceux/celles qui sont encore là que les principales qualités de Severus ne sont certes pas la gentillesse et la patience, et… heu… ben ça veut tout dire nan ?

Sangs 

Premier trimestre

Chapitre IX :

Union

§§§§§§§

**Neuf ans plus tôt :**

- C'EST-LES-VACANCES ! C'EST-LES-VACANCES ! C'EST-LES-VACANCES !

Par cette tranquille soirée de février, Plume et Raven courraient dans les couloirs en direction de la Grande Salle, hurlant à tue-tête, balançant leurs sacs à bout de bras. Charlie et Killian suivaient en essayant de ne pas se faire reconnaître.

Ainsi qu'ils le proclamaient si discrètement, les vacances débutaient les élèves traînaient de grosses valises le long des couloirs, bavardant de sport d'hiver ou d'excursions en Martinique. Peu de monde demeurait au Château : mais bien entendu, les quatre amis en faisaient partie.

L'élan de nos deux zigotos fut stoppé net par la rambarde du Grand Escalier. Raven était déjà sur le point de repartir, mais Plume demeurait accoudé, le regard dirigé vers la bas, un petit sourire aux lèvres. Il se tourna vers son ami qui l'attendait impatiemment.

- On fait la course ?

Ils redémarrèrent comme des fusées et se jetèrent dans les marches, les dévalant quatre à quatre, bousculant les autres élèves qui, amusés, commençaient à prendre les paris sur l'issue de la course – le fait était devenu courant. Raven ne put éviter un mur et repartit en chancelant derrière son camarade qui bondissait de marches en marches, s'agrippant à la rampe dans les virages, parcourrant l'Escalier en immenses enjambées. Un étage, deux étages… L'escalier devant eux commença à se déplacer. Plume accéléra et, suivit de Raven, franchit l'espace d'un bond. C'était cet escalier-là qu'il voulait prendre…

Quatre étages, cinq étages… Encore un et… rez-de-chaussée. Raven ralentit, essayant de reprendre le contrôle de sa vitesse. Pas Plume. Il s'engagea à toute allure dans le dernier escalier, franchit les dernières marches et…

Rentra de plein fouet dans son professeur de Potions qui venait tranquillement manger.

Le choc fut impressionnant. Ils boulèrent tous les deux à terre, le sac de Plume s'ouvrant sur le pavé et ses affaires s'éparpillant en tous sens. L'adolescent resta un peu étourdi, puis sentit une poigne solide le saisir par le col, le remettre debout, et l'élever au niveau de deux yeux noirs étincelants.

- M. Percevent…

La voix était terriblement douce tous les témoins de l'incident sentirent leurs cheveux se dresser sur leur crâne.

- … entre-t-il dans vos activités quotidiennes de vous jeter contre vox malheureux professeurs ?

Snape avança dangereusement son visage près du sien.

- Non… non Monsieur… bredouilla l'élève.

- J'en conclurais donc que tout ceci n'était qu'un malheureux hasard. Cependant…

Il fit une pause, lèvres retroussées.

- … comme vous devez parfaitement le savoir, il est formellement interdit de courir dans les couloirs, qui plus est dans les escaliers. Puisque l'activité physique semble tant vous manquer, venez donc à mon bureau en retenue ce soir, je vous trouverai bien quelque chose…

Il le laissa retomber et s'éloigna à grands pas. Plume expira lentement, puis se tourna vers les autres élèves  avec une petite grimace. Ils se mirent à rire.

- T'as de la chance, Percevent !

- Ouais, il ne t'a pas ôté de points !

- Wahou comment il était furax !

- T'es vraiment pas doué…

- Plume ! Ca va ?!

Raven s'approcha et lui tendit ses affaires, qu'il avait ramassées, avec un regard interrogateur. Le jeune demi-elfe eut un hochement de tête, et le remercia d'un sourire. Killian et Charlie les rejoignirent, et ils repartirent vers la Grande Salle.

Ils restèrent un moment silencieux, puis Charlie craqua et se mit à pouffer, bientôt suivi par les trois autres.

- Quoi ?! protesta Plume, souriant jusqu'aux oreilles.

- Vous êtes deux gosses, Snape et toi.

- Mmh… C'était crédible ?

- Terrifiant, le rassura Killian, les lèvres légèrement incurvées. J'en ai encore la chair de poule.

- Je ne savais pas que vous en étiez si loin, tous les deux, ajouta malicieusement Raven.

- Comment ça ?!

- Il a bien parlé de ''sport'', ou j'ai rêvé ?

Plume le fixa un instant sans comprendre, puis prit la teinte traditionnelle des membres de la Secte des Adorateurs de la Déesse Tomate Mûre.

- Mais nan !!!

- Ah, ne va pas me dire qu'il ne se passe rien…

- Pas comme ça !!!

- Ouais, ouais, c'est ce qu'on dit…

- Mais puisque je te dis que…

Toc toc toc.

- Entrez, M. Percevent.

Plume referma soigneusement la porte des appartements de son professeur, puis s'avança jusqu'au bureau de celui-ci.

- Je suis venu pour ma retenue, Monsieur, dit-il d'un ton impassible.

L'homme s'adossa à son fauteuil en souriant.

- Parfait. Mon laboratoire a grand besoin d'un coup de serpillière…

- Va te faire cuire un œuf, vénéré professeur.

Severus sourit à nouveau et lui fit signe l'adolescent contourna le bureau et s'assit sur ses genoux, avec un petit murmure content quand il l'entoura de ses bras et posa sa joue sur ses cheveux.

- Tu m'as au moins brisé trois côtes.

- Mmh… Je me suis peut-être un peu laissé emporter par mon enthousiasme. Tu regrettes ?

- Pas trop, non…

Severus lui souleva le menton et se pencha pour l'embrasser. Plume frémit quand les doigts forts et fins se glissèrent dans ses cheveux, lui maintenant la tête l'autre bras était passé autour de sa taille et le serrait fermement quant à ses lèvres et à sa langue… mmmh… le Maître des Potions savait décidément ce qu'il voulait et ne tolérait aucune discussion…

Il le laissa enfin aller, le laissant au bord de l'asphyxie mais comblé. Plume se serra un peu plus contre lui, ses bras autour de son cou, fermant les yeux et profitant de sa chaleur.

- Tu restes ici pour les vacances, je suppose, dit enfin Severus d'un ton pensif.

- Bien sûr. Pourquoi ?

- Non, rien…

Plume se redressa.

- Je déteste qu'on me pose une question sans savoir pourquoi.

- Et bien il faudra que tu t'y fasses, je présume, murmura l'homme avec un demi-sourire.

- T'es chiant.

Severus ne répondit pas mais le réembrassa, goûtant avec plaisir les lèvres un peu gonflées et la bouche chaude, appréciant de le sentir se presser contre lui. Il n'aurait jamais espéré pouvoir le toucher, comme cela…

- J'ai vu Dumbledore. Je vais passer mes ASPICs à la fin de l'année. Je ne resterai pas l'an prochain…

''Pas après l'accident'', aurait-il pu ajouter. Mais ce n'était pas la peine de le dire. Severus ne fit aucun commentaire.

- C'était quoi cette ridicule histoire de sport ? sourit Plume, le nez niché dans son cou. Raven se fait des idées maintenant…

- Toute l'Ecole est au courant ? soupira le professeur.

- Non. Juste eux trois. Mais je n'ai rien dit, ils sont juste trop intelligents. Dumbledore je ne sais pas…

Ils se turent, pensifs. Dumbledore avait beau être Dumbledore, il était fort peu probable qu'il leur donne sa bénédiction, surtout dans sa propre école. Même s'il n'y avait rien eut de vraiment concret jusqu'ici… De temps en temps, Severus se sentait atrocement frustré. A peu près toutes les quinze secondes.

- Tu sais… je suis majeur, en fait, dit songeusement Plume, comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées.

- Tu as seize ans.

- Les Elfes sont majeurs à 16 ans les démons-dragons à 12 les humains à 18. J'ai la moitié de mon sang humain, un quart elfe, et un quart démon-dragon. Fait le compte. Seize ans pile.

Voilà qui rendait les choses un peu différentes… même s'il restait la barrière professeur/élève. Severus observa les grands yeux pailletés à la lueur satisfaite, la nuque fine… Il avait une conscience aiguë des fesses de Plume contre ses cuisses, de son corps contre le sien, et en retirait une excitation douloureuse.

- Ca ne va pas ? l'interrogea Plume, une lueur inquiète dans le regard.

Severus déglutit.

- J'ai atrocement envie de toi, murmura-t-il.

Les yeux de l'adolescent s'écarquillèrent et il s'empourpra furieusement.

- On… on avait dit… ton poste…

- Je m'en fous… répliqua-t-il en laissant ses lèvres glisser sur sa gorge, tandis que ses mains partaient à l'aventure sous la chemise de l'uniforme.

- Moi non ! s'exclama Plume en se redressant et en s'écartant de lui. Je ne veux pas que l'on te montre du doigt en chuchotant que tu couches avec tes élèves !

- On me montre déjà du doigt, de toutes façons… marmonna distraitement Severus en laissant son regard couler le long des jambes minces, puis remonter sur la taille fine et souple, la silhouette délicate…

- Raison de plus ! Je ne…

L'ancien MangeMort ne l'écoutait plus, le sang lui battant aux tempes. Et pourquoi pas, après tout… C'était les vacances, il n'y avait pas grand monde au Château Plume n'allait sûrement pas le crier partout. Et de toutes façons, il ne tiendrait pas toute l'année… Il se redressa, lui saisit le poignet, et l'attira à lui, reprenant ses lèvres plus violemment.

Plume tenta de résister à la langue insistante qui forçait ses lèvres, ses dents… explorait sa bouche… caressait sa langue… C'était… brûlant… Il se sentit malgré lui répondre à la caresse, soudant ses lèvres aux siennes, passant ses bras autour de son cou… Minute ! Qu'est-ce que je fais ?!

Il détourna violemment la tête, s'arrachant au baiser.

- Ecoute, je ne pense pas…

- Alors là je n'en ai franchement rien à faire, répondit un peu sèchement Severus. Moi ce que je veux…

Il n'ajouta rien, commençant à lui déboutonner sa chemise, et Plume, stupéfait, réalisa qu'il y avait de fortes chances pour qu'il passe à la casserole le soir-même.

- Je ne **_veux_** pas…

Severus le plaqua contre le mur et se remit à l'embrasser malgré ses faibles tentatives de protestation sa bouche était avide, dure, tout comme ses mains qui terminaient de lui ôter sa chemise. Plume tenta vainement de le repousser, effrayé peut-être davantage par ce qu'il ressentait que par l'homme lui-même. Mais le Maître des Potions semblait fermement décidé.

L'adolescent eut un balbutiement quand le MangeMort lui embrassa le cou, la gorge. La bouche de Sev' le brûlait, comme à Noël, ses mains l'électrisaient, et son corps avidement pressé contre le sien lui faisait tourner la tête. Par l'Enfer le salaud… Il n'osait pas le repousser violemment, craignant de lui faire mal… et peut-être n'en avait-il pas très envie au fond…

 La chemise tomba par terre, Severus embrassant passionnément la peau tendre, le caressant fébrilement. Il ignora les tentatives de refus de son enfin amant et, le souffle court, l'embrassa langoureusement derrière l'oreille, glissant fermement une jambe entre les siennes, et frottant le haut de sa cuisse contre l'entrejambe de l'adolescent, lui arrachant un gémissement. Oh oui… c'était maintenant qu'il le voulait…

Il l'emprisonna dans ses bras et, avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de réagir, le porta dans la chambre juste à côté et le fit tomber sur le lit, l'immobilisant totalement, étouffant son cri par un nouveau baiser. Plume se débattit, furieux, adorablement excitant, sans que Severus ne lâche prise. Il lui maintenait fermement les poignets, sans agacement, au contraire vaguement satisfait de le sentir, en vain, se débattre et protester. Sa bouche se posa à nouveau sur sa gorge, suivit le tracé de l'épaule, sa langue goûtant son goût salé… Malgré ses cris, ses larmes même, Severus pouvait sentir le corps de Plume frémir sous le sien, ses hanches se frotter contre les siennes, et malgré tout ce qu'il pouvait dire, son désir augmenter. Parfait…

- Espèce de… ! cracha Plume en le voyant sourire. Laisse-moi partir… ajouta-t-il d'un ton suppliant.

Les yeux de l'homme étincelèrent et, coinçant l'un des bras de l'adolescent sous lui, il entreprit de déboutonner le pantalon de l'uniforme, tentant de maîtriser les coups de pieds que lui balançait sa proie – la peste soit de cet elfe !

Plume était hors de lui, contre Sev', contre lui-même surtout, incapable de se maîtriser, poussant un cri de surprise et de plaisir lorsque les longs doigts fins atteignirent leur but et le saisirent doucement. Et dire que ce bâtard semblait s'amuser ! Suivant une impulsion, il tendit le cou et lui mordit cruellement la lèvre, lui arrachant un cri de douleur. Son sourire satisfait s'effaça brutalement quand Severus le gifla à toute volée, avant de le saisir par les cheveux et de plonger ses yeux d'encre dans son regard stupéfait.

- Ne refais plus ça, dit-il doucement.

Il effleura ensuite légèrement la joue qui rougissait déjà, songeur, puis se pencha et l'embrassa tendrement, sa langue caressante, pendant que ses mains faisaient glisser le pantalon de toile rugueuse sur les hanches de l'adolescent. Plume était perdu : la gifle, la caresse… il avait adoré. C'était si… si bon…

Il tenta vaguement de se redresser quand l'homme termina de le déshabiller, lui ôtant ses chaussures, chaussettes, son pantalon et ses boxers, mais le professeur se contenta de le repousser d'une petite tape, avant de se pencher pour lui embrasser le ventre, ses mains remontant à l'intérieur de ses cuisses, sa bouche s'acheminant toujours plus bas… Plume eut un hoquet et cessa définitivement de penser raisonnablement quand des lèvres chaudes se posèrent sur lui, lui déclenchant un véritable torrent de chaleur dans les reins.

Severus fit lentement courir sa langue, prenant tout son temps, savourant de sentir son Plume enfin soumis, et de lui donner du plaisir. A moi… mon mien… Il le prit dans sa bouche, se délectant des cris rauques qu'il provoquait. Oh oui… Donner, donner encore, et ensuite prendre, mais après, pas encore… Il sentit des mains lui agripper les cheveux, et les repoussa, désirant aller à son rythme, tout maîtriser…

Plume n'en pouvait plus, éperdu de plaisir, se retenant de hurler sous la langue et les lèvres qui l'immobilisaient, frémissant, haletant, tout entier au contact de cette bouche, des mains qui lui maintenaient violemment les cuisses, les draps qui se froissaient sous lui en une caresse si délicieuse… Avec un coup de rein il se libéra brutalement, explosant de plaisir, puis resta immobile, le souffle suspendu. Ô dieux de toutes les races… c'était…

Sa pensée n'alla pas plus loin, stoppée par les mains de Sev' qui caressaient ses fesses, par sa bouche qui remontait sensuellement son ventre, sa poitrine, sa gorge, atteignait ses lèvres… Sa bouche qui avait un goût âcre, saisissant… affolant… Plume se serra contre lui avec un gémissement, maudissant les vêtements qui le séparaient de son corps, fou d'envie de caresser, de goûter sa peau, de la sentir contre la sienne, de se rouler dans ses bras nus, d'être avec Sev', d'être à Sev'… Il commença à déboutonner le chemise noire, caressant le peau pâle, entremêlant ses jambes aux siennes, l'invitant de tout son corps…

Severus ne bougeait plus, savourant pleinement la supplication muette, affolé de bonheur et de désir. Oh tu vas voir… Il se redressa et ôta nerveusement sa chemise, devant l'air ravi de Plume, puis déboutonna son pantalon, termina de se déshabiller en quelques gestes fébriles, et enfin se retourna vers l'adolescent et s'offrit à son regard, tout comme il s'offrait à lui. Ils restèrent un long moment à se détailler, Severus penché vers un Plume étalé parmi les oreillers, leurs deux corps frémissants à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre, sans encore se toucher, mais brûlants de s'étreindre et de se fondre l'un contre l'autre…

L'homme s'allongea doucement sur son amant, ses mains l'effleurant à peine, baisant doucement sa bouche, savourant son odeur, profitant une dernière fois de ce corps avant de le prendre et de le faire sien, de le pénétrer et de se l'approprier, s'émerveillant encore qu'on le lui permette et craignant vaguement qu'on le lui retire, qu'il ne s'évanouisse et que tout ne soit qu'un affreux rêve qui ne se produirait jamais… Son désir l'envahit de nouveau et il recommença à le dévorer de caresses, l'écrasant sous lui, fou de joie de le sentir répondre avec une avidité aussi grande que la sienne : les mains de Plume, carressantes, suivaient à leur tour les courbes de son corps, s'attardaient sur les quelques rares cicatrices qui l'ornaient, mauvais souvenirs mais ô combien sensibles sous les doigts légers qui les effleuraient sa bouche cherchait la sienne, lui mordillait les lèvres son bassin se frottait fiévreusement au sien, lui donnant le vertige. N'y tenant plus, il le saisit aux hanches, le rassurant d'un baiser en avisant une lueur inquiète dans les grands yeux doubles, et le retourna un peu plus brusquement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Penché sur lui, les mains lui clouant les poignets sur le lit, il lui embrassa doucement la nuque, l'épaule, lui murmurant à l'oreille, résistant à l'envie de le pénétrer brutalement comme son corps lui hurlait de le faire.

Plume tremblait un peu, sous le poids de ce corps appuyé contre lui, de cette peau brûlante, en sueur, qui se frottait à la sienne comme pour le réduire totalement au silence. Les mains de Severus remontèrent doucement le long de ses bras, glissèrent sur ses côtes, à nouveau ses hanches, tandis que sa bouche, qu'il ne pouvait que sentir, suivait passionnément sa colonne vertébrale, s'attardait sur ses reins, puis… plus bas… Il poussa un cri lorsque la langue de Sev' se glissa en lui. Sans se retirer, l'homme lui écarta doucement les cuisses, approfondissant la caresse. Plume eut un gémissement rauque, crispant ses doigts sur les draps. C'était trop bon… C'était tellement ce qu'il voulait !

Severus donna un dernier coup de langue, puis se redressa, satisfait. Cette petite chose était à lui… Il s'humecta rapidement un doigt et l'introduisit lentement, encore plus lentement, sentant les muscles de l'adolescent se resserrer autour de lui, protestant contre cette intrusion non pas douloureuse, mais gênante, si… intime… 

- Plume…

- Ca va… balbutia l'adolescent. Bouge-le…

Severus hésita, le voyant serrer les dents, puis le retira lentement, préférant reprendre sa caresse précédente, attendant que Plume se remette à gémir et à onduler des reins. Il se redressa ensuite et, d'une main, saisit le sexe de l'adolescent, tout en entamant délicatement une deuxième tentative de l'autre. Le jeune homme se crispa à nouveau, gêné par ce doigt qui l'explorait insidieusement, puis commença à se détendre sous l'autre caresse, soupirant profondément, et même à apprécier cette intrusion qui le meurtrissait, certes, mais lui occasionnait également un plaisir à la fois plus trouble et plus aigu que la bouche de Severus tout à l'heure, plus envahissant, plus prenant… Le torse en sueur de Severus contre son dos achevait de le faire fondre, lui ôtant tout désir de le repousser, de s'arrêter, le laissant complètement soumis à la caresse. Un deuxième doigt se glissa en lui, lui arrachant un petit cri de douleur. Severus allait de plus en plus vite, et de plus en plus profondément, lui faisant visiter le paradis et l'enfer à la fois. Il n'aurait jamais pensé être à ce point sujet à une douleur si délicieuse – la douleur était normalement quelque chose de froid, d'abject, d'immonde – et là elle n'était que chaleur torride, excitation, désir d'encore plus, plaisir ô tellement plaisir !

Les doigts le quittèrent brusquement, le laissant étrangement vide, et la main s'envola de son sexe, le laissant presque nu. Il poussa malgré lui un soupir déçu, que Severus dut entendre puisque, lui mordillant l'épaule, il lui saisit doucement les hanches et se frotta contre ses fesses.

- On y va ? souffla-t-il d'une voix rauque.

L'adolescent, la gorge sèche, se contenta de hocher la tête, et Severus le pénétra doucement. Plume poussa un cri étranglé tandis qu'il s'enfonçait en lui, des larmes lui perlant aux yeux, mais son amant lui avait vivement passé un bras autour de la taille et le maintenait contre lui, reprenant sa caresse sur son sexe, alternant mots doux, effleurements et délicats coups de reins. Il fut enfin en lui, et ils restèrent immobiles, respirant doucement, à la fois si fragilement et si intensément unis que leurs deux corps se mélangeaient dans la souffrance et le plaisir. Puis Severus commença à bouger délicatement, et Plume ne ressentit plus que sa présence envahissante en lui, se joignant au jeu de ses mains sur lui, à son souffle contre son oreille et à ses gémissements qui se mélangeaient aux siens.

Complètement perdu, il n'eut ensuite seulement conscience que de cris, de supplications, de brutales vagues de plaisir qui le faisaient suffoquer, de hurlements, d'ongles enfoncés dans sa chair, et de Sev', toujours là, contre lui, en lui, sur lui, ses bras qui l'entouraient, ses dents qui le mordaient, et son corps, son corps !, qui dominait le sien, en faisait ce qu'il voulait, l'emmenait à des sommets de jouissance tels qu'il crut tout simplement mourir, jusqu'à ce qu'il rende les armes et se laisse totalement submerger, sentant son amant se crisper contre lui, ses doigts lui meurtrissant la peau, un cri de délire ou de délice aux lèvres, avant de s'affaler tous les deux sur la couche avec une longue expiration.

Ils restèrent un moment sans bouger, encore sonnés, parfaitement heureux et positivement béats, puis Severus se retira doucement de l'adolescent, lui arrachant un dernier gémissement, et le retourna vers lui de façon caressante. Profondément troublé, il contempla les joues rougies par le plaisir, les cheveux en bataille qui dissimulaient les yeux mi-clos encore enfiévrés, et les lèvres entrouvertes, laissant passer un souffle haletant, et où perlaient quelques gouttes de sang. Interceptant son regard, Plume porta ses doigts à ses lèvres et contempla le sang vermillon qui les maculait. Puis il lui adressa un sourire lumineux.

- Salaud, murmura-t-il avant de l'embrasser.

Severus, légèrement soulagé, lui répondit en l'embrassant doucement puis s'écarta, lui caressant la joue. Ils se regardèrent un instant, fouillant les yeux de l'autre du regard, puis Plume pouffa et ils éclatèrent de rire. Severus lui embrassa l'épaule.

- Désolé, fit-il.

- Mon cul. Tu es tout sauf désolé…

Il se blottit contre lui avec un soupir, le laissant remonter les draps sur eux. Severus le regarda pensivement.

- Je t'ai fait mal ?

- Oui…

Il se frotta contre lui, respirant son odeur de sueur, tremblant encore un peu.

- … mais… j'ai plutôt aimé ça ! avoua-t-il avec un sourire un peu embarrassé, comme honteux de sa propre audace, mais pas du tout repentant.

Severus serra les poings, hésitant entre le violer à nouveau immédiatement, ou le prendre plus simplement dans ses bras. Puis il remarqua son air troublé.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- On dirait que tu veux me dévorer, marmonna Plume.

Le MangeMort eut un demi-sourire amusé.

- Mais c'est déjà fait.

Avec un murmure, Plume cacha son visage contre la poitrine de l'homme, y frottant machinalement la joue. Severus repoussa les cheveux qui lui chatouillaient le nez, puis lui caressa doucement la tête, la nuque, le dos.

- Peur ?

L'adolescent resta un moment silencieux, dessinant machinalement du bout des doigts sur la peau pâle, jusqu'à ce que son professeur l'arrête d'une petite tape. Il eut un soupir et se dégagea de l'étreinte, s'installant confortablement sur le dos, les mains derrière la nuque.

- L'unique fois où j'ai failli perdre mon précieux pucelage, j'ai piqué une crise et je me suis rendu compte que j'avais failli coucher avec un démon qui m'aurait manipulé comme une vieille chaussette. Ca fait de chouettes souvenirs.

- Un démon ?

- Un truc nommé Daelmanis. C'est lui qui est à l'origine…

- … de tous les tracas du monde sorcier depuis la nuit des temps. Je connais.

Plume le regarda d'un air surpris.

- Peu de gens sont au courant…

Severus lui tira une mèche de cheveux.

- C'est à cause de lui que tu m'as fait la gueule pour la première fois. Tu avais deux ou trois ans, ajouta-t-il comme l'adolescent allait protester.

- Comment ça ?

- Eeuuuuh… en fait…

Plume regardait d'un air ravi son parrain qu'il voyait pour la toute première fois réellement embarrassé.

- A l'époque j'avais seize ans… il s'est… hem… ''occupé'' de moi… Et vu que c'était exclusivement moi qui te surveillais, tu n'as pas du tout apprécié de te retrouver négligé et tu as boudé. Voilà.

Il hésita à l'étrangler avec les draps pour faire disparaître ce sourire stupide de ses lèvres, puis préféra l'embrasser.

- Alors tu lui as échappé, toi ? demanda-t-il ensuite pensivement.

- Oui. Il m'a mordu jusqu'au sang, cet imbécile.

- Moi aussi je t'ai mordu, murmura Severus en effleurant la base du cou de son amant.

- Tu m'en devais une, sourit Plume. Même deux, tiens, avec l'autre fois.

Ce fut peut-être à ce moment que Severus réalisa vraiment à quoi il avait échappé. Il ne s'était franchement pas montré tendre, et malgré tout, Plume n'avait pas décoré ses appartements avec ses tripes. Il sentit ses poils se hérisser à l'idée l'état dans lequel il pourrait être si le démon-dragon n'avait **_vraiment _**pas apprécié, et sentit sa gorge se serrer en comprenant tout ce qu'il représentait pour l'adolescent.

- Plume…

- Mmh ?

- … non, rien.

- T'es chiant.

- La ferme.

Il se rallongea sur lui, se mettant à l'exciter de nouveau, doucement, prenant son temps. Plume hésitait encore un peu – saleté de Daelmanis ! – mais semblait apprécier les caresses. L'adolescent expira doucement tandis qu'il lui mordillait le cou, les mains sur ses hanches.

- Severus…

- Mmh ?

- Non, rien. C'est juste que c'est la première fois que je te dis **_vraiment _**ton prénom. Severus…

Sa langue modelait, savourait les syllabes, ses dents mordaient dedans avec gourmandise.

- Tu l'as hurlé tout à l'heure, se moqua l'homme.

- Pas pareil. Je pensais à autre chose. Mmmmmmh…

Ils s'embrassèrent, les lèvres de l'homme goûtant son propre nom sur celles de son amant. Plume jouait, lui égrenant les syllabes une par une, les déposant dans sa bouche ou les faisant glisser sur ses lèvres. Le ''Se'' glissait tout seul, le ''ve'' se savourait, le ''rus'' accrochait les dents… Il mettait tant de joie à lui donner et à lui reprendre son nom que Severus sourit.

- A toi, maintenant, fit Plume sérieusement.

- Mmmh… Plume… Plu… me…

C'était plus simple, plus doux, un peu pétillant ça commençait en bulle de champagne et se terminait comme un oreiller doux et profond, frais, accueillant…

- Plume…

- Severus…

Le professeur releva finalement la tête, à regret, et roula sur le dos. Plume se tourna vers lui, appuyé sur un coude, le regard interrogateur. Severus l'observa un instant, soupira, puis se frotta les yeux.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Je réfléchis.

- Oui, j'ai remarqué que c'était une activité que tu affectionnais particulièrement, et dont tu tirais une grande fierté, ce que personnellement…

- Shut up.

- Un prof a le droit de dire ça à un élève ?

- Un prof ne se retrouverait pas dans cette situation avec un élève.

- Ah.

Plume resta pensif, triturant machinalement un oreiller. Puis il sourit.

- Epouse-moi ? Tu imagines la tête de ton cher Directeur ?

Severus eut un soupir amusé, puis l'enlaça à nouveau, s'émerveillant de pouvoir le toucher.

- Non, sérieusement.

- Je ne sais pas… Entre parenthèses je te signale que tout est entièrement de ta faute. Mais…on est obligé d'en parler tout de suite ?

Plume prit un air innocent et lui saisit la main pour lui mordiller doucement le bout des doigts. Severus resta un instant le souffle coupé, puis le renversa presque violemment sous lui.

- Non, grogna-t-il.

- Par-fait, ronronna Plume.

Severus, encore dans le brouillard, soupira, se retourna et sursauta légèrement au contact d'une masse chaude et tendre à côté de lui. Qu'est-ce que… ?

Le souvenir de la nuit acheva définitivement de le réveiller.

Il avait… **_Ils_** avaient, même…

Et meeeeeeerde… Qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait comme connerie, Sev' ?

Il soupira doucement, résistant à l'envie de s'exploser le crâne contre le montant du lit. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris… Pas du tout une bonne idée (enfin sur le coup si, mais maintenant à froid…). Il allait avoir un paquet d'emmerdes. Encore. Et puis… Et puis il se sentait un peu dégueulasse. Plume… Plume méritait mieux.

T'es con, Severus. Et n'accuses pas tes hormones, tu as 29 ans.

Désolé et furieux contre lui-même, il observa l'adolescent qui respirait paisiblement à son côté, le nez dans l'oreiller, ses cheveux châtains plus ébouriffés que jamais. Le drap avait légèrement glissé et lui dénudait une épaule, rien de plus, mais les pensées et les souvenirs qui envahirent la petite tête du Maître des Potions à cette vue le firent rougir furieusement.

Il était sérieusement accro.

Il était définitivement foutu, rectifia-t-il quand son amant ouvrit paresseusement les yeux. Le regard gris-bleu pailleté de brun vogua quelques instants, puis accrocha le sien. Le demi-elfe eut alors un sourire tellement lumineux que Severus crut mourir de honte il ne méritait certainement pas un regard comme ça.

- Bonjour, vous…

Avant qu'il n'ait pu ouvrir la bouche ou faire un mouvement, Plume avait rampé jusqu'à lui et s'était niché dans ses bras, la joue contre sa poitrine, soupirant de plaisir. Oh non… Il était tellement sûr de lui… Pas un regret, pas une hésitation chez l'adolescent. Comme si tout coulait de source…

- Severus ?

Il le regardait, un peu étonné de son silence, mais aucunement inquiet. Un petit animal familier qui a confiance en son maître. Le professeur lui caressa doucement la joue.

- Tu sais…ce… ce n'était peut-être pas une bonne idée, murmura-t-il. Peut-être qu'on devrait arrêter de se voir…

Plume s'arracha de ses bras et s'assit brusquement, les yeux écarquillés, puis atrocement froids.

- D'accord. C'est parti pour notre première querelle de ménage, dit-il d'une voix polaire. On avait convenu qu'on ne faisait rien avant que j'aie mon diplôme. Tu m'as quasiment violé. ET MAINTENANT TU VEUX ME LARGUER ?!

Ebahi, Severus le vit sortir furieusement du lit et commencer à ramasser ses vêtements avec des gestes secs. Holàlà… il allait devoir en apprendre des choses sur l'art de vivre en couple… Ca promettait d'être autrement plus difficile que de bidouiller des potions… Il se leva à son tour et l'attrapa par le poignet.

- Plume…

- NE ME TOUCHE PAS !!!!

Severus ne l'écouta pas et lui saisit la tête pour l'embrasser, puis le renversa sur le lit. Plume hésita, puis le laissa faire, l'écoutant s'excuser, le sentant essuyer délicatement ses larmes, puis répondit doucement au baiser. Un moment rassuré, il crut halluciner en le sentant se mettre à rire dans son cou.

- Qu'est-ce qui est si drôle ? ragea-t-il, prêt à se fâcher à nouveau.

Severus l'embrassa à nouveau.

- Tout. (baiser) La situation. (baiser) Si tu insistes… (baiser)… je te ferais l'amour toutes les nuits… (baiser)… ou même devant l'Ecole entière si tu veux… (baiser)

Plume rougit furieusement.

- Non peut-être pas… Vous êtes sûr que vous êtes bien Severus Snape ?

Ils s'embrassèrent encore un long moment, puis Plume le repoussa doucement et jeta un coup d'œil à la vieille horloge dans un coin de la pièce.

- Eeeeerk… Je crois que j'ai un peu dépassé la durée moyenne de la retenue standard…

Severus refusa de le lâcher.

- Il n'y a que Whitewinter et Weasley dans votre chambre, non ? Ou est le problème ? demanda-t-il tranquillement.

- Severus il est six heures du matin !

- Et bien Whitewinter aura la satisfaction de voir ses soupçons fondés… Tout le monde va faire la grasse matinée. Reste encore un peu ?

- Non ! J'ai un cours particulier d'Histoire de la Magie pour préparer mes ASPICs, à dix heures… Je veux être en état et…

Severus lui passa un bras autour de la taille, l'empêchant de sortir du lit, et ils bataillèrent quelques instants parmi une tempête de couvertures et d'oreillers, puis basculèrent d'un coup par terre, emportant les draps avec eux.

- Oumf !

L'homme ôta quelques polochons pour dégager son amant, qui affichait une grimace douloureuse.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda-t-il, intrigué.

Plume ouvrit la bouche, la referma, puis se cacha derrière un oreiller en marmonnant. Severus se pencha.

- … j'ai… mal au…

Le professeur éclata de rire et se reçu un coup d'oreiller.

- Pas drôle ! C'est pas toi qui va rester deux heures assis sur une p***** de chaise à écouter Binns !

C'en était trop. Le ton mi-indigné mi-plaintif de l'adolescent, qui se frottait les fesses douloureusement… Severus hurlait de rire, tentant de s'étouffer dans les draps.

- Mais arrête, pauvre débile ! On voit que t'es pas à ma place !

Le MangeMort tenta de se calmer, hoquetant hystériquement, puis un coup d'œil à son amant le fit repartir dans une nouvelle crise de fou-rire.

Plume inspira doucement, puis poussa la porte d'un millimètre.

GGGRRRROUIIIIIKKKK !!!!!!

Putain de gonds rouillés.

Il décida de tenter de le tout pour le tout et, serrant les dents, l'ouvrit d'un coup.

GROUUuuuUIIiiiIIIKKKK-tac-tac-tac-tac…

Il s'avança silencieusement dans la chambre obscure, remerciant le Ciel que ses deux amis possédassent quelques marmottes parmi leurs ancêtres… Abandonnant l'idée de refermer la porte et espérant qu'elle était trop lourde pour céder aux courants d'air, il se dirigea vers son lit d'un pas plus assuré, se prenant le pied dans la ficelle tendue entre deux chaises où étaient empilées deux bonnes douzaines de boîtes de conserves vides…

CHBOM-DZING-BATACLANG-BORDEL DE CHIOTTES D'ENFOIRES DE… !!!!!!!

Toutes les bougies de la chambre s'allumèrent d'un coup tandis que Raven émergeait de sous sa couverture en baillant.

- Hé, les gars, Plume est rentré, fit-il d'une voix encore ensommeillée.

Puis, alors que deux têtes ébouriffées surgissaient à leur tour des deux lits voisins, il jeta un coup d'œil au réveil à côté de lui et se réveilla parfaitement.

- Six heures trente du matin ?! Et ben c'était une sacrée retenue dis-moi, sourit-il à l'adresse d'un Plume qui ne demandait qu'à s'enfuit trèèèèèèès loin. C'était finalement assez sportif, alors ?

- J'veux m'coucher, marmonna Plume en essayant de se glisser sous les draps.

- Tut tut tut ! (Raven lui arracha les draps et bondit sur son lit, tandis que Killian et Charlie s'approchaient en souriant tout aussi sadiquement) ON-VEUT-DES-DETAILS !!! ON-VEUT-DES-DETAILS !!! Allez assit-toi à côté de moi et raconte tout… fit-il d'un air gourmand.

- Beuh j'tiens pas spécialement à m'asseoir… lança-t-il spontanément.

Il réalisa qu'il n'aurait jamais dû dire ça lorsque, après un instant de stupéfaction et de léger embarras, les autres commencèrent à l'assaillir sans répit.

- Alors il ne ''se passe rien'', hein ? demanda innocemment Charlie.

- C'est bon, c'est bon, maugréa Plume en tentant encore une fois de disparaître sous les couvertures, renonçant quand Raven les lui arracha une nouvelle fois des mains. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, toi ? demanda-t-il en tentant de détourner la conversation.

Killian eut un léger sourire.

- Raven et Charlie ont eu la gentillesse de me prévenir pour que je ne manque pas ton retour triomphal…

- Fuck !

- En l'occurrence c'est de toi qu'on parle, susurra Raven. Aloooooors… Il est doué ?

Il fallut un moment à Plume pour se rendre compte qu'il gloussait stupidement et que les trois autres étaient morts de rire. La couverture étant toujours entre les mains du blondinet, il se rabattit sur l'oreiller.

- Non-non-non ! rigola Charlie en le lui ôtant des mains. Mmmmmh… Combien de fois ?

- Allons, tu le fais rougir, protesta Raven en empêchant son ami de se glisser sous le lit. Montre avec ta main, Plume, dit-il gentiment en lui saisissant le poignet.

- Ch'peux pas.

- C'est pas compliqué de déplier les doigts…

- C'est pas ça. Faut les deux mains…

Les trois autres restèrent une seconde la bouche ouverte, puis explosèrent de rire Plume décida d'étudier rapidement les Animagi pour pouvoir se transformer en fourmi.

- Je comprends que tu aies mal au… hum, voilà quoi, le plaignit Raven. Dans sa chambre ?

Un grognement positif lui répondit.

- Ses apparts sont bien ?

- Je pense qu'il en a surtout vu le baldaquin et le matelas, le coupa Killian d'un ton amusé, avant d'éviter un coup de polochon. Et alors, c'est venu comment ?

Plume soupira : si même ce glaçon de Serpentard s'y mettait… Foutu.

- Beuh… une remarque comme quoi j'étais majeur, à cause de mon sang mélangé… ça lui a donné des idées…

- Et après ? Roule cocotte ?

- Non pas vraiment… je n'étais pas d'accord… Il m'a un peu… forcé la main, au départ… beaucoup même…

Les trois autres le regardèrent avec des yeux comme des Souaffles. Il pouffa.

- Mais j'ai changé d'avis ensuite… Bon, je peux récupérer ma couverture maintenant ?

- Hé là, hé là, minute ! protesta Charlie. Snape ? Il t'a… enfin il… tu…

- Voui. Enfin j'ai pas été rancunier… conclut-il en se décidant à squatter le lit voisin, puisque, décidément, ses trois amis semblaient prendre racine. Bon vous permettez j'ai un peu sommeil… Vous êtes mignons la bouche ouverte tous les trois.

- Nan mais attend ! se réveilla Raven. Il t'a **_forcé_** ?! Il s'est excusé après quand même !

Plume fouilla dans ses souvenirs un peu confus.

- Mmh… Nan.

- Il t'a bien dit quelque chose ! Qu'il t'aimait, au moins !

- Mmh… Nan !

Raven dut s'y reprendre à deux fois pour qu'un son franchisse à nouveau ses lèvres.

- Il t'a fait ça sans un mot ?!

- Ben on était un peu concentré à autre chose… Mais on a parlé, après. Entre, plutôt. Mais il ne m'a pas dit qu'il m' ''aimait'', d'ailleurs je m'en fous. (Il bailla) Bon, je peux dormir maintenant ? (Il se glissa sous les draps) Vous rangerez les boîtes de conserve…

Et il s'endormit comme un bébé.

Inutile de dire qu'à la fin des vacances Plume et Severus ressemblaient à deux loques bienheureuses, et que ce fut avec soulagement pour leur ami et pour leurs petits nerfs que les trois autres élèves virent la rentrée arriver.

Ils déchantèrent bien vite quand, durant le premier TP de Potions au cours duquel Snape leur rendit un quelconque devoir, Plume se mit à glousser furieusement en avisant le joli petit dessin assez suggestif que son amant lui avait gribouillé à côté de sa note. Ils n'étaient pas sortis de l'auberge…

Fin du premier trimestre.

A suivre…

_Voi-lààààà !!!_

_Il vous faut un commentaire ? Mmmmh… beuuuh… *se relit*… j'espère que Sev n'est pas trop OOC…_

_Enfin cette œuvre d'art (QUI A TOUSSE DANS LA SALLE ?!) clôture l'épisode Sev/Plume. Dans le prochain trimestre, les flash-backs porteront sur l'arrivée de Plume dans le Cercle, et patati patata jusqu'à la première année de Harry à Poudlard._

_Quelques petits spoilers ? Juste pour vous allécher… Le printemps arrive avec tout le lot d'hormones que cela sous-entend… Plume retrouve son pôpa… Dumbledore devient pas gentil… Plume meurt, tiens…_

_…_

_Hin hin hin._

_A bientôôôôôt!!!!!_


	10. Instants

Titre : Sangs, premier trimestre.

Auteur : Lychee.

Source : HP I, II, III et IV (pour l'instant).

Disclaimer : à J.K.R.… Mais Plume est à moi. Na.

Genre : il m'arrive d'écrire des passages qui ne me serviront à rien… et vu que ça me saoule profondément de les laisser de côté, et ben valà un pitit chapitre bonus… En attendant le prochain trimestre…

Sangs.

Premier trimestre.

Chapitre bonus !

Histoires...

_Voldemort se mit à rire et leva sa baguette._

_''Endoloris !'' dit-il._

_Le Mangemort se tordit sur le sol en poussant des hurlements._

_Voldemort leva à nouveau sa baguette et le Mangemort endolori resta étendu à plat ventre, la respiration saccadée._

_''Lève-toi, dit Voldemort d'une voix douce. Lève-toi. Tu demandes mon pardon ? Sache que je ne pardonne pas. Et que je n'oublie pas.''_

**§§§§§§§**

**19, 20 ans auparavant :**

Des coups, des coups, des coups, encore des coups. Severus frappait sans retenue, tout au plaisir de sentir son corps bouger, agir, souffrir et blesser. Il assena un dernier coup de pied à son adversaire, en plaine face, et le MangeMort s'affala avec un grognement.

Pffou…

Il se redressa lentement, reprenant son souffle, et jeta un coup d'œil sadique aux autres hommes qui patientaient en observant le combat.

- Au suivant ?

Ses ''collègues'' détalèrent à toute vitesse.

Il secoua la tête en souriant légèrement, vérifia négligemment que son adversaire était encore en vie, puis l'abandonna là et retourna vers le Château.

- Moi je veux me battre avec vous !

Plume l'avait rattrapé et trépignait sur place, ses grands yeux brillant d'excitation. Severus s'arrêta et le regarda.

- Physiquement, tu es encore beaucoup trop petit.

L'enfant fit la moue.

- Vous pouvez pas en être sûr, si vous ne vous battez pas contre moi !

- Cela ne m'intéresse pas.

- Quoi ? Vous avez peur ? rigola le gosse.

Severus sourit malgré lui. Ce gamin était excellent. Vraiment.

Il se laissa tomber sur un banc et ôta son T-shirt, essuyant la sueur qui lui dégoulinait sur le visage, puis regarda l'enfant debout devant lui.

- Pourquoi veux-tu te battre ?

Plume s'assit machinalement dans l'herbe, le visage pensif. Un autre de ses traits de caractère étonnant : l'enfant pouvait être très sérieux à propos d'une question apparemment anodine, et délirer complètement sur un sujet sérieux. Ou peut-être avait-il en ordre de priorité différent…

- Je voudrais… être plus fort.

- Que les autres ?

- Non ! En fait… plus fort que… que moi.

Le jeune homme ne l'interrompit pas, attentif.

- Se battre… c'est une manière de se maîtriser, non ?

Severus avait toujours du mal à se rappeler que Plume n'avait que 6 ans.

- C'est exact. Ce n'est pas seulement montrer aux autres que tu es plus fort, c'est aussi prendre des responsabilités envers eux et envers toi-même.

- J'aime pas les responsabilités, marmonna l'enfant. Est-ce que… c'est aussi une manière de se connaître mieux ?

Ce fut au tour du Serpentard de prendre le temps de réfléchir.

- Je suppose. C'est une façon de savoir de quoi tu es capable l'important étant de ne pas laisser ta force te monter à la tête.

- C'est ça qui me fait peur…

Le gosse entoura ses genoux de ses bras.

- Normalement, je ne suis pas**_ très _**fort… mais parfois…

Il se tut, tremblant légèrement.

_/ Du sang…/_

- Et tu penses qu'en apprenant à te battre, tu pourrais te maîtriser ?

- Ca servirait à quelque chose, que je reste faible ?

- Non. Probablement pas.

- Alors oui, je veux me battre.

Severus se laissa glisser à terre et lui releva doucement la tête.

- Tu sais, tu as encore le temps d'apprendre. Et tu maîtrises de mieux en mieux tes crises.

Un regard timide.

- Vous croyez ?

- Oui.

Le gosse resta silencieux et arracha quelques brins d'herbe d'un air songeur.

- Pourquoi ça fait ça, parfois ? C'est juste parce que je suis en colère ?

- Il doit y avoir une autre raison, mais il n'y a que ton père qui puisse te le dire.

Nouveau silence. Puis léger sourire.

- Alors, je peux me battre contre vous ?

- T'es trop petit.

- Même pas vrai !

Le gamin lui sauta dessus et commença à le bourrer de coups, tapant de ses petits poings crispés sur un Severus mort de rire. Le jeune homme le saisit dans ses bras et le serra contre lui, se relevant souplement. Plume gigotait dans tous les sens.

- Lâchez-moi !

- Ô que non, je m'en vais de ce pas te jeter dans les douves…

- Nan pas les douves !

Le gosse riait aux éclats, aux anges.

- Plume. Snape.

La voix de Voldemort venait de tomber comme un couperet. Severus reposa vivement l'enfant, tous deux comprenant qu'ils avaient légèrement gaffé.

- Père.

- Maître.

- Mon cher élève, demanda pensivement le Mage Noir à Severus qui renfilait précipitamment son T-shirt, je croyais que tu étais en train de t'entraîner ?

- J'ai fini, Maître.

Voldemort jeta un coup d'œil au MangeMort qui se relevait en titubant un peu plus loin.

- Bien. Plume, ton apprentissage de l'Endoloris avance-t-il ?

- Je le maîtrise, Père.

- Sur des humains ?

- Je… je n'ai essayé que sur des animaux, Père.

L'enfant serrait les poings. Severus savait qu'il adorait les animaux.

- Tiens, essaye donc sur Severus, pour voir… Puisqu'il n'a rien d'autre à faire… ajouta son père avec un sourire hideux.

Silence.

Double punition. Le message était clair : **_on ne s'amuse pas._**

Le petit bonhomme leva les yeux.

- Père, il n'est peut-être pas très prudent de le renvoyer à Poudlard avec les marques d'un Endoloris…

- FAIS-LE !!!

Le gosse sursauta mais ne bougea pas. Voldemort eut un rictus. Comment penser qu'il avait pu être beau, un jour ?

- Tu veux peut-être que je te montre comment on fait ?

Plume secoua la tête frénétiquement, puis se tourna vers le jeune homme qui attendait, impassible, ses yeux noirs inexpressifs. S'il n'hésitait encore qu'un peu, s'il ne faisait qu'appliquer timidement la formule, son père n'hésiterait pas à le faire à sa place, puis à le forcer à l'imiter. Et Lui souffrirait deux fois plus.

L'enfant inspira profondément, et jeta un regard atrocement désolé à son ami. Une lueur de compréhension traversa le regard noir comme les ténèbres.

Plume leva les mains.

- Pas de baguette ?

- Je n'en ai pas besoin, Père, répondit l'enfant d'un ton morne.

Voldemort crispa les lèvres :  lancer l'un des Sortilèges Impardonnables sans baguette était quelque chose dont lui-même (ainsi que la quasi-totalité des sorciers de tous les lieux et de toutes les époques) avait toujours été incapable.

- Endoloris !

Severus tomba par terre en hurlant.

Douleur.

Douleur.

Mal…

- Finite Incantatem !

Voldemort ébouriffa les cheveux de son fils d'un air satisfait, puis l'entraîna vers l'intérieur, abandonnant son serviteur haletant sur la pelouse.

Fin.

*_____*

Gneeeeuuuuuhhhh…

Sev torse-nu… en train d'être torturé...

Mweheheeeeeeh… *bave, bave*

Voldemort, adopte-moi. TOUT DE SUITE !

…

Désolée de vous imposer mes débilités… Gnyahahaaaaaaah…

VEUX MÊÊÊÊÊME !!!!! SEVERUUUUUUUUUS !!!!

Lychee qui a complètement pété les plombs.

En fait en voilà un autre, pour les fans de Killian:

_§§§§§§§§_

**Neuf ans plus tôt et _vingt ans plus tôt_:**

Ce ne fut qu'une fois dans la chambre qu'ils se calmèrent et échangèrent un regard embarrassé. Puis Plume sourit légèrement.

- Merci. Merci, tous les trois.

Et, à leur grande surprise, il les prit chacun leur tour dans ses bras et les serra rapidement contre lui.

- Tu plaisantes, dit enfin Raven après un silence étonné. Je n'aurais jamais pu me regarder dans un miroir si j'avais laissé Dumbledore… enfin si, j'aurais pu, puisque j'aurais tout oublié… mais voilà, quoi.

Charlie hocha la tête et Killian se contenta de se laisser tomber sur un lit. Plume eut un rire joyeux, puis reprit son sérieux.

- Merci, répéta-t-il. Et… euh… est-ce que ça vous vexe si je vous laisse seuls… pardon… je sais que j'ai vraiment l'air d'un ingrat, fit-il d'un ton piteux, mais en fait… je…

Les autres le regardèrent d'un air surpris. Puis Raven se jeta sur lui tandis que Killian et Charlie essayaient encore de comprendre.

- Ca y est? Ca y est? glapit-il en l'empoignant par le col. Noël! Noël! enchaîna-t-il en bondissant de lit en lit alors que les deux autres lâchaient enfin un grand "Aaaaaah!" entendu. Sois sage! lança-t-il juste avant que Plume ne s'enfuie en rougissant.

Une fois leur ami disparu, les trois zigotos éclatèrent de rire. puis se vautrèrent sur les lits.

- C'est OK pour moi, fit Raven au bout d'un moment. Que Plume soit le fils de Voldemort, je veux dire. Après, ce qu'il fait avec le prof de Potions le regarde, rigola-t-il.

- J'ai failli vomir tripes et boyaux, avoua pensivement Charlie. Et puis… son sourire à ce moment… Tu sais, un moment j'ai souhaité ne l'avoir jamais rencontré. J'ai même souhaité qu'il n'existe pas, ajouta-t-il honteusement.

- Moi aussi, répondit tranquillement Raven. On ne peut pas exiger de nous de l'aimer quand il déchiquète à pleines dents. Mais après, oui. Et c'est faisable.

- Ouais…

Charlie sourit, rassuré. Puis se tourna vers le Serpentard qui restait silencieux.

- En tout cas, tu me l'a coupé, Killy! "Cesse d'être stupide, Plume. Ou orgueilleux." C'était de la belle phrase! Et tout à fait ce qu'il fallait!

Le blond sursauta un peu, tiré de ses pensées.

- Oui, acquiesça-t-il vaguement.

Normal. Après tout, il devait bien ça à Plume.

_- Killian! KILLIAN! Ô mon Dieu! Viens là, vite!_

_Sa mère l'empoigna par l'épaule, et l'entraîna vers un coin du salon, où trônait la grande maie où son père enfournait ses papiers – son père qui en ce moment-même poussait de toutes ses forces contre la porte que des gens, dehors, essayaient violemment d'ouvrir. Elle souleva le lourd battant de bois, le saisit sous les bras et le déposa parmi la paperasse, puis le regarda droit dans les yeux, ses beaux iris bleus à peine visibles autour de ses pupilles dilatées par la peur._

_- Killian. Killian. Ecoute-moi. C'est très important. Quoi qu'il se passe, quoi que tu entendes, tu ne bouges pas. D'accord? Tu ne sors pas avant qu'il n'y ait plus aucun bruit. C'est compris? Tu fais comme maman te dis, hein?_

_Elle se pencha et l'embrassa rapidement, puis s'arracha à ses bras suppliants et referma la maie, alors qu'une grande explosion retentissait en direction de l'entrée. Killian se recroquevilla au fond du meuble, étouffant un sanglot. Il avait peur. Il voulait qu'on lui explique pourquoi des gens hurlaient dans sa maison. Il voulait qu'on lui dise que tout allait bien, que le problème allait être arrangé…_

_Les cris se rapprochèrent et, tremblant, il bougea légèrement pour mettre ses yeux à la hauteur d'une fente dans le bois. Il vit ses parents, de dos, reculer, reculer face à des silhouettes noires aux visages brillants qui brandissaient leurs baguettes vers eux… Sa mère tomba. Elle ne bougea plus. Il comprit qu'elle ne bougerais plus jamais. Son père poussa un cri et tomba au sol, se convulsant spasmodiquement. L'un des hommes en noir leva sa baguette, prononça quelque chose que Killian ne comprit pas parmi les hurlements de son père, et ce dernier s'immobilisa, gémissant sourdement. Un silence paniquant, un répit avant le pire plana alors. L'homme s'agenouilla près de son père, et Killian, entre ses larmes, aperçut alors pour la première fois une silhouette tout aussi sombre mais plus petite et plus fluette parmi les autres. Elle se tenait un peu en retrait, un rayon de lumière jouant sur son masque argenté._

_- Où est la formule? siffla l'homme agenouillé._

_Son père se contenta de lui cracher au visage._

_- De toutes façons, elle doit être dans la maison, intervint un autre homme d'une voix profonde mais froide._

_Le premier se releva, donna un coup de pied au corps gémissant, puis hocha la tête comme si une bonne idée venait de lui traverser l'esprit. Il se tourna vers la petite silhouette._

_- C'est une bonne occasion, mon Seigneur, déclara-t-il d'un ton sucré et flatteur. Vous qui n'avez encore jamais essayé le Sortilège de Mort…_

_La petite silhouette resta immobile, puis secoua la tête._

_- Non, déclara-t-elle d'une voix sans aucun doute enfantine, mais bien décidée. Je ne le maîtrise pas encore tout à fait._

_- Voyons, il n'y a aucun risque, protesta l'homme d'une voix enjôleuse._

_- Il y a des risques, Lucius, et tu le sais très bien, le coupa celui à la voix froide. Laisse-le tranquille et fais-le._

_Le premier homme grommela. Puis il y eut un éclair vert. Et son père non plus ne bougea plus._

_- Très bien, fit le second qui semblait diriger les opérations. Nous cherchons un dossier contenant une formule importante. Il porte un cachet vert. Dispersez-vous et trouvez-le._

_Les silhouettes noires s'éparpillèrent. Il ne resta que la plus petite, explorant le salon avec hésitation, et les deux autres hommes._

_- C'est touchant, siffla le premier, cette habitude que tu as de toujours le protéger…_

_- C'est surprenant, rétorqua froidement l'autre, cette manie que tu as de vouloir à tous prix le faire participer à des missions dangereuses… Je ne sais pas si le Lord serait de très bonne humeur si je lui rapportais certaines choses, ajouta-t-il d'un ton menaçant. Plume! enchaîna-t-il alors que l'autre s'éloignait d'un pas rageur. Je te laisse le salon._

_- D'accord! répondit vivement la petite silhouette noire avec un signe de la main._

_L'homme sortit à son tour, et l'enfant – car il n'y avait plus de doutes à se faire – continua à farfouiller._

_Killian se rassit en tremblant de tout son corps. Les hommes, il les avait aperçus dans le journal de son père. Et celui-ci, en parcourrant l'article, fronçait les sourcils avec tristesse. Pourquoi étaient-ils là? Pourquoi avaient-ils fait ça à ses parents?_

_Des pas légers parcourraient le salon. Et finalement, ce qui devait arriver arriva: une petite main souleva le couvercle de sa cachette, et un visage apparut dans l'interstice._

_L'enfant qui le regardait, et qui avait ôté son masque, devait avoir son âge. De légères mèches châtaines encadraient d'immenses yeux écarquillés. Les deux garçons se dévisagèrent pendant une longue minute, Killian tétanisé, l'autre impassible. Puis l'inconnu sourit doucement et lui fit signe de ne pas faire de bruit, avant de se pencher et de saisir l'un des nombreux dossiers qui encombraient le meuble. Puis, après un dernier coup d'œil plein d'excuses, le couvercle retomba._

_Killian expira longuement. Pourquoi? Pourquoi n'avait-il rien dit? Ne lui avait-il offert un peu d'espoir que pour mieux révéler sa cachette ensuite? Ou était-il sincère?_

_Un bruit de pas se fit entendre._

_- Plume, je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas ôter ton masque._

_- Je l'ai trouvé, M'sieur! Regardez!_

_- Où était-il? fut la réponse étonnée._

_Killian serra les dents._

_- Derrière les livres de la bibliothèque!_

_Il y eu un silence._

_- Très bien, dit enfin l'homme. On peut s'en aller._

_- Attendez! intervint une autre voix. Il y a une chambre d'enfant à l'étage. Il est peut-être encore là._

_La voix froide lui répondit d'un ton agacé._

_- Nous serions tombés dessus. Il doit être chez des amis ou de la famille._

_- En plus, il n'y a que deux assiettes! intervint gentiment la voix du garçon._

_- Voilà qui règle la question. Plume, remet ton masque. On y va._

_Killian ne sortit que dix longues minutes plus tard. La maison était sans dessus dessous. Et au milieu du salon, il y avait ses parents._

_Il ne sut pas combien de temps il resta à les regarder, une extraordinaire envie de hurler lui déchirant la gorge. Puis il se força à se détourner et se dirigea mécaniquement vers le pot qui contenait la Poudre de Cheminette. Sa dernière pensée, après avoir prononcé le nom du Ministère de la Magie d'une voix tremblante, fut de se demander où avait bien pu passer le couvert manquant. Car il y avait eu trois assiettes: il le savait bien, c'était lui qui avait mis la table._

_Puis il fit un pas en avant, vers ce qui l'attendait._

Killian se retourna et enfouit son visage dans l'oreiller. Plume n'avait pas semblé le reconnaître comme lui l'avait reconnu. Mais il fallait dire qu'il ne ressemblait plus guère au petit garçon terré parmi les feuilles d'impôt et les formules secrètes.

Il soupira. Il ne lui en voulait pas – ne lui en voulait plus, plutôt. Que lui reprocher? D'être né dans la mauvaise famille? A Snape, encore un peu. Même si l'homme avait depuis largement payé.

Mais aux autres Mangemorts, oui.

- Hé, les gars! Regardez ce que j'ai fauché aux cuisines hier!

Raven venait d'extirper de sous son matelas une bouteille de Firewhisky.

- Je propose que nous buvions au dépucelage de notre cher ami, annonça gravement le blondinet.

Killian rafla la bouteille et en avala le quart cul-sec sous le regard médusé des deux autres.

- Qui dit mieux? fit-il ensuite avec un ton de défi.

- Killian… t'es tout rouge.

L'adolescent s'était déjà précipité vers les toilettes.

Voilà…

_§§§§§§§§_

Bon, pour terminer, un petit arbre généalogique…

à Griffe Percevent, Elfe, et Ophris Nathlanee, Elfe, (décédée lors d'une escarmouche avec la Famille Sombre il y a 60 ans)

à à Peeteepee Percevent (mise à l'écart par son clan, décédée trois ans après la naissance de sa fille), qui a une très courte liaison avec Taralo'th, démon-dragon (disparu; décédé?)

à à à Moira Percevent (élevée par son grand-père maternel, a rencontré une fois son père qui lui a laissé comme "excuse" une chaîne en argent lui appartenant, chaîne que récupérera Plume; décédée en couches), séduite par Tom Jedusor (humain? ouais…) alias Voldemort qui la laisse tomber (lui, toujours vivant, merci)

à à à à Plume Percevent (encore vivant… ; son père l'enlève vers ses deux ans du clan Percevent, et l'élève jusqu'à sa première défaite face à Harry Potter; il retourne ensuite chez son arrière-grand-père, y rencontre sa grande-cousine Louve Percevent, fille de Bruine Percevent, sœur de Peeteepee; va vivre à partir de ses seize ans chez les démons-dragons), accessoirement partage toutes ses emmerdes avec le grand amour de sa vie, j'ai nommé: Severus Snape.

Et là, surprise… Ca continue!

BWAHAHAAAH!!! Vous ne vous y attendiez pas, à celle-là, hein?

à à à à à Salazar Snape (Vous vous demandez comment il arrive, lui, hein? ben vous attendrez la fin…) (vit tranquillement entre ses deux papas, va à Poudlard… normal, quoi, enfin dans la mesure d'avoir une famille pareille) et lui finira avec… nan je vous dis pas passke le couple est même pas encore formé…

Vo-a-là!

On s'amuse comme on peut! ^______^

Si certains veulent d'autres détails, n'importe quoi…

Bye!

Au deuxième trimestre…


	11. Rien à voir avec la fic

Tout d'abord pardon, il ne s'agit pas d'un chapitre – à vrai dire ceci n'a rien à voir avec Harry Potter, ni même le monde de la fanfiction.

            Non. A vrai dire, l'auteur de fics que je suis abuse juste de sa position. Gniark.

            Laissez-moi donc vous parler de ma sœur – chère sœur de moua folle à lier, sans qui ma vie serait bien morne et pire que ça. Ma sœur donc, alias Belyn, cet animal étrange – BING! *coupd'marteau!* – Aïe… Ma sœur se pointe il y a une semaine environ et me fait: "J'ai rêvé d'une chanson et je me suis souvenue de toutes les paroles." C'est-à-dire qu'elle s'était réveillée peu après et avait tout retranscrit.

            Et alors? allez-vous me dire. Et alors voilà les paroles. Trouver une personne plus inculte que moi en matière de musique relevant des douze travaux d'Hercule – c'est pour dire – et ma sœur n'étant pas beaucoup plus intéressée que moi, je cherche quelqu'un pour me dire si cette chanson existe bien, ou si ma sœur a développé des pouvoirs paranormaux, genre communication avec des extraterrestres, prescience… trucs comme ça… elle me fait peur, parfois.

            Voilà, voilà, j'abuse. Sans vergogne.

            Après ça – dans le cas où cette chanson n'existerait pas – j'aimerais:

            1. Des opinions.

            2. Et si ces opinions sont bonnes, et si quelqu'un est intéressé, et bien… ça serait bête de rien en faire de cette chanson. Non?  Traduction: quelqu'un d'un peu versé dans le milieu peut-il me dire si on peut en faire quelque chose?

            Voili voilà. Qui ne tente rien n'a rien, et de façon plus frustre c'est en se gamellant qu'on finit par marcher un jour.

            Excusez-moi de vous avoir embêté avec ça! ^__^

            A la prochaine!

            Lychee

Montre-moi que j'existe ( c'est juste pour mettre un titre…).

J'aurais souhaité pouvoir garder

Le souvenir

Que demeurent mes humeurs, en premier

Le rire

J'étais enfant du vent et toujours

Du sourire

De mes lèvres n'est sorti, un jour

Un soupir

Un son, un mot, une phrase

Mais tu es arrivé, maître sombre,

Vampire

Me laissant être esclave, pénombre

Ou périr

Tu m'as pris pour assurer, disais-tu, 

Ton empire

Voyant en moi un objet, pour ton but,

De désir

Un son, un mot, une phrase

Mes forces tu voulais, afin

De t'affermir

Et mon corps fut fait tien

Et pire

Mon esprit me quitta, et mon âme

Va mourir

Car endormi tu ne peux Hesionam

Me guérir

Un son, un mot, une phrase

J'aurais souhaité pouvoir te prendre

Un souvenir

J'aurais voulu juste t'entendre

Me dire

Un son, un mot, une phrase

Montre moi que j'existe

            Voilà.

            Ma sœur qui rêve…

            A peur.

            ^_____^


End file.
